You are my Freedom
by irisdietrich
Summary: Damon wants into the tomb to kill Katherine not save her but instead of Katherine he finds someone he thought he'd never see again, his wife.
1. Fool Me NEVER

A/N: I only own my OC and have no intentions of stealing or profiting from the work of Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Chapter 1

"You ready?" Damon said to Elena surprising her,

"What?" She replied caught off guard.

Shiela and Bonnie tried to stop Damon from bringing her into the tomb but Damon didn't trust they wouldn't seal him in unless he had some leverage. Elena sorta understood where Damon was coming from so she did her best to assuage her friend and Grams to let her go. But she quickly comes to regret that decision when a few seconds after getting inside Damon abandons her to go off to search for Katherine.

Stefan and Elena both thought Damon wanted into that tomb because he was trying to save Katherine, that he was so hopelessly in love with her he couldn't live without her anymore… they were wrong. Damon was here to put an end to Katherine pierce once and for all.

Damon knew he had been a dick since coming back to Mystic Falls, killing Lexi and messing Stefan about, but he couldn't risk Stefan finding out the real reason he wanted into the tomb. Saint Stefan was too honorable to be okay with what Damon was doing. He was going to kill Katherine, rip her black heart from decayed body… he knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, she'd be starved mummified and completely helpless, but he didn't care, he was going to get revenge on the bitch that ruined his life and nothing was going to stand in his way, certainly not fairness or honor.

In the tomb Damon is furiously looking for Katherine getting more and more unhinged the longer he goes without finding her. He has a thought… _what if she isn't here… what if the conniving bitch found a way out?_ Not being able to contain his fury for even a second longer he starts throwing some of the blood bags he brought with him against the wall. He had brought them as part 2 of his plan, he was going to kill Katherine and make sure everyone else that was stuck in there got to go on to live full lives, his last way to really stick it to her, so she would know even in death that he won… that for once Katherine Pierce was the loser.

Elsewhere in the tomb Elena is being accosted by Anna, she has her by the throat as she explains why it had to be the Gilberts that brought her Mother back,

"I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but… oh you know what i'm tired of wasting my breath on you, time for you to actually be useful." She stops explaining herself grabs Elena by the wrist, and bites down... Hard.

Elena screams loudly, which carries though out the tomb chambers, to Stefan's ears outside the tomb. Without giving it a moment's thought Stefan dashes into the tomb ignoring Bonnie's warning that he'll be trapped.

"Stefan!" Bonnie calls out and tries to follow him but Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb.

"You can't just leave him in there, Grams!" Bonnie says desperately not wanting to have to see the look in Elena's eyes when she discovers this had all been a trick to get rid of Damon… Stefan wasn't supposed to be hurt.

"He made his choice!" Shiela tells her granddaughter forcefully wishing Bonnie would understand the prudent advice she gave her about not getting involved in vampire drama but it seems her warnings have gone in one ear and out the next.

"No. Here." Bonnie says as she picks up the grimoire and looks pleadingly at her Grams. "Just show me what to do. I'll do it."

Sheila tries to explain the two aren't strong enough, "Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again."

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone." Bonnie argues stubbornly. Since Stefan— Bonnie saw her friend come back to life, she didn't want to see her destroyed all over again by loosing yet another person, she had to find a way to save him with or without her Grams' help.

Stefan was able to get Elena to safety but now has to run back in to try and save his brother, Shiela and Bonnie can lower the shield but not for very long so he needs to hurry or he and Damon will be trapped in there forever.

Anna and Pearl exit, and Anna apologies for involving Jeremy,

"I just wanted my mother back," She explains

As angry as Elena was for Jeremy being used as a pawn she can't help but sympathize, she understands the feeling of wanting your parent(s) back all too well.

Inside Stefan is anxiously looking for Damon… he finds him cradling a desiccated vampire, petting the side of her face so reverently. Upon closer look Stefan is surprised to see it isn't Katherine.

Damon was still in shock at discovering her in this place, as a starving vampire no less. Damon doesn't bother keeping up the ruse any longer when he hears Stefan approach.

"There wasn't enough blood to revive her, I gave to much of it away before I discovered her here." He says in a detached monotone voice.

"What do you mean gave it away? Who Damon, who is that? Where's Katherine?" Stefan asks his brother not understanding what's happening, Damon gives a humorless chuckle…

"She must have traded places with her somehow... turned her and sent her in her place... all this time at least I had the satisfaction she was trapped and suffering but she's been free this whole time." Damon is speaking in a whisper now, completely bewildered. Even though Stefan isn't following he knows he has to get him and his brother out now,

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan tells him allowing the panic to show in his voice so Damon gets the urgency. But clearly his brother is having some sort of breakdown,

"It doesn't make sense. How did she even know her... find her?" He asks muttering mostly to himself.

"I don't understand what you're saying but if we don't leave now, we're not getting out! It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!" Stefan is screaming now triyng to reach his brother, but what finally reaches Damon is Katherine, granted just the image of her face on Elena as she rushes into the room but its enough to shake him out of his fog… he vows if it's the last thing he does he will find Katherine and he will make her suffer in unimaginable ways.

Damon finally seems to gain some stability and quickly gathers the woman he is holding further up in his arms and the three of them plus mystery vampire begin rushing to get out of the tomb.

Bonnie and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over.

"Oh my God. I can't!" Bonnie says, it feels like her organs are being squeezed, its getting harder to breath and it hurts so much.

"Yes, you can." Her Grams tells her, Bonnie has always looked up to Shiela, yes she previously thought she was crazy before she knew all this supernatural stuff was real but Shiela has always been so strong. Bonnie takes a deep breath and goes back to it wanting to be just as strong and awesome as her Grams.

Damon exits the tomb first carrying the mystery vampire, followed by Elena, who turns around and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.

After checking on Jeremy Elena makes her way over to Damon who is seated by a tree staring with disbelief at the woman in his arms.

"So considering she doesn't look anything like me, I am guessing that's not Katherine." Elena awkwardly asks but Damon doesn't respond or give any indication he's even heard Elena.

"Who is she?" Elena says trying again to reach Damon through whatever it is he's going through. She succeeds in getting a response...

"She's my wife." ...but not one she ever saw coming.


	2. First Flashback

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanksgiving at the Salvatore Estate 1851**

Giuseppe has just made Damon eat his pet turkey, Sami. His mother did nothing to help him and he was forced to chew and swallow his friend. He felt completely alone in the world. Later that night unable to sleep, Damon snuck out not caring if his father found out and punished him for it. He was by the back door when he heard something coming from the kitchen. Going to explore Damon came across a small girl half in the tin can(garbage bin)

"What are you doing?" He asks startling the girl who tries to scurry away from the master's son but Damon catches her by the arm.

He tries to reassure her she doesn't have to fear him, "I'am not going to hurt you, but why are you going through the garbage... are you hungry?" He asked horrified the young girl might not be getting enough to eat.

"I wanted to bury her for you." The little girl timidly responds.

Damon is confused at first until he looks down and sees a small collection of bones gathered on the floor and then it dawns on him… "Sami?"

"I thought if I got all her bones together she could still go in the ground. I mean people go in the ground and turn to bones eventually anyway right. And this way she can rest in peace even if her life didn't end in that way." She quickly explains.

This was perhaps the kindest gesture anyone had shown him. He sits down on the dirty ground and starts helping the girl sort the bones from the rest of the trash. Quietly they finish the task and venture out into the night. They come across a big beautiful tree far enough from the house no one will see the disturbed ground. Damon swiped a shovel from the stables and digs a hole and together they gently lay what's left of Sami to rest. After filling back in the dirt the little girl grabs Damon's hand and bows her head to say a prayer.

"Dear God, thank you for giving us Sami, she was a very good turkey. She never hurt anyone and brought happiness to others, and that's more than most of your children do so please welcome her into heaven even if she isn't people. Amen."

Damon feels his throat getting tighter as he swallows down sobs "Amen," he finally manages to say. The two start walking back to the house, Damon with tears in his eyes. The little girl moved him so much and being able to say goodbye to Sami and ask God to let her into heaven had been a much better goodbye than he thought he'd be left with thanks to his Dad.

Inside he helped the girl clean up the kitchen so others wouldn't know what they'd done. She had such sweet features especially her eyes, they were blue but not like his or his Mom's it was more of a blue/grey mix that softened her gaze instead of the piercing intensity behind his own. He found them comforting and wondered why he had never been treated to them before.

"So… who are you exactly? I don't remember seeing you around before." Damon asks with his head bowed a bit trying to not come off intimidating.

"I got here not too long ago. My father passed and left my Mother with quite a bit of debt, she sold me off to help keep my younger siblings fed. They're still too small to work." The girl explained not acknowledging she herself was too young to be forced to work, Damon pointed it out but she just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what else to say.

"What's your name?" Damon asked wanting to know the name of the most kind and thoughtful person he had ever met.

"Clara." She responded and he smiled hearing her name, it fit her perfectly.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Clara, Damon Salvatore at your service." He recited with a dramatic bow."

He was reward with a timid but brilliant smile, that made him light up from within.

"I don't want to say goodbye but we should probably leave it's almost morning now, it wouldn't be good if we were caught in here." He didn't so much care if he got in trouble, it happened often enough anyway whether or not he did something wrong, but he wasn't going to risk Clara getting on his Dad's bad side… although can you call it a side when it takes up 96% of his frame.

"I know" She said and gave him a nod and a small curtsey. She turned to leave but Damon stopped her.

"Wait. Thank you for what you did for me tonight, no one has ever... just thank you."

Clara could hear in young master Salvatore's voice how much he meant it but

"You're welcome Damon Salvatore." was all she could think to say.

 **Present- Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan had dropped Elena home and was now returning to the Boarding House to figure out what the hell was going on with his brother. Upon entering the first thing he hears is the shower running from Damon's room. He walks up the stairs and enters, he can see into the bathroom because of the mirror on the opposite wall and the open door. He sees his brother caring for the limp lifeless mystery vampire. He is being so gentle with her… its so strange seeing his brother this way. He slowly crept back out of the room suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a very private intimate moment.

After washing her Damon dressed Clara in one of his John Varvatos shirts before laying her down on his bed. He didn't want to leave her, he never wanted to be apart from her again but he needed blood from the cellar to fully bring her back. So reluctantly he left his bedroom only to immediately be met by his brother.

"Now's not the time, Stefan." Damon said pushing past Stefan and making his way downstairs.

"Damon you have been terrorizing me, Elena, countless others all to get into that tomb and free Katherine. Now your not the least bit upset she wasn't there, your upstairs with someone I've never even seen before calling her your wife?" Stefan says following his brother to the cellar trying to make sense out of what happened tonight. But Damon just scoffs,

"With all your high and mighty act these last few decades I sometimes forget how much like father you can be..." His brother tells him in a cutting tone but Stefan gives his signature broody forehead look not following.

"She worked for us, one of the servants, just a child when she started but she cleaned and made meals for you most of your human life. But like good ole' Giuseppe they were invisible to you weren't they?" Damon tells Stefan a bit exasperated,

"That doesn't expain.." Stefan begins to say but Damon cuts him off just wanting to rush back to his wife's side,

"Look I don't have the time or energy to walk you through this step by step so cliffnotes: I wanted in that tomb to end Katherine once and for all and despite you being all team Elena I wasn't convinced you wouldn't stop me from ending the original copy, so I played you. Clara and I married in secret before I went to war. When I got back Kathrine used compulsion on me, having a devoted husband didn't exactly make for the best boytoy. Now if you'll excuse me."

Having retrieved what he needed from the cellar he zoomed back upstairs leaving Stefan in the dust and somehow even more confused about what was going on with his brother.

Clara laid perfectly still while Damon squeezed the blood from the bag letting it drip down her throat. Suddenly her hand shot up breaking Damon's wrist but holding him close greedily sucking down the remnants of blood. Finished Damon managed to pry his wrist free silently cursing from the pain and reached for another bag— four bags later Damon lays down next to his love running his fingers through her drying hair telling her over and over again that no one will ever hurt her again.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there. I won't ever leave you again, I promise you it was never my choice in the first place. I love you, your the only one I will ever love or want. Please my darling open those pretty eyes for me." Damon pleads of her.

A few minutes later Damon got his wish.

* * *

A/N: In my mind Clara is Bambi Northwood-Blyth but feel free to cast whoever you want.


	3. Hello, Husband

Clara opens her eyes and is rewarded by staring directly into Damon's. She didn't even need to see the rest of his face or person she would know those eyes anywhere.

"Hello, Husband." Clara says, her voice still a little scratchy from repairing itself, she doesn't have too long to think about it when her deliciously handsome husband surprises her by launching himself on top of her kissing her firmly on the lips while his hands press on either side of her face as if he's afraid she'll turn away from him, but she could never refuse his kisses nor would she ever want to. Damon finally lets Clara's lips go free but he keeps her firm in his grasp needing her to hear what he has to say,

"I Love You" Damon emphasizes each word desperate for her to know how much he truly means them… dreading having to explain how he ever could have forgotten her. Clara moves her hands up and gently holds Damon's face in them, mirroring his hold on her,

"I know." She says seriously, Damon scrunches his brows— this not sure if he can believe her, one wrong word, one miscommunication… if she runs from him now... he can't he wouldn't survive now that he's had her in his arms again.

"Baby, I am so sor-" He is cut off before he can finish with Clara reaching up and placing a kiss upon his lips. After thousands of conquests nothing has ever felt as pleasurable as her sweet kisses.

"I know." Clara says again trying to get Damon to understand what she was really saying. But seeing the confused look on her husband's face she continues,

"I didn't at first. At first I was worried you were killed going on that mission to bring defectors back but after everyone was found slaughtered at the house I assumed you were too ashamed to face me so I went in search of you."

Damon closes his eyes pained that his love knows of the sins he committed even as a human. So used to being judged and discarded by everyone in his life he couldn't see that look of disdain in her eyes so he squeezed his eyes shut terrified to keep looking into her beautiful orbs. He felt her run her finger through his hair and then heard her gentle voice asking him to look at her.

"I love you Damon, I don't know what happened but it won't change how I feel. I might hate what you did if you were at fault but I could never hate you. The important thing is you weren't among the dead, I don't ever want to live without you. Please look at me, my love." Clara's soft compassionate voice reaches parts of Damon he thought died long ago,

"It was my fault, and its not even the worst thing I've done, without you I've grown into a monster far worse than Giuseppi. If you were to truly see me for who I am now, there is no way you could ever love me." He says sounding broken at the thought.

"What do you mean… who you are now, how much time has passed?" Clara asks not knowing how much time has lapsed since being trapped in the tomb.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Damon hadn't thought of what to say or how to explain things if she were to awaken not knowing what she now was.

Clara takes a deep breath and starts to explain, "That woman, Katherine, she was keeping me captive. I found you and tried to approach but you looked straight through me like I meant nothing to you."

Damon closes his eyes again feeling like a stake had been stabbed through his heart but he doesn't have too long to drown in his guilt and shame,

Clara continues her story, "I was hurt of corse but I hung around trying to make sense of it. At first I thought maybe you had hit your head and were too hurt to remember things properly but the more I observed the more I noticed how Katherine seemed to be orchestrating everything... treating you and Stefan like marionettes pulling your strings whenever she felt like it. Then I started to hear rumblings in town about vampires, eventually I put it all together. I tried to save you, you know?" She chuckles at the absurdity.

"I was naive and severely out-matched. I thought she would kill me but it was like she wanted to break me first. She tried to convince me that you didn't want me anymore, that you were in love with her. That you had just been playing with me and could never want an actual life with me. She thought she was being clever and manipulative, thought she was so much smarter than me but no one is more educated on you than me. Even if you had been just fooling me you would never share with Stefan, if you thought your brother was in love with a girl you would bow out. That I knew beyond any shadow of doubt. You are very possessive in your love. I made a mistake though. I thought I saw a chink in her armor, a weakness I could hit to make her feel pain but it just caused her to lash out. She changed me to be like her and condemned me to a live forever without you. I don't know how you defeated her and how we are here together but I know I love you and I know I will always love you more than whatever your sins are. You are my husband and that is something not even she could take away."

Damon looked at her speechless for a moment. Gratitude and love overwhelmed him.

"You're wrong you know? If Stefan ever fell for you I'd fight him to the death for your love." Damon told her, his voice amused but inside stone cold serious. Clara giggled a little, and it was music to Damon's ears,

"If anything you just proved me right. Damon..(kisses) Salvatore...(kisses) does...(kisses) not...(kisses) share." She tells him in between kisses.

Damon kisses her deeply, licking her lips open letting his tongue dive into her mouth. He was certain no one had ever been more in love than he was with this magnificent woman. The heavy petting continued for some time before Clara pulled back.

"Wait you didn't answer my question." Damon wasn't deterred from her question, he continued to kiss, licked, sucked, and nibbled down her neck, finally mumbling "what question?"

"How long has it been?" She asked again, It was like ice water had been thrown on Damon. He sat her up and pulled her into his lap knowing he would soon need to comfort her.

"Its been a few years...quite a few." He tells her solemnly


	4. Sister in Law

After opening the tomb things had changed drastically for all involved in ways they couldn't have ever predicted. Bonnie lost her Grams, Sheila, and was heartbroken. She was also angry and resentful she was ever put in a position to choose between her friends happiness and her Grams. Stefan was juggling all the problems of Elena, Mystic Falls, his brother, and it was getting exhausting... Rick told him about his vendetta with Damon and he was trying to keep that problem at bay while being a supportive boyfriend and figuring out what the hell his brother was up to now.

 **Stefan POV:**

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" I ask Elena, taken aback.

"It can't be true, right?" Elena asks me but before I can comment Elena starts speaking again, I can see the wheels starting to spin in her head, "I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy... I have the address for her friend Trudie." She tells me pulling out a scrap of paper that presumably has the address on it.

I now see where this is going. Overtime I've learned that when Elena gets an idea in her head and she wants to "talk" it out with me she's really just looking for the extra support and push to do what she's already decided to do.

"You wanna talk to her." I ask but really I know she's already half way there in her mind.

"I don't know. I...I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that." I wish she wouldn't doubt herself so much, i may not always agree with how she handles things but there isn't much Elena can't handle. I hope one day to be able to help her see how truly strong and amazing she is.

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?" I needed to ask, it's enough I have Damon and his "wife" at home, the last thing i need is a human history teacher playing vampire hunter trying to capture Damon in his crosshairs.

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved." She tells me and I know I have to be honest with her,

"The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death…" the pieces start putting themselves together in my head and I don't like the picture thats forming, I shake my head quickly trying to put off the inevitable "no, no. It's not possible. The coincidence is—it's too much." I stop myself from saying anymore not wanting to add anything to Elena's already full plate, I'm just gonna put a pin in it for now, I'm able to push it to the back of my mind and refocus on Elena,

"Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Okay?" I tell her trying to sound like I had any real authority when really the chances of her listening to me are low, I love her but she is so stubborn at times, I think she's trying to show herself that she can stand on her own. Her biggest fear is people leaving her, more of her loved ones dying and her being left alone, but in trying to reassure herself that she'd be alright somehow she ends up pushing me away at times.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet." Elena says as she wraps her arms around my neck, god i love her... there is just a sense of peace that comes over me whenever we embrace, I wish i could stay in this moment with her forever but I've left Damon and the mystery vamp alone for too long now, we don't need another Vicki Donovan situation so I know I need to get back soon,

"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon." I tell her and she pulls back from me a little and looks up at me, its strange how the same eyes Katherine had look completely different on Elena, they're warm and full of love, i would dive right into them if i could,

"Yeah what's going on with him? Is he still sticking the wife story?" She asks with a little snark,

I tell her what little i've gathered so far, "Yeah apparently she was a servant of ours and they married in secret before he left for war."

Elena removes her arms from around me and I can see she's getting upset, "And what now they are just gonna carry on like nothings happened? He promised once he got Katherine he would leave... Bonnie's Gran died!" She's getting more angry and I wish i could fix all this… our lives, and just have a boring normal life with her, she deserves that more than anyone.

"I know, apparently his plan was to kill Katherine for taking him away from Clara, but now I don't know... I'll try to talk to him again." I tell her trying to calm her down,

"Clara?" She asks confused,

"His wife." I explain,

Elena gets an evil little smirk I've noticed she's picked up from my brother, "Don't you mean your new sister in law?" she asks sarcastically.

"Look just focus on Bonnie and Trudie, I'll deal with it okay?" Thankfully she nods agreeing.

 **Salvatore Boarding House 3rd Person POV:**

Damon has been trying and failing at calming Clara down. Finding out she has missed out on 150 years of her life has sent her spiraling.

"Please can you stop saying everything is going to be alright!" Clara fumed,

Damon didn't know what to do here, he loved his wife but they didn't actually get to live as a married couple for very long, he wasn't used to being a husband… all he could think to say was "I'm sorry."

"And stop saying that too!" Clara snapped back… clearly Damon had chosen the wrong thing to say but he was trying,

"Not leaving me with a lot of options here dear." After he stresses the word dear Clara shoots him a look saying don't push it and wisely Damon doesn't. Instead, he goes down into the library and grabs books from the late 1860's to early 1900's.

"Here." he says as he dumps the book on the bed,

"What are these?" Clara asks,

"Books from the first 40 or so years you missed, catch up. I have to go out and get some more blood bags, might have to go a few towns over so this should keep you occupied and out of trouble for a while... look you're overwhelmed I get that but please just try and take a few deep breaths and see the bigger picture."

"And what's that." Clara asks not being able to see anything out of her anger fog,

"That we're together again, and this time for good." He said ending with a smirk causing her to playfully roll her eyes. She was starting to see maybe she wouldn't always feel this way, that she had all of eternity now with Damon, the annoying sarcastic, romantic, passionate, smart, astute, mischievous, wonderful man her husband was.

She nodded agreeing to try to be more positive and sent him off with a kiss.

Later as Stefan returned to the house he found Clara sitting in front of the fire books sprawled out all around her.

 **Stefan POV:**

There she was, the Mystery Vampire by brother was claiming was his wife, she was wearing this long vintage dressing gown and seemed engrossed in whatever she was reading,

"What's all this?" I asked startling her, she jumped... I guess she didn't hear me come in.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." The last thing I wanted was to spook her and have her running off, I needed to keep her here where I could keep an eye on her,

"Of corse not, I am sorry. I am not yet use to these heightened senses I seem to only be able to focus on one at a time and right now my advanced reading comprehension muscles seem to be in command."

I felt myself soften towards her as she spoke, it was very proper and polite, it reminded me she was from another time, I couldn't imagine how overwhelming all this must be to her. I looked around at the books all around her seeing such titles as _Little Women, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, The Red Badge of Courage, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Harriet the Moses of her People_ , and of corse one of Damon's favorite's Jack London's _Call of the Wild_ , suddenly I felt the sympathetic side to myself slam the door,

"Call of the Wild huh?"

She barely looks up but starts talking about how terrible it is what "Buck is forced to go through."

"Surprised it's not Spitz who you identify with." I tell her deciding not to pull any punches,

Clara sets down the book and looks up at me confused. I roll my eyes a bit and continue to spell it out for her, "Just saying he and Damon have so much in common."

I see the pin drop for her and the understand come across her face, she gathers the long robe and kneels to make it easier for her to stand up once she does she moves past me to the sofa and sits, she gestures for me to join her, I take a deep breath trying to keep hold of my emotions,

"Stefan, being new to this century and completely missing the last how about instead of trying to be clever and cutting you simply engage me in conversation?" She says with polite grace but I won't fall for it, I can't.

"Fine, look I don't know you but the Damon from his human days is drastically different to who he is now and a newbie vampire which for all purposes you are, is not exactly going to suddenly help stabilize and calm him. I care about the people in this town and I think it would be best for everyone if you left." There its out, hopefully with her and Damon gone things will go back to normal around here, if there is such a thing.

"How exactly would it be best for me? I am terrified, completely unknowledgeable of the times, the only thing I am a little familiar with would be the Salvatore lands. How does sending me and Damon off into that unknown help anyone but to stabilize and calm your own life?" I feel that sympathetic side of myself emerging again and honestly I do recognize I'm probably unfairly transferring all my frustration with my brother onto her, she herself hasn't done anything to me or anyone but eventually she will, its inevitable and I'll be the one who has to pay the price,

"Look I sympathise with you, I do. But things are happening that I can't keep Damon out of for much longer, and eventually that will catch up to you as well. I am trying to help you." I try to explain my side, get her to understand how complicated and uncertain things are around here right now,

"I will discuss it with Damon when he returns." She tells me, not letting her polite and proper mask slip any, I'm finding it difficult to get any kind of read on her.

I ask her where Damon is and why he isn't with her right now, She explain he went a few towns over for blood bags,

I know its not productive but I let another snarky comment slip, "He doesn't have you out sucking down the townspeople yet?"

Clara gets this look in her eyes, I can't but my thumb on it but suddenly I feel about 2 feet tall,

"I don't know what happened between you and your brother but would you mind not coming and talking to me with so much hostility about the only person in the world I love? I am a newbie as you called it... there's only so much sarcasm, passive-aggressive taunts, and condescension I can take before this new heightened emotions get the better of me. That wouldn't lead to anything stabilizing or calm now would it?"

Well, I just got told.


	5. Alaric

Later that day once Damon has returned with a fresh supply of blood for him and Clara...

 **Damon POV:**

I walk in the door and cheekily shout out, "Honey, I'm home."

I only just start restocking the blood fridge when my wife zooms next to me, giving me big pleading puppy dog eyes, I playfully roll my eyes, and hand her a blood bag put pull it back at the last second with my instructions,

"Drink it slowly, I don't need another ripper running around," she eagerly nods and I hand it over. She takes a long slow sip, her veins come out and its so surreal seeing her like this.

When she finishes she tells me proudly she finished all the books I left for her, I smile proudly and bring her in for a kiss, licking around her mouth where she spilled.

"What'd you think?" I ask her between kisses and licks,

"Hated Little Women loved Call of the Wild." She tells me as she tries to squeeze more out of the bag like its a roll of toothpaste.

I hum loving the taste of her plus blood but also that she liked my favorite book,

"Knew there was a reason I loved you, anything else happen while I was gone? Feeling any better?" When I left her this morning she was still freaking out but she seems a lot calmer now,

"Yes, it's still a lot and I don't think we've seen my last outburst but I was able to calm down and start seeing the bigger picture." She tells me but I see her face fall a bit...

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I ask just chucking the rest of the bags in without any order or system... taking her in my arms and cradling her face.

"Stefan came and talked to me... I thought he was being friendly at first, he was commenting on the book I was reading but then I could hear the sharpness in his tone... I asked him to state what he wanted plainly and... and... he wants us to leave, Damon. He said it isn't safe here for us." She says looking down not meeting my eyes,

I am going to kill my brother, he had no right to corner her like this. I bring her closer and kiss the top of her head breathing in the scent of her, the scent I never thought I'd get to experience again, I'm about to respond when I hear the door open and it's Elena, I shoot a look towards Clara but she's seems oblivious to the noise,

"Hey can you do me a favor, can you finish organizing these I just have to go check on something," I ask moving towards the stairs because stupid Elena has started to call out Stefan's name,

"Oh uh sure, what order-"

"Dealer's choice." I cut her off to flash upstairs, I am rushing praying she is distracted enough by the blood that she doesn't hear Elena, I have her in my sights now and finally I grab the idiot and drag her back outside.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I say roughly shoving her away from the door,

"Have you? What the hell!" she counters rubbing her arm where I was grabbing her, Ugh maybe its a good thing my wife is a vampire now... I forgot how legendarily stupid humans can be.

"Oh I don't know there happens to be a new old vampire inside who would turn homicidal if she was ever confronted with you face!" I explain and I see her pale a bit finally realizing the danger she was just in,

"Right, I forgot." she says like her lapse in judgement was on par with forgetting to pick up milk or something,

"Just trying to keep you alive princess, wouldn't want Steffy brooding the rest of eternity over your untimely death." I can tell I've hurt her feelings but I don't really give a crap,

"How very generous of you." she says sarcastically but I just do that thing with my eyes that I know distracts her,

"I try, so what does the great Elena require today?" She has to shake herself back to the present but she tells me she just found out who her birth mother is,

"Eccch. Who cares?" Ohh now I've seemed to really hurt her feelings, I know I'm being a dick but honestly I have enough on my plate with out playing supportive bff to my brother's girl, speaking of my brother... he is pulling up now.

He's staring at me challenging but he's talking to Elena, kinda reminds me of Elena's first visit, our little show down... aw we've come so far.

"I thought we agreed it wouldn't be safe for you here." He tells her

"I know I forgot, I went to see Trudie Peterson." She explains and ohh now Stefan has his serious face on and Elena quickly tries to explain, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it." Alright enough of the teenage drama,

"Well this seems to have nothing to do with me... oh btw Stef next time you want to form a little book club with my wife make sure to invite me will ya, it sounded like a hoot" I call out as I saunter back inside crossing my finger leaving Clara alone with all that blood didn't result in a prettier ripper jr.

 **Stefan POV:**

Great she told him and he seems to have no plans on leaving, I wait till the door slams behind him and then turn my focus back to Elena,

"How was it?" I ask, and she starts looking uncomfortable,

"She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence." great I dig in my pocket, "It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." I show her the photo I got from Alaric earlier.

I see her eyes widen and I know the what I pushed to the back of mind earlier has just come barreling forward, "This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?"

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one." I tell her and I watch what little hope she had over getting some sort of mother back break.

"Oh, my god." I hate seeing her crushed like this,

"Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

"Why?" She asks confused and I don't even understand myself why I keep putting off the inevitable

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?" thankfully she agrees and Ive bought myself a little more time.

 **Upstairs in Damon's room, 3rd person POV:**

Damon is going down on Clara, trying to get her distracted enough that she can go longer without another blood bag, She's not responding like she usually does... he notices she seems lost in her thoughts, Clara purses her lips a little, a tell of hers.

"I'm giving you some of my best work here, but your a million miles away... what going on in that pretty head of yours?" Damon asks,

"What happened with you and Stefan?" Clara timidly asks.

"Ugh, please tell me you weren't thinking of my brother while I was just-" Clara cuts Damon off, "Its just you used to be so close but the way he spoke about you..."

Damon sighs and moves towards the headboard and brings her in for a hug abandoning his plans for how they were gong to spend the afternoon,

"That is a very long complicated story."

"Will you tell it to me someday?" She asks resting her head on Damon's chest, he strokes her hair lovingly and responds, "Of course I will."

Stefan knock on the door interrupting their moment annoying Damon,

"Uh, sorry... I need to speak to Damon, now." Stefan tells his brother, Damon rolls his eyes and promises his wife he'll be right back and she better be prepared to give him her undivided attention this time. He passes her his laptop and she starts browsing.

Before Damon even reaches the bottom step Stefan has started in with the questions, "What's the Mrs' up to?" Damon makes a beeline for the booze knowing he's going to need it to get through any talk with his brother,

"I introduced her to internet shopping, she's trying to find clothes that appeal to her but won't draw a lot of questions like 'how many children are you trying to hide under your skirts?'" he explains as he pours the bourbon from the decanter.

Stefan pulls out the picture of Isobel and hands it to Damon, who looks at it with his usual smugness.

"This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?" Stefan asks,

"Who wants to know?" Damon responds skeptically.

"I do."

Damon narrows his eyes a bit and asks again, "Who else wants to know?"

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asks getting to the point,

"Sorry. Don't know her." Damon says as he walks past Stefan

As he ascends the stairs he looks back at his brother,

"Better get going, your gonna be late... give my best to The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls."

Damon retreats back upstairs to his bride leaving Stefan just as frustrated as before and no closer to finding the answers he needs.

 **Later at the Grill:**

Elena overhears Alaric questioning Stefan again over Damon, Alaric is tired of waiting for his revenge... Elena puts two and two together and realizes what must have happened to her birth mother.

Elena paces around outside the Grill. Stefan exits the Grill and approaches her. She turns to face him.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" She asks Stefan begging him to give her any other story to cling onto,

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan responds, hanging back a bit giving Elena her space,

"Oh, my god. Stefan." Elena is close to tears now,

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more." Stefan tries to explain/excuse himself,

"I was feeling sorry... that maybe I misjudged him.. that maybe all this time he was just grieving over being apart from the one he loved. I'm so stupid." Stefan understands this and was kinda feeling the same way,

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he has enough on his plate and while I hate to give him any credit he is actually doing a good job with Clara and keeping her under control, certainly better than with Vicki."

"Why are you protecting him? Because the new vampire he brought home hasn't attacked anyone yet?! That doesn't make him a good person, Stefan!" Stefan can feel her anger as she shouts at him but he lets his own anger escape as well right back at her,

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change! That there might still be good in him..."

Elena shakes her head slightly as her and Stefan look at each other both at an impasse. Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder and back up at him, but does a double take when she recognizes the man from earlier down the street.

"That man." Elena says causing Stefan to turn around and look. The man just stares, watching them.

"I saw that man outside of Trudie's." Stefan starts getting a bad feeling about his and tries to steer Elena back inside.

 **Back at the Boarding House:**

(A/N: Sex/love scenes will come but I want you to know the characters more as they are together before I take it there but I promise the story is appropriately rated M just not this chapter)

Damon and Clara are in bed naked and content.

"Mmm, maybe you don't need any new clothes I'll just keep you naked in my bed." Damon says continuing to place kisses on Clara's neck, even after both of them are spent, unable to keep his hands off her,

"Forever?" She asks giggling.

"Hmm there are worse ways to spend eternity." Damon says as he looks up at her, but his grin fades when he sees Clara's face grows serious,

"Before when you had me put the blood bags away, you were hiding something from me weren't you?"

Damon sighs and knows he can't lie to her, "Yes, its about Stefan's girlfriend."

"Why would you need to hide that? Is she human, is it not safe to meet her yet?" She asks trying to understand

"She is human but that's not why I think it wouldn't be safe."

"Then why?" Clara asks again, Damon takes a deep breath not relishing having to have this conversation but knowing its better to have sooner, at least for Elena's survival's sake,

"Because she's the spitting image of Katherine."

Clara's confused by this, "I don't understand? I mean how much could she really look like her?" she asks and Damon reaches over for the long discarded laptop on the floor by his side of the bed and pulls up Elena's facebook page.

The laptop doesn't survive much longer after Clara's hands angrily snatch the contraption out of Damon's lap trying to understand what she was just shown.

She is sitting up in bed seething as Damon tries to explain what they have figured out so far about Elena being adopted and possibly a descendant of Katherine's.

"Look just keep breathing and I'll be right back with some blood alright?" Damon zooms down to the cellar and retrieves some blood hoping it will help calm her down before he has to warn Stefan to get Elena out of town.

He is walking across the parlor to quickly grab himself a drink before returning upstairs to talk his now volatile vampire wife off a ledge... man this new role of caring and being responsible was going to take some getting used it.

Quietly, Alaric enters the house ready to finally put an end to the man that ruined his life, he enters the parlor with a stake in his hand.

Damon senses him immediately, "Are you really this stupid?"

Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him. Seeing no desire to rethink his decision from Alaric, Damon is actually a little pleased he has an excuse to be a little bad tonight...

"Guess so." Damon shrugs not feeling too threatened and finishes his drink, he places his glass down, and vamp-runs at Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor, heavily, but quickly gets back up, ready to attack.

"You gonna put down the stake?" Asks seeing if Alaric realizes he's entered a fight he has zero chance at winning but the cocky history teacher remains in an attacking stance amusing and slightly impressing Damon,

"Wow. That's courage." Damon remarks...or stupidity he thinks to himself,

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?" Alaric demands

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened." Damon says enjoying this little tete a tete

"I saw you feeding on her."

"Yeah, I did, and you know what? She was delicious." Damon says, now just taunting him wanting a fight, he gets his wish. Alaric rushes at Damon and Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor.

"Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?"

Alaric looks up at him not following, "I turned her." Damon explains shocking Alaric, "Why?" Alaric asks needing to know.

"She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special..."

"You turned her because you liked her?" Alaric asks completely baffled by the idea.

But Damon scoffs, "No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." He knows he's just provking him now but he really needed to let off some steam and if things kept going like this it would likely be resolved by talking, something that did not fit into his evening plans.

Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain.

"Ah, this is a shame. a week ago I would have said we were kindred spirits, but alas my love has returned to me... sucks to be you." Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes.

"Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die."

"Damon?" Damon is shocked to hear her voice turning to see her standing on the landing of the stairs looking over the scene.


	6. A Tense Morning

Damon freezes at the sight of Clara, he's pissed at himself he let her see this side of him so soon, he's sure he's blown any chance he had with her. He shouldn't be surprised, this is how it goes for him he gets a little taste of happiness but he never gets to hold on to it for long. He tosses Alaric to the floor done hiding the monster he is. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his wound. Damon throws the stake down, grabs his drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take one last breath before he dies.

"Guess it was only a matter of time huh? Before you saw the real me. Get a good look? Or do you need to see more?" He coldly asks Clara with his finger on his switch ready to turn it off at a moments notice.

"She's seen enough." Stefan speaks announcing himself

Damon rolls his eyes, "What is this Guess who's Coming to Dinner?"

Damon takes a swig from his glass as he looks at Alaric's dead body. Stefan walks in the room and looks at Alaric. He rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse. Clara still stands by the stairs her face frozen in shock.

"What happened? What did you do?!" Stefan angrily demands of Damon, but Damon is indignant not accepting any responsibility for what he's done,

"Do what? He attacked me."

Stefan sits up and looks at Damon, which causes him to roll his eyes, "All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it." He explains.

"Like how you're gonna handle it when Clara wakes up and realizes being with you is a sentence no one should have to serve!" Stefan hits back,

"You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me..." Before Damon can finish that thought Clara speaks up,

"ENOUGH!" Both of the Salvatore's are shocked by her outburst.

"The both of you just enough! I don't know what happened between the two of you but it's enough all of this hate and hostility just stop!" She walks into the room and grabs the blood bags Damon was supposed to be getting for her.

"Damon, you'll be finding some place else to sleep tonight, Stefan [points to Alaric] I'm assuming you'll take care of this. The two of you will be present for breakfast sharply at 7 or so help me I will burn this house down!" With that she leaves leaving them speechless.

Damon gets up and leaves the room. Stefan, exhausted by Damon's actions and then being scolded like a school boy sits down next to Alaric's body. Suddenly, Stefan sees Alaric's fingers move. He furrows his brow and leans over Alaric. Suddenly, Alaric gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, confused.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asks, not remembering how he ended up here,

"You were just...Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asks, at the mention of Damon the night comes back to Alaric but he knows he's not a vampire,

"No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me."

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you."

Alaric looks down at the ring on his finger, "No. It's, uh, it's something else."

"Then how?" Stefan asks not understanding how this is possible,

"I, uh..." Alaric starts to say as he looks down at the ring on his right hand again, "Isobel."

The next morning Breakfast was extremely tense. Clara arrived a minute after seven and luckily both Salvatore men chose to show up on time and were waiting for her.

"Stefan you and I are going to spend the day together, you are going to teach me how to hunt." She announce to the room shocking both of them,

"What"?! Damon exclaims causing Clara to shift her focus entirely on him,

"Damon, last night you implied that being with me was a burden, that you were not free to be who you really are now because you have to put on a show to make sure I stay with you. You are going to spend today thinking about that and how you would feel if you learned the love of your life is with you out of obligation and duty and then you are going to come up with something brilliant to make it up to me because I HAVE NEVER JUDGED YOU OR TURNED YOU AWAY AND YOU WILL NOT TREAT ME LIKE SOME HAPLESS GIRL YOU ARE STUCK WITH UNTIL SHE FINALLY WISES UP!"

After a few seconds of letting the dust clear Clara continues, "Now that we all have an itinerary for today I will return to my book and continue to catch up and Stefan I will expect you to be ready to go at sundown, if not I will come looking for you and you don't want that. Good day gentlemen."

Clara left the kitchen leaving the two Salvatore brothers in shocked silence. Finally Stefan spoke up, "So that's your wife?" he asked Damon.

"Yup."


	7. Stefan and Clara's day out

Stefan was annoyed he let himself be roped into... whatever this was. Clara seemed nice enough but he just didn't have time to play happy families with everything else going on. He showed her how to hunt a rabbit, how much longer was he required to stay out here with her?

"You don't like me very much do you?" Clara bravely asked surprising Stefan a bit,

"I don't really know you." Stefan said as a way to explain himself,

"Oh so you treat every new acquaintance with this much hostility?" But Clara wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy.

Stefan rolled his eyes feeling feed up, "Look I am sure you are a nice person but-"

"Well why do I get the impression you'd rather not spend the time to find out yourself?" Clara asked cutting him off,

Stefan admittedly didn't really have anything to say to that

Clara takes a deep breath and tries again to understand Stefan's issue with her, "Is this about Damon? Why are you so angry with him?" She asks, she's noticed the strain on there relationship and can't imagine what could have happened to cause it, they were once so close.

Stefan stopped walking and turned around to face her, "Look you have no idea who Damon is anymore... what he's done."

"Alright, so tell me." Clara said letting her arms flail a bit expressing how tired she was getting of these games.

Stefan shook his head not giving her anything, but she wasn't going to stop, she was going to keep trying, "Why, why won't you just tell me, tell me every horrible thing he has ever done. Chase me away if that is what you are so desperate to do."

Stefan looked torn not knowing how to respond...

"What, how bad is it? I know he has killed and I saw in person how merciless he can be. Has he hurt children?" Clara asked but she was terrified of the answer, when Stefan nodded she wanted to hurl up the bunny she had struggled to get down earlier,

"I'll admit that makes me feel sick. Have you hurt children?" She asks, Stefan seemed shocked by the question but swallowed and timidly nodded yes.

"Has he... has he ever forced himself on a woman." Clara held her breath not know how she would ever face her husband again if... if... she doesn't even want to think it, Stefan mercifully saves her from have to do so by explaining, "Not counting compulsion to take their fear away after seeing his face turn no I do not believe so."

Clara has never been so relived in her life, "Has he ever done something you yourself are not also guilty of?"

"No but its different I know how much of a monster I have been and I torture myself everyday with that knowledge and strive as hard as I can to be different, to be better. Damon he revels in his darkness." This is the most Stefan has said to her and she knows that means something.

Clara was silent for a bit collecting her thoughts, "That's what really bothers you about him isn't it?"

"What?" Stefan asks, and Clara goes on to explain,

"That Damon can be at peace with both sides of himself, the good and bad. That he isn't constantly fighting the darkest part of himself, that he doesn't live with this fear that he will lose control."

Stefan turns away from Clara and closes his eyes almost as if in pain.

Clara sees she's struck a nerve, "I'm sorry, that must be awful. I don't know you very well even if I was around you we where human I only know what Damon has told me but I know that he loves you."

Stefan scoffs at this, "Damon doesn't love anyone but himself."

Clara won't let Stefan get away with saying something like that so she reminds him, "Remember when you used to play hide and seek?"

Stefan was confused for a moment but then nodded not knowing where she could possibly be going with this.

"He would warn you every time to stay out of your father's study, make you swear to go no where near it. And yet every time you would go in. You might not have been completely aware back then but you must know what your father would do to Damon, how harsh and cruel he could be and yet Damon would always risk punishment to come find you and make sure you were never caught inside your fathers office. No matter what you two go through you must know if you were ever in danger Damon would still always come for you. I am not trying to justify his wrongdoings but surely someone capable of that is worth still having hope in."

Stefan thought about what Clara said. It was true Damon would get the worst of their father's temper and had as children tried to protect him from it but that Damon died a long time ago and he kind of felt bad for Clara thinking _that Damon_ still existed and yet he was also a little jealous of her ability to naively see things in such a way.

A sound of a branch snapping caught Stefan's attention but it was too late him and Clara were quickly surrounded and captured.

 **Gilbert House:**

Elena's phone is ringing. She notices it's Damon and ignores it. She hears a knock on the door and answers it. Damon enters.

"You're ignoring me." He says getting right to the point,

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." Elena says not finding Damon or his attitude the least bit charming anymore after everything he's done.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asks ignoring Elena's sass

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asks and Damon tells her, "He went out with Clara in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I am starting to get worried."

The sincerity in Damon's eyes alerted Elena this might be serious and she immediately tried calling Stefan herself, "It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." He responds

"What?" Elena asks not following...

"I heard someone called you Katherine the other day... the only people I know who would confuse you for your ancient ancestor are some very old, very pissed off vampires."

Terror now surrounds Elena as she realizes the danger Stefan could be in.


	8. Let the Right one in

**The Basement in Miss Pearl's Farm house:**

Stefan and Clara are tied up with Vervain ropes with a very angry Frederick.

Stefan moans in pain as Fredrick comes in and starts his evil guy monologue, "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad... Clara can attest to that running straight back into the arms of the one who tossed her aside certainly qualifies as mad. Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that kind of pain before I killed him. Billy! "

Billy stabs Stefan with a stake.

"Uhh! Aah!" Stefan cries out again in more pain, he swallows down another cry as he tries to get them to let Clara go, "Look just... hurt me all you want but let her go, She was in there with you she doesn't deserve this."

Frederick pretends to think about it for a minute, "Mmmm, I don't think so but you both have a nice day."

 **Outside:**

 _Elena is sitting in Damon's car. She sees him approaching and gets out._

"What happened? Where is he?" Elena asks frantically rushing to Damon as he's walking back to the car,

"They have _THEM"_ He stresses not liking Elena left out his wife when expressing her concern, "I can't get in."

"Why not?" Elena asks, and Damon quickly explains, "Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in."

"I can get in." Elena quickly volunteers not thinking about her own safety. Damon has to stop her, "You're not going in there."

"I'm going!" Elena shouts stubbornly,

"You're not going in there!" Damon shouts more forcefully at her,

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" Again Elena seems only concerned about Stefan but Damon answers her,

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We gotta do something." Is Elena's bright idea as if Damon had no intention of rescuing his bride and brother.

"I know." Damon says tersely starting to lose his patience with Elena but she doesn't pick up on it and keeps going,

"We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there." That's it, having enough Damon slams Elena against the car shocking her.

"I get that you're scared, I get that you're upset, but forget to include my wife in your concerns one more time and I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Elena gulped, usual only witnessing this side of Damon directed at others and not herself.

Damon sees her fear and softens a bit explaining, "I am scared too Elena, I know. Trust me I am not lacking motivation to get in there and save them both but I don't know how to get them out."

 **The Basement in Miss Pearl's Farm house:**

"He'll come for us you know he'll save us." Clara tells Stefan confidently,

"glad you have so much faith in my brother. Look Clara, I know you have this image of Damon from when he was human and I can tell you all of the atrocities he's committed but you clearly have a very big blind spot when it comes to him. the facts are we are tied up in a house with dozens of angry vampires, Damon doesn't stand a chance with those odds and he knows that! even if some part of him does love you he is not going to risk certain death to save us."

Clara is quiet for a while but she finally knows what she wants to say,

"you're wrong about so many things the first you're wrong that I have a blind spot." Stefan scoffs at this but she continues,

"I believe that if you are unable to stand by someone when they are at their worst then you have no right to enjoy yourself with that someone when they're at their best and Damon at his best is my favorite person, and I think he is yours to. And that doesn't make me blind or naïve it means I know how to love how to love all of someone and not just the convenient parts. He will find away... he won't leave us here. I know it"

Stefan was quiet after that, part of him agreed with her Damon at his best had been one of his favorite people for a long time he thought the world of his older brother but he had been taken in and let down by Damon so many times in the past that he just couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up, not again. But for Clara's sake he hoped this one time Damon would surprise him.

 **Mystic Falls High School:**

Damon and Elena find Alaric and after a lot of convincing and begging from Elena and a lie by Damon to help Alaric find Isobel the three went back to try and rescue Clara and Stefan,

 **Miss Gibbons' Residence:**

The plan had been to get Miss Gibbon's to invite Damon in, if Alaric knew he was aiding Damon in killing an innocent person he never would have agreed to help, not even for Isobel, Alaric makes his way back to the car done with Damon and vampires but when he opens the door he sees Elena isn't there,

"Damn it, Elena!"

He grabs his bag of weapons and leaves to go after her,

 **Inside:**

Stefan and Clara are still trapped in the cellar.

"Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help mend me and Damon. I'm glad he got to be married to you, I am sorry I didn't get to know you back the." Stefan says being extra kind,

"don't start saying your goodbyes already Stefan. He'll come i'm sure of it." Clara tells Stefan not ready to let go of hope.

Stefan wished he could have such unwavering faith in anyone the way Clara had in Damon. He was starting to feel that way about Elena and he desperately wanted to get back to her.

"I am sorry, me making you hunt with me got us taken." Clara said apologizes to him,

"it's OK They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish. Its you who doesn't deserve to be here." Stefan said and Clara gave him a sympathetic smile... she was disappointed it had taken so much to finally start bonding them.

Elena and Damon enter the cellar snapping them out of their moment they were having, Stefan is shocked to see Elena,

"Elena...You shouldn't be here..."

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon explains not amused she couldn't follow a simple instruction,

 _It was Damon, he came._ Stefan was touched that his brother came through for him and Clara, granted he would've been happier if he had left Elena at home.

"There's vervain on the ropes." He warns Damon who has rushed over to help Clara. But Damon disregards his warning and tears free the woman he loves ignoring how his skin burns and sizzles, he interacts Elena on how to help Stefan, "Elena, pull that."

Damon goes back to fussing over his wife clutching her to him making sure she really is still here.

"Unh!" Stefan moans in pain sore from being strung up all night.

"All right everyone we can continue the lovey dove stuff at home, let's go." Damon instructs,

"Wait." Stefan stops him needing more time to recuperate,

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here." Damon turns to Clara who is in better shape than Stefan.

"Can you get them (nosing to Stefan and Elena) to the car?"

"I don't want to leave you!" Says shaking her head not wanting to be away from Damon again,

Damon groans knowing it's the last thing he wants either but Stefan is in no condition to fight and he really needs to get both her and Elena to safety.

He rests his forehead against hers and strokes her earlobes calming himself down with how soft they are

"god I know baby, I don't want you away from me either but I won't be able to concentrate on staying alive if I'm worried about you and my brother and the human."

Clara accepts this taking in a deep breath and kissing her husband firmly on the lips, "Alright, I'll get them to the car."

Damon is relieved that at least he knows she'll be safe, "good, all right Elena knows where it is, right?"

"Yeah." Elena says confirming she remembers the way back to the car,

"All right, go." Damon says sending them off,

"What about you?" Elena asks,

"I'll distract. Go." Damon says leaving no room for argument.

 **Upstairs:**

Frederick (motioning to the stereo)"Turn that down. It's too quiet." he knows something is wrong, it must be that damn Salvatore brother,

"Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now!"

 **Woods:**

Clara is carrying Stefan to the car and Elena is leading the way constantly looking back over her shoulder at Stefan worriedly.

"it's all right I've got him just focused ahead on where you're leading us." She tries to tell Elena But Clara's warning came too late as Elena trips on a rock giving herself a nasty cut.

"Ohh. You okay?" Stefan asks concerned,

"Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on." Elena says as she pulls Herself up and they continue onwards.

 **Miss Gibbons' Residence:**

Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Damon catches him by surprise. They fight. Damon gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. Furious he dared put his hands on his wife. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting. One of them approaches Damon from behind. Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart.

Damon slightly shocked Alaric had his back after everything quickly shakes it off, "I'm going after Frederick!" he tells the hunter,

 **Woods:**

Finally the 3 battered misfits arrive at the car.

"Come on, it's right over here." Elena tells them,

Clara puts Stefan in the car and Elena goes around to the driver's side but She sees the ignition has been removed.

"uh guys..." Elena says but before Clara or Stefan can ask what the problem is Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out startling Clara who had just climbed in the back seat.

Frederick starts beating Stefan and stabs Him with a branch.

"Aah!" Stefan screams out in agony,

"this is for the tomb." Fredrick replies as he continues his assault,

Elena is screaming but Clara has escaped the car and snapped Fredericks neck ending any further damage to Stefan.

"that's the first time I've done something like that, did I do it correctly?" Clara asks Elena,

"yeah, he's down I think you did it right." Elena now turns her attention back to "Stefan..." she says, her breath almost leaving her body at the state of him.

Elena sits down next to Stefan after racing over to his crumpled form.

"it's alright, he'll be alright. now we just have to wait for Damon." Clara tries to reassure her.

 **Back at the house:**

Alaric is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon comes back into the hallway.

"Frederick's gone." Damon tells Alaric, "Let's get out of here." he responds

Damon and Alaric exit the house. They see many more vampires approaching.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asks, "One." Alaric replies not liking their odds,

"Not gonna be enough." Damon says confirming Rich's fear,

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asks needing to know,

"Yep." Damon tells him, no shame for having tricked him

"Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?" Pearl has arrived home

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother and WIFE!" Damon angrily tells her,

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with, This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it." Damon tells her not buying she really has any control over these vamps,

Thankfully Damon and Alaric are able to leave with out another fight.

 **Woods:**

Frederick is regaining his strength while Clara and Elena are busy tending to Stefan. He grabs another branch and walks towards Them. Stefan notices and gets up and pins Frederick to a tree. He takes the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart. Shocking Clara and disturbing Elena.

"Stefan. Stefan!" Elena tries to make Stefan stop. Stefan turns around, his face is still in its vampire form. Elena is frightened by him. Stefan stops. He looks horrified at what Elena has witnessed of him.

Clara isn't that concerned with what is brewing between then just thankful Stefan put a permanent stop to Frederick and anxiously awaiting Damon's return.

Finally she sees him walking towards with the man who died in their parlor the other day, ignoring the last part she races to him and jumps into his arms causing him to groan a little from fresh injuries but he ignores any pain and grabs her face for a passionate kiss.

Stefan witnesses this and can't help but be a little jealous at how seemingly solid and uncomplicated their relationship is.

Damon breaks away from Clara and turns to Alaric.

"That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me, except for this one(gesturing to Clara) But you can't deny it. We were bad ass." Damon says to Alaric but Alaric punches him still upset Damon used him by lying about his missing wife.

Later at the boarding house the sun has risen and after passionately and enthusiastically reconnecting with Clara, Damon goes to check on Stefan.

Damon enters Stefan's room. He sees bloodbags that are empty. Then he sees Stefan sitting on the floor, drinking from another bloodbag.


	9. He's not you

Damon and Clara lay together in bed naked and panting trying to catch their breath.

They had been at it all morning, ever since before dawn when they got home from the torture farmhouse. It had gotten pretty out of control, they were vicious almost with each other. They had made love since reuniting and had some fun sex but this was different, it was raw... animalistic.

It was a side Damon had never seen of Clara, frankly he was surprised his wife had it in her.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Clara asked interrupting Damon's thinking,

"Oh just the way my wife attacked me earlier." Damon said sounding pleased and a little smug,

"attacked?" Clara asked indignant at the word he used.

"At one point you straight bit into my stomach, hard... how would you describe that?" Damon asked amused how defensive Clara was getting...

"Alright so the events of last night might have gotten both of us a little carried away." Clara admitted,

"Carried away? Face it my darling wife, you would have cut me open and crawled inside me last night if i'd have let you." Damon said teasing her,

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad actually, should I find a blade?" Clara responded playfully,

Damon laughed and pounced on her securing her arms over her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked staring down at her,

"Ravish me, again and again, for the rest of our lives." Clara responded pushing her breasts against his naked chest,

Damon smiled and hoped for nothing more for the two of them. But he needed to talk seriously with Clara before he broke any more furniture with her.

"I am sorry... about yesterday. You were right, I let my stupid insecurities get to me and I lashed out, tried to push you away. But I don't want you away, ever. I am just scared I am gonna screw up either not thinking or on purpose and I'll lose you. I can't lose you now that I've had you again. I wouldn't survive that."

Clara still restrained couldn't stroke Damon's cheek like how she wished to comfort him but carried on anyway.

"I don't want to have to keep proving myself to you, or my love. You should know those to be the surest things by now. But if I have to I will... It will just lead to a very irritable wife and a lot less sex but if that is what you require I will always pass any test you give me, I just wish you didn't feel the need to try our love so. It makes me fear you are not sure of it. You have been with many other women since thinking me deceased... are you sure this isn't a ploy to run away from me and into someone else's arms?"

Damon growled at that furious she could even think something so blasphemous.

"Never!" he exclaimed,

"That anger, that feeling of frustration and complete incomprehension of something so against what you know in your bones to be true. That disappointment and hurt that I could think so low of you... that's what you did to me earlier. You think I don't have a hundred questions about all the women who came after me? That I don't want to hunt them down and wipe them from the earth? I chose not to because my faith in you is stronger than any petty insecurities niggling at the back of my head." Clara explained and Damon deflated a bit, he rolled them over and held Clara to his chest,

"I understand. I am sorry, I actually thought of a way to make it up to you," Damon was remorseful but he didn't regret anything that happened between them because he was so excited about the idea he thought of that he might not have otherwise and he can't wait to surprise her with it.

"Really, how?" Clara eagerly asked,

"uhh uh," Damon shakes his head, "Its a surprise... it'll take some time I'll have to make it myself, but trust me it will be worth it."

"I love surprises, I am bursting with excitement now." Clara said thrilled,

Damon loved seeing Clara's face light up like that, and he felt such pride being the reason behind her joy he wasted no time in claimed her lips along with the rest of her for yet another round.

 **Downstairs in the Cellar:**

Stefan looked around at all the empty blood bags that littered the ground before reluctantly bringing a fresh one to his lips unable to resist. He was sure drinking Elena's blood was the right decision last night but now as he saw how he had awoken his uncontrollable beast, he regretted what he had done... and what he might be guilty of doing soon.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena is surprised to find her uncle John has dropped by for a visit, she never really liked the man but he was her dad's brother, he was family...

 **Back at the boarding house.**

Damon is awoken from a blissful post sex coma by loud obnoxious music coming from his brothers room.

Ughhh "What the hell is he doing?" Damon complain,

"If you don't go stop whatever that noise is, I'll go to Stefan's room myself and snap his neck. I did it last night, well it wasn't Stefan's neck but I believe my skill will work on him just the same." Clara says equally bothered by the noise,

"We're coming back to this story." Damon says surprised to learn his wife snapped someone's neck,

Damon reluctantly leaves his bed and delicious wife, ready to completely remove Stefan's head from his body if it will get him back to Clara sooner.

Damon enters Stefan's room.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet." Damon shouts over the speakers.

"Sorry." Stefan says distractedly continuing with his exercises.

[Damon switches off the music.]

"I know we all had quite the party last night, but its Tuesday... shouldn't you be in school?" Damon asks,

"Soon." Stefan replies distracted, he is on the floor, doing push-ups.

"Okay as much as I enjoy watching you turn into a more annoying Richard Simmons let me float a theory out here... Noticed when we were leaving last night Elena had a wound on her wrist and since you were in remarkably bad shape the last I saw you tied up and then by the car without so much as a scratch I am gonna go out on a limb and guess Elena made a misguided donation? And now you are trying to feel the burn anywhere but the back of your throat... am I close?" Damon asks,

Stefan ignores his brother so Damon tries a gentler approach even if it makes his skin crawl to be all touchy feely.

"Okay look, it was just one time, its gonna be fine, you don't need to keep yourself locked away in your room trying to sweat out the Elena toxins, come on she couldn't have tasted that bad... or was it that good? And now you trying everything not to go over to her and tap another vein."

Yes that was Damon being sensitive... it had been awhile and he was still a little rusty.

"Just shut up alright, you shut the music off, go back to your blissful sex bubble, and NEVER mention Elena to me again." Stefan says having had enough Damon this early in the morning,

"Fine, bored with the concerned brother act anyway."

Damon goes down to the cellar to grab some lunch for him and Clara but finds the fridge empty... At first he thinks Clara but he could very happily attest to her whereabouts earlier and new she couldn't have snuck off to drink this much. Ahh so it was Stefan, and Elena's wrist was not a one time thing, he little brother had gone off the deep end again and surely the ripper would be making an appearance soon. So not what they needed right now.

He goes back up to Stefan's room, Stefan is annoyed at the sight of Damon reappearing in his room interrupting his work out.

"Can you get that away from me please?" Stefan says, referring to the blood,

"How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged? I saw the empty fridge, did you really think I wouldn't check?" Damon asks causing Stefan pauses his push ups briefly.

"I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time." Stefan tries to explain,

"And if only a couple bags were missing I might buy that, but clearly one taste had you on a binge to rival this town's collective cheerleaders I don't get it; you know, you don't have to drink until you feel like Violet Beauregarde being rolled out the chocolate factory. One or two bags will do, you can always get more you're not gonna starve. You can even drink from a human without have to drink until you rip their head off. I'd be happy to show you, I haven't drank from a human since... wow its been way too long."

"Oh, I'm impressed." Stefan said sarcastically.

"It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around."

"And who's fault is that?" Stefan says annoyed,

"I feel like you want me to say its mine?" Damon asks playing dumb,

"It is your fault Damon! you gave them blood when you didn't find Katherine in there before you found Clara, you woke them up!"

"Alright that might have been a little shortsighted of me but can't we just move on already figure out a way to solve this problem instead of assigning blame." Damon asks not like this self reflection thing,

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan says

"We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone. But if you are gonna be on the bag diet, I will be your dealer, you will only be getting 3 a day. I can't have you on ripper mode right now."

"I am not coming to you everytime I'm hungry." Stefan argues,

"of course not I don't want to see you that many times a day, I'll give you your rations in the morning and it'll be up to you to space them out." Damon explains,

"And whats to stop me from taking as many as I want out our supply?" Stefan counters

"Well once I run the task of restocking they will be hidden in another location, one I do not plan on sharing with you."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?" Stefan states,

"Very much so." Damon admits,

"I hate to break it to you Damon but...I actually have it under complete control."

"You do? Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad." Damon gets up and leaves, "Have a great day, Stefan."

 **Later:**

Damon was saying goodbye to Clara for the day, there was a founder's council he needed to attend and also blood bags to restock.

"I hate when you leave, its boring being locked up here all day." Clara pouted making Damon feel guilty for leaving her.

"I know I'm sorry, I might have burned some bridges in the witch community when I killed Bree, so I am still working on securing you a daylight ring, but I promise you won't be trapped here much longer okay?" Damon says hating she has to be stuck inside all day,

"Okay." Clara replied trying to stow any childish histrionics she currently felt bubbling inside. These new heightened emotions were a bitch... slang was odd to pick up but she was trying to incorporate it so her speech seemed more natural even in just her thoughts.

"There's my girl." Damon said and leaned over giving her a sweet firm kiss.

 **Gilbert House:**

Elena is in her bedroom with Stefan.

Elena explains to Stefan about what Alaric told her about Jeremy's paper.

"Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?" She asks Stefan,

But he shakes his head telling her no, "Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?"

"I...I can't." Elena refuses,

"Why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question." Stefan reasons,

"I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just piling up...You know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet."

"Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it." Stefan says, She rubs his shoulder thinking about it.

"What about you, how are you doing?" She asks,

"Much, much better. Thank you for what you did for me that night, coming to my rescue, trusting me to drink from you. I wish you were never put it that situation. I hate that you saw me behave so monstrously. I am sorry, human blood- it's just best I stay away from it, you wouldn't like me if I kept drinking it." Stefan tells her,

"Well it was just that one time, right?" Elena says,

"Yeah, just to save us. But its hard getting a taste and knowing I can't have more, its just hard." Stefan explains,

"You know you can always talk to me right? And not just about this, I mean I don't even know what you and Clara went through, it must have been horrible. I've been really worried about you." Elena tells him,

"It wasn't that bad actually. I mean the torture part sucked but I'm glad I got to know Clara better, she's so unlike Damon it astounds me. I can't begin to understand what drew those two together in the first place... but I actually think I might like having her as a sister in law."

"Wow, really? So what's she like?" Elena asks a little surprised,

"I know its surprising, and she is just genuinely sweet, believing the best in everyone. She's brave too. She never let it show when she was in pain and Damon told me she actually signed up as a nurse for the war so she wouldn't lose him. Definitely not like any lady I remember from back then." He tells her,

"Wow, that's intense."

"Yeah, just wish her and Damon had a sound proofed room, or that sound proofing had the technology to protect vampire hearing because her and Damon constantly going at it makes me want to jab stakes through my own ear drums." Stefan says wincing as he thinks back on the last two days,

"Eeek, you can't just ask them to keep it down?" Elena suggests,

"I am afraid that might only spurr Damon on."

"Yeah it probably would." Elena says seeing Stefan's point.

"But you don't have to worry about me okay?" Stefan tells her,

"Okay." Elena says starting to feel better about things,

They kiss each other sweetly,

"I've missed you." She tells him,

"I was only absent one day." He says and They kiss again. before he admits, "I missed you too."

[They start kissing more passionately. Stefan lays Elena down on the bed. Elena rolls over and lays on top of Stefan. Stefan, somewhat aggressively, rolls her back over so he's on top. He stops kissing her. ]

"Stefan, what's wrong? Stefan?"

[His face starts transforming. He throws himself back against the wall, breaking a lamp in the process.]

He takes off through her window.

It was official Elena was worried. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it but she called Damon and asked him to come over.

about 20 minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"Oh good you're here." Elena says as she holds the door open for Damon.

"I had something I needed to discuss with you too."

They go up to her room, he goes to her bed, takes the teddy bear off the pillow, lays on her bed and holds the teddy bear on his chest.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" He tells her,

"What?" Elena asks upset and surprised.

"Yep." Damon responds none too pleased,

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart."

[Damon notices the broken lamp and points an arm of the teddy bear towards it.]

"What happened right there?" he asks but Elena isn't ready to talk about it, "Uh...nothing."

"So you asked me over to discuss nothing?" She seems uncomfortable. He gives her a look to get to it.

Taking a deep breath she asks, "Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"

"A few days, give or take."

"It's been a few days." Elena says getting frustrated,

"Its been two, two counts as a couple, have to have at least three to qualify as a few...look I don't know I tried offering my services he didn't want my help. What's the big deal is this really over a lamp?"

Elena shakes her head, Damon isn't getting what she is trying to say, "He's not himself, Damon." She tries again,

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." He can see Elena still look unsatisfied with his responses, "It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was _good behavior Stefan, 'reign it in Stefan, fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan,_ but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

But Elena is not ready to accept that answer, "He's not you, not even close."

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down though he's not. and as much as I've enjoyed this tete a tete, I have an eager bride at home waiting for me."

"You might want to give her the night off, maybe at least for Stefan's sake." Elena calls after a retreating Damon.


	10. Here's Johnny

**Boarding House:**

Stefan is looking for a book, he seems to be stressed. He roughly pours himself a glass of whiskey and drinks it.

Clara comes down hearing someone else in the house and sees Stefan acting erratic.

"Is everything alright?" She asks concerned,

"Fine." Stefan replies trying to end this conversation before it begins

"You're a horrible liar." She remarks

Stefan gives her an un-amused look but Clara keeps on him,

"Come on, we were getting along so well, when we were near death." He rolls his eyes at that but it works in letting his walls come down a bit.

"I suppose Damon told you of my blood problem." He states, but Clara's face gives nothing away,

"No I am sorry he didn't, should he have?"

"I don't know maybe, just surprised he didn't take the opportunity to gloat to you about my recent missteps." Stefan explains why he was quick to assume she had already been informed,

"I am sorry I'm not sure I follow, what missteps?" Clara asks,

"You asked me if Damon ever did anything worse than me... truth is I was far worse than Damon could ever aspire to. I wiped out whole villages. They called me a ripper because of how I tore my victims apart in my frenzied attempt to gain access to their blood. I took Elena's blood that night hoping to be strong enough to protect you both, and now I am afraid it has woken the monster inside of me and there might be nothing I can do to put him down again. The one person I had that helped me control him Damon took from me... he killed her in front of me on my birthday no less."

Clara moves closer to Stefan and cautiously places her hand in his.

"I am terribly sorry for what you have suffered. I would never dream to replace your dear friend, but is their anything I can do to aid you in her absence?" She asked sincerely,

"No, thank you but no, I don't think there's anything anyone can do." Stefan regretfully tells her,

They just sat there together allowing sadness to sit with them without trying to talk it away.

* * *

Damon finally arrives home and rushes to Clara, Dress box in hand.

Clara looks up amused at her husband.

"What have you done?" She asks,

"Get dressed my love, a night out is just what the doctor ordered." he explains,

Clara peeks inside the box

"And who is this doctor?" She asks,

"I'll show you later tonight when we come back home," Damon says wiggling his eye brows at her causing her to giggle.

 **Lockwood Mansion:**

Damon couldn't have been prouder to walk into the Lockwood home that night with his wife on his arm. She outshone everyone else in the room with her beauty and she was all his.

Clara was excited to be out of the house, and thrilled Damon trusted her enough to be around humans and mingle with important people from the town. This was a first for her, going to a grand event as a guest and not working behind the scenes. It was so thrilling but also nerve wreaking but she trusted Damon would not let her make too big a fool of herself. She just had to be careful about her language. Not to speak in so many full sentences and abbreviate even when unnecessary where the tips her husband had given her.

She wore a one shoulder dress, cut well above her knee, something she had never seen before and certainly never wore. It was a soft baby blue with a longer skirt in the back than front. It was a strange dress to her, but she had to admit it was beautiful and very fun to wear, certainly a lot more comfortable then the dresses ladies of her time where forced into.

"Are you sure showing this much of my legs isn't scandalous?" She asked, feeling very exposed,

Damon smiled at his wife's innocence.

"Positive, it'd be a crime to keep them covered up." They got lost in each others eyes and kissed a little too long for being in public but didn't regret it for a moment. They only broke apart when Stefan interrupted,

"Oh god! I shouldn't be here." he says nervously,

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it." Damon tells his brother,

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan remarks,

"Oh I still do. I just love that they love me."

Clara shakes her head at her husbands behavior and asks Stefan, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan replies genuinely touched Clara cared for him

Damon didn't exactly like the tenderness between the two of them and quickly inserted his own brand of snark squashing any of those mushy feelings from growing.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?"

Stefan tries to laugh Damon off but he presses on, "We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me give up, Damon?" Stefan asks him,

"Whatever, it's inevitable." Damon says surprising Clara, "Damon!"

"It's fine Clara, Damon's just being Damon I'm used to it. Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan says taking off further into the party.

Clara turns to Damon a little baffled by his behavior, "Your brother is struggling, was that necessary."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with my brother?" Damon asks her suspiciously... and slightly jealous,

"Because he's my brother now too." Damon wasn't expecting that answer and it took some steam that had been building out of him. He remembered what Clara has said this morning about having more faith in him than her own insecurities and decided he could trust her too.

"You're right, he is. Of course you care for him as such, I just have a habit of being an ass whenever I see an opportunity." Damon tells her,

"I've noticed." She replies dryly,

"Well, lucky for me you happen to love my ass." Damon says dropping his voice in the way he knows gets to her,

"Hmmm, that I do." Clara leaned up and pulled Damon down to meet her in another show of PDA.

Stefan is at the bar drinking. Elena arrives. He sees her, puts the glass on the bar and waves to her, "Hey!"

"Hey. How are you?" Elena asks him,

He kisses her on the cheek forcing her head to turn slightly, she spots Damon and Clara, "Wait is that Clara, is it safe for her to be here, around all these people?"

"Its fiiine, nothin to worry 'bout." Stefan tells her,

"Are you drunk?" Elena asks, kind of amused seeing her boyfriend act like a typical teenager.

"Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off." He explains,

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." Elena responds finding the situation amusing,

"I totally am, yeah." Stefan whisks her onto the dance floor, and Elena decides just to get the most out of Stefan's carefree attitude although it did concern her to see Stefan use compulsion on the DJ to change the music, it was something Damon would do not Stefan.

Damon brings Clara over to Sheriff Forbes wanting to introduce her to one of the few people in this town he actually likes.

"You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one, you certainly clean up well." Damon harmlessly flirts causing Elizabeth to laugh,

"Thank you Damon. Cheers!" They clink glasses and Elizabeth goes on to ask about Clara, "And who is this lovely beauty?"

"The reason I came over, I would like to introduce you to my wife." Damon says shocking Sheriff Forbes... she nearly chokes on her champagne.

"I'am sorry did you say wife?" She asked needing to check she wasn't hearing things,

"Shocking I know." Damon says,

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Salvatore, can't imagine why Damon never mentioned you before." Elizabeth says extending her hand for Clara to shake,

"You as well, and please call me Clara. And I imagine my lovely husband was simply trying not to brag." Clara replies quickly shaking the sheriffs hand,

"Sassy too, she'll keep you on your toes. How long have you been together?" Elizabeth asks,

"Indeed she will," Damon agrees pulling her slightly closer to him, "and we've been together since we were children... she was my best friend growing up and I've been completely besotted since the day I laid eyes on her." Clara ducks her head into Damon's chest slightly embarrassed and surprised by how sweet he is being, but loving every moment of it.

"Wow I feel like I am seeing a whole new Damon Salvatore. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over." Elizabeth admits,

"Thanks Liz. I don't really want this talked about, but I consider you a friend and know you well enough to know not to try and sneak anything past you but the truth is we have been separated for a few years... that's why i never mention her before." Damon says candidly, well as candidly as he can without letting the vampire bats out the bag,

"Its alright you don't owe me an explanation." Elizabeth tries to tell him

"No really, its okay you should know. I was young and stupid and I made a horrible mistake that nearly cost me the best thing that ever happened to me. Truthfully I never expected to get a second chance and I am just really thankful I am getting one now." He explains looking at Clara with such love and devotion Elizabeth Forbes sees nothing but a repentant husband determined to make his marriage work, a rare thing nowadays.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls Clara, I hope you both are very happy here." Liz tells Clara,

"Yes, I hope so as well, and thank you for being so welcoming." Clara responds gracefully,

"Actually would you mind if I spoke to your husband alone for a minute there is some council business we need to discuss." Liz asks her,

"Why don't you go check on Elena, seems my brother is making a spectacle of himself." Damon suggests,

"Of course, again it was lovely meeting you." Clara tells Sheriff Forbes.

"You as well." Liz replies,

Clara joins Elena at the bar watching Stefan dancing with Kelly Donovan.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asks Elena,

"Exactly what I would like to know..." Elena mutters,

Damon watches making sure Clara is alright without him and then turns back to Sheriff Forbes, "It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again."

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Liz tells him,

But Damon is slightly distracted by his brother making a jack ass of himself, _Seriously Stefan, couldn't go one damn day?!_ Damon thinks, very frustrated and annoyed but tries to only let his concern show on his face to not tip off to the Sheriff he is privy to anything else going on around them,

Damon spots his wife dancing with Donovan and want to go over and take her out of the quarterback's arms but Jeremy arrives and interrupts him.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" Jeremy says interrupting Damon and Liz,

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz tries to tell Jeremy,

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Jeremy adds making Damon really uncomfortable.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." Liz tells a frustrated Jeremy,

"It's okay." He says and then takes off, _Well this could be a problem_ Damon thinks to himself before making his way over to his bride.

"Care to take a stroll my lady?" He asks gallantly,

"It would be an honor." she says playing along, Damon secures her arm through his and they walk out onto the balcony together enjoying the night air.

"I am sorry we never got to do this back then." Damon tells her,

"We're here now that's all that matters." Clara turns around in Damon's arms ready to kiss him but notices a man behind them, John joins them outside.

"Damon, right?" John asks,

Damon turns around his whole body tenses trying not to kill someone in the middle of a party but wanting to do nothing else, "John."

"And I am afraid I have yet to make this lovely young woman's acquaintance yet." John says as his smarmy eyes travel over Clara,

"And you're not going to," Damon says drawing John's attention back to him, "what do you want?" He asks through his clenched jaw,

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John explains, but Damon tries to change the conversation,

"Are you enjoying the kick-off?" he asks,

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be. How long have you been in town?" John directs his last question to Clara.

"Oh, not long at all. Why do you want to know?" Damon answers for her planning all the ways he plans on killing Elena's uncle,

"Just making friendly chit chat." John replies,

"Except we're not friends." Damon replies causing John to get a tight smile on his face

"No, I tend not to be friends with vampires." he looks at both Damon and Clara pointedly. Damon moves Clara behind him trying to shield her from John's threatening stares.

"And you're telling us this why?" Damon asks,

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way." John explains,

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon threatens,

"Well I am on vervain... but why don't you take a bite to find out?" John tempts him,

"This man hardly seems worth our time Damon, perhaps we should go back inside." Clara says trying to end this stand off,

"I must say, Mrs. Salvatore you speak as if you were from a different time... say 1864. It wasn't such a good time to be a vampire then you see they were running amok and we were forced to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." John says goading her,

"I wasn't aware you were quite so old Mr. Gilbert, perhaps you can share with me you skin care regimen." is Clara's quick reply,

John lets out a sarcastic chuckle and Damon is losing his patients with Elena's tool of an uncle.

They look at each other and smile. Damon and Clara start to leave but Damon changes his mind at the last moment and rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony.

When Damon and Clara re enter the party it seems they have missed something they has been commotion over Kelly Donovan and Tyler Lockwood.

They ignore the small town drama and make their way over to Elena who is watching Stefan with concern.

"You wanna hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asks Elena,

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon." She tells him,

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire killing mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

"What?" Elena asks horrified,

"Uh honey," Clara tries to get Damon's attention as John Gilbert walks in very much alive. When she succeeded Damon is non too amused, "You gotta be kidding me."

Later Damon walks up to Alaric

"Look at his right hand." He says nodding over to John

"His ring... well, it looks like mine." Alaric says confused,

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asks him,

"Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" Damon says angrily putting the pieces together,

They both look at John.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Clara asks joining the conversation,

"I think John knows a _lot_ of things." Damon says annoyed a his kills keep coming back recently,

Later Damon and Clara are enjoying a slow dance

"I am sorry tonight was ruined." Damon apologizes,

"Ruined please, all this excitement and intrigue... I've had a fabulous time, and I get to recover from it all day tomorrow while I avoid the sun." Clara tells him,

"Lucky." Damon responds inching his head closer towards her,

"Very," Clara replies and pulls Damon down further for a long deep kiss.

Not long later, Damon sees John is leaving and asks Clara to stay inside as he and Alaric follow him

"Not a chance." She answers,

"Yeah I figured come on,"

The three of them catch up to him outside.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asks,

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate." John replies, "You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work? Perhaps the Mrses would like a go?"

"Tempting." Clara says dryly,

"do you know who I am." Alaric asks, needing to know more about John's connection to Isobel,

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret." John explains,

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon says hating this guy more and more by the second,

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you (He looks at Damon) or you (He looks at Alaric) or even you (he looks at Clara) knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of your wife's resurrection."

Clara has to hold Damon back from doing something stupid.

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asks,

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his (He shows his ring to them) and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

and now Alaric is losing his control.

"What do you want?" Clara asks wanting to just cut to the chase,

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. And Clara, I've heard so much about you."

John leaves. Damon, Clara, and Alaric look at each other, each a little shaken.


	11. I'm sorry it can't be us

Clara was wasting the day away trying to entertain herself until it was dark enough to safely go outside. Hopefully she wouldn't have to live like this too much longer, Damon told her a witch he knew, Bonnie Bennet, had returned to town and should would be able to help.

 **Clara POV:**

I hate being stuck inside all day, its not that my accommodations aren't grand, its beautiful here and I live better than I ever have before. I just hate that while those I care for are out and about trying to sort through the trouble that life brings them I am stuck inside unable to help. I feel like I am watching everyone else live and I am innside studying and trying to catch up to them and sometimes it feels like I never will.

Damon had stopped by briefly, he had a bad meeting with the council, apparently they want him to team up with John to hunt vampires.

Then Stefan came by and had a fight with anyone who suggested he had a blood problem, apparently a local hospital was robbed and Stefan was the culprit.

Then Anna came by, Pearl's daughter, and gave us more troubling news about the tomb vampires.

Everything was spinning out of control so fast and I was terrified one of them would need my help and I would be stuck inside while they suffered tragedies.

My husbands new vampire hunter partner even stopped by, he made my skin crawl. He made a loose threat to me and Damon actually ripped his finger clean off. John cried and screamed out in pain clasping his bleeding hand to his chest.

"You know there are thousands of ways I can hurt you without killing you, this was just the first to come to mind. I'll be holding on to this from now on, you want it back, feel free to leave a forwarding address on your way out of town, I'll be sure to mail it! And NEVER make the mistake of thinking I would allow you to so much as breathe near my wife let alone do anything to harm her. Understood?" my husband told him menacingly

John nodded

"Great now, hold still." Damon tossed me the bloodied ring and held John's finger where it used to be and bit into his wrist shoving it into John's mouth allowing him to heal. "You might want to be careful for the next 24 hours, or the next vampire you'll be hunting will be you." Damon warned.

Later Damon called me to let me know he would be attending the Miss Mystic Falls pageant to keep an eye on Stefan, make sure he didn't eat any of the contestants.

The next call I got was very concerning, Stefan actually had attacked a girl, and he had run off when they tried to get him under control again. Damon instructed me what to do if I saw Stefan before they made it back to the boarding house.

I heard the door open and Stefan run up to his room. This was my chance to help... even if it felt deceitful I was happy Damon trusted me enough to do this.

I entered his bedroom after him and sat with him on his bed.

"Hear I missed another fabulous Mystic Falls event." I told him,

"I Am not really in the mood for company right now." He said trying to get rid of me,

"Well, good thing I am not company, I live here. I'm your sister, come on you can talk to me. Or do you only open up when we are both strung up with vervain ropes?" I said not going away so easily,

"Maybe that's what you should do, tie me up. I was going to do it to Damon once, let him dry out and then put him in the family crypt for 50 or so years. The world would be a lot safer if that's where I was, Elena would be safer." He said,

"Take it from someone who was desiccating in a tomb for well over 100 years, that's not the answer." I tried telling him,

"You didn't deserve that."

"And you do?" I asked him

"Yes!" He proclaimed loudly, that's it I was getting tired of his attitude,

"and who will that help? It's cowardly." I told him getting frustrated,

"what?" He asked confused by my outburst,

"you want to punish yourself, you think that will make it up to your victims? It's not going to unkill them somehow. It only helps you feel better like the deluded Saint Anthony who thought the way to salvation was to starve himself to madness in the middle of the desert. Your suffering will not make up for your sins, you want to make a difference? Make restitution where you can? You need to stay alive and fight! Go to Africa save girls that wouldn't otherwise be saved, or go to the Middle East and stop a stoning or save children from being bombed, hell stalk college campuses right here and save young women from being raped do something with your life to save more lives then you took! That's how you make it up to your victims not by being a melodramatic eternal teenager brooding in his room!"

I could see Stefan was shocked by my latest tongue lashing but I hope I got through to him and he understood what I was saying... he seemed to think on it for a few minutes but eventually shot down the idea,

"and how am I supposed to save anyone when I can't even make it through a pageant. One scraped knee and I'd be the one killing those I'd planned on saving. No it safest for everyone to put me down." He told me defeated.

I didn't know what to say to that but then Elena came up and asked to speak to Stefan alone, I could tell he didn't want her there but the look in her eye told me she knew what she was doing so I left them to it,

Downstairs Damon and I heard the end of their conversation and I was happy Elena relived me of my duty, it had to be tough for her to do that (inject him with vervain) she obviously cares for Stefan a great deal.

After we hear Stefan collapse from the vervain dart Damon and I re enter the room,

"Sure you want to do this?" I felt the need to ask her again.

"I'm sure." She tells me,

After putting him in the cell in the basement Damon turns to Elena, "There's no guarantee it's going to work."

"It has to." Elena says, she decided to stay down there with Stefan, waiting for him to regain consciousness. Damon and I went up to bed, Even tho the sun had set and I was finally free I didn't want to be anywhere else but in bed snuggled up to me husband.

 **Damon's Bedroom- Damon's POV:**

I lay in bed holding my wife. Caring is exhausting, don't know how Stefan has done it all these years. A part of me thinks I should take Clara and get as far away from here as possible... but honestly I like the idea of being a family again with Stefan not that I'd ever admit that.

"Its okay to admit you know." I hear Clara say... _is she in my head?_

"Admit what?" I ask as I stroke my hand up and down her back.

"That you care for your bother." She says, _yup she's in my head, if I hadn't seen her fangs for myself i'd swear she was a witch._

"I thought you almost got through to him back there. It was a good try..." I tell her, "You know Stefan actually did play the hero once went off to war and everything."

"Really?" She asks interested,

"Yup, It was World War II mid 1930s."

"I am still only on the 20s so no spoilers." she warns,

"Well it was pretty much all down hill from there sweetheart." I tell her,

"What happened, did it help when Stefan went, did you go with him?" She asks

I think back to me and Stefan in that bar, "I was supposed to but his bff, that means best friend forever, talked me out of it. She told me _he'd be better off alone than in my company."_ I tell her thinking back to the train station,

"Is this the one you killed in front of him on his birthday?" She asks surprising me,

"He told you about that?" I ask

"Just mentioned it really." great, what she must think of me,

"Yeah, it was her." I tell her,

"A little bit glad she's dead now, stuck up cow saying that to you." That surprised me, I smiled. I loved how blindly Clara would defend me, I leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"I shouldn't have killed her. Its one of the few things I am actually sorry for. I have done so many terrible things and yet I rarely feel guilty about any of them, but that's one I do." I admit,

Clara tilts her head looking up to me with those gorgeous eyes of hers, "You should tell him, I'am sure it would mean a lot."

"I'am not so sure." I tell her,

"Any more trouble from Jonathan Gilbert?" She asks sensing I could use a change of topic,

"Pretty sure he knows now never to threaten you again." I tell her holding her closer,

"But what if he turns you into the council." She asks, she must be worried, and I hate John all the more for spooking her,

I can see how worried Clara is for me, and I am worried too if I'm honest with myself. The part of me that thinks he should take Clara and disappear is getting louder. But that's out of the question until Stefan's back on the straight and narrow at least and who knows how long that will take.

"You know the 3rd worse thing that ever happened to me was?" I decide to tell her something I've never told anyone,

"No, what?"

I tell Clara about the Augustine society never getting too graphic but not lying or sugarcoating anything for her either.

"But I know nothing like that will ever happen again, you know why?" I say

"Why?" Clara asks tears spilling down her face completely distraught over what I've told her.

"Because if I was even missing for an hour I know you would come find me. So no I am not worried about John and the council, because I have the most kick ass wife in the world and I know she'll do anything to protect me just like I will her. We'll always be okay because we have each other... alright?" Clara nods believing me.

"I wouldn't just come looking, I would rain down hell until I found you." she tells me making me smile.

"I know you would." I tell her,

"Wait, you said that was the third worst thing what were the first two? I can't imagine anything worse." She says and I take a deep breath deciding to be honest,

"First was waking up a vampire realizing how Katherine manipulated me into leaving you, realizing I'd be spending eternity without you after Stefan forced me to feed."

Clara strokes the side of my face making me feel loved and safe,

"And what about the 2nd?" She asks

"Mother dying leaving me and Stefan alone with Giuseppe."

 **3rd Person POV:**

Clara held tightly onto Damon and wished nothing worse than those three would ever happen to him but Unfortunately Clara didn't know how soon her husband's life would be threatened once Johnathan Gilbert got his hands on that invention Pearl told them about.

Clara falls asleep safely in her husbands arms.

Clara was awoken from her slumber the next morning by music blaring. She peeked up from the covers, to see Damon waiting for her. He was dressed in a tux and was holding a slinky silk dress.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Decided to make your studies more fun, welcome to the twenties. Now get dressed." Damon ordered.

Clara sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes,

"What about your brother?" She asks,

"He's brooding downstairs refusing to drink." Damon says acting like he's not concerned,

"So shouldn't we be focused on helping him."

"We helped Elena subdue him and lock him up, the rest will be up to him. Now come on... or do you not want to learn to do the charleston?" Damon asks

Clara still felt guilty having fun when Stefan was downstairs having a terrible time but seeing Damon dressed up and ready to dance with her had her cave rather quickly.

 **Elena POV:**

I was sitting outside Stefan's cell when I heard music and laughing coming from upstairs.

"What are they doing up there?" I asked out loud.

"Damon is teaching her dances from the twenties... they're having fun." Stefan tells me making me a little angry on his behalf

"Ugh I'am going to go tell them to shut it off."

"Don't" He stops me,

"Stefan, your down here in pain and they are throwing a party it isn't right."

"They're in love and they are enjoying themselves, that's not wrong." He says defending them,

"Well, do they have to do it so loud?"

"I'am sorry... that it can't be us." He tells me sadly

"One day it can be." I try to convince him, and a little bit myself,

"No, I don't think I've ever been so carefree."

"What about with Lexi at a Bon Jovi concert." I remind him and I see through the bars Stefan is smiling at the memory.

"Maybe then." he admits,

"Lexi wouldn't want you to just give up, she would want you to fight... I want you to fight." I tell him, hating seeing him like this,

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have pursued you... this should be your life. Waiting outside a cell door for you boyfriend to decide to live. You deserve better, you deserve to be woken up to a dance party." He says looking up at the ceiling where Damon and Clara are enjoying themselves above us.

"I don't want to be them, I want to be us... but I need you to want that too."

"You should get going, you're going to be late for school." He says ignoring my pleas.

"I'll be back later, and I expect that bottle to be empty." I tell him trying to sound firm.

 **3rd Person POV:**

Stefan refuses to drink and is staring to hallucinate from lack of blood

It leads to a flashback, Stefan awakes with a start now by the Quarry in 1864. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there.

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Emily is explaining to Stefan

"Where am I?" He asks,

"The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." Emily explains.

"Where's Damon? Am I...am I a...?" Stefan asks too afraid to even say the words,

Emily shakes her head no, "Not yet. You're in transition."

"But how? I..."

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." She explains,

"No. I never..." He starts to say,

"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." Things are starting to come back to him,

"And Damon?" He asks,

"He was even less willing than you, practically turned his brain to mush the amount of times she had to compel him... it made her furious."

Damon starts waking up and Stefan joins him by the water

"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone... It should have been me." Stefan always thought Damon meant he wished he had died in her place but looking back now it's clear he meant, he wished he'd been the one to kill her when he thought Katherine was dead. He wasn't sad or in mourning... he was angry. It was easier for Stefan to see now looking back.


	12. Bathtime

**A/N: Its finally time to turn things up!**

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Damon's room:

Damon and Clara collapse on the floor having danced themselves to exhaustion. Clara wasn't sure how it would have been possible to accomplish the Charleston is you didn't have Vampire powers it required so quick movements.

Damon takes something out of his pocket and looks at the object, it the invention Pearl gave him.

"Have you figured out what that is?" Clara asks still trying to catch her breath.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon puts his arm under Clara's neck and brings her closer to him. He rolls over partially and buries his nose in her neck inhaling her scent.

Clara takes the object out of Damon's hand and examines it.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" she asks,

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." Damon responds,

"so not unlike the present Johnathan Gilbert, simply minus the scientist part. Do you think he's still cross you temporarily removed his finger and gave me his ring for safe keeping?" Clara asks,

"I think he's furious."

"I don't like the idea of someone that unhinged being cross with us." Clara says still worried,

Damon picks up his bride from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Clara exclaims,

"Treating you to a bath, Damon Salvatore edition. And don't worry about Elena's crazy uncle, I told you as long as we look out for each other, nothing will be able to touch us."

Damon strips the silky dress off of Clara slowly kissing every inch of her while the bath fills up. He puts in salts and bubbles exciting Clara.

"I see bath's have gotten more fancy over time, and I swear this tub is practically the size of the local pond."

"Just wait till you're soaking in it, nothing will feel as good... especially once I get in there with you." Damon says as he starts to strip himself. Clara leans back on the ledge of the bathtub and watches her husband greedily causing Damon to have a cocky smirk but it only make him more attractive to Clara.

Damon helps Clara climb in and starts washing her. She pouts at him, "I thought you were joining me?"

"All in do time, first I want to help clean you so I can get in and get you all dirty again." He tells her seductively causing her to practically pant with want.

Just when neither one can take any more teasing Damon stands up, all of him at attention, and moves to get in the bath when his phone starts ringing.

Groaning he bends down to answer it to quickly get rid of whoever it is.

"Hello?" Damon asks annoyed,

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman." that surprises him,

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" He asks when Clara sits up on her knees and moves closer to Damon's hard cock.

"Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?" Damon's head falls back as Clara runs her lips around his tip in a circular motion.

"What kind of digging?" Now he feels her bring her tongue out and run it up and down the sides of his shaft. His breathing is picking up slowly.

"I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon asks before covering the receiving end of the phone as he inhales sharply from Clara's wet mouth taking him in. She begins sucking softly still getting his cock slicked.

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number...The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected."

"Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that." Damon tells Alaric completely uninterested in whatever he is saying instead focusing on running his hands through Clara's hair as she increases her tempo and intensity causing his knees to go a little weak.

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill."

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon asks keeping one hand on Clara's head as she works him good.

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find." The ferocity of which Clara is putting into this act has gotten so great it causes the water to slosh violently spilling out the sides of the tub and it causes Alaric to ask, "wait Are you taking a bath right now? Man I don't want to talk to you when you're naked!"

"Well anytime I'm not with you assume I'm naked, look just give me the address I got to hang up." Damon says not wanting to orgasm with Ric listening.

"Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so."

"Hold on!" Damon silences the phone as he grabs both sides of Clara's head and thrusts into her, fucking her mouth while staring right into her gorgeous eyes. He growls as he comes but keeps his softening cock his her mouth not wanting to pull it out yet. And she graciously allows it there every so often running her tongue over his slit causing him to jerk more.

Damon gets another call and reaches behind him to pick up where he left his phone.

"What?" Expecting Ric must have hung up and dialed him again but its Elena.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?" She asks,

"Extra broody. Hold on." He puts the phone on silent again and talks to Clara, "I think I'm going to have to meet Ric at this place the more ammo we have on crazy uncle John the better and Elena is on her way over." Clara takes Damon out of her mouth causing him to pout and whine a bit.

"Okay it looks like I'll have to dirty myself in this bath." She replies innocently. She leans back covering her chest with the bubbles and runs her hand along her thighs before disappearing under the water to wear she knows Damon most wants to be right now.

Damon leans over and kisses her fiercely,

"I will make this up to you later, I promise... until then" Damon look down towards her center where she has her hand, "think of me." He gives her a wink before he picks up the phone again going back to Alaric.

"You drive. Pick me up in 15." Damon tells Alaric,

"Done." Alaric says agreeing

Damon hangs up and switches back to talking to Elena on the other line. But struggling to remember where he left of he looks to Clara who is working herself up... tempting him to say to hell with everything and get in there to loan her his own hands.

"What was I saying," He whispers asking Clara, she whispers back, "He won't eat anything." Right.

(To Elena) "He won't eat anything."

"He has to eat what's his favorite...Kind of, um..."

"His favorite kind of what?" Damon asks distracted by his wet writhing wife.

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?" Elena finally manages to ask,

"Ew. Gross." That definitely killed the mood. "Uhh I don't know...Stefan likes...Puppy blood...Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite." And he hangs up before jumping in the tub with Clara, "We have 7 minutes, lets make the most of them." He tells her before his head disappears below the water causing hers to dip back in ecstasy.

Later Damon brings a bottle of blood for Stefan as Alaric is pulling up outside

"Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. I wanted to see you drink something before I left. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty."

"I'm not hungry." Stefan replies solemnly,

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up."

When Stefan didn't give Damon lost his patience, "Fine. Starve. What do I care?"

Elena comes down to the basement to see Stefan

"Thank god your babysitter is here, now I have to go out tonight do you promise to behave?" Damon said mocking Stefan and then went upstairs leaving Elena and Stefan alone.

"How you feelin'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. You can't survive without it."

"I don't want to survive." He tells her,

"What? Don't say that." Elena pleads getting upset,

"I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over."

Elena decides to take a break and is sitting in the living room and talking to Clara

"Damon says he's just being dramatic and he's not gonna starve himself. But I think deep down he's worried." Clara explains,

"Sure sounded like you guys were worried," Elena says snarkily.

"Elena I lost over a century with the man I love, and as horrible as it was it taught me to never take the time you have together for granted. So yes we were enjoying ourselves but that doesn't mean we don't both care for Stefan very much. I know he feels bad about hurting that girl and Lexi isn't here to help pick him back up again like usual but Stefan needs to learn to pick himself back up. Trust me he won't make it to the end of the week trying to keep this up. The pain will be unbearable and his survival instincts will prevail. You just have to give it more time." Clara tells Elena calmly,

Elena sighs, "I know you care but...maybe if you tried to not take the time you have with Stefan for granted that would help. He just seems to be in a lot of pain."

"I tried to get through to him but if you want me to try again I will. And pain won't kill him, if he wants to torture himself to alleviate his conscious, let him. The pain will go away once he finally eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain." Elena says

"I know what you meant. Fighting the demons inside is always daunting and we can tell Stefan how much he means to us but ultimately he needs to fight this battle on his own. No one can do it for him."

"There has to be something else I can do to help him. What would you do if it were Damon?" Elena asks,

"Damon, wouldn't do this. We always knew we wanted to spend forever together, not matter how guilty he was feeling over something he wouldn't think of leaving me... Can I ask you something?" Elena nods and Clara continues, "What do you plan to do, did you and Stefan have a plan?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Elena says confused,

"I mean, were you going to become a vampire? Is Stefan downstairs betraying your forever or was this relationship always meant to be temporary... Maybe he doesn't have a good enough reason to stay."

"I... uh, we never really talked about it. I never really thought about it before." Elena says starting antsy,

"You have time now, its seems you should think about this. You are going to age and eventually die if you stay human, plus Stefan and you wouldn't be able to have children, is that something you want?"

"I mean yeah someday, but you and Damon probably thought you would have kids together too right?" Elena says,

"Uhh, i suppose it would have been inevitable back then but no I never desired children. I worked my whole life, I just wanted to be with Damon and enjoy our time on earth together without anyone telling us what to do. How were we supposed to make sure our children ate balanced meals and acted properly when all we wanted to do was misbehave ourselves?"

"Yeah I guess I can't really picture Damon as a dad. I think I should go and check on him its been awhile." Elena says getting up,

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Clara offers,

"No, its okay you should, um, you should stay up here... find something dangerous and fun to do. I'll be fine."

The women exchanged a smile and parted ways.


	13. Didn't it cross your mind?

Elena walks back down to the cellar.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead." Stefan tells her trying to scare her,

"Yeah, you could. But you won't." Elena responds not giving Stefan the reaction he wanted

"Please just go away. I don't want you here." Stefan was tired of pep talks.

Elena ignoring his request enters the cell, alarming Stefan, "What are you doing? Get out of here." He warns

"No." Elena simply replies,

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you!"

"Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this." Elena didn't know if she could promise Stefan forever but she was sure her love for him now was all the strength and reason he needed... she just had to show him.

"Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it." Stefan urges

"Drink." She urges right back at him pushing the bottle closer to him.

"I said get out!" He knocks the bottle of blood from her hand. His face transformed. But Elena stood her ground trying to prove her love.

"No." Elena sits crossing her legs indian style, "Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks,

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition." Stefan explains, not telling Elena anything she didn't already know,

"I know that."

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made." Stefan describes drinking from his own father to complete the transition and hangs his head ashamed. "How can you even look at me right now?" He asks.

"You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need."

"You're so sure I'm ready?" Elena nods and pulls out Stefan's ring and places it on the cot next to him.

"And when you feel the same way...I'll be upstairs."

 **Later Damon returns from his outing with Alaric,**

Elena is writing in her diary when Damon comes home.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Are his first words seeing her,

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena asks,

"No." Damon admits,

"So, how was the "errand"?"

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?" Damon asks,

"I thought you didn't care." Elena counters,

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for forcing you to change... I mean if you think about it if he hadn't you never would have known Clara was in that tomb. You would have spent eternity without her anyway. And now you're not... maybe you should thank him."

Damon sees her point, "Fine, but don't start expecting good things from me now"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Elena sassily remarks,

Damon goes downstairs to find Stefan's cell empty, sighing he can guess where his brother went, to where it all started in the first place. Damon raced over to the Quarry and approached Stefan.

"Well this feels like deja vu" Damon remarks,

"You shouldn't be here" Stefan tells him

"Kinda think you got that the other way around Steffy, see I'm still wearing my daylight ring" is Damon's retort,

Stefan turns away, "Its better this way, eventually Elena will see that."

"Bullshit, quitting is the easier way but its never better!" Damon yells at his brother,

"What would you know about it Damon?" Stefan asks just wanting Damon to leave him alone,

"Given all you know now, it didn't cross your mind?" Damon asks,

but Stefan doesn't follow, "What didn't cross my mind?"

Damon rolls his eyes at his brother's poor deductions skills, "To ask, that if I thought my Wife was human and had died or would die soon, why didn't I just stake myself and end it all."

Stefan seems shocked by this, "Are you saying you tried to..."

"Yup, a couple times. I hated you for so long but it wasn't because you forced me to change or that you were always our parent's favorite it was because as long as I was with you I knew I would never be free. And thats all I ever really wanted. But you were the one good thing about me... that I always did my best to protect you. Even when I hated you I couldn't ever really hurt you. It comes to me like breathing, I don't have to do it but it would feel wrong and unnatural to stop. It wasn't Clara that I felt I'd be letting down if I went through with my attempts it was myself. I didn't know how to stop being your brother even if I craved for nothing more, I had to keep living because you were alive. And because of that I am alive to love Clara now, to see her and be happy with her every day... and that's because of you. I never thanked you for that... You might be the biggest most brooding pain in the ass but, without you I wouldn't be or have anything good, so thank you."

Stefan was shocked, he had never heard his brother talk like that. Damon walked closer and shook Stefan's hand palming him his daylight ring.

"I hope that never changes." Damon tells him before returning back to the boarding house, it would be up to Stefan now.


	14. Isobel

Stefan knew being vulnerable in front of anyone was not easy for Damon especially when that someone was him and he appreciated that his brother had come through for him today. He put his ring back on as the sun started to rise. He wasn't sure if it was for Elena or his brother or even himself but knowing Damon had faced similar battles within himself and that Clara and Elena both tried so hard to reach him it made him feel like there was something in him worth fighting for and not giving up on.

It would be hard but Stefan wanted to keep fighting he wanted to see more of who his brother was now with Clara by his side and he wanted a chance to have something similar with Elena. He still felt terrible about the girl he hurt and all his victims before but giving up wouldn't change anything, Clara had been right about that... he wasn't sure he was ready to fight crime just yet but maybe someday he could go to the lengths Clara had suggested and truly atone for his atrocities. He prayed there was still hope for his soul... if there was hope for Damon, surely there could still be hope for himself.

The next day Alaric arranges for everyone to meet so he can fill them in on what happened after he went to Grove Hill with Damon,

Damon enters Alaric's classroom pissed he had to leave Clara for whatever this little powwow is about. He really needs to find a way to get her a daylight ring made.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric tells him

"it was hard to tear myself away but Clara insisted. What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asks,

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric says shocking him,

"Isobel is here? In town?" He turns to Elena and looks at her. She seems freaked. He turns back to Alaric.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

"No." Is Alaric's response,

Damon asks for clarity, "No they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask." Alaric tells him

"What about the invention?" Damon wants to know

"Didn't ask." Damon is starting to get fed up by how little Alaric knows

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know." Replies Alaric being completely unhelpful,

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon demands finally snapping.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Damon turns to Elena. Rolling his eyes over Alaric.

"What did she want?" He asks Elena done with trying to deal with Alaric,

"She wants to see me, Damon." She explains, He looks at Stefan.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan tells him,

Alaric adds, "She's threatened to go on killing spree if the meeting doesn't happen."

they get the typical Damon response, "Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys."

Elena tells him, "I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Elena looks to Stefan for support and he gives her a reassuring nod.

Later that day Elena is at the grill waiting for Isobel to show. Stefan is standing at the pool table. He watches after Elena.

"Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous." She says under her breath knowing Stefan can still hear her,  
Stefan smiles at her. Happy he could show up for her today and didn't end it all yesterday .

"I'm happy that you're here. I love you." She tells him,  
Stefan mouths _I love you_ back. The nice moment is interrupted by Isobel who sits down with Elena blocking her view of Stefan.

"Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie." This shocks Stefan and Elena.

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asks

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

Elena looks at Isobel's necklace recognizing the lapis lazuli, "Is that how you can walk in the day?"

Isobel nods, "Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Who's my father?" It was a question Elena was dying to ask and it just popped out.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." is Isobel's oh so maternal response,

"A name would be nice." Elena tells her annoyed

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Elena is growing frustrated clearly Isobel did not ask her here to learn about her daughter, she seems to be a bigger fan of Katherine.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you."

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." _Trust me_ , Elena thinks, _so do I_.

"Human life means that little to you?" She asks her _mother_ ,

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am."

"No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." Elena shakes her head not accepting her response,

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore... Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?" Elena is shocked by the question. Stefan looks uncomfortable.

Outside Damon and Alaric are waiting across the street. Both growing anxious.

"We should be in there." Damons says,

Alaric shakes his head, "No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside."

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." Damon says defending himself,

"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric argues,

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife... _Was_ my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached." Alaric says

Damon explains, "Yeah, she's given up her humanity."

Alaric thinks on this, "Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you especially around Clara, who I haven't really met but hear she's very sweet and caring. But with her there was...nothing."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel because everything you do feel is magnified times 50 like you are a woman perpetually on her period. Isobel chose the easier road - no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Damon asks,

"You haven't." Alaric counters,

"I have a reason not to now." Damon explains,

Back Inside, Elena and Isobel are continuing to talk.

"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up." Elena wants to know,

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is...I want what your uncle wants, Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel tells her,

Elena is surprised to hear John's name, "How do you know my uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asks,

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

Elena looks down she remembers what Clara talked to her about last night but she's not sure if forever is what she wants even if it would be with Stefan and that makes her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena says changing the subject. She gets up to leave but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down.

"Sit down (Stefan is going towards them) and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention."

"I don't have it." Elena stresses,

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel tells her

"He's not going to give it to me." Elena exclaims just wanting away from this woman

"you underestimate how much he cares for you... he's in love with you." Isobel says smirking thinking she has gotten under her daughters skin but Elena just bursts out laughing causing Isobel to be confused and embarrassed and very irritated.

"why are you laughing?!" Isobel demand to know

Elena explain in between residual chuckles, "because at most Damon tolerates me for Stefan's sake, he is head over heels in love with his wife." Elena sees Isobel seems stunned by this information, "what did Katherine tell you otherwise? Is she really so sensitive about never seducing Damon away from Clara without compulsion that she has deluded herself into thinking he is still hung up on her?" Isobel slams her hands down on the table tired of being laughed at.

"get the invention or the blood will be on your hands." Isobel says ominously and then gets up and leaves.

Elena can't help it when her laughter turns to tears, she starts crying ashamed that woman is her mother even only by birth. Stefan is going toward her when Bonnie arrives impeding his path to Elena, who gets up and looks right at Bonnie, things have still been tense with them since her grams died.

Later in Alaric's classroom the gang is shaken after Isobel showed up while they were decorating floats kidnapped Jeremy and broke Matts arm all for this stupid device no one even knows does.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie wants to know,

Stefan explains, "Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with."

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him. We'll get Clara on our side if that's what it takes." Elena tells them,

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires i.e. Clara." Stefan tells her, That gives Elena an idea and she looks over at Bonnie.

"What if it's not?" Elena asks,

Later at the Boarding House

"Absolutely not!" Damon immediately shuts them down.

Clara sighs, "Damon, just hear them out."

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is no doubt going to us it to kill me and possibly Clara!" He shouts,

Elena tries to reason with him, "But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Damon looks to Clara but she also looks unsure having never met Bonnie before and clearly picking up on her hostility towards Damon.

"I don't trust her." Damon saying pointing to Bonnie

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie replies confidently.

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena says but Clara can see Damon is still uncomfortable with the idea.

"What if we get Jeremy back ourselves." Clara suggests trying to help.

"Its too risky, Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second we walk in the door." Stefan explains,

Damon turns to Bonnie, "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie tells him,

"It's not piano lessons, honey."

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asks,

"What?" Damon asks confused,

"Name a book, any book."

"Name a book...How about 'Call of the wild', Jack London" A book suddenly flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book and sure enough it's _Call of the Wild_

"Cute parlor trick but I'm still not convinced." Damon tells her

Elena asks, "well what would convince you?" Just then Damon has an idea.

"Make Clara a daylight ring." Damon says to Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie says affronted,

"you want something from me, I'm gonna need something from you." Damon explains,

"No, no way I'm not gonna help a vampire I don't even know walk in the sun and endanger a bunch of people!" Bonnie says completely against the idea,

"oh well sucks to be Jeremy." Damon says starting to walk away,

"Bonnie please." Elena begs,

"I would need a ring," Bonnie says relenting under Elena's pleading eyes.

"well lucky for you I happen to have one I've been saving just for this occasion." Damon says,

Clara is slightly surprised, "you do?"

"of corse, I told you I would make sure you got to be in the sun again." Clara smiles lovingly at her husband.

"you did, I love you." She says walking over and kissing Damon.

"I love you too." Damon pulls away from the kiss to say.

"yeah thats great and all but we are kinda working under a time crunch here." Stefan says causing Damon rolls his eyes and zooms out of the room and quickly comes back with the ring for Bonnie to enchant.

After it's done Bonnie rips open the drapes letting the sun in frightening Clara causing Damon to get angry. But a deal is a deal and he reluctantly hands over the device.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief now the only thing left was to make the exchange.


	15. Maury Povich

The meeting with Isobel was set and they were all gathered hiding nearby incase Elena needed help with her psycho birth mom, but all Clara could do was gaze at her beautiful new ring. It was so perfect, she never had a ring or any jewelry so beautiful before. Any metal was needed back then to melt for bullets so Damon and her never bothered with a wedding band and big engagement rings weren't really a thing in her time, not that they even had much of an engagement.

"Its okay to look away, it's not going to disappear," Damon whispers in her ear.

Clara turns to him telling him, "I just love it so much, I am so excited to feel the sun tomorrow."

Clara replied glowing with love and excitement. Damon felt proud he was able to do this for his wife.

"Well after 145 years I'd say you earned some tanning time." He tells her,

[In the town square, Elena is waiting for Isobel. She appears behind her.]

"Where is the device?" Isobel immediately asks,

"Where is my brother?" Elena asks,

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" she demands,

"Where is my brother?" Elena says, not backing down.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" She asks Elena, as Frank and Cherie arrives behind her.

"Did you really think that I came alone?" Elena counters,

Damon whispers "showtime," to Clara and they zoom out behind Isobel along with Stefan. She looks at them giving extra time to examine Clara. But Clara doesn't shrink under her scrutiny and eventually Isobel loses interest.

"For god sakes, call home." Isobel says just wanting the exchange over with so she can leave this pathetic town.

"What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

[Elena takes her phone and calls home.]

"Hello?" Jeremy answers after only two rings.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asks and Jeremy assures her he's okay and Elena hangs up the phone relieved.

She thinks for a moment and then addresses Isobel, "You were never gonna hurt him."

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel says killing any feelings Elena might have started having for her,

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" Elena asks,

"Granted Clara was an unforeseen variable but never bet against a petrova getting what she wants." Isobel tells her,

Elena walks closer and gives the device to Isobel, "Thank you." She tells Isobel confusing her,

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

Even Clara could see that stung Isobel a bit, she begrudgingly felt a little proud of Elena... it was hard to root for someone with Katherine's face but she made Stefan happy and she didn't seem to be anything like the one who tried to steal Damon from her.

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine."

"Thank god for that." Clara mumbled loud enough for Isobel to hear, annoying her that her parting line had been undercut.

Isobel looks at her and leaves. Stefan hurries to Elena and embraces her. Clara looks sweetly over at Stefan and Elena before turning and wrapping herself in Damon's arms.

"Where should go, I want the perfect spot to see the sun again." Clara asks Damon

"It's still not for a couple hours still." Damon tells her,

Stefan interrupts the couple and tells them, "The quarry... you should take her to the quarry, it's where it all began after all."

Damon nods and he and Clara leave.

 **Gilbert House:**

John is on the couch, his phone rings... It's Isobel.

"Hello?" John says answering the phone,

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for." Isobel says,

"And my ring?" John asks

"It's there, Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John."

[He opens the door and pick up the envelope.]

"I got it. I won't fail. How did you get it back (the ring) by the way?"

[He opens the envelope.]

"You better not fail and It took awhile, Cherie and Frank had to practically toss the whole boarding house to find it. But back to what's important, Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add three more to that list."

[He retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger.]

"Let me guess..." John says knowing the two are on the same page,

"Stefan and Damon... and that little nuisance, Clara."

"That was always part of the plan, especially after I lost this ring and my finger temporarily because of that little bitch, Consider them gone." John tells her

"She's our daughter, John. I don't want this life for her, we owe that to her."

"I know."

[He hangs up the phone.]

 **Boarding House:**

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan arrives.

"What are you doing back home? I thought you and Clara were gonna watch the sun rise."

"Well apparently a couple weeks outside of a tomb and my Mrs.'s has gotten used to the finer things. She's putting together a picnic with blankets and candles, its going to be nauseatingly romantic."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Stop pretending you don't love it."

Damon jumps his eyebrows up and tilts his head conceding... not caring that his brother called him out, he does love the effort both he and Clara make so the other one feels loved and special, manly or not, he'll admit it... its nice to wined and dined.

Stefan can see Damon's amused expression leave his face for a more pensive one.

"What is it? You look like you have something you need to say?" Stefan asks,

"Just happy it was you who fell for the doppleganger and not me... I do not envy you the conversation your going to have to have wit her... if you're going to tell her the truth anyway."

"What truth?" Stefan asks not following,

Clara comes out of the kitchen all packed and ready to go but she has overheard there conversation, "Seriously, Stefan! I gave you too much credit now I owe Damon a... well I believe nowadays its called a job."

Damon flashes some cocky bedroom eyes making Stefan want to pluck his own eyes out.

"Clara and I bet if you would put it together or need it spelled out for you about John. I told her you'd be oblivious but she had to come to your defense."

Stefan still not following asks, "What are you guys talking about?"

"John, he's clearly Elena's father." Clara spells it out for him,

Stefan still look confused, and can't fathom how they both arrived at that conclusion.

"Really? Are Clara and I the only ones around here who have the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?"

"Damon, be nice."

"Not my thing, sweet cheeks." He teases her

"Just be grateful your cheeks are so sweet otherwise I wouldn't put up with half of what I do." Clara says teasing him right back,

Damon raises his eyebrows playfully at her and moves closer to dramatically dip her and kiss her neck.

"So you guys think that John is Elena's father?" Stefan asks stunned they pieced that together.

The lovebirds are stopped from getting anymore randy in front of Stefan by Damon's overriding need to rub his little brother's nose in his ineptness.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding!"

"What proof do you have?" Stefan asks,

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to do it but I know how well you deal with these bombs so...Sleep tight." Damon tells him,

Clara hits Damon in the chest for his rudeness and the two make there way over to the quarry leaving Stefan stunned but their revelation.

 **Caroline's House:**

"So you're not going to tell me what happened?" Caroline asks Bonnie not liking how conflicted her friend looks,

"I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it." Bonnie tells her,

"To who?"

Bonnie takes a deep breath but it does nothing to sooth her, "To Elena. I pretended to do something I didn't really do."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asks not following,

"I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me."


	16. He's my brother

A/N: Okay folks this is where we turn things up and they will not be turned down again, so hold on tight!

* * *

Damon and Clara were sat on a ridge watching the sun illuminate the beautiful quarry.

"It's breathtaking" Clara says leaning back against Damon,

Damon brought Clara closer and kissed the side of her head savoring this moment with his wife, "The first of a million sunsets we'll share together."

Clara tilted her head back and smiled, her eyes drawing him in for a kiss. They sat in this perfect moment happy and in love wrapped up in eachothers arms, thankful for everything that had led them to be here together.

Damon stared at their interlocking fingers admiring how sexy his ring looked on his wife's finger when he thought of the one thing that could make this an even more perfect moment.

He brought his head down, his lips brushing against her ear and whispered... "Marry me."

Clara turned around confused, "We're already married...

"It was rushed and in secret, marry me again in giant hideous white dress in front of everyone." Damon practically dared her.

"Really?"

Damon nodded and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. "Let's start our eternity off together properly, what do you say?" He asked her.

Clara smiled and felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Yes, yes I'll marry you." There kissing turns heated...

Damon has Clara underneath him he kisses down her neck to that spot that turns her to mush, and any thoughts she had about stopping them from doing this out in the open is suddenly gone from her mind as she holds Damon closer. She moves her hands down his torso loving the feel of his muscles underneath her fingertips, she gets to the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off him. He does the same to her and looks down at her loving the image of her naked from the waist up surrounded by rocks and weeds, the beautiful water and sunset behind them... Damon dives down plundering her mouth with his tongue unable to hold himself back a moment longer.

Clara moves her hands around to Damon's tight ass pulling him so he has no choice but to rest his weight on her, she loves the feel of him on top of her. Damon's hands move from the ground to towards her bra ripping it from her body. He sees her eyes dilate and can smell he has turned her on even more. He buries his nose between her beautiful breasts and grabs them with his hands forcing them together, he pulls back slightly to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. The wetness of his tongue in the cool morning air has her nipples painfully hard, she starts rocking against Damon's erect member and he rocks into her as well. Clara moves her hands to his front and undoes his jeans using her feet to push the pants down his legs as Damon still tortures her sensitive breasts with his sinful mouth. He uses his fangs and scrapes down her stomach causing little droplets of blood to form, he quickly licks the blood up before throwing her legs over his shoulders and quickly getting rid of her pants before using his tongue to fuck her, god does she love what vampire speed plus Damon's tongue can do to her.

The hard cool rocks under her are starting to hurt her back so she flips them around to get on top of him but Damon stops her and gets her on all fours turning her to see the sun and going behind her enters her doggy style. The two are at it all morning and afterwards take a plunge in the cold water before heading home.

It was one of the greatest moments of Damon's life, getting to shout his wife's name in ecstasy into the wide open like they were the only two people left on earth.

Elsewhere John is with Mayor Lockwood, he's preparing the device.

"This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes." John explains.

"Yes, how does it work?" Richard asked

"It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off."

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?"

"I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack." John reassures him.

 **Town Square**

Elena, dressed eerily like Katherine, has finished getting ready for the parade part of founders day and Stefan has pulled her aside to talk telling her something truly shocking... about John being her father.

"John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asks very upset with the possibility,

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan gently tells her.

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I..."

Stefan hated seeing her so distressed over this, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way."

"No, I'm happy that you told me, I just...I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just...confront him and say 'are you my biological father?'" Elena says thankful she at least heard it form him.

"I guess, when you're ready." He tells her,

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to."

"He's just hurt, he's confused." Stefan tries to help ease her worry

"He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him."

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time." Stefan responded thinking about his and Damon's evolving relationship.

He sees his brother arrive with a very modern looking Clara and smiles a bit over their progress, not too long ago Elena was having to talk him out of violently killing Damon.

Clara was feeling very uncomfortable in her new jeans, it was so different from anything she had worn before and although she was completely covered she had never felt more exposed.

"Stop fidgeting, you look great."Damon tells her,

"These pants are way too tight."

Damon rolls his eyes, "You come from the time of corsets and you think skinny jeans are too tight?"

"Yes! At least corsets served a point, giving you an hourglass shape, what are the point of these skin tight pants?"

"To show off your already perfect shape," Damon said dancing his eyebrows and giving her a peck on the lips, he say Elena out of the corner of his eye and panicked for a moment, she looked so much like Katherine. Clara followed his eyes and saw what had spooked him. Her jaw clenched and fists nearly crushed Damon's hands,

"Remind me thats Elena and not Katherine before I go over and rip her heart out."

Damon pulled her close trying to reassure her, and also himself... "Its just Elena, I promise."

Caroline is taking pictures with Matt before the Founders' Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes. Elena spots Jeremy and runs after him.

"Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float."

"Go away, Elena." Jeremy tells her not ready to hear any of her excuses.

"Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us."

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." He tells her coldly,

"Jer, please." Elena pleads but Jeremy remains unmoved,

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed."

He looks at her and leaves.

The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.

The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.

Carol Lockwood continue to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts."

Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie. Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie.

"What do you want?" Bonnie says already annoyed before Damon has even opened his mouth.

"Just watching the parade."

She begins to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asks trying to follow her,

"Away from you."

"I wanna say something to you." Damon tries to get Bonnie to stop and listen but she's not having it.

"Just leave me alone!" She tells him again but he finally gets in front of her,

"Thank you." His thanks confuses Bonnie allowing him to speak a bit longer, "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me and you allowed my wife to walk in the sun for the first time in 145 years... I don't take what you did lightly so...thank you." Damon seems sincere and Bonnie has to remind herself just how horrible Damon has been in the past so no second thoughts about today bubble up.

"I did it for Elena." She tells him not wanting to leave any room for thinking she might be softening towards him.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And...I owe you." He tells her,

"Just keep your wife in check."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Relax I just introduced her to cotton candy she's on her way to her first sugar coma,"

She looks at him wearily for a moment and shrugs her shoulders. Damon sees he's not going to chip away the iciness between them and makes his exit.

"Enjoy the parade." He says as he leaves.

 **The Grill**

Clara stops in for a drink to curb her cravings around all these warm blooded people and overhears an argument between Elena and a young man she is assuming is her brother,

"I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?"

"You go to hell, Elena." Damn that was harsh, she decides to try and help mend fences and follows Jeremy out of the bar.

"Jeremy! Wait up." She shouts after him,

"Who are you?" Jeremy asks her,

"The dick who compelled you... the reason your mad at your sister, he's my husband." Clara explains,

"Yeah... I read something about that in Elena's journal along with several other things," He starts to walk away again.

"Wait, I'm sorry! About Damon... and your sister, I think she had only just learned about (whispers) vampires herself, and she was scared and overwhelmed, people tend to do gutless horrible things when they are scared and overwhelmed, and that's what your sister is... a person, a human being who made a mistake. She loves you and she's just thrown into this world that makes no sense to her so maybe instead of punishing her for not handling it perfectly you could be there for her and both navigate this dangerous world together... think about it."

Clara walks away from Jeremy leaving him emotionally exhausted... he missed when he just felt pissed at Elena, it was an easier emotion to manage.

 **Dr. Gilbert's old office**

Sheriff Forbes is talking with John and Mayor Lockwood.

She is shocked by what their plan is, "You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous, it's insane!"

"We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board." Richard Lockwood tells her,

"You've gone behind my back?" Liz says insulted,

"Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react." John explains,

"Our children are here." She argues,

Richard tries to get through to her, "Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the Secret Council. Our founding fathers created the Secret Council for just this purpose!"

[Long pause. They look at each other.]

"I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no." She tells them,

John asks for a moment alone with Liz, "Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone."

[He looks at them and leaves.]

"John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this."

She turns her back and goes toward her desk. John hits her behind the head. She's unconscious. He removes her gun belt and handcuffs her to the radiator. He looks at her and leaves.

 **Outside**

Clara runs into Damon on the street,

"Hey, I've been looking for you, you alright." Damon asks seeing she looks a little frazzled,

"I'm feeling a little shaky... I tried to help Jeremy forgive Elena, I don't think it went well. And then I forgot about the drink I was getting to calm me down and now there are so many people Damon."

"Hey, hey shh shh shh, it's okay come here. We'll just go home alright, you did amazing today you're still new to all this, okay."

Clara nodded trying to take solace in Damon's words,

"You should stay, I'll be fine... I just need to get away from the crowds." She tells him,

"You sure?" He asks examining her closely looking for anything that tells him she's holding something back,

Clara nodded again and Damon fishes out his keys,

"Here at least take the car." he tells her,

"You trust me to drive your car?" She asks skeptically,

"You think I didn't know about you and Stefan sneaking out late at night so you could learn,"

Clara blushes with embarrassment,

"Relax it fine, it's not that far and no one will be on the roads right now. I'll see you when I get home." Damon kisses her on the forehead and Clara takes off.

It's night now in the Town Square the Sun is starting to set,

Damon is looking and walking around in the town square feeling about ready to go home when he runs into Anna.

"You're still around?"

Anna looks spooked, "There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"How do you know this?" Damon asks,

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." Dammit, Damon thinks, if something happens to Elena, Stefan will fall apart.

"When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the firework start." Damon starts thinking quickly trying to understand what's happening,

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." He tells her,

"Then we can't be here!" She says starting to panic

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." he explains,

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Anna lets him know,

"Where are they right now?"

"They're already here, Damon."

The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building.

Vampire leader: "Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do."

[They walk into the crowd and disperse.]

Damon is walking toward Alaric "Ric!" he shouts,

Alaric looks up seeing Damon come at him, "Yeah?"

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?"

Alaric is a little surprised by the question, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." That wakes Alaric up out of his post Isobel fog and he gets ready for action.

"Yeah, got it." Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and grabs Elena by the arm,

"What are you doing?" Elena asks,

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less...Tomb vamps are here. Founding families are their target. (To Stefan) Get her out of here, now!"

[Damon starts to leave.]

"Wait, what about Clara?" Stefan shouts after him,

"Don't worry she already went home and that's more than fifteen words, Stefan." Damon shouts back,

after he's gone from their sight Elena turns to Stefan, "Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere."

"Let's go find him, come on!"

Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech.

"For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy."

Everyone applause, the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor. He looks at one of the deputies.

 **Dr. Gilbert's Old Offices**

John is waiting for the signal. One of the deputies is with him, "Get in position." he tells him,

The deputy goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it.

 **Town Square**

"Enjoy the show!" Richard says ending his speech,

The firework starts

 **Dr. Gilbert's Old Offices**

John is preparing the device, Damon arrives, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." John tells him cockily,

Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head he is shocked and confused and quickly the piercing pain makes him scream out and collapse.

 **Outside**

Stefan falls experiencing the same pain Damon just did, frightening Elena, "Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?"

"My head!" Stefan shouts in excruciating pain.

"What?" Elena asks not understanding.

"My head!" Stefan is on the ground now holding his head. Elena's with him feeling helpless, a deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and hurriedly talks to him.

"Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!"

The deputy leaves. Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up. They go toward the stairs.

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena tells him,

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

"What?" Elena asks appalled and frightened.

"They're rounding up the vampires..." Alaric says looking around.

Carol Lockwood is with her husband and he too is on the floor.

"Please help him, he just went down." she begs, the deputies inject him with vervain. Mayor Lockwood is unconscious and there is blood leaking out his ears.

 **Inside the Grill**

Anna and Jeremy are hiding in the restrooms.

"Ahhhhhhhh my head!" She screams loudly causing one of the deputies to enter.

Deputy (into the radio): "I got one."

They inject her with vervain, the other holds Jeremy back from helping her.

"Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy tries to break free of their hold but can't.

One deputy takes her, the other stays with Jeremy.

"Leave her alone! Anna!" Jeremy screams trying to reach her,

 **Dr. Gilbert's Old Offices**

[The device is stopped. John takes everything back and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor, unconscious. Deputies are bringing more vampires.]

"The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this." John instructs

[Damon begins to wake up; one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave but Anna catches his leg. She's on the floor. He looks at her.]

"Anna."

[Damon turns his head and looks at them.]

John tell the deputy to head on up that he can handle things down here.

[The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up, Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back.]

"Please...no!" Anna pleads but John doesn't see anything but a dangerous animal at his feet.

He stakes her without hesitation or remorse, and Damon can do nothing but watch. John pours more gasoline as he goes up the stairs and throws a match down causing flames to erupt. Already some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them and tries to take comfort in the fact Clara will be saved but its not enough he is pissed, he finally got his happy ending and now it literally has all gone up in flames.

 **In The Town Square**

Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks concerned,

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped." He exclaims,

Alaric arrives, "I saw at least five vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building."

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be." Stefan realizes,

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena says,

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric suggests,

"She did, we saw her do it!" Elena argues,

but Stefan sees Alaric point, "No, no, no, he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you." Elena adds,

"And Damon... vampir-" Stefan stops himself suddenly aware he doesn't know if his brother is one of the vampire that were caught, "Where is Damon?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started." Alaric tells him, they all look at each other worried.

 **Back in the basement**

The fire is still blazing on. Damon looks around him and sees the mayor which surprises him, "Mayor. Is that you?"

Richard looks confused by Damon's presence as well, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Damon thinks on this more and is stumped that Richard found himself down here, "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

The mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking.

"Mayor Lockwood!" The vampire leader reaches an arm around Mayor Lockwood from behind and grabs his chin, pulls violently and snaps his neck.

 **Town Square**

Elena and Stefan see John and race to get answers from him,

"Where is Damon?" Stefan demands to know,

John looks unconcerned, "With the rest of them, where he should be... where you should be, It's over for Damon."

"You're crazy!" Elena says sickened she's related to this man,

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." He tells her with no remorse for his actions,

Stefan is looking at the smoking building. John looks at him understanding what he must be thinking,

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." He tells him,

Stefan looks at Elena, "You know the building well, is there another way in?" Elena thinks for a moment and then remembers,

"Utility door, there's one around the side."

He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." He warns her,

"I'm asking you not to."

"That doesn't mean anything to me." John replies thinking he has beat her but she surprises him,

"As my father, it should."

There's a long pause, they look at each other.

"You know?"

Elena sadly replies, "I wasn't sure, now I am." She breaks her arm free of him and goes towards the building.

Stefan runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives and tries to stop him, "Hey, you can't go in there!"

[Stefan opens the door.]

"The fire will take you out." She warns again,

"He's my brother, Bonnie!" He tells her, going into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building when Elena arrives.

"Stefan!"

Bonnie stops her from running in after him, "Elena, you can't go in there!"

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asks trying to understand.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She catches Elena's arm, realizing she can't let her friend lose her boyfriend like this, she closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell that will hopefully allow Stefan a chance to make it out.

"Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!"

In the building, Stefan can finally open the door but the fire is too large. Suddenly, the flames diminish, thanks to Bonnie's spell. Stefan goes into the basement and finds Damon.

"Damon! Come on, hurry!"

Stefan picks Damon up and vamp-runs out of the basement. Outside, Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at Elena.

"Bonnie...Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?" Elena asks worried about Stefan and surprisingly about Damon as well, Bonnie isn't sure, but she's done what she can,

Stefan and Damon come out of the building, Elena runs toward them.

Damon struggles for a while to get the smoke out of his lungs but finally turns his body over on the pavement and looks to Stefan,

"Thank you, brother."

Stefan gives him a nod unable to express yet what his brother means to him after hating him for so long but knowing now he doesn't want to live without him.


	17. oh please no

Clara was relaxing in the tub, after Damon had introduced her to this luxury she spoiled herself with a long soak with all the trimmings any chance she got. She figured her first crowded public outing was largely a success, she hadn't revealed her vampire face and no humans got bit so she had earned this treat.

She heard the door open and felt her body relax even more if it was possible now that Damon was home now.

Damon raced into the bathroom where he could smell the expensive bath salts where originating from desperate to see his wife after such a close call today.

 **Damon POV:**

Clara looks up at me her eyes filled with nothing but joy at having me home but slowly I see her take in the state of me and worry etches across her face. She's so beautiful I don't even try to hold myself back I move quickly towards her and climb right into the bath clothes still on and just hold her close to me so relieved I get to have her in my arms again.

She doesn't say anything or demand answers she just cradles me to her breast and strokes my hair. After a couple moments she flips us around and starts peeling my soaked clothes off. She keeps searching my face and body for answers but aside from soot there's not much evidence of what happened. She seems to get it was serious whatever it was without me having to say anything. She strokes the side of my face and looks deep into my eyes trying to communicate something but I'am not able to get it.

She zooms out of the tub and bathroom and I am left feeling empty without her. She's back very quickly thanks to our convenient vamp speed and she has blood bags with her. I smile at the thoughtfulness of my girl but then she does something I didn't expect she tears open the bags and drains them fast... I am not sure what she's doing until she gets back in the bath with me and takes me in her arms again this time she is to my side, she tilts her head on my shoulder exposing her long beautiful neck and now I understand what she was trying to communicate. I am blown away by the gesture, we've bit and tasted each other before usually during some extracurricular activities but this is different. She pounded those bags and is clearly allowing me to have a full meal from her. Its giving and selfless and something no one but her would think to do. It allows me to take even more comfort from her than I thought possible and god does it make me fall in love with her all over again.

 **Clara POV:**

I don't know what happened but Damon looked haunted when he came home, he practically collapsed on top of me like he had returned from battle. The idea that Damon had faced some trouble tonight and I hadn't been there saddened me tremendously. After holding him to me I could smell the smoke in his hair, I turned us around and examined his clothes... there was more evidence of a fire and the magnitude of what might have happened tonight, that I might have lost him hits me like a tidal wave. Damon once said I would cut him open and climb inside him if he'd let me and right now that's what I want to give to him. I want him to feel more safe and protected with me then he's ever felt before. I race downstairs and retrieve 4 bloodbags, I don't know what kind of damage he sustained but I hope it will be enough.

Back upstairs I see my naked and exhausted husband looking so pained, was it because of my absence? I did try to be as quick as possible but I hate that I've caused him pain. I quickly down the blood and make myself available to him. He quickly catches on and soon his teeth pierce my neck deeper than they ever have before. It's painful, but it's pain I welcome because it means he's here with me now... that all this is real and I haven't lost him. Thank God, thank god he's still here, I wouldn't want to live without him.

I am growing weaker now but I don't care, I'd let him drain me completely, I'd give everything for him.

 **Damon POV:**

I know I should stop, I've taken too much but I don't want to ever be out of this moment. All my life from Lilly to Guiseppi to Stefan to the army... no one has ever taken care of me they way Clara does. And every time she finds a new way to astound me with her care of me I want to soak it all up, I won't ever have enough of her... it isn't possible.

I finally release her and pull back. She looks so vulnerable like this. I would do anything for her, if she had been in that fire tonight... I don't want to imagine it but I think I would have killed every single person in this town to avenge her, including Elena... I wouldn't even blink. I love her so damn much, more than should be possible for one being to love another.

I bite into my wrist and bring it up to her mouth, I help her latch on and then I flip our positions so she is on top of me her back to my chest. I wrap my other arm around her waist and hold her as tight as possible without hurting her. Its like I have my own heart in my hands right now, I should feel weak and vulnerable but I feel wild and free.

 **Stefan POV:**

I see Elena standing by herself and go over to her with an update, "The fire is out. The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it."

"Did you see where Damon went?" She asks looking concerned,

"Probably home to Clara." I tell her.

"Right, of course." She suddenly wraps her arms around me, "I'm so glad you're okay."

I am able to exhale and relax at that, today was intense and it feels nice to be right where I want to be at last.

"I try so hard...to hate him. I guess it's just pointless. Truth is, I think I forgave him a long time ago." I've finally admitted it out loud

Elena looks at me so filled with love and compassion, "It's okay, he's your brother, hopefully mine will forgive me someday too but I know he loves me without having to find forgiveness that's the beauty of siblings."

I rest my forehead on hers and breath her in

"Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes, and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him." She tells me. Reluctantly I let her go.

On my way home I run into Bonnie, "Oh, hey."

"Hey." Bonnie says sounding unsure,

It's awkward for a bit but I know I need to thank her for her help today, "I'm very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that."

"I do...but I hope you know that I didn't do it for you or Damon, Elena is my best friend and because she loves you, I couldn't let you die." She tells me and I understand.

"I still appreciate it, and I hope you know how much I love Elena as well." She nods but still has her arms crossed over her chest looking defensive.

"I know you do, and I believe you are good especially for a vampire, and I know we both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now, and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if I have to take you with him."

There's only one thing I can think to say, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Let's hope it doesn't." She agrees.

I finally get home to the boarding house and I can hear Damon and Clara going at it, ugh maybe I'll just go out for a walk or something. I feel my phone vibrate and I see it's Elena. She is frantic something about John and Jeremy I race over to her house praying for this hell of a day to finally just end. Elena tell the EMT to let me in and fills me in on what has happened. I have to reassure her Jeremy isn't turning into a vampire, that Anna's blood it just healing the effects the pills would have had so he's not dying with her blood in his system. I tell Elena to go to the hospital and I'll watch over Jeremy for her.

She called me back not long after arriving at the hospital apparently Caroline had been gravely injured in a car accident and Jenna was acting weird saying she had been home earlier when I know she was still at the grill with me. Suddenly a terrifying thought occurs to me and I know its time to interrupt Damon and Clara's lovers party.

 **Damon POV:**

 _Clara and I are on round 5 I think and each time is better than the last, Fuck, yes! So good, almost... I am giving it to her hard, and she is taking everything, she lifts both legs from around my ass up over my_ _shoulders... fuck that was hot. I lean up a bit to get the perfect angle and I drive into her like my life depends on it. Soon we both explode and collapse having nothing left to give each other..._

God, that was fantastic. Whew...

"times up." Clara tells me

"uh?" I say not totally coherent after so many mind bending organisms in a row,

"no more avoiding, it's time to tell me what happened tonight." crap, I guess she's right tho.

"ugh, do I have to?" I whine to her but she's unaffected,

"yes."

here goes, "turns out Miss Bonnie Bennett never deactivated the Gilbert device. All the vampires went down and were injected with vervain and brought to the basement of the old Gilbert building. John killed Anna, she never stood a chance, and mayor Lockwood was down there too. If Stefan hadn't gone in to save me I wouldn't have made it."

I look over to Clara expecting to see fear in her stormy eyes but she surprises me again her vampire face on full she is nothing but livid, damn that gets me hot for her all over again. I'm about to do something about it before Stefan bursts in, I quickly cover Clara.

"what the hell, Stefan?!" I yell at my brother,

Stefan is shocked and shakes his head as if that will let him unsee anything, "you both need to come with me Caroline and John are both in the hospital."

"great 2 people we don't care about we can continue with our own plans for the evening, now leave!" I tell him.

"Jeremy also tried to kill himself tonight. Elena really needs us. NOW." Crap, I look to Clara and she has suppressed her vampire self and looks nothing but concerned now, ugh guess we're getting involved in more mystic falls drama.

Clara is getting dressed and I'm downstairs fixing myself a drink when Stefan comes up to me.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Clara, but we might have a much more pressing problem." of course we do,

"relax, I'm sure whatever's got your knickers in a twist can't be that bad." I tell him,

"Elena told me Jenna swears she was home earlier when John was attacked." Stefan tells me as if that supposed to be enough for me to connect whatever dots he's trying to draw for me.

"and.."

"and I know she wasn't, she was at the grill with me." He continues,

"failing to see what's so dire about this, brother."

Stefan rolls his eyes and finally lays it out. "who else do we know that could be mistaken for Elena that would attack John?"

.

.

.

oh holy fuck no.


	18. She Can't Die

Clara, Damon, and Stefan all raced over to the hospital, Damon was still in shock after hearing Stefan's theory about Katherine being back. He was torn, on one hand this was a chance to finally kill the bitch, on the other hand he was no longer so confident as he was before he got Clara back, what if he couldn't pull it off? For one it wasn't like she was still unconscious and weak from being blood starved... plus he had a lot to lose now, Clara and his mostly repaired relationship with his brother, and that made him vulnerable. And he knew vulnerability to Katherine was like a drop of blood in the water to a shark, she would sense it immediately and go for the kill.

For the longest time Damon hadn't been afraid of dying, but now the thought terrified him.

Part of him thought he should just take Clara and run... disappear, but that would mean leaving his brother who had just literally walked into a burning building for him. _Grrr, caring was such a drag!_

Clara on the other hand was furious and for the first time in her vampire life, she was out for blood. She wanted to skin both John Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett alive, and slowly lower their exposed bodies into a pit of lava. She didn't know where in Mystic Falls she would find a pit of lava but she could certainly make skinning them alive happen.

They walked into the hospital and the smell of blood hit her but she was too angry to care, plus unlike in the square she had already satiated her cravings. She saw Damon break off to talk to Sheriff Forbes, and she went to follow. Stefan kept walking most likely looking for Elena.

 **Clara POV:**

Damon saw the sheriff and immediately went up to her first when we arrived at the hospital, "Liz, I just heard from Stefan, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?"

Liz looked wrecked, I could only imagine what she must be feeling with her daughter's life in jeopardy, "She's in surgery, it's...they're doing everything they can." The poor woman looked to be in turmoil at the thought of possibly loosing her daughter, she tilted her head motioning to Damon to have a private word with her, he turned back to me giving me a kiss,

"I'll just be a second, don't kill anyone without me," He tells me,

"No promises." I tell him.

Walking away I heard Ms. Forbes ask for Damon's help, "Sure, anything Liz." He tells her without hesitating,

Lis explains, "Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

Another victim of John and the witch I think,

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" I rolled my eyes, an unladylike habit I had recently picked up, my husband was not a skilled liar but he seemed to do this sparkle thing with his eyes that distracted all ladies even Sheriff Forbes apparently.

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he...he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and..."

I can hear her crying now, and Damon, surprisingly, is comforting her. she must really mean something to him... I realize she's his friend. He'll probably deny it but he wouldn't comfort just anyone even if he was still worried about getting inside information, this definitely told me he liked or at the least didn't dislike Ms. Elizabeth Forbes, which for my husband is pretty big.

I walk over to Caroline's hospital room and hear Elena and the witch.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asks concerned for her friend.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie tells her, thats when I go in,

"Well, she has you to thank for that doesn't she?" I coldly tell her.

 **3rd person POV:**

Clara speaks announcing herself as she steps into the room.

Bonnie narrows her eyes at Clara, "Why are you even here? you don't know or care about Caroline."

"My husband, you remember him right... he's one of the many you tried to burn alive tonight, he's friends with her mother, Elizabeth... she's distraught about losing her child." Clara tells her narrowing her eyes accusingly

"No one died yet, she hasn't lost her." Elena says trying to calm both women down.

But Clara disagrees, "Actually your wrong, many people have died already including Richard Lockwood, he's the father of a good friend of yours yes? And not a vampire... strange neither is Caroline and yet they both are going to pay for your hatred, not to mention Jeremy."

"What are you talking about, what happened to Jeremy?" Bonnie asks confused

Elena starts to speak explaining but Clara interrupts

"Didn't you hear, after learning his girlfriend, Ana, sweet little Ana who only longed for her mother and a normal life, was staked while unconscious by his bastard of an uncle he tried to take his own life, yet even more blood that would have been on your hands."

Bonnie looks shocked and sickened

"It wasn't like that, he had some of Ana's blood he was trying to become a vampire so he could flip his switch and stop feeling." Elena argues not liking seeing Clara go after Bonnie like this,

"Because that's so much better." Clara says,

"Look Clara I know that your upset but Bonnie feels bad enough as it is and plus she helped save Damon, so could back off a little." Elena begs of her,

Clara narrowed her eyes at Elena and stalked towards her, Bonnie did her exploding aneurysm spell causing Clara to grip her head but just as quickly she got closer to Bonnie and slapped her making her lose her concentration.

"You think you can hurt me little girl? I spent 145 YEARS starving, having my insides turn to sandpaper and do everything possible to rip me apart from the inside out so just maybe my heart would rip too, and the pain would finally end. And Elena, no I will not show any kind of mercy to this _witch,_ she helped save Stefan, not Damon. If Stefan hand't raced in to save his brother would you have still done the spell to help my husband escape?" She asked Bonnie who was quiet and looked down somewhat guiltily.

"See," She says to Elena. "Just know this you sanctimonious little witch," she continues turning to Bonnie, "I am 145 year old vampire, the very thing you hate, yet you have more blood at your feet then I. I haven't ever taken human life... by the end of the day you'll have been responsible for two. Think about that the next time you want to try and crucify my husband for something."

With that she exited leaving the two girls speechless.

She sees Damon in the hall and having riled herself up so much she drags him into the nearest empty room, shoving a chair under the handle in case someone tries to come in.

"What are you doing." Damon asks,

"No talking." She tells her husband sternly,

Clara flashed over to him and started attacking his neck while her hands rubbed up and down his torso. Damon moaned half in pleasure and half in frustration.

"As much as I would like to do this right now..."

Clara pulled away slightly to scold him, "I said no talking."

She stripped herself completely leaving Damon's eyes to widen out of surprise and darken out of lust. She threw herself at him again only this time Damon didn't hesitate, sure they could get caught, he could lose any respect he had garnered from his brother and others in the town, not too mention their was a psychotic 500 year old vampire looming somewhere... probably wouldn't be a good time to get caught with your pants down but his hot naked wife was clawing at him... he may not be human but he was still just a man and he could only resist so much.

 **Damon POV:**

We had been rough and fast with each other before but we hadn't ever done it in public like this and it was making me harder then I had ever fucking been in my life. Part of me wanted the whole town hear what I could do to my wife how we belonged together, that they could never dream of coming close to what she and I have but on the other hand I didn't want anyone to hear the sounds Clara made, I was greedy and wanted them all for myself.

We keep going at it getting more and more wild with each other. My God, I love my wife. I love how much she surprises me and challenges me and still loves and takes care of me. _No stop that, no getting soft... well, that's not likely to happen with her wrapped around me naked assaulting my neck, but I don't want to get soft emotionally, this is hot and risky sex- we can be tender some other time. Right now its time to show my girl the wildest time of her life._

I disrobe, I have to slow down a little bit to make sure nothing gets ripped... we do have to walk out of this room eventually. Finally... I am free of my restrictive clothing, that was getting painfully tight. I smirk a little remembering how Clara talks about my pants, she says they're "obnoxiously tight" it's cute how jealous she gets when other women check me out, it turns me on that she thinks of me for her eyes only... really if she thinks that's any way to get me to stop dressing like I do she is so very wrong. Speaking of wrong by wife is still running this show, time to show her who she belongs to.

I throw her on the bed and restrain her wrists, she's writhing around like crazy... it almost looks like she is trying to buck off an invisible bull... damn she must really need it, god that's so hot. _Don't you worry baby I'm gonna give it to you_. But first... let's see if we can make her _beg._

"Damon!" her voice is all hot and breathy, _come on baby tell daddy what he wants to hear._

"Please, Damon... I can't take it, I need you. Fuck me, fuck me please Damon." I give her an evil smirk in victory but she narrows her eyes at me and uses her vampire strength to rip through the restraints, she's out of that bed and tackling me to the ground in the blink of an eye, I am shoved down and taken by my wife.

She rides me fast and hard, I want to be angry at her for cutting my plans short but it's hard to stay mad when you have the view I currently have, her modest yet oh so succulent breasts are bouncing like crazy, her head is tilted back in ecstasy, her stomach taut as she arches her back. My hands are greedy all over her, they finally reach her delicious mounds and her hands flash to mine, holding them there causing me to squeeze her breasts tighter. I yank myself up and grab her head so she is facing me. One hand stays torturing her breasts and my other holds on to the back of her neck tightly so she can't look away.

"Tell me, tell me how bad you need it, what only I can give you... I want to hear you say it," I demand of her,

"Yes! god yes! I need you, Damon. Only you, Yes, yes! don't stop, please, please give it to me, harder, harder, yes! oh Fuck yes! yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Cum inside me baby, please, please give it to me." she says starting to whimper a bit

"Not until you have the most earth shattering orgasm of you life."

I flip us around. I briefly think for a moment how disgusting this hospital floor probably is... but then it kinda starts to work for me. I run my hand from her breast up to her throat and wrap it around. I squeeze just enough that she starts to feel a little pain, and I can feel her squeezing me back down below, _I know how to give me girl what she needs_.

I lower my self down so I can whisper in her ear.

"Say it baby, say who you belong to."

"You, I'm all yours Damon, I'm yours."

I squeeze her throat even harder as I bite hard into her left breast drinking from her. She detonates immediate when my teeth pierce her delicious ivory skin taking me over the edge with her.

.  
.

Fuck, that was incredible... i think I left my body briefly. I don't even care if the whole hospital heard us... though I think we're good, we weren't that loud... for the most part.

 **Stefan POV:**

Tell me they are not doing what I think they're doing! Ew, oh god. I thought getting them out of the house would have halted their marathon but apparently they are taking their activities on the road. I try to block them out as I go to meet Elena in Caroline's room, Jeremy is recovering fine as is John but it doesn't look like Caroline is going to make it.

"Stefan, thank god your here." She runs into my arms and a try to comfort her even if all I have is a hug.

I look over at Bonnie and she looks weird, like she's not really here.

"Is she okay?" I whisper to Elena nodding over to Bonnie, Elena sighs tiredly,

"Not really, Clara came by and really laid into her over everything that happened today, basically saying it was all Bonnie's fault."

"Bonnie's still grieving her grandmother and is still pretty new to the supernatural, this isn't on her, it's on John, plus she helped me save Damon." I tell her,

"Yeah, well Clara doesn't see it that way."

"You can save her," Bonnie says still staring off into space, worrying Elena and me to be honest.

"What?" Elena asks,

"Stefan, he can give Caroline some blood, he can save her."

It was true I could but Elena seems resistant, probably over what happened with Jeremy tonight.

"No, no way." Elena says completely against the idea,

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Bonnie argues,

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Says Elena,

"It's not just up to you, she can't die Elena, I hate it but Clara's right it would be all my fault. Tyler already lost a dad today, we can't lose Caroline too."

I can see Elena softening under Bonnie's plea and so does Bonnie, she turns to me seemingly coming back into some strength and forcefully tells me,

"Do it." Bonnie says (She sees Elena's expression which still looks conflicted) "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

I walk over and bite into my wrist before giving Caroline by blood, hopefully this works as annoying as Caroline Forbes is I know how badly Elena will hurt if she loses someone else.


	19. Whats the plan

Katherine had made her first move, she tried to make a move on Stefan but he caught on realizing she wasn't Elena and now the gang officially knows she's in town.

 **Boarding House**

Clara is pacing around her and Damon's room, the idea of Katherine being here has enraged her, she wants to find her and squeeze the sides of her head together until there is nothing left of her manipulative self serving brains.

"Look, not that I'm not enjoying watching you trying to start a fire by the friction your pacing feet are making on the carpet but are you coming to this little pow wow we're having at Elena's or not?"Damon asks.

 **Over at the Gilbert Residence**

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Clara are in the kitchen.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asks Stefan, the only one besides uncle John she's shown her face to.

Stefan shakes his head and replies, "No."

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon remarks,

"She said she was hoping to fool at least one of us, What does that mean?" Stefan asks

"it means I was too busy having an epic sex marathon with my wife for her to try and dig her talons into me." Damon says mortifying Clara,

"Damon! That's private!" She scolds him,

"Not when you take the marathon to the hospital." Stefan quips.

"oh god, you heard us?" Clara asks turning red,

"wait you guys really did it in the hospital while Caroline was fighting for her life?!" Elena asks horrified,

"aren't we a little bit off topic now? We're supposed to be figuring out what to do about the evil double of Elena." Damon says steering them back on course.

Elena sighs heavily having had just about all she can handle of this insanity that had become her life.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks her,

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena says exhausted and overwhelmed by her life,

"I know. We all did." Stefan sympathizes with her,

Then Elena has a horrifying thought, "Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?"

Damon shrugs, "Move." he suggests earning him an elbow to the ribs by Clara

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena replies sarcastically.

Clara steps forward and speaks to Elena before Damon can say anything insensitive again, "Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. Trust me I thought for sure thats what her plans for me were but it wasn't... she wanted to break me down and when that failed she tried to sentence me to live forever without the man I love... the only man to refuse her charms, without constant use of compulsion anyway. What I am saying is she clearly she has other plans for you... maybe for all of us."

Stefan thinks about what Clara just said, "She's Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. She'll try to divide and conquer we can't let her, we have to stand by each other and not give in to whatever mind games she tries to turn us against each other with."

They all accept the truth of that and let it sink in each making a silent promise not to let her make them doubt the others, to stay strong and united.

Elena pipes up with an idea, "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon announces,

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan tells his brother,

"I've got a better idea." Damon says causing everyone to turn to him,

"What's that?" Elena asks,

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." Damon grabs Clara's hand and starts to move out of the kitchen to leave,

"Is that smart?" Elena asks after them

"no." Clara tells her honestly,

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon explains his thinking

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asks,

Damon shrugs, "Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see."

"you know how it turns me on when you talk like that... full of heat, confidence, and fortitude, but we can't half ass this... if we are gonna stand a chance we need a real plan." Clara says reaching Damon,

They all agree to keep thinking of a way to take Katherine down and Stefan and Elena make their way to the hospital to talk with John.

The next couple days Clara is hard at work trying to outsmart Katherine, she even misses Mayor Lockwoods funeral to keep tinkering with plans. When the gang gets back they are all a little worse for wear,

"I take it the evil witch struck again?" Clara asks already knowing the answer,

"yup! Made a few threats, pretended to be Elena some more, and declared her undying love for Stefan." Damon says light heartedly

"that's not exactly what happened." Stefan says refuting Damon's side of the events,

"well please all have a seat because I have a plan." Clara tells them a bit boastful happy she has something to finally contribute and help protect those she loves while sticking it to the evil bitch who tried to ruin her life.

"really, you do? What is it." Elena asks excitedly,

"first I'm gonna need the deed to this house." Clara starts explaining

"what?" Damon asks baffled as to why she would need that,

Stefan seems to share his brother's sentiments, "why would you need that?"

"because we are going to sign it over to Elena." Clara tells them,

"wait what?" Elena asks slightly floored,

Clara continues to lay out her plan to Elena, "you will invite the three of us in and that is it, this place will be safe from all other vampires, Katherine won't be able to get you in here."

"but what about Jeremy and Jenna?" Elena asks,

Clara takes a seat next to Elena knowing this next part will be hard on her.

"Jenna and Jeremy will be compelled to leave, get far away from here. I know it's not what you want but Jeremy is struggling here and he needs a fresh start and deserves to have it far away from all this danger and craziness and Jenna will be there to take care of him, it'll be for the best. Elena your greatest weakness is the people you love... Katherine will sniff that out immediately and won't be above using Jenna and Jeremy against you. I know you didn't want any more lies but this will be the best thing you can do to, to give them a safe normal life."

"she has point." Stefan tells Elena,

Elena's not having it though and is shaking her head back and forth, "no, no, I promised him I wouldn't ever have one of you compel him again, I can't... Jenna and Jeremy, their the only family I have left. I can't send them away."

"you might have to, Clara is right Katherine won't think twice about hurting either of them if it means getting what she wants." Stefan explains,

"but we don't even know what she wants yet, no I won't do it." Elena gets up and storms out not hearing the rest of Clara's plan.

 **Later that night,**

Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops. Sensing the devil herself has decided to drop by.

"Very brave of you to come here." he says as he turns his head to see Katherine is sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye. Where's the Mrs's I'll say tootaloo to her too." Katherine says slinking around the room.

"even more brave of you to mention my wife in my presence, what happened to secret evil diabolical plan you no doubt came to town with, Leaving so soon?" Damon asks,

Katherine shrugs, "I know where I'm not wanted."

"quite sure that's one thing you've never known...Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon takes pleasure in telling her,

Katherine scoffs, "Ouch."

Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Katherine superspeeds in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" She asks,

"Why don't I kill you instead? Guarantee you wouldn't have to compel me to want to do that." Damon tells her,

Damon can see the anger in her eyes over that last comment,

"What are you doing here?" He asks hoping she'll drop the bullshit for once and just be straight with him.

Katherine tilts her head, "Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera. How's married life, still everything you remembered it being?" She asks,

Damon smirks, "even better actually and FYI I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. So I ask again, What are you up to?"

Katherine gets closer to him almost close enough to touch their lips together, "Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one."

She moves to capture his lips but he turns and walks away. She rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. She slams him down to the floor and lies on top of him.

"grind on me all you want... you still won't get it to stand and salute you." Damon tells her,

Katherine growls and he tosses her off of him,

"My sweet, innocent Damon." she croons at him,

Clara comes down having heard the earlier commotion

"actually he's mine and he's anything but sweet, especially in the bedroom although we rarely limit ourselves to it, shame you'll never get the full Damon Salvatore experience, but I am sure Stefan was a least polite, that can be hot... no?" Clara tells Katherine,

Damon chuckles, "god I love you."

Katherine scowls, "whatever."

Katherine takes her exit and leaves the sickeningly happy couple alone again.

Clara turns back to Damon, "grind on you all she wants?"

Damon winces a little, "figure of speech?"

Clara growls and attacks Damon needing to re-mark her territory a bit. She super speeds and slams him against the opposite wall. Damon meets her fevered kisses and hooks her leg over his hip to feel her wetness that has soaked through her panties against his jeans. Her skirt has risen up exposing her heart shaped bottom Damon just loves to grab at. They continue kissing and humping, Damon knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Clara down onto it climbing on top of her. Clara rips Damon's shirt open sending buttons flying across the room. He shrugs off whats left of his shirt and continues to maul her. Clara pushed Damon off her and pins him to the floor right where Katherine had previously had him and rips off the rest of his clothes. She moves her panties to the side and sinks down on to him. Damon realizes she's the one who needs to be in control now so he lays back down and leaves her in charge. She is selfish, something she normally isn't and chases her orgasm without thought to Damon's. Not that Damon is complaining, seeing her like this, riled up... hungry, he'd let her use him any time she wants.

 **The Hospital**

Furious over being humiliated by people she considers so beneath her Katherine has decided to teach them what happens when she is denied,

Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Katherine.

"Elena?" Caroline asks,

"Hey Caroline." Katherine says pretending to be Elena,

"What are you doing here?" she asks and Katherine drops the cheerful mask,

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

Caroline looks scared and confused now, "What are you talking about? What message?"

Katherine leans forward and with a sinister voice says, "Game on."

Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face and smothers her. Caroline screams and struggles until she dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. She casually walks out of the room.


	20. Somewhere only we know

**Mystic Falls Summer 1858,**

Young Damon was of courting age and his Mother and Father had been trying their best to make a gentleman out of him. He thought the whole thing was absurd bowing and curtseying to walk around each other in a dance where you don't touch. It was stuffy and pretentious and everything he hated about being a Salvatore. But he put up with it mostly for his mother's sake, she was sick and had to stay in bed most of the time. He remembered a conversation they had a few days before that made him realize why this was all so important,

"Mother, must I go? I don't even like any of these girls." Damon complained to her.

Lily grasped Damon hand, "Please Damon, for me... for you brother, you must try."

Damon pulled his hand from her grasp frustrated, "Why, it's nothing to do with you or Stefan, it's about father wanting to make a match that will secure him more business. We don't need any more money and I shouldn't have to sell myself to make him richer!"

"Damon! you mustn't speak so freely, what if you father had heard?" Lily scolded him,

Damon scoffs, "There's nothing he hasn't already done to me, you know this... you just pretend otherwise, I've seen you turn away so you don't have to face what a monster he is."

"Damon come here, please son." Damon now sat on the bed with his mother,

"I know things haven't always been very fair on you but the reason I want you to secure a fine young woman for yourself, one your father approves of is so you can stay close by, for Stefan. I don't know how much longer I'll be around."

"Mother..." Damon tried to stop her talking about such things but Lily insisted,

"Let me finish, I haven't always protect you, your right, but you've been very brave, braver than I and protected your bother... he needs you. If you don't find someone from a good family your father will insist you join the army and then who will be left to take care of Stefan? Please you must try to behave for the sake of our family I need you to do this."

Damon looked down at his lap sadly, "I understand mother."

Later that night after Damon's first dance he snuck out to go for a walk. He hated all those girls even more now that if felt he'd be letting down his mother and brother if he didn't end up with one. It wasn't fair, nothing seemed fair to him. He ended up walking to the tree where he and Clara had buried Sammy, he smiled at the memory. He heard sniffling noise coming from above, it was hard to see but with the little bit of light coming off the moon he managed to make out the outline of Clara's face, she had climbed up into the tree. He shrugged off his jacket and slipped off his shoes and made his way up to join her.

"Hey, what is it? what's wrong?" He asked gently,

Clara would look at him, she couldn't, she had overheard what his mother had said to him and even tho nothing romantic had ever happened between them the thought of him with someone else made her heart ache like she had never known it could.

Damon not knowing what was wrong or what to do just brought her closer and held her in a hug.

"Whatever it is, I'll make it better, I swear. If it's a spider that's scared you... I'll go stomp it, if you didn't get enough to eat... I'd steal from the pastor himself to feed you, if some boy teased you... I'd wait till he was sleeping and shave off his eye brows," that last one got a giggle out of her, "Come on Clara, whatever it is... your my best friend, you can tell me."

Clara shook her head, "That's just it Damon, I'm your friend, that's all I can be."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked,

"I was bringing your mom more cool rags for her head, and I heard you both talking. I know you have to start looking for a wife or you father will send you to fight. And I'm too young, and just a servant, I'll never be your wife, you'll wind up with those pretty girls who never get dirty or say the wrong thing and you'll have your own house and I'll never see you again!"

Damon was shocked that Clara thought this way about him, it was true she was too young for him to think about that way but, it made him feel proud knowing he was her first crush. And the thought of her getting older and winding up with another man, it filled him with a rage he couldn't understand. Truth is, he'd take the unpolished kid over any of those glove wearing tea drinking phonies any day.

"Hey, listen to me. No matter what happens, we will always be best friends. Even if they manage to settle me with a wife, she won't even come close to you, and anytime you need to be reminded, just come here. I'll meet you anytime... this is our place, the one place in the whole damn world where there are no masters or fathers or even mothers to answer to, where society and doing what's right can't reach us, this is where we can be free, and its just for us."


	21. game on

**Back to present... well season 2 "present"**

Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room. The nurse is the only one in sight, "Excuse me? Where is everyone?" She asks,

the nurse turns around and explains, "It's the middle of the night honey.

Caroline looks to the window, "It is? Oh, uh...have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by." the polite nurse tells her,

Caroline is still confused, "She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven."

Caroline complains, "But I'm hungry."

"You should go back to sleep." the nurse instructs,

Caroline goes toward the room but then she stops, "What is that smell?"

"Back to bed." The nurse replies more strictly,

The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood bag in a patient's room. She goes toward the bag and touches it but the nurse arrives.

"What are you doing in here?" She asks,

Caroline shakes her head, "I don't know."

She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the hidden blood bag from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the bag on the floor. She looks down at the bag on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

 **The Boarding House:**

Damon is sitting the living room playing on his phone as Clara paces,

"It was good plan." She mutters,

"It was a great plan." he says sounding supportively even tho his attention is elsewhere...

"I was only trying to help."

"I guess not everyone appreciates just how caring you are." he says absently,

"I didn't even get to finish going over it before Elena stormed out." Clara complains working herself up a bit more,

"Temperamental teenagers, what can I tell you?"

Clara stops and stares at Damon now, "What are we supposed to do Damon, she's here... in town, right now."

"She said she was leaving," Clara's had enough and rips the phone out of his hand,

"And you believe her?" She asks,

Damon rolls his eyes, "No, I don't believe her! I just don't feel like starting my day talking about her."

"And what would you rather talk about?" Clara asks not seeing how anything could be more important than this,

Damon smirks and gets closer to her, he reaches behind her back and snakes his phone out of her hands, "Oh I don't know... Maybe wedding plans?" Damon says with a seductive smile turning his phone around to show her he wasn't playing a stupid game but looking at nearby venues,

Clara smiles despite herself, "Oh really, having fantasies of me walking towards you in a big white dress?"

Damon throws his phone on the sofa and returns both arms around Clara pulling her close but lowering himself slightly so the bulge in his pants lines up with her sweet core, "It's actually more about what's under the dress that giving me fantasies... look I just don't want to put our lives on hold because satan's mistress is sniffing around." He says as he lowers his lips to her neck,

Clara sighs, loving the feel of his lips on her sensitive skin, "I know, I don't either but wouldn't we just be antagonizing her?" Damon shrugs his shoulders not caring and pulls back to play with her lips

Clara soon caves, "Fine I'll start looking at magazines."

"Yes!" Damon exclaims as his raises his fist in victory, Clara chuckles at his enthusiasm and the two get lost in a kiss.

 **Back at the hospital:**

Caroline is putting on her jewelry. She puts on the necklace Elena gave to her but it burns her skin so she throws it on the floor. The nurse arrives and picks it up.

"That's pretty." she tells her,

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me." Caroline answers not understanding why it just burned her,

The nurse leaves, Caroline too tempted by the smell of blood, drinks from a blood bag... she looks at herself in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams,

"What's wrong?" The nurse asks rushing in,

Caroline turns and rushes at the nurse, she strangles her and pushes her at vamp-speed against the wall. "You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" She ends up unwittingly compelling her,

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse repeats in a monotone...

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline asks not understanding her own power yet.

but the nurse confirms, "I'll do what you say."

Caroline is relieved, "Good, because I'm starving." (She bites her.)

-Elsewhere Elena Bonnie and Jeremy are setting up for the Carnival-

 **Back at the Boarding House:**

Stefan comes in from hunting, Damon holds up a bag,

"Care for one?" he offers,

Stefan shakes his head, "No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate."

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon teases his brother,

Stefan smiles tensely, "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Really still waiting for the other shoe to drop, face it Stefan I'm a changed man, no need to walk on eggs shells around me all the time because you think I'm gonna explode. We have enough suspense in our lives with Katherine making an appearance no reason to go looking for drama."

Clara comes down the stairs ready to go out, "Alright boys, play nice I'm going out to widen my palate, it's time to familiarize myself with whats modern in the culinary world."

"Why is that a sudden concern?" Stefan asks,

"Didn't you hear the great news Steffy? Me and the wife are renewing our vows, can't very well only serve up blood to the good people of Mystic Falls, they might catch on." Damon tells him

"Wait, what?" Stefan asks,

"Yup, we are having an honest to god wedding this time around and I know the real reason you've been brooding this past century and a half is because we didn't include you the first time around and I just want you to rest assured you will be receiving an invite." Stefan huffs ignoring is brother's poor excuse for charm,

"Do you guys think now's the right time to be doing this with Katherine around?" He asks,

"I think its exactly the right time, show that bitch how little we think of her and whatever game she set on playing." Damon tells him,

"Don't bother Stefan I already tried to get him to see reason, it's easier just to go along with it," Clara says as she exits the house,

"Wise words brother, by the way dropped in on the grieving widow and over heard Tyler talking to his mysterious uncle, I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them i.e Richard but vervain didn't... so they're not vampires, they're something else."

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan probes,

Damon shrugs, "You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to." Stefan says,

"Your girl is the one who wanted to do nothing, I'm just being a team player, plus She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like give my wife the wedding she deserves, cheers!"

 **Later at the Carnival:**

Jeremy is buying popcorn at the carnival. Damon arrives, "Jeremy, good to see you alive."

Jeremy bites back, "Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?"

Damon chuckles at the kid's attitude, "My bride to be saw it and had never been to one, simply doing my duty as a gentleman," (He takes some of Jeremy's popcorn and eats it.)

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy threatens,

Damon catches him around the back of his neck and takes him away from the crowd.

He trows his up against a tree, "So please tell me that that is not a threat." giving Jeremy a chance to walk back what he just said,

but Jeremy is foolishly undeterred, "Maybe it is." He arrogantly shows him the ring thinking he has one over on Damon.

But Damon just smiles condescendingly, he grabs Jeremy and chokes him from behind with an arm under his chin bring talking directly into his ear,

"There seems to be this misconception going on that because I'm happy I'm less dangerous... please, don't be stupid enough to fall for that. So this is what we're not gonna do- we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." He releases him and Jeremy struggles to regain his breath, Damon gets in his face again,

"If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon holds up Jeremy's ring; he stole it from his hand... shocking Jeremy, "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on."

He flicks the ring at Jeremy's face and leaves while Jeremy holds his face where the ring hit him in pain before looking down and quickly recovering the ring.

 **Elsewhere at the Carnival Caroline has shown up:**

Clara recognizes her from the hospital, "Hey, it's Caroline right? You're Sheriff Forbes daughter? How are you? you look better."

Caroline looks Clara up and down not recognizing her, "Do I know you?"

"No, sorry. Hi, I'm Clara" She offers Caroline her hand but Caroline just stares at it, "Um my husband is friends with your mom, Damon Salvatore. I was at the hospital when you were admitted... glad to see you back on your feet, I guess it wasn't as serious as they thought."

Caroline nods slowly, "Yup, the doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning,"

Clara is surprised, "Wow so you just got out, shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's gonna turn into a complete disaster without me. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous."

"Oh well, I haven't been to many carnivals but it looks like they did alright in your absence," Clara tells her,

Caroline tired of exchanging polite chit chat tries to compel Clara like she did with the Nurse earlier, "I'm a little bit too busy to play welcoming committee so your gonna walk away from me and remember nothing,"

Clara watches Caroline walk off, and realizes she needs to find Damon asap.

Elsewhere, Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling in a competition. Stefan arrives.

"You're lurking." he whispers to his brother,

"I'm observing." Damon corrects,

"More like obsessing."

They watch Tyler win

"He's got strength." Damon remarks,

Stefan shrugs, "He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching."

Mason arrives next to arm wrestle against Tyler...

"Enter the uncle." Damon narrates,

Clara spots the guys and goes over to them,

"That's ridiculous." Stefan says as Mason beats Tyler,

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asks

"Stefan wants to go." Damon says quickly volunteering Stefan,

"No he doesn't we need to talk." Clara says, the brothers look at her confused before Stefan replies to Tyler's challenge,

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot..." he turns to Clara as he walks away, "we'll talk later,"

Stefan joins Mason and Damon cheers him on, "Get him Stef!" He turns to Clara "So what is it you need to gab to Stefan about?"

"Oh just how I'm pretty sure Caroline Forbes was turned into a vampire and just tried to compel me." Damon takes his eyes of the match shocked by what Clara just said.

Mason beats Stefan and Stefan rejoins Damon and Clara,

"Did I just hear you right?" Stefan asks,

"Please tell me that's the only reason you lost?" Damon says,

"No actually, I was putting in effort he still over powered me."

Surprised and a little suspicious he tells his brother and Clara to, "Come with me."

Mason easily defeats the next contestant as Stefan, Damon, and Clara go in the hallway.

"Is he...?" Damon starts to ask Stefan,

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes any sense." Stefan tells him,

"Guys, not the time... Caroline, remember?" Clara interjects,

Damon nods, "Right," They start walking again but Damon can't help himself, "What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

Stefan jokingly suggest, "Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles!"

"You're not funny." Damon says unamused,

"Or no, zombies, werewolves." Stefan continues guessing,

"No comedic timing at all." Damon tells his brother,

Clara reprimands both of them, "Seriously, both of you if we don't find Caroline soon someone is going to get hurt, you get that right?"

"speak of the devil," Damon mutters as he spots Caroline and races over to her,

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" he asks,

"I remember." Caroline tells him,

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." She tells him

"What does she mean abused her Damon?" Clara asks,

Damon tries to shake off the question, "Nothing, she's crazy."

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces."

Damon squints his eyes at her, "You can't remember. It's impossible, unless Clara was right, unless you're a... but who would have turned you?"

Caroline smiles "I have a message from Katherine, she said _Game on_."


	22. This can't be us

Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Clara are in a classroom talking about Caroline.

"How did this happen?" Clara asks

Stefan explains, "Bonnie asked me to fed her my blood, we thought she'd be safe at the hospital but obviously Katherine got to her,"

"But why?" Elena wants to know,

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut." Clara suggests,

Damon smiles at his wife, "Look at you using your 21st century vocab words I gave you." Clara smiled, flattered at the praise but Elena just rolled her eyes.

"she said _game on?_ What does that even mean?" Stefan ponders,

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know." Damon says

"But why Caroline?" Elena complained trying to get the focus back on her friend.

"I don't know." Damon admits,

"Poor Caroline," Clara muttered

"Oh please," Damon scoffs.

"No, she's right, Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her... We have to find her." Stefan explains,

"Yep, and kill her." Damon adds,

Clara is shocked, "What? WHY?" She had seen Damon kill but hearing him talk so casually about a young girl's life was somehow more troubling to Clara, it was callous... she didn't like it.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline!" Elena argued,

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon reasons,

Stefan shakes his head no, "Damon, absolutely not."

Damon rolls his eyes at the do gooders, "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option Damon." Elena says drawing a line.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? I never had a town where history doesn't repeat itself. You know I'm right." Damon says needling Stefan,

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan says and leaves not allowing Damon to continue the conversations, Elena follows him out.

Clara looks to Damon, "She's Liz's daughter, Damon." she says trying to appeal to any part of the Damon she knew that might still be in there.

Clara catches up to Stefan and Elena to look for Caroline and leaves Damon thinking about that one.

 **Elsewhere, Matt is talking with Bonnie.**

"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt vents

"What happened?" Bonnie asks,

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt explains

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie tries to offer a reasonable explanation.

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed...I don't know...different...more. I can't explain it."

 **Meanwhile, Damon is looking for Caroline.**

He notices a wooden tent peg in the ground. He walks over and takes it.

 **At the same time, Elena Stefan and Clara are looking for her too.**

"You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?" Elena asks Stefan,

Stefan punches the side of a trailer. "Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine already signed Caroline's death sentence."

"Well we can't let it end that way. She's doing this to get to me, isn't she?" Elena asks

"Actually, she's doing it to get to me." Stefan says disagreeing,

Clara rolls her eyes, "Could either of you be any more self involved? She's done this to _Caroline_ , end of story, now lets just focus on finding her before Damon does, he might not realize it now but he'll regret it if he kills her."

"Trust me Damon's never regretted a kill." Stefan tells her.

"Trust me, my husband will regret causing Sheriff Forbes pain... whether or not he's willing to admit it, she's his friend and friendship means something to him." Clara argues back.

Stefan stops walking, "Wait, stop... do you smell that?"

Elena shakes her head, "No... smell what?"

Clara smells it now too, "Blood..."

Elena panics,"Blood, as in Caroline's? Where could she be? (sees Stefan) What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?"

"It's not Caroline's blood... it's human." Stefan tells her.

"What does that mean?" Elena asks confused,

 **Damon has spotted Caroline**

Caroline is crying next to Carter's body and Damon walks over, she has blood all over her face.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She cries.

Damon tries to be comforting even if it makes his skin crawl, "Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you."

"You can?" Caroline looks up at him hopeful,

"Yeah, I have to." He says resigned,

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asks,

"The only thing I can do." Damon speeds and snaps Caroline's neck temporarily killing her. He looks down at the stake and regretfully tosses it still not confident this is the smartest thing to do.

Clara Stefan and Elena catch up to him and see him carrying Caroline,

"Oh my god, we're too late!" Elena says worriedly,

"Relax, I just snapped her neck, clean up who ever this kid is (he gestures to the boy Caroline just killed) I'll put her in the cellar until we figure out what to do." Damon tells them.

Elena follows Damon to the boarding house to try and help with Caroline and Stefan and Clara are left to clean up.

Bonnie arrives and sees Clara and Stefan over the teen's dead bloodied body,

"Carter?" Bonnie says squinting her eyes in the dark to identify the body.

Stefan looks up at Bonnie, "It's okay, come on."

Bonnie sees blood on Clara and mistakenly thinks she's responsible, "I knew you'd slip up, that you'd bring death and destruction to this town!"

Stefan studies Bonnie confused, "Bonnie?" Stefan looks between Clara and Bonnie and realizes what Bonnie has assumed happened,

"No, Bonnie, that's not what happened." He tries to correct her,

But Bonnie won't hear it, "Don't defend her Stefan! I warned you, and your brother!"

"Bonnie I swear she had nothing to do with this!" Stefan tries to tell her,

"I don't believe you!" Bonnie shouts at him

Bonnie looks at Clara and gives her the most painful aneurisms she can manage. Clara falls to the ground clutching her head and curls up. Bonnie opens a faucet with her powers and water starts coming out a hose.

"I told you what would happen if you hurt anyone." She says menacingly to Clara,

"I didn't do this." Clara manages to squeak out,

Stefan can't believe what he's seeing and is desperately trying to get Bonnie to see reason, "Bonnie, it's the truth, this wasn't down to her."

"Ever since she got here things have just gotten worse, grams died, the tomb vampires were set free, it's all her and Damon's fault!" She creates a fire, the fire goes toward Clara,

Stefan terrified for his sister, "Bonnie, what are you doing? Bonnie stop it!" Stefan can't get through to Bonnie and he now sees Clara is starting to burn, he can't let this happen! He runs up to Bonnie and tries shaking her,

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill her!"

Clara is still burning, finally Stefan not knowing what else to do grabs Bonnies head and screams in her face, "IT WAS CAROLINE!"

The fire goes out as Bonnie's concentration is broken.

"What did you just say?" Bonnie asks in a whisper shocked,

Stefan catches his breath and tells her, "Katherine turned her, she didn't know what she was doing... it was Caroline, Bonnie... Caroline's a vampire."

Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief, "No... No, you wrong,"

Stefan looks at her sadly, "Im not, I'm sorry Bonnie, Damon and Elena just took her to the boarding house to explain things and get her under control."

Bonnie looks down at Clara, who's body has started to heal its self and then over to Carter, she's in shock and slowly leaves to see for herself if Caroline really is a vampire now.

Stefan runs over the Clara and drags over carter help her to bite into his wrist to help her healing along.

"I'm so sorry I didn't stop her sooner, let's get you home." He tells her, but she shakes her head,

"We can't... Carter"

Stefan sighs, she's right, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

 **At the Boarding house**

Caroline is locked up in one of the cells,

"When will she come to?" Elena asks,

"Soon." is Damon's helpful answer,

"Thank you for not... you know." Elena says referring to not going through with killing Caroline

"I didn't do it for you, and I still say its gonna bite us on our ass." He says,

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena says completely worn out with everything that happened tonight,

"You and me both," Damon agrees

Damon hears the door bang open and soon Bonnie races down the stairs,

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Elena asks,

"Is it true? Is Caroline..." Bonnie says wanting to know but still not being able to say the words,

Elena sighs sadly, "Yes, its true."

Bonnie's heart sinks, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for this isn't your fault Bon." Elena tells her,

"Not about Caroline... bout Clara." Bonnie explains.

That gets Damon's attention,

"What about Clara?" He asks,

"I saw Cater, and then Clara had blood on her... I thought." Damon very menacingly gets right in front of Bonnie,

"What did you do?" He demands to know

"I set her on fire." she tells him in a whisper knowing she's in trouble

In a flash Damon has Bonnie against the far wall choking the life out of her,

"NO! Damon stop please!" Elena begs

"Why should I?" Damon argues

"This can't be us okay? Always attacking each other, and Stefan! Stefan was with her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her!" Elena tells him still trying to get him off Bonnie

Damon turns to her, "You better pray that's right, because if its not, I won't only come and finish of Bon Bon here, I'll come for you too!"

With that Damon zooms out of the house to find his wife.


	23. Girls Night

Stefan had just finished burying Carter when he felt a jabbing pain in his abdomen, he looked down to see a stake, It took all his effort but he pulled it out and flipped himself over to see Damon standing not to far away,

his brother walks towards him with a murderous glare in his eyes, "Maybe I needed to be clearer, but when I leave to help YOUR girl and her little friends and my girl stays behind to help clean up _their_ mess, I have certain expectations, namely my brother not allowing some teenage witch to SET HER ON FIRE!"

Stefan tries to shuffle away from him, "Damon, calm down, she's fine, it was just a misunderstanding."

Damon breaks off some tree branches and glares at Stefan,

"Misunderstanding, you say?" Damon throws the branches, one hits his shoulder and the other pins his leg to the ground, "whoops... sorry about that, but relax just another misunderstanding,"

"Damon, please, I stoped Bonnie, Clara's okay." Stefan says beginning slightly

"Yeah people are always just dandy after getting set on fire! I don't know why I bothered trying to do the right thing for you and this ridiculous Scooby gang but believe this brother, I won't ever bother myself with any of you again. I'm going back to only caring about me and mine, so good luck." He ends his sentence by jamming another branch into Stefan's neck and then leaving him there.

he finds Clara not too far away and approaches her slowly not wanting to frighten her,

"Hey, you okay?" he asks gently

"been better," Clara admits causing Damon to smile sadly,

"Let's get you home, okay?" Damon picks her up bridal style and walks them back to his car to take them home,

Clara is curled up in the front seat, "That sounded rough, what I could hear."

"Don't worry about that." Damon tells her concentrating on the road, he knows if he looks at her for too long... sees the damage Bonnie did he'll turn back and kill his brother for not stopping it sooner.

"He did stop her, Damon, if it wasn't for Stefan I don't know if I would still be here." Clara tells her husband not wanting all the progress he and Stefan have made to go down the drain.

"Let's just get you home, okay?" Damon says and Clara nods weakly,

 **Later that night**

Elena after convincing Caroline with Bonnie's help that she wasn't Katherine and explaining vampires and witches Elena went home, needing to be in the comfort of her own bed.

Stefan stayed out in the forest hunting animals for a few hours to get his strength back, knowing it was better for his health if he stayed away from the boarding house tonight, he got an idea after seeing the Carnival shut down and abandoned. He snuck through Elena's window to find her sleeping, he kisses her on the cheek and she wakes up.

"Hi. What time is it?" Elena asks him

"It's almost dawn. Come with me."

They are at the carnival. It's empty.

"Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena says a little nervously but mostly just excited.

"Well, I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend on top of the Ferris wheel." As soon as Stefan finishes talking the Ferris wheel lights suddenly turn on.

"Stefan..." Elena practically swoons at how thoughtful and romantic her boyfriend is being,

Stefan brings her close, "We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and now it seems whatever cease fire my brother and I had has been called off... I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it."

"But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?" she asks him

Stefan smiles,"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight."

Elena holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs, then stops, looking at Stefan with confusion.

"What?"

Stefan brushes some hair behind her ear, "It's just so nice to see you laugh."

It was a perfect moment between the two that led to an even more perfect kiss.

 **At the Boarding House**

Damon was taking care of Clara while downstairs Caroline was trying to make sense of everything, Bonnie and Elena both thought it would be for the best if she broke up with Matt, it sucked but she saw where they were coming form.

Over the next few days things between the brothers remained tense, and they learned about the existence of werewolves with the help of Alaric and that the Lockwoods carried the gene.

Katherine still hadn't re-appeared and Stefan was working with Caroline to help her get a handle on being a vampire. Clara was taking over lessons for the day because Stefan, Elena, and Rick were going to Duke to see what else they could find out about the town's new Werewolf problem.

Damon thought she was being stupid trying to help after the last time went so poorly, but she insisted that was down to the witch and was no one else's fault.

Damon wasn't sure he agreed but it did give him time to work on the special "apology" project for Clara, but it was really so much more than that.

 **Caroline and Clara in the woods:**

"So what are we doing out here in the woods? Stefan already showed me how to hunt." Caroline asks whining a bit

Clara takes a deep breath so she doesn't lose her temper, "I may be older than you but I'm really not that much newer to this life than you are. Not only did I have to adjust to being a vampire but also to being in a completely new century. I understand how confusing and overwhelming it all can be. It's great that Stefan is helping you but I think you need more confidence so your not just surviving whats happened to you but embracing it, It sucks that all these dreams you've had for your life are gone but you can make new ones. So I have a bargin to make with you."

"What kind of bargain?" Caroline asks skeptically

"First we do some vamp training so we can report back to Stefan I actually spent time teaching you in his absence but afterwards, I am handing off the reins to you, I still need a lot of help, I was thinking a makeover? Maybe introduce me to movies/tv shows, so far only Damon has been in charge of my introduction to this time period, I think having female's perspective might be useful. This way its not just me teaching you but you teaching me, it won't feel like you have the whole world still to learn you'll be reminded how much you already know and are awesome at."

Caroline smiled and jumped up and down happily excited to get her hands on Clara's very out of date wardrobe and have an honest to god girls night, with movies, and magazines, maybe some blood and ice cream, It felt really good to be planning a fun night again, Clara was right, it was just what she needed to feel in control again.

"You have no idea how much I need a fun night, I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! but it's still too soon for me to be around all those people and with Bonnie being so weird with me and then Matt finally telling me he loved me but I'm still being forced to blow him off! and then with Stefan wanting me to eat adorable bunnies, it's just felt like I've been loosing everything, so thank you for thinking to give some control back to me."

Clara smiles happy she found a way to connect with the new vampire, "You're welcome, alright you ready for this?"

Caroline nods, "Right, what is it I'm supposed to do again?"

"Race me so we can practice our speed, whoever runs into the least amount of trees wins,"

Caroline giggles, "You're on."

The girls take off laughing,

 **The Boarding House** ,

Damon is in the parlor enjoying that its 5 o'clock somewhere when Stefan, Elena, and Alaric get back from Duke,

"Any luck?" he asks mildly interested

Elena sighs, "Nothing much on dopplegangers but Stefan found a book on the Petrova's"

"Kitty Kat's real last name?" Damon supplies

"You knew?" Stefan asks surprised,

Damon rolls his eyes, "Please, you know how much I love to snoop, what about the potentially much more dangerous werewolf problem, learn anything about that?"

"Turns out you were right, we should be concerned about the Lockwoods, apparently Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Stefan tells him

Elena looks down at her phone, "Caroline just texted, her and Clara are having a girl's night... I think I'm gonna head over."

Alaric steal a quick shot of bourbon and then offers Elena a ride over,

The Salvatore brothers are now left alone,

Damon sets down his drink and looks seriously to Stefan, "You know what needs to be done, right?"

"unfortunately, yes." Stefan sighs not wanting to stir up more trouble but not knowing what else to do to make sure everyone was protected.

 **Forbes House:**

Elena arrives at Caroline's and is surprised by what opens the door, It's Clara but with shorter shoulder length hair with pretty new balayage style highlights and a sexy modern outfit. She has dress up shorts, a tight black top, and is decked out in accessories.

"Well? What do you think of the new 21st century Clara?" Caroline asks excitedly.

Elena pauses for a moment still getting used to it, "Its... uh wow, quite a change,"

"Ugh, pay no attention, you look amazing!" Caroline turns and says to Clara

"Is um Bonnie coming?" Elena asks

"Bonnie hates me Elena," Caroline tells her

Elena sighs, "She doesn't hate you, this has all just been really hard on her,"

"And it hasn't on me?" Caroline counters,

"Of course it has," Elena quickly tells her

Clara decides to jump in and steer the conversation away from Bonnie, "How about we put a pin in anything heavy or complicated for the rest of the night? I was promised an introduction to something called Channing Tatum? What is that anyway?"

The rest of the night is care free girly fun, meanwhile Damon and Stefan are stalking Mason's wolf to figure out how much danger they are really in. Back at Caroline's Elena is passed out from a sugar coma and the two vampires are talking.

"No offense but I still can't wrap my head around you and Damon." Caroline confesses

Clara smiles understanding where she's coming from, "I know it's hard to imagine because of everything he's done to you but the Damon I grew up with was actually very sweet, charming, strong, and noble."

Caroline shakes her head, "I just can't picture him as one of the good guys. If that's who he was, how are you still with him... you must see how much he's changed?"

"I do... there has always been a darkness in him probably due to his father but now its taken over almost all of him. And I don't always love how he behaves or hearing about the horrible things he's done but I've loved him for as long as I can remember, I don't think I know how not to love him, he was my first kiss, my first everything, I went to war for him, I went up against Katherine as a human for him... I don't know if that's romantic or codependent but it's the truth my whole world is based on and selfishly I don't want to change it, no matter how it might look to anyone else."

Caroline is touched Clara felt she could be so candid with her, "Maybe it can be both, romantic and codependent." the girls exchange a sad smile,

"What about you and Matt?" Clara asks,

Caroline lets go of a deep sigh, "Honestly, it's nothing like what you just described... I like him, I really do and I want to be in love SO badly but incredibly I want what you and Damon have, even what Stefan and Elena have, I want something... epic, I'm just not sure thats him, ya know?"

 **The Woods**

Damon and Stefan come across Tyler, Matt, and Amiee in the woods, and see Mason's wolf attack,

The werewolf rushes into Matt who is trying to protect Amiee. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on Matt. Stefan rushes the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.

Tyler steps up and screams trying to protect his friends, "No!"

The werewolf looks at him and leaves. They get Matt and Amiee to safety and compel the two to forget anything out of the ordinary. Looking back they exchange a look not sure what to do about Tyler.

"Do you understand what just happen?" Stefan asks

Tyler is still catching his breath a little freaked out still, "You attacking a wolf, the wolf attacking my friends, and then somehow understanding me... NO, I don't understand any of it."

Damon steps forward, "Let me break it down for you then..."

"Damon, don't" Stefan tries to stop him from being... well himself,

"What? The kid wants the truth, let's give it to him. Your uncle is a werewolf, me and Stefan vampires, surprise!" Damon waved his hands mockingly.

"Whatever... you guys are insane," Tyler takes off and later comes across Mason's car, Mason arrives naked and muddy behind.

"Wanna toss me those?" He asks Tyler who passes him a bag.

"It was you?" he asks his uncle,

Mason nods.

 **Forbes House**

Caroline looks over and both Clara and Elena are asleep. Not being able to sleep she decides to go for a walk, she ends up seeing Matt and Amiee together at the grill, and it get's her a little down but not as much as she was expecting, turning around, she sees something that truly upsets her,

"E..Elena?" Caroline asks hoping against hope

"Nope, try again." but those hopes were quickly dashed

"Katherine." Caroline says and tries to moves away from her.

"Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." (She smiles evilly.)


	24. Memory Lane

Damon is fresh out of the shower when Clara gets home, he gives her a playful whistle appreciating her new look and comes up behind her holding her body against his damp naked one.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" he whispers as he starts placing kisses along her neck. Clara lets her head fall back on Damon's chest.

"Hmm, are you sure you care?" she asks. Damon twirls her around and grabs her ass to bring her closer.

"You've completely ruined my new outfit now." She said smiling up at him,

"Now that I absolutely don't care about. But if your uncomfortable I can always help you out of them." He said looking down her shirt licking his lips tempted to rip every scrap of fabric off her,

"So, I take girls night went well? Please tell me there was a lingerie pillow fight?" He asks making Clara giggle.

"What is it like inside your mind?"

"Oh it's a gas, all the women are either naked or in lingerie and the men all pale in comparison to by rugged good looks."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but we all remained clothed last night." she tells him making Damon pout

"Anything I can do to make that pout disappear?" He thinks for a second then gets a devious little grin,

"Oh no." Clara worries knowing what that grin means.

"How about having a naked pillow fight with me... now." he proposed.

Clara pretended to think about it for a moment, "I don't know...I feel kind of gross," Damon is ready to hear a flat out rejection but Clara surprises him, "mind if I take a shower first?" She asks.

"Hmm hot water might be gone... I might have to join you, help keep you warm in there." He tells her

He bends down quickly putting her over his shoulder racing back into the bathroom getting them both wet under the shower. He starts to peel her wet clothes off her while their mouths are busy devouring each other. Down to just her underwear Damon rips her thong off and lifts her up on his shoulders lining up her pussy with his mouth he starts sucking on her clit as Clara hooks her hands behind her back letting her bra drop to the shower floor.

Down the Hall

Stefan is in bed he wakes up with "Elena" sleeping next to him with her head on his chest. "Hey, are you okay?" she asks

Stefan is feeling a little off from the dream he just had... "Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." Stefan finds it weird he was just having a dream about Katherine unless...He gets out of the bed at vamp speed. He realizes it was not Elena but Katherine in bed with him, she must have gotten in his head.

"Katherine." he spits out.

Katherine smiles, "You have to admit I am getting better at this... It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?"

He rushes over to her but she pushes him back and he falls. She rolls her eyes, "Are we really gonna do this again? You and I both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

"What do you want?" he asks,

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?" She asks sounding innocent.

but Stefan is still suspicious, "Why are you back in town?"

"3 reasons: you, you and you." She tells him

Stefan smiles tightly, "You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of...gets stuck in my throat."

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too."

Katherine gets up and leave sauntering down stairs. She can hear Damon and Clara happily enjoying each other's company in the shower and it makes her want rip their heads off and stomp the bits of their skulls down the drain.

Stefan puts on some clothes and joins Katherine downstairs determined to get a straight answer out of her.

Katherine is sipping Damon's bourbon and reading Stefan's journal lounging on the couch,

In Stefan's journal she finds the picture of herself, she takes it and shows it to Stefan.

"Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

He rushes toward her but instead of attacking he gently touches her face, "What is it about you that makes me still care?" Hope bubbles up in Katherine, she's happy she at least made one Salvatore brother really fall for her, but before she can celebrate Stefan uses a kiss to distract her while he puts a vervain dart in her back. She falls unconscious on the couch.

Stefan attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, down in one of the cells.

Damon and Clara, finally out of the shower, hear Stefan starting to interrogate Katherine they start getting dressed so they can quickly join.

Katherine wakes up restrained and furious,

Stefan stands before her, "Now... where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to do this." She tells him

"Answer the question." He demands,

"Yeah Kitty Kat, answer the question." Katherine looks behind Stefan to see her one failure and his bothersome wife standing there.

"I came back for you." She answers looking back at Stefan, "and you." she says gazing over again to Damon.

"Wasn't interest then, not interested now." Damon tells her

"Plus now you can't force him with compulsion." Clara adds

Katherine narrows her eyes at Clara, "Trust me, I didn't have to compel all those moans, he might not have chosen anything but he sure as hell enjoyed what we did." Katherine's taunting was getting to Clara and she has to be held back

Stefan steps between them blocking Katherine's view of Clara, "We're gonna play by my rules now." Stefan says taking back control, he puts on gloves and takes some vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns and she screams out. Her screams are joyous music to Clara's ears.

"Answer the question." Stefan instructs again now with the threat of more vervain.

"You're going to torture me now?" Katherine asks not believing Stefan really has it in him to seriously hurt her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth." he tells her

"I'll do it just for fun." Clara says volunteering her services.

Damon smirks at his wife, "I'll help, couple's are supposed to enjoy shared interests after all."

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan taunts.

Katherine ignores his threat, "Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" she asks changing the subject.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." Stefan tells her.

"Does she know that you love me?" Katherine asks him.

"I don't."

"No one does, no one ever did." Damon adds.

Katherine smiles, "That's where you're wrong, Damon. Stefan, Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in..."

 **Salvatore Estate 1864:**

"I had a lovely time, Stefan." Katherine says surprised how much she enjoyed such an innocent night out.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Young human Stefan asks

"As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter."

"How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you made it to Atlanta." Stefan replies

"So, I gather I'm wanted?" Katherine flirts,

Stefan blushes, "Uh, very much so. I know...we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love."

He slowly leans forward and kisses her.

"I am in love with you." he amends now more sure after their kiss.

"There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan." Katherine says caught up in the moment.

"More to learn and love." Stefan says naively.

Katherine isn't so sure that's how he'll feel for much longer once he knows what she truly is, "I must say good night."

"I have upset you?" Stefan asks sensing a change in her mood.

"No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." She tells him.

She goes in her bedroom and sees Damon is there. He goes toward her and kisses her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks just wanting a moment alone.

"You told me to come." he explains reminding Katherine of her earlier compulsion.

"Right... well, I'm tired, you should go."

"Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?" Damon asks.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." she scolds

"Is my love not enough?"

"It might be, if you gave it freely. Look I told you, I'm tired." She tells him turning she looks in his eyes and compels him, "I wish to be alone tonight. Please leave."

Damon bows respectfully, "Good night Katherine."

He leaves and she goes back to thinking about what Stefan confessed earlier, she reaches up and touches her lips remembering their kiss.

 **Back in the "Present":**

"Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine." She looks at Damon, "yours might have been too if I had gotten a little more time with you before that pesky counsel caught on."

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate." Stefan tells her coldly.

Katherine shrugs, "Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Damon asks,

Katherine smiles sinisterly, "A deal to rid the town of vampires."

 **1864:**

Katherine and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate.

"I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight." George tells her

Katherine nods, "Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."

"I will." George promises, "Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free."

"Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire, and I have the perfect person to send in as my replacement." She tells him,

 **"Present":**

Damon looks full of murderous hate, "I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart from your body."

"Any excuse to get your hands on me? What's a matter, already bored playing house with wifey? Face it Damon, you were never meant to be domesticated I was trying to set you free." Katherine tells him,

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan interrupts and Katherine just rolls her eyes at him.

"I practically lit the match."

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out." Stefan says having a hard time believing anyone could be so heartless.

"Without blinking." Katherine responds easily.

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Clara is clever enough to ask.

"Something he wanted desperately."

"So you sent 27 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?" Stefan asks.

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began." She said looking at Clara,

"But you! You just couldn't leave it alone. You kept coming around, even going to Giuseppe getting him suspicious of me. It was easy enough to take you out of the picture but the seeds of doubt you planted were harder to weed out. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see Stefan one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood."

 **1864:**

Stefan runs back trying to reach the cart holding the captured vampires, Damon is shot by their father, soon followed by his brother.

 **"Present":**

Stefan looks at Katherine, "We came for you, we tried to save you."

"I didn't want to be saved." Katherine explains,

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! Clara locked away for a century and a half for nothing!" Stefan shouts angrily at her.

But Katherine doesn't see it that way, "No, Stefan, you died for love! and Clara... picked a fight she never had a chance at winning, she paid the price."

Katherine continues to defend herself, "I want what I want, Stefan, and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now." Damon interjects,

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it."

Stefan angrily rips a leg from a nearby chair and rushes at Katherine infuriated over her threat to Elena, he hovers over her with it poised to strike but he regains control of his temper and throws it down on the ground.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did." Katherine says pleased.

"Well I do." Clara says, she flashes over to Katherine and starts to strangle her crushing her windpipe... Damon comes at her next, his face has changed and he has grabbed the stake Stefan discarded, he is ready to end the bitch once and for all.

Katherine seeing that Damon is serious snaps the restraints and throws Clara off her, Damon misses and gets her shoulder, Katherine takes out the stake barely flinching and throws it into Damon's stomach.

Stefan comes at her as Clara races to Damon, Katherine is able to easily hold Stefan up against the wall. Clara helps Damon get the stake out of his wounded abdomen and holds on to him as he heals.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan." Katherine tells him.

"What? Why?" Stefan asks baffled.

"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you, them(she gesture to Clara and Damon on the ground) I was not expecting to be part of the deal."

Katherine walks away as if nothing has happened, as she's leaving

Elena comes in and walks into her

"You must be Elena." Katherine says coming face to face with her human double.

Elena feels like she is in the twilight zone, "How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" she asks freaked out.

Katherine doesn't answer but looks at her from top to bottom. She touches her neck with one finger as she speaks and walks behind her.

"You're asking the wrong questions." Stefan hears Elena and races up not trusting Katherine alone with her,

"Elena?!" She looks to Stefan and then turns her head back to Katherine only Katherine is not here anymore.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks checking her over making sure Katherine hasn't harmed even a hair on her head.

"Not really." Elena tells him still freaked out, "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Not really." They embrace each other finding comfort and support in being near one another.

Damon, supported by Clara, walks in and rests on the sofa still recovering from Katherine's attack.

"We're just dandy over here, thanks for asking." Damon says sarcastically.

Clara's phone rings, she see's its Caroline

 _"Hey, Caroline. Now's not a good time."_

 _"I need you help, against Katherine... she's making me spy on Elena, she's threatened Matt."_

Clara looks to Elena,

"ready to hear my plan now?"


	25. the Plan

Clara, Damon, and Stefan, all waited outside as the deed was transferred to Elena.

"Clara and Stefan please come in." She inviting two of the three vampires inside.

"Really? what are we twelve?" Damon complained being left outside.

"One of us is," Stefan teased his brother.

"If I invite you in do you promise to keep your... marital activities to the bedroom?" Elena bargained.

"Where's the fun in that?" Damon complained.

Elena rolled her eyes and continued on in her list of demands, "Do you promise to always be clothed when you are not in your bedroom."

"Please, you've loved getting a sneak peek." Damon said cockily.

"Will you be nice to your brother?" She asks.

"Alright now that's asking waaayyy too much." Damon says

"Damon, I'm serious. If you want to be invited in I need you to promise you will respect my rules." Damon squinted his eyes annoyed but eventually relented to Elena's demands.

"Fine, I promise no sex in the common areas and I will keep any strip shows to the bedroom but I am afraid I can only reduce my snark by 25%."

"I'll take that." Stefan quickly jumped on the deal.

"Then Damon would you like to please come in." Elena invited.

They sat around the parlor and Clara went over the plan for everyone one more time.

"Alright, Elena, you are going to start making a list of all the men in town you find attractive." Clara explained.

"Why again?" Stefan asked not loving his girlfriend was given this task.

"Because clearly she shares the same taste in men as Katherine does so it will help us narrow down the suspects of who is currently bedding her." Clara explains.

"And what makes you so sure she is being currently bedded?" Stefan asks.

"Oh please, don't tell me you fell for her I'm here for you you and you act. This is Katherine Pierce we are talking about she usually can't even limit it to 2 men you think she's in town getting rejected by you daily watching you moon over her replacement and has no one waiting to stroke her ego at night?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Fine, just don't show me the list I don't want to know." Stefan tells them.

"Stefan, please don't be jealous you know I love you." Elena pleaded with Stefan.

"Yeah just be happy I'm not on that list, brother." Damon chimed in.

"This is 25% less snark?" Elena asked annoyed.

"And its all for you sweetheart." Damon quipped, Clara clapped her hands trying to focus everyone again.

"Elena I know it's hard but we need to send Jenna and Jeremy away." Elena took a deep breath knowing this part of Clara's plan would be the hardest.

"But how are we going to explain it to everyone?" She asked trying to find a way around it.

"Say that they are touring reform schools or something, that things have gotten more serious with Jeremy using and your aunt has decided to take drastic actions." Clara said.

"That could work." Stefan agreed.

"Alright fine, what else?" Elena says giving in.

"You'll move in here so you are safe from other vampires and once we figure out who Katherine has sunk her claws in we turn him to our side... hit her where it hurts." Clara says with determination in her eyes.

"What makes you think even if we find this guy we can convince him that Katherine is evil?" Elena asks still unsure of the plan.

Clara purses her lips, this next part was her least favorite part of her plan but it was necessary, "Let's just say I'm gonna have a little help. Its time for me and your friend Bonnie to clear the air."

 **Later in the day**

Jenna and Jeremy are packing to leave and Clara is headed over to Bonnie Bennet's house.

"Can I just say again how against this plan I am?" Damon exclaimed hating that his wife was going to be in close proximity to the little bitch who had set her on fire.

"I'm not thrilled about it either but if we are going to ever convince whoever her new boy toy is we will need help, unfortunately our options for help of the witchy variety are limited. Plus it would be nice to have an understanding so I don't run the risk of getting roasted again."

She started walking up to the house leaving Damon outside,

"I'll be right here." He told her

"I know, I'll be right back... I promise." She says trying to reassure Damon... and a little bit herself.

She knocked on the door and Bonnie answered surprised at who was on the other side waiting.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked suspiciously

"I want us to have peace, no more being at each other's throats... a fresh start." Clara explained but Bonnie wasn't buying it and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the real reason.

Clara rolled her eyes, a bad habit she had picked up since getting used to this new century.

"Katherine is threatening Caroline and Matt, she's a threat to everyone in this town, we want to take her down. To do that we will ALL have to work together, what do you say?"

Bonnie thought for a moment,

"If it comes to protecting this town I will help you but I will never be okay with Damon... but I am sorry I attacked you. You haven't hurt anyone, you didn't deserve that."

"Thank you, I know that must have been very difficult for you to say and I appreciate that. I am sorry if I judged you too harshly you are very young and dealing with all of this practically on your own must be hard and I am sorry you lost your grandmother, you didn't deserve that."

Bonnie can feel tears starting to form in her eyes from the mention of her grams so she quickly shuts this down not wanting to look vulnerable in front of a vampire.

"Yeah, thanks... I should go just let me know when you need me." She says moving back inside and closing the door.

Clara walks back over to Damon and they share a tender embrace.

 **Back at the boarding house**

Clara and Damon are helping Elena go through the list she made.

"Oh man, how did I not see it sooner." Damon mutters.

"What?" Elena asks

"Fuck, it makes so much sense. They came to town around the same time, it was right in front of us." Damon says

"Who Damon?" Elena asks again.

"Mason Lockwood." He replies.

"Are you sure?"

"What does he look like?" Clara asks and Elena pulls out her phone and shows her a photo.

"Oh yeah, that has to be him, he is sinfully gorgeous." Clara says lusting a bit over the photo.

"Hey!" Damon shouts not liking hearing his wife find anyone else attractive.

"Relax I still only have eyes for you." Clara placates her husband.

"Damn right."

Elena rolls her eyes, "Alright so... now what?"

"Now we go catch ourselves a werewolf." Damon says.


	26. wolf at a picnic

**A/N: because Damon was busy with the surprise he's been working on for Clara he never went to Jenna's bbq or stabbed Mason.**

Damon had been extra territorial with Clara the last few days, it was very hypocritical because he was a hopeless flirt with everyone but hearing she found another man attractive had him taking every opportunity to remind her how good it was with him. He wasn't taking any chances that setting this wolf trap would turn her head or any other part of her delectable body away from him.

Clara didn't mind the extra attention but was very thankful she was a vampire and could quickly heal otherwise she might be too sore to move with how... enthusiastic her husband had been with her lately.

Elsewhere Caroline was a nervous wreck having to keep spying for Katherine so she didn't suspect any moves against her. Stefan and Elena were helping by pretending to fight but she couldn't wait until this was all over- she hated this double agent crap and was constantly afraid she'd mess it all up for everyone.

The town was all gathering for this charity picnic thing and the gang decided it would be the best chance to try and get Mason on his own. Bonnie had made it very clear she wasn't going to cooperate if it involved killing or hurting him and Clara regretfully realized if she intended to keep her promise to the witch that it would not she might have to make moves against her husband.

It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day.

Preparations are underway, Carol Lockwood is giving a speech.

 _"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks."_

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk as Stefan walks up

Mason notices Stefan nearby watching him, "Stefan right? One of the Salvatore's?"

"Yeah I was hoping to extend an olive branch."

"Not interested." Mason says brushing him off.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively... telling Tyler about, you know..." Stefan says trying again.

"You think that's why I don't wanna bro down with you?" Mason asks condescendingly

"You have family here and us being at each other's throats is eventually going to end in someone innocent getting hurt, I can't imagine you'd want that. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?"

Mason think for a moment and then agrees, "I suppose there's no need to go starting some age old feud that doesn't even apply to us."

"Thank you." Stefan offers Mason his hand and begrudgingly he shakes it.

Stefan moves to take his hand back but Mason squeezes it crushing a bone or two and pulls Stefan in close

"If you or your brother makes a move against me..." he warns

"That won't happen." Stefan assures him, Mason nods his understanding and lets go of Stefan's hand.

Stefan walks back to Damon and Clara who are helping set up refreshments,

"Any luck on lowering his defenses?" Clara asks, Stefan holds up his hand with two disfigured fingers from Mason's killer grip.

Damon whistles out mocking his little brother's pain, "I'm gonna take that as a no... so plan B?"

Clara and Stefan agree, "Plan B."

Clara walks away to make the call to Bonnie.

Elena passes Clara as she walks over to join Stefan for another one of their "fights" that they hope satisfy Katherine enough to keep her at bay.

 _"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asks_

Stefan acts annoyed, "Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not."

 _"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?"_

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us."

 _"Okay, when?"_

"I don't know."

 _"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?"_

"You're reaching. I'm not...I'm not Damon."

 _"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?"_

"You know, I can't...I can't do this anymore, Elena." Stefan says invoking their secret code.

 _Elena fights a smile, "Fine, Stefan. Whatever."_

Clara walks back over to Damon who just refused a little girl offering him something to drink, distracted by listening in to his brother's "fight"

"Hey, so is she on her way?" Damon asks

Clara nods, "Yeah everything's all set."

Damon studies her for a second, "You okay... you seem nervous?"

"Yeah I'll... I'll be fine." Damon narrows his eyes at her not quite believing everything is A okay but decides to let it go for now.

She starts walking away to get in position when the little girl who tried and failed with Damon comes up and offers her a drink. Clara kindly accepts it and takes a big sip- Vervain is burning her throat but she doesn't flinch, she lower the cup and smiles at the girl whispering under her breath for only Damon and Stefan to hear that the drink was laced and they need to move on Mason now.

Liz and Mason stand watching from afar, they watch Clara take a sip of the vervain tainted lemonade, when it doesn't seem to effect her Liz's suspicions are put to rest.

"I guess you were wrong, I told you we can trust the Salvatore's." She tells Mason

Mason grins and nods secretly inside fuming that his plan failed.

He stalks off into the woods on "trash duty" really just needing to blow off some steam.

He throws a few punches at a tree when Clara comes up and interrupts him.

"Katherine must really think I'm weak if she thought that little trick was gonna work."

Mason turns around, "That was all me actually."

"Oh so you don't deny being her little bitch, does she even make you wear a collar in bed?" Clara asks testing him,

Mason growls angrily and stalks towards her but she quickly pulls out a dart gun and shoots him with horse tranquilizer.

"Don't worry I'm nothing like you or your master, your just gonna take a little nap." Clara whispers to him as he loses consciousness.

Damon and Stefan come out and load Mason into his jeep and make there way over to the Boarding house.

"Looks like Bonnie's already here." Stefan says as Clara looks down guiltily but it goes unnoticed by Stefan or Damon.

They start to carry Mason inside but Damon and Stefan aren't able to enter their home they look at each other confused. Clara takes Mason and delivers him to Bonnie waiting inside. She goes back over to explain to them what she did.

"I had Bonnie put up a barrier spell, it will only last 2 hours. She only agreed to help if I promised no harm would come to Mason and this is how I am keeping that promise."

"You went behind our back?" Damon asks completely thrown

"I'm sorry I feel awful, I do... but your too hot headed. Just please let me do this my way." Clara begs hating being put in this position.

"What if something happens, I won't be able to get in there to protect you!" Damon shouts.

"Bonnie and I have it handled Mason is trapped in circle, another barrier spell he won't be able to get out. I'll be safe we're just going to have a conversation."

Damon starts to walk away from the door, "I can't believe you did this." he shakes his head still shocked by his wife's betrayal.

Stefan takes over, "Do what you have to do, we'll be here."

Clara nodded and went back inside trying to ignore the sick feeling from seeing Damon so disappointed in her.

Inside Mason was coming to, he was sat in a chair surrounded by salt, he tried to leave the circle but he wasn't able to.

Clara walks back in "Want to know the reason you're little vervain trick didn't work on me?" Mason turned towards the voice staring daggers at her,

"Its because for one hundred and forty-five years I was in constant excruciating agony so now it's a little harder to get me to wince, just ask Bennet over here." She said gesturing to Bonnie who now came into the room.

"relax, I meant what I said before- I'm not like you or Katherine, I'm not going to torture or trick you I am going to tell you the truth and then I will let you go and anything that happens next will be up to you." Clara explains to Mason,

"Spoiler... it involves you dying. What makes you think I would ever believe anything you had to say." Mason says back.

"Another reason Bonnie is here, see she is a witch and she hates vampires, im not too sure her stance on werewolves..."

"Jury's still out." Bonnie remarks,

Clara turns to Mason, "Hear that, I'd behave your representing a community here. Anyway there is no love lost between us, and the spell she will do will show you my memories, they will be completely authentic."

Mason looked to Bonnie for confirmation.

"Its true." she tells him.

but Mason is still not convinced, "why should I believe your not just covering for her."

Bonnie shrugged, "I set her on fire once."

"Yup, fun times... lets get started- the boundary spell will only last another hour and a half." Clara says.

Bonnie moved to stand between the two of them and Clara stepped inside another circle that was connected by a line to Mason's circle.

Clara's Memories:

 _1864 Clara is bruised dirtied and bound to a chair in an unknown location. She starts coming to, when she sees she's tied she starts to panic, Katherine saunters in._

 _"Well, well, well, so this is what Damon Salvatore was trying so hard to stay faithful to, frankly I don't see the appeal, not when you could have all this." She runs her hands over her body proudly and seductively. "I suppose to each there own tho, to tell you the truth I'm more interested in Stefan anyway, but no one has ever turned me down before so now its become a challenge, and Katarina Petrova never runs from a challenge."_

 _Katherine makes her way over to Clara and removes her gag._

 _Clara takes the deep breaths she's been struggling for but stays silent not playing Katherine's game._

 _"Well go on, beg for your meager pathetic life."_

 _Clara still keeps silent- frustrating Katherine._

 _"You know I'm curious, what exactly did it take for a servant to marry a Salvatore? I would have guessed you were pregnant but clearly not... so what was it you had that he just couldn't say no to?" Katherine asks after yet more silence she grows angry,_

 _Katherine grabs her face roughly causing a whimper to escape Clara, "You will answer me!" She compels her._

 _Clara finally answers not being able to deny the vampire's compulsion, "I was his best friend. He trusted me with everything he couldn't tell to anyone else, we accepted each other and never tried to change one another, we found the freedom we so desperately were seeking... within one another."_

 _"Ugh how boring." Katherine replied rolling her eyes_

 _There was a knock on the door and Katherine immediately stuffed Clara's gag back in and went to check when she came back she told Clara she was off to the founder's ball, where she would command her husband to do any and everything she wanted._

 _As soon as Katherine was gone Clara broke down into tears until she eventually passed out form exhaustion._

 _Over the next two months Clara was barely kept alive only for Katherine to come and torment her with stories of her and Damon trying to see the girl break and beg for her life, but Clara always kept silent unless compelled otherwise._

 _"its so much fun having the both of them, maybe next I'll have the both of them at the same time, what fun would that be? Did you ever fantasize about it?"_

 _Katherine flashed in front of Clara "Answer!" Compelling her._

 _"No." Clara answers honestly_

 _"Hmm, why is it you went for Damon over Stefan, I understanding going for both of them clearly but choosing Damon over Stefan... so what was it? Come on you were never curious about Stefan? You know Damon is larger but Stefan... he has more girth plus when he looks at you..."_

 _Clara looked up at Katherine realizing something, "You... love him."_

 _"Ooh, look she can speak when not commanded to." Katherine said avoiding Clara's observation._

 _"But you'll never have him not truly, you'll never be happy, you'll always be trying to win but whatever prize your playing for... it will never be yours." She tells Katherine._

 _"Ugh, and what would you know?"_

 _"I know if you wanted to truly be happy, if you were even capable of it you would stop playing with Damon and just be satisfied with Stefan."_

 _Katherine shrugs "Why settle for one when I can have both?"_

 _"You don't have both, you don't even have one... They have no idea who or what you are, no one will ever love you, will ever chose you, you are a sad... terrified little girl who wants all the boys' attention because she can't be alone... not for a second, because not even you can love you..."_

 _"Shut up!" Katherine yells_

 _But Clara keeps going finally seeing a way to hurt the one who has been torturing her, "I bet your family didn't either, did daddy not love you did he throw you away? Is that why you won't allow yourself to be vulnerable to truly settle and be happy with just Stefan, afraid he'd throw you away too?!"_

 _"Shut up!" Katherine back handed Clara so hard she flew still attached to the chair across the room scrapping her face open over the jagged floor boards._

 _"You want to see terrifying you annoying little cunt?" Katherine walked towards her menacingly showing her vampire face._

 _"I am going to keep both brothers for as long as they're still interesting to me and you, you will live forever all by yourself- in constant torment. and the whole time I'll be enjoying your husband any way I want, maybe I'll even compel him to marry me." She grinned evilly and bite into her wrist shoving it into Clara's mouth and violently snapping her neck._

Clara's next memory showed Katherine talking to George Lockwood making the deal for the moonstone and sticking Clara in the tomb in her place. It showed a sped up version of the first 40-50 years of inside the tomb and eventually Mason was pulled out of Clara's head and back to the present,

"Present"

Mason was silent for a while, not liking seeing that side to Katherine, but eventually he pushed down whatever sympathy Clara had managed to pull from him,

"That was a long time ago, she's not like that anymore."

Clara rolled her eyes and asked Bonnie to step in again, she showed Mason what Katherine had said when she had been in the Salvatore's basement, about only being back for Stefan.

"She was playing him." Mason said trying to not show any doubt or weakness.

"No! she is playing you. she gave your ancestor something in exchange for her freedom and now she is back for it, the only reason she has you around is because she must need you to get it for her, the second you stop being useful or interesting to her she will kill you."

Mason shook his head still in denial, "No, your wrong."

Suddenly a thought occurs to Clara... "How did you meet Katherine?" she asks,

Mason squints, "What? Why does that matter?"

"Curiosity..." Clara mutters,

"She helped me, alright, that's all she's ever done. I had just turned and-"

Clara interrupts him, "Wait, how did you turn."

"You have to kill someone-" He starts to explain,

"No, how did you specifically turn?"

Mason looks down, hating reliving this story but still tells her, "My buddy was drunk, he kept coming at me he thought I was cheating with his girl."

"Were you?" Bonnie asks,

"No, I wouldn't do that." Mason denies emphatically.

"And he just kept coming?" Clara asks,

Mason nods, "Yes, he wouldn't stop... I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

Clara's eyes widen as the realization hits her, "Like he was possessed, couldn't hear you, just like someone had compelled him?"

Mason sees the dots she's trying to connect but fights it, "What? no, you wrong she didn't even know me then."

"How soon after that did you meet her?" Clara asks

Mason thought on it and was getting more and more worried Clara might be on to something, something had been off about Jimmy that night but he didn't want to believe it, that all this time he was just a pawn to Katherine in some sick game she was playing. Turning into a wolf had ruined his whole life and the only good thing that came out of it was finding her... but what if it had all been a lie?


	27. Choosing a side

**Outside the boarding house as Clara Bonnie and Mason are inside:**

Stefan watched as his brother paced around outside,

"I can't believe that just happened! I don't even know who that was- how... how could she do this to me?"

Stefan tried to get him to calm down, "relax, she hasn't done anything to you... she's just trying to recruit us an ally while stopping you from making us yet another enemy."

"she went behind our backs Stefan!" Damon shouts

"she's just doing what she thinks is best, it's just 2 hours, lets give her the chance to do this her way." Stefan calmly tells his brother, but it doesn't seem to reach him.

"I thought Clara was the exception... the only one vampirism never really changed, clearly I don't have any idea who my wife is anymore."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "you are blowing this out of proportion, she didn't lie to our faces or sell us out to the enemy she just gave herself a headstart to try a non violent approach before we jump in."

"well jump in all you want, Stefan! Because I'm officially out." Damon walks off knowing somewhere there's a bottle of bourbon with his name on it.

 **Back inside the boarding house:**

"Katherine loves a challenge and she lives to play games... you can't trust her Mason." Clara tells him trying to get through his last bit of denial.

"but I can trust you?" he ask skeptically.

"I hope one day you will decide to. I kept my word you were not harmed and in exactly 5 minutes the barrier spell end and you will be free to leave you can even go tell everything that happened here to Katherine... free will, I know what it's like to lose it and I would never want to steal it from someone." She tells him.

Bonnie didn't tell Clara but she was able to see all the memories she showed Mason as they passed through her... and seeing her human... watching her interact with Mason now... she couldn't help but feel a little less hate towards the vampire.

Mason was torn, truth was he didn't know why he trusted Katherine while he had such a deep distrust of other vampires... was it just because she was there while he was at his most Vulnerable? Did she really set him up... was she the one who set the chain reaction that caused him to turn? And what the hell was so damn special about that moonstone?

Mason decided he wasn't going to come to a conclusion right now he just needed some time to think for himself something he should've been doing more of all along apparently.

When the barrier dropped he sped out past Stefan not giving them any hint to which way he was leaning.

Stefan enter the boarding house and came upon the girls, "how'd it go?" he asked.

Clara looked exhausted, "it's a waiting game now... how's Damon?"

"at a bar most likely I would just give them some time to cool off."

Clara nodded sadly, "he's not going to forgive me for this is he?"

Stefan hated seeing his sister in law so sad, she had always been so sure of Damon's devotion and to see he question it upset him, "of course he will, he loves you more than anything just give him some time."

Clara agreed listening to Stefan... hoping all of this hadn't been for nothing.

 **At the Mystic Grill**

Damon is set at the bar when Alaric joins him.

"Been a while since I've seen you here." Alaric remarks,

"Yeah, well I figure the stool missed me, cruel to keep teasing it." Damon answered back.

Alaric just rolls his eyes and takes a seat flagging the bartender down to order.

He turns back to Damon, "So what are we drinking to?"

"How about lying spouses?" Damon proposes,

"Oh I could definitely drink a few to that." Alaric says as the bartender fills his glass.

"That's right, you've been screwed over by women almost more than I have, for a human I have to say I'm impressed."

Alaric rolls his eyes, "You have no idea how much that means to me." he says sarcastically.

the two drink in comfortable silence for a little over an hour until Damon breaks it,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not, I'll just blame it on the alcohol tomorrow." Alaric says agreeing,

"Do you believe in the one... did you think that's what Isobel was?" Damon asks,

Alaric ponders the question a bit, "Uhh, I don't know... I was in love with her, I believed in my marriage and my commitment, I couldn't imagine not being with her but I don't know if I ever consciously thought she was the one... we just fell in love and things progressed, marriage was just the next logical step... why what did Clara do that was horrible your comparing her to Isobel?"

"It's not what she did... its that she deceived me, that she was capable... willing, I don't know how I trust her again after this." Damon admitted

"You should." Another voice said interrupted their conversation,

Damon and Alaric turn around to see Mason behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked itching to pull his wolf heart from his chest if only they weren't in public.

"Im choosing a side." Mason pulls out the moonstone and drops it on the bar.

He goes on to explain, "She showed me what Katherine did to her, Bonnie did a spell that let me see her memories, she loves you, she just isn't okay with torturing another being... not a bad quality to have in a mate. So stop sulking because she was cleverer than you once and used her powers for good and go home, you have a good woman there don't throw it away because your pride is hurt." He told Damon.

"Just one last thing..." He said turning away from the door back over to Damon and Alaric,

"And whats that." Damon asks

Mason pulls out his phone, "I've been gone too long, she'll know something's up... so let's make her think I'm out of the picture... permanently, all I ask is when its time to stake the bitch you tap me back in."

Damon gets a diabolical smile, "I might just be starting to like you, Lockwood...It would be a pleasure."

"Where are you gonna go?" Alaric asked.

"Somewhere in the mountains maybe, find a way to make peace with what I am now." Mason explained

Alaric stands up and offers him his hand to shake, "Well, good luck."

Mason shook his hand and thanked him. He left the Grill and gets in his car taking off.

Damon plays with the phone his finger hovering over "Kath"

"What are you gonna do?" Alaric asks

Damon smirks, "I'm gonna start having some fun."


	28. Bump in the road

Things had been tense at the Salvatore house, after Damon made a call to Katherine telling her he had ripped Mason's heart out she had struck back by burning down Elena's house. Elena was distraught, she was glad Jenna and Jeremy weren't there but all the pictures of her parents and other treasured memories were gone now.

Meanwhile Damon had been giving Clara the silent treatment, it was going on day 3 and Clara was getting more and more down the longer her husband ignored her. Even tho they had gotten Mason on their side and now had a secret weapon she felt like she had let everyone down.

Damon and Alaric had an unspoken truce and had become drinking buddies and Stefan was trying to find a way to end this for everyone while also trying to be there for Elena.

Damon came home drunk one night and stumbled up to his room, he thought Clara would have already been asleep by now but he could hear her crying... he hated himself that he had hurt her so much she was crying. He wasn't even sure why he was still punishing her.

Stefan heard his brother come home and detangled himself from Elena to meet him in the hallway.

"You need to talk to her Damon, forgive her."

Damon closed his eyes pained, "I get it, I'm a dick okay, I just..."

"She's not Katherine." Stefan interrupted. Damon looked at his brother surprised,

And Stefan went on to explain what he meant by that, "She's not some master manipulator out to control your whole life... I know you would have never betrayed Clara if you hadn't been compelled but I also know Katherine's betrayal still stung you and I don't think you've ever allowed yourself a chance to grieve the the end of that relationship... it wouldn't be a betrayal to Clara. You should just talk to her its better than punishing her because she did one slightly duplicitous thing."

Damon nodded suddenly feeling a lot more sober and bravely entered his bedroom ready to face his wife.

He made his way across the room where she was curled up on the bed still sobbing, he gently sat behind her and pulled her to him just holding her as she let out the pain.

"I am so sorry." He said, meaning it to his core,

Clara shook her head,

"No Damon, I should have talked to you... explained why I didn't want Mason hurt, I just didn't want to tell you... I was afraid, I went through a lot when Katherine was holding me and I didn't want to talk about it but you've been brave enough to tell me much worse things and I'm sorry I avoided feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable... things that I would have much preferred to feel than thinking you hate me even for a second, I never want to betray you... I was just protecting myself, but I don't think I've ever felt such pain, and I...I..." She said struggling through tears,

"Hey shh, shh, shh" Damon held her tighter hating how she was punishing herself,

"You don't ever have to tell me things you aren't ready to share yet, okay but I am always here for you. How about we have a codeword for when you really need me to back you no questions asked and you can use it and explain afterwards in your own time."

Clara looked surprised, "Really?"

Damon nodded, "You might be a century and a half but you have only been _living_ living with vampirism for 5 months. Its hard and everything is heightened, things like fear and sadness, so far most of the emotions you've been feeling have been nice things, fun things, sexy things, I shouldn't have been so hard on you... I think I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Clara asked,

Damon looked away a little ashamed, "I don't want you to hate me..."

"I could never-"

He cuts her off, "Just like I could never EVER hate you, don't ever think that again okay?"

"Okay." Clara accepted.

"I... I know I didn't chose to be with Katherine or even love her but it still hurt and messed me up how she always played me and Stefan... how she betrayed us." He couldn't admit it hurt when she betrayed him so he included Stefan.

"Wow... I" Clara didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"I know I'm awful and an idiot and I think I was punishing you for things I just never dealt with, I'm the worst." Damon said

Clara shook her head, "No, your not... She ruined you and Stefan, made you not trust anyone or anything, of corse that affected you and still does... Where does this leave us?"

"We weren't our best selves but let's just treat this as a bump in the road all marriages face and do better loving and trusting each other from now on, deal?" Damon offered his hand,

"Deal." Clara agreed accepting it with hers.

Damon didn't let go of her hand and pulled it closer to him, "But do you know what we do right now?"

Clara shook her head, "No, what?"

Damon smiled, "Make up sex." he said wiggling his eyebrows causing a girly giggle to leave her mouth, a much better sound to his ears then her cries had been.

He kissed her, it wasn't rushed or urgent. It was gentle, soft, loving, passionate, compassionate...

She was just as sweet with him. They took their time healing each other, healing their bond...

Damon let his left hand move down Clara's body reaching where her night gown ended metting her thigh, he moved his hand under it and slowly dragged the garment up her body revealing more and more of her delicious skin he loved so much. He pulled his lips away from hers and quickly dove down to where his hands had been kissing the newly exposed skin. Clara let her head fall back against the pillows savoring how her husband's lips felt on her thighs. He moved closer and closer to her sex and inhaled deeply. With his teeth he gathered her panties in his mouth and pulled them down her legs. He let his tongue peek out and started licking back up her long luscious legs. Clara was sure she was in heaven, nothing felt as blissful then when her and Damon made love, it had only been four days but it felt like years had gone by that she had to live without his touch and caresses.

Damon made his way to her clit, placing quick soft kisses, it was sweet and adorable and brought a smile to Clara's face. he then grabbed her legs under her thighs and placed them over his shoulders really diving in now getting less playful and more sensual. Clara gasped when she felt his dangerous wicked tongue dip into her and then spread her wetness all around her sex. She threw her head back further into the bed and gripped Damon's hair tightly. Damon moved his hands under her buttocks and raised her up getting a better angle. He sped up his movements and pushed his tongue deeper in her causing her to clench around him. He wiggled his nose against her clit causing her to giggle again. He pulled away from her and finished undressing the both of them before he finished going down on her.

Clara made a move to reciprocate but he stopped her, wanting this night to just be about his love for her, he wanted to worship her, to thank god or whatever power blessed him with her, and convince her and himself that he would never, not for a second, take her for granted again... no matter how angry he got at her.

Clara pushed Damon back and switched their positions climbing on top and sinking down on him. Once his member filled her she just sat a top him frozen for a moment just enjoying this feeling of the two of them being connected. Slowly she started moving and had created a slow rhythm they were both following. She looked at him, admiring his handsome face.

"I love you, so much." She told him

Damon gave her such a bright full smile that made him look 100 years younger.

"I- Love- You... so so much." He told her with all his certainty and conviction. She smiled lovingly at him and leaned down kissing him creating a private curtain around them with her hair, protecting them in this perfect moment.

Damon ran his hands up and down her finally pulling her hair back kissing down her neck, he rocked them over so he was on top now. He pulled back and looked deeply in her eyes, "Its only ever been you, it will only ever be you."

Clara felt her eyes start to water and Damon kissed her more forcefully wanting to communicate how strongly his feeling went. He sped up their pace and started trusting harder into her warm wet heat, he and his dick were in heaven and he hoped to never have to leave his wife's warmth ever again.

Clara started gripping tighter on to Damon, which he picked up as her signal that she was close. He buried his face in her neck telling her over and over again how much he loved her as he drove them both to their climax.

Afterwards they laid wrapped up in each other happy to to finally feel like they were home again.


	29. masquerade

**A/N: hold on folks it's a long one**

* * *

Clara and Damon had spent the whole day in bed together celebrating the end of their tiff. They were currently brainstorming their new secret codeword...

"Kalamazoo?"Clara suggested.

Damon thought for a second, "Hmm no, Cunnilingus?"

Clara shook her head, "no. Apricots?"

"no, pompoir?" Damon pitched.

"do all your suggestions have to be sexual?" Clara asked.

"yes." Damon said as if it was obvious.

Stefan knocked on their door before poking his head in,

"Sorry, but everyone's here... you know the Kill Katherine meeting, we're just waiting on you."

Clara nodded getting up, "We'll be right down Stef."

Stefan closes the door and heads downstairs.

"To be continued." Clara tells him as she heads to the bathroom.

Damon pouts, "But I just thought of the perfect codeword...Clara?...It was monkey-Slut btw... that means by the way fyi... fyi means-"

Damon's rambling is cut off, when Clara emerges from the bathroom refreshed and changed,

"I know what FYI means, your not my only 21st century tutor anymore."

Damon rolls his eyes, "right, Caroline." he grumbles still not loving this new friendship between the teen blonde and his wife.

"Come on hurry up." She says moving towards the door.

"Yeah yeah I'll meet you down there." Damon says

As Clara moved downstairs she could here Stefan and Elena argue,

"she burned my house down! If anyone is killing her, it's going to be me!"

"I'm sorry but your human... we only have one shot... it's too risky." Stefan countered.

"it's not like I'll be on my own against her you and Damon will be there to help." Elena said not backing down,

"and me..." Clara says joining their pow wow, "but if anyone is ending that bitch tonight, it's gonna be me."

Damon comes down joining everyone,

"you're all wrong, the honor of killing the wicked witch will be mine."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "before we decide on who delivers the fatal blow we need a plan that'll work."

The bell rings and Bonnie arrives.

"I'm here, why did Caroline call me over?" She asks.

Clara looks around, "wait, where is Caroline,"

Caroline appears from the basement drinking a blood bag, "I'm here, just getting my strength up."

Bonnie looks to Stefan and Elena, "someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Caroline explains that Katherine is demanding the moonstone back at the Masquerade ball tonight or the town will be torn apart until is "rains blood."

Stefan explains, "She wants to do it in public. 'Killing' Mason threw her off guard."

Damon agrees, "She's running scared. What she did to Elena was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan adds.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asks.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." Damon declares,

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan tells his brother,

Damon turns to him, "Yes I am, I came to town to kill her, I opened the tomb to kill her, if anyone is sticking a stake through her cold dead heart tonight its going to be me, and don't give me that goody-goody crap."

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan repeats again.

Damon raises his eyebrows challengingly, "Really?"

Stefan nods, "Because I am. She won't expect me to, she'll be looking at you or Clara to make a move not me,"

"He has a point," Clara said

Damon wasn't happy he might not get to deliver the final blow but whatever ended Katherine for good he would get on board for.

Alaric arrives carrying a large duffle bag, he shows off his latest vampire killing toys and helps arms everyone up.

Bonnie makes eye contact with Stefan and silently communicates she wants to talk to him alone, the two go off into the Kitchen,

"Everything alright?"

"I don't know, Stefan. Are you really sure this is smart... going against Katherine with so many people around?" Bonnie asks worried.

Stefan sighed knowing it was going to be risky but it was a risk they needed to take, "Katherine loves me, right? She trusts that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise. We have to try, it could be our only shot, but any help you can give to lower the risks, I'am all ears."

"I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell." Bonnie suggests

Stefan nods, "Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie."

"Okay." Bonnie agrees.

The two make their way back to the group to fill them in on the new component of their plan.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asks Damon,

"Yeah, if she sees you, she'll know we're making a move against her," Alaric nods understanding,

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan says

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline?" Damon checks with the newest member of the Scooby gang.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline said

"Mason won't come back until I ask him to." Clara soothed

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn. Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan double checks.

[Long pause.]

Bonnie nods but adds, "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon says.

They all nod agreeing this ends tonight.

Elena is hanging with Alaric tonight because everyone convinced her she couldn't show her face at the same party Katherine was at it would raise too many questions, the two of them are using the time to train her so she can better defend herself.

Damon Stefan and Clara are outside the Lockwood Mansion, Clara is wearing a grey cocktail dress with a gold necklace connected to the dress's strap,

They are looking around for Katherine,

"Do you see her?" Damon asks out of the side of his mouth,

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan checks

"Restrain myself from jumping the gun to take her out my way? I guess we'll find out." Damon says,

Clara has more faith in her husband, "You can do this, I believe in you... Katherine will try to manipulate all of us based on what she knows, how we think... how we feel, the only way tonight succeeds is if we take emotions out of it."

Stefan nods, "agreed, Damon?"

Damon rolls his eyes, "fine, whatever agreed, let's just get this show on the road,"

"okay." They agree, they all split up going different ways through the party to find tonight's mark,

Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.

"Dance with me." she demands, not asks.

"No." Stefan declines.

Katherine narrows her eyes, "Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious."

Stefan offers her his arm relenting to her demand, she links her arm in his and follows him as they begin to dance

"It's a beautiful night." She remarks

"Why the charade?" Stefan asks not allowing her to distract him.

"How's Elena? I thought she'd be mid breakdown right now, all those pictures of mommy and daddy... I certainly didn't expect her to bounce back from that."

Stefan remembers what Clara said and stops himself from showing how Katherine is getting to him and tries instead to play on HER emotions... the few she has anyway,

"Katherine?" He asks low

"Uh?"

He looks at her intently using what Caroline calls his novel romance stare, "I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight... I don't want you to get hurt tonight."

Katherine smiles, "Sweet but I can look our for myself, I've been doing it for 500 years but if your worried about people getting caught in the crossfire then just give me the moonstone and nobody will get hurt."

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together." Stefan explains.

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime."

Stefan calls her bluff, "My way or you don't get it."

but she wasn't bluffing, Aimee came by to compliment 'Elena' and Katherine snapped her spine and then killed her right in the middle of the dance floor.

She throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms,

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock."

Stefan is horrified and is tempted to call the whole thing off, but rationalizes the longer Katherine lives the more people she will kill, Aimee is proof Katherine's reign or terror needs to be ended.

[Stefan and Damon are in an empty room.]

"I put the body in the trunk for now... where's Clara," Stefan asks

"Fine, we'll dump her when we get back, and Clara's working a hunch, don't worry about her."

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon." Stefan says feeling sick over what happened to Aimee.

"I know but tonight it ends, we can do it together. I got your back. All right?" Damon reassures his brother.

"All right." Stefan looks down at his phone and sends the text to Bonnie telling her its a go,

[Elsewhere Katherine is walking. Lucy joins her.]

"You didn't tell me there was another witch here."

Katherine plays dumb, "Didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine."

Katherine turns to her, "This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?"

Carol Lockwood approaches,

"Oh Elena dear, Stefan asked me to pass along a message,"

Katherine plays along acting like sweet innocent hopeless Elena, "oh did he, what is it?"

"He wants you to meet him at the edge of the lake by the woods. Such a romantic young man, you are very lucky."

Katherine smiles, "Thank you Mrs. Lockwood, and yes I am." She sees Caroline walking across the room and narrows her eyes,

Caroline receives a text from Damon reading "Your turn." She walks through an empty part of the manor and goes to open a door but Katherine arrives, grabs Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks acting scared and confused,

"I've got lady mayor luring me out to the lake. What's going on?" Katherine demands to know.

"I don't know..."

[She chokes her against the wall]

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?"

"I..."

[She chokes her harder.]

Caroline pretends to break, "Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you."

Katherine rolls her eyes, "I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it."

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"I don't know." Caroline tells her annoyed,

[Katherine chokes her again, raising her off the ground.]

"Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!"

[Katherine is now dragging a sobbing Caroline upstairs.]

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it."

"Shut up!" Katherine tells her tired of her simpering.

[They are in front of a door.]

"Which room is it?" Katherine asks,

"It's that one." Caroline points,

[She goes into the room. Caroline stays outside.]

"Where is she?"

[Caroline's sobbing turns into a chuckle.]

"I did it! I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!"

Clara comes out from down the hallway, "I told you, you could!" she tells her proudly,

[Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped.]

"What the...? Stefan?"

[He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand.]

"Hello Katherine."

"Goodbye Katherine." Clara says gloating from outside, she and Caroline leave.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine says condescendingly to Stefan,

"No, but he can."

[Damon walks out the closet holding the compressed air weapon. He shoots Katherine. The stake goes in her back. At the same time across town Elena screams. She's hurt like Katherine. Alaric pulls out his phone and starts texting everyone, Clara gets the message and immediately runs back to the room, Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm. Elena screams...]

Katherine tries to stake Damon but Stefan grabs her by behind, they fall on the floor with her and choke her from behind. She can't move. Damon rushes over and is about to kill her when Clara shouts,

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

[Damon stops. He's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and she gets up.]

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

[She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Clara.]

"How did you-" Stefan starts to ask,

"Rick just texted..." Clara explains holding up her phone,

Damon squints his eyes, "What's Rick doing with your phone number?"

"Is that really the most important thing right now, Damon?" Stefan asks his brother,

Clara's phone beeps and she lets out a sigh of relief, "She's okay it stopped."

But Katherine's not done having her fun, "Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure."

[She cuts her hand with the stake. Elena is hurt too. She screams. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor.]

Caroline getting the same text finds Bonnie and they are rushing to Alaric to help Elena,

Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach.

"This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Damon stops her

[She sits down on the couch.]

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" Katherine asks feeling she has finally shown every one who is really the dominate here.

Bonnie and Caroline arrive at Rick's and Bonnie is trying to take Elena's pain away.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! She has to be a witch, Katherine must have linked herself with Elena," Bonnie says, she turns to Caroline, "Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!"

"Where are you going?"

"To find that witch and get her to put a stop to this."

[Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room.]

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother that didn't love me enough and the one who refused to love me at all." Katherine says slinking around the room.

"And the evil vampire slut who only loved herself." Stefan added,

Katherine tilts her head, "What happened to you Stefan? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Stefan died a long time ago." he tells her,

"Good. He was a bore."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?"

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asks again,

Stefan looks at her suspiciously, "What do you want with it?"

Katherine ignores the question, "Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter? Or is Clara that's managed to snare both of your attentions?"

[Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her.]

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you? Just stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?"

[She gets up.]

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

[She looks at Damon.]

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asks,

Damon smirks, "Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash."

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine says smiling back,

Meanwhile Downstairs:

[Sarah, Tyler and Matt are in Tyler's dad's office.]

"So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asks

"I don't know, she disappeared." Matt adds

Tyler shrugs "She's probably drunk somewhere."

"Like me." Matt comments,

[He pours alcohol on the floor.]

"Whoa, don't do that." Tyler tells him

"What man? It's a party."

[He takes the picture of Carol and Richard and looks at it.]

"Right, dad? You know, looks like your dad wants a drink."

[He pours alcohol on the picture.]

Tyler is shocked by Matt's behavior, "Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?"

Matt keeps getting more and more belligerent pushing Tyler into a fight,

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tyler tells him,

Matt throws a punch, Clara who has been hanging around downstairs waiting for something like this comes into the room, she had been keeping close to Tyler suspicious if Katherine turned Mason she might try the same with Tyler especially if she thought Damon had 'taken care' of her first wolf. She takes out a tranq gun Alaric loaned her filled a safe amount of tranquilizers for humans- he was confused by her request but she knew Katherine would compel at least one human and this might be needed to stop them.

She pushes Matt off of Tyler and puts herself between them. She shoots the girl and then Matt before rushing over to Tyler.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler shouts,

"I'm a friend of your uncle Mason's trust me it was for the best, they'll wake up in 5-8 hours with a nasty hangover but nothing too serious, come on we have to go, its not safe for you here." Clara tells him

"And you expect me to believe it's safer with you?"

"I know you don't know me and you have questions... questions you deserve answers to but please believe me there is a reason Matt wasn't acting like himself, a horrible woman got in his head and he wasn't gong to stop until he pushed you to kill him,"

"Activating my curse?" Tyler says connecting the dots.

"You know?" Clara asks surprised,

"A little, but what about Sarah?"

"You want to explain all this to her?" Clara asks with her eyebrows raised.

Tyler sees her point, "No, I guess not... thanks."

Clara takes Tyler to the Grill and answers all his questions over burgers.

Back upstiars:

Damon, Katherine and Stefan are still in the room.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon says frustrated it's taking so long.

"We could play charades." Katherine suggests

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan says

Damon looks to his brother, "What are you mumbling about over there?"

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death and send Clara into the tomb in your place... you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb."

[She looks at Damon.]

"Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"Have I mentioned how rewarding my taste for vengeance has been... it lead me back to my wife. I wonder what gutting you will yield me?"

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asks

once again Katherine ignores the question, "I love you in a suit, so dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon tells his brother.

But Stefan keeps going, "Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asks her again not letting her distract him.

[Katherine doesn't answer but mouths "I love you" to Stefan.]

Meanwhile Downstairs:

Bonnie is back and she is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her Bonnie follows her to the dining room.

"You looking for me?"

"Who are you?" Bonnie asks not understanding why she feels connected to this stranger,

"Lucy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should have known I'd run into a Bennett." Lucy remarks,

"How do you know me?"

"You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you."

"Then stop the spell you put on my friend." Bonnie demands,

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will."

Bonnie shakes her head, "Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is?"

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy."

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!" Bonnie warns

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy tried to intimidate her,

"I don't want to hurt you." But Bonnie's not backing down,

"Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up."

[Bonnie grabs her wrist.]

"You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you."

[She grabs Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.]

"Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay."

Back upstairs:

[Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch.]

Katherine whines, "We're missing the party. I'll have one of those."

Damon mimics the voice of a servant boy, "Right away Miss Katherine."

"Learn that from your wife?" Katherine jabs,

[Damon grinds his teeth and gives her a glass.]

"Thank you." She drinks and he grabs her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him.

"No, no! Damon, don't!"

Katherine smirks, "Yes, Damon, please."

Damon looks at her, "The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart."

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

[Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.]

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

Katherine gets up, "Thank God."

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy clarifies,

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

Katherine is getting frustrated, "I said done. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warns,

Lucy gives her the moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

Stefan panics, "Wait, Elena!"

"Elena's fine." Lucy tells him as Katherine still struggling for breath falls on the floor.

"The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her."

[Katherine is suffocating.]

"I apologize for my involvement." Lucy tells them before she leaves.

Outside:

Alaric drives Caroline and Elena back to the Lockwood mansion, Caroline wanting to see if Katherine is dead and Elena needing to see Stefan,

Stefan rushes to her the second she's out of the car, "Elena!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing."

Stefan looks her over checking, "I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway."

Elena nods "I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?"

Stefan finally starts to relax "Yeah, Damon is placing her in the tomb... I was so worried about you."

Stefan moves to kiss Elena but she pulls back, "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I want to be with you, Stefan, you know that but I also miss Jenna and Jeremy and I want to know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I...I understand. You should go see them, Katherine's gone now, it'll be safe for them to come back."

"Except we no longer have a house."

"I'm sorry," he tells her,

"Its not your fault I just can't be in this town, not for a while at least." She looks at him regretfully but leaves telling Rick she wants to walk back.

Elsewhere:

Katherine wakes up in the tomb. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives.

"Hello Katherine."

"Where am I?" Katherine asks afraid of the answer,

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch."

Katherine narrows her eyes, "You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind, now your gonna know exactly what Clara felt when you sent her here in your place, I'll be sure to check on you in another 150 years or so. toodles." He goes to close the tomb door.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger."

"From who?"

[She doesn't answer.]

"You're lying, you're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelgänger. She needs to be protected."

"Then Stefan Clara and I will protect her, while you rot in hell."

[He closes the door.]

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!"

[The door is closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.]

On the walk home Elena takes out her phone and calls Jeremy telling him she's coming to see him and Jenna but something heavy hits her over the head knocking her unconscious, she drops her phone and Jeremy is shouting into the phone for Elena to answer him.


	30. Ding Dong

Jeremy has been calling Elena and co. trying to reach someone,

Stefan is the first to get back to him, "Jeremy? what's going on?"

"Finally! thank god you picked up, its Elena somethings wrong I think, I was talking to her and then I heard a grunt and then nothing and now I can't reach her its always busy..."

"hey hey Jeremy slow down, when was this?" Stefan asks alarmed.

"I don't know like 40 minutes ago."

"Alright I'm sure she's fine but I'll call you the second I find her."

Stefan goes back to the Lockwood's and starts walking the path Elena would have taken looking for anything out of the ordinary when he finds her phone abandoned by the side of the road.

He calls Bonnie and Caroline but they haven't seen her either.

Stefan calls Damon and Clara they are at the Boarding house talking about Elena's disappearance.

"This has Katherine written all over it."

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Damon tells him.

"Did you?" Stefan asks his brother

Damon is insulted, "Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I don't know did you bring her someplace else to act out your revenge fantasies? Someplace she might have escaped?" Stefan suggests

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story... but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?"

"Elena's in danger." Damon quickly spits out.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asks incredulously,

Damon throws his hands up, "Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan declares, causing Clara's eyes to widen and a lump to form in her throat.

She tries clearing it and softly tells them, "You can't" not fully trusting her voice but it goes unacknowledged by the brothers

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon shouts.

"I don't really care!" Stefan exclaims,

"Stefan, it's not an option." Clara tries again,

But again she's ignored as the brothers face off, "It's a bad idea, Stefan."

"It's Elena."

"YOU CAN'T!" Clara screams finally both brothers turn around to Clara

She swallow the lump in her throat and explains, "I called Mason... Katherine is not going to tell you anything else... because she can't... Mason killed her last night."

Both Damon and Stefan are shocked into silence,

Elsewhere in an abandoned house Elena regains consciousness to find herself being held captive by two Vampires, Rose and Trevor.

Back in Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan make their way over to the tomb to see if what Clara said is true.

They move the stone door and all they can smell is blood. After a few seconds they hear some moaning,

"Katherine! Katherine!" Stefan shouts,

A dirty hand moves through the dirt pulling a weak and sick Katherine closer to the entrance, her body is badly mangled from the wolf attack but she still lives... for now.

"You're alive?" Damon observes

"No thanks to you... You lied." She croaks

"What?"

"Mason, you never killed him!"

Damon smirks, "Oops, did I forget to mention that?"

Stefan steps in front of his brother, "What happened to you?"

Katherine scowls, "A pissed off werewolf came to visit me last night, no doubt on her orders." Katherine said staring daggers at Clara.

Damon and Stefan look back to Clara waiting for an explanation.

but she refused to wilt under their stare, "What? The plan was to kill her, I never agreed to sticking her in here, she would have gotten out... sooner or later, its what she does, she survives, well not this time. There is no cure for a werewolf bite, after all." The last part is said in victory to Kitty Kat.

Stefan seems horrified that his sweet good natured noble sister in law was capable of this, "You sent Mason to maul her while she was trapped?"

Clara turns to Stefan, "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes Stefan, I did what I had to do, and I make no apologies for it."

"And where does this leave Elena?" Stefan asks,

Katherine smirks... at least she's not the only doppleganger in a precarious situation, "Oh did trouble find her already? I tried to tell Damon but he didn't want to listen."

Stefan looks at her, "Please Katherine, if you know something tell us." He pleads

But Katherine as usual wants to bargain, "What's in it for me?"

Clara rolls her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me."

"You're dying what could you possibly want?" Damon asks,

"Oh I don't know blood so I don't die looking like this? Out of this tomb so I can have a bath, enjoy my last few hours on earth, is that so much to ask?"

Clara shakes her head, "No, no, and no, you are not getting out, we'll find Elena a different way." She walks off and the brothers follow her,

When they get back Jeremy is waiting outside the Boarding house

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Stefan asks,

"You never called me back, and side-note someone want to tell me what the hell happened to my house?"

"Long story..."

"Yeah, I figured." Jeremy says dryly.

Stefan calls Bonnie and using Jeremy's blood they are able to do a locator spell giving them Elena's location.

Upstairs Damon and Clara are going about cleaning up and changing in silence,

"Are you angry with me?" She asks testing the waters with him,

"Noope... are you angry with me?" Damon asks,

"Disappointed, a little." She tells him honestly.

Damon spins around, "Why? because I didn't stake Katherine?"

Clara shrugs not knowing what to say,

"I told you I wanted her to suffer like you had," Damon tells her,

"That should have been my call,"

"Well you made it your call anyway didn't you,"

"So you are mad" Clara concludes,

"Not mad, just stating facts."

Damon grabs his gear and heads downstairs to wait for Stefan in the car.

Clara goes downstairs to see Alaric packing up his stuff... he must have leant out some weapons again.

"You're not going with them?" Alaric asks,

"Pretty sure I'm not invited." Clara explains,

"What do you mean?"

"I orchestrated Katherine's painful death of which she is still suffering through."

Alaric looks confused not seeing the problem, "Wasn't that the point of last night?"

"Thank you! I guess Stefan and Damon don't see it that way."

"I'm sorry." He tells her.

Clara shrugs a single shoulder, "It's alright. Are you hungry, I could eat and I don't feel like being alone."

"Uh yeah sure, but just to clarify when you say you could eat you mean..."

"People food not food as people," She clarifies for him.

"Great lets go."

Stefan and Damon are in the car going to Elena's rescue.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon remarks, "What the hell is that?"

Stefan studies it, "I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that."

"Weird."

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asks eager to get to Elena,

"About 80 miles."

"We gonna talk about what Clara did?" Stefan wants to know.

"What's done is done Stef, can't saw sawdust." But Damon isn't interested in having that conversation right now,

"Well thanks for helping me rescue Elena, even if it is just to avoid talking to your wife."

"Not avoiding anything and can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch."

Stefan's not buying it, "Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan suggests,

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

Stefan decides to shuts up for now.

[Elena sits on the couch. She finds the handwritten paper Bonnie sent her. It reads: "Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B"]

Stefan: "We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

[Damon takes a blood bag from the back seat. He starts drinking and casually looks over at Stefan.]

"If you want some, just ask."

"I want some. Are you ever going to trust me to handle my own supply?" Stefan asks,

"Ah, that's so sweet you think because it's been almost a month without you hulking out that I trust you to handle your cravings, you are very very wrong, brother."

At the abounded house where Elena is being held she learns they are waiting for someone called Elijah, and that there are few vampires Katherine hasn't screwed over.

[Stefan and Damon have stopped the car off the road, not far from the house.]

"The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things."

Stefan looks at him, "What is your point?"

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that."

"And?"

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon checks with his brother knowing they are gonna be walking in to one hell of a fight,

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it."

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out."

Stefan understands that and knows he'd have no regrets, "Alright, then I won't come out but if you turned around and went home to Clara, I would understand."

"So noble, Stefan."

"I simply can't think of a better reason to die, but I appreciate you not leaving me on my own to face this, even if it does make you a complete idiot."

[He leaves and Damon follows him.]

Inside Elijah has knocked Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries in pain anger and shock, "You...!"

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

He looks at Elena, "Come." Elijah instructs

Elena desperate says, "No, what about the moonstone?"

Elijah studies her, "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?" Elijah says waiting for her to expand on its location

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." Elijah instructs

But Elena pushes down her fear, "It doesn't work that way." she says bravely much to Elijah's amusement,

"Are you negotiating with me?" He looks at Rose to make sure he's understanding this,

"It's the first I've heard of it." she nervously stammers out,

He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace and rips it off her neck and throws it away. He grabs her head and compels her.

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

Elena has no choice but to answer, "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." She tells him

"Interesting." he remarks,

Suddenly they hear breaking glass from upstairs.

"What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose says honestly confused by who else would be here.

"Who else is in this house?!" Elijah demands more forcefully,

"I don't know!" She tells him again.

He grabs Elena. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms.

Stefan and Damon play a bit with Elijah splitting his attention between them "Up here." one says, followed by "Down here." by the other.

Back in Mystic Falls at the Grill:

Alaric and Clara have long finished eating and are now just drinking... excessively.

Clara starts opening up, "Damon said something about Vampirism changing me, I didn't know what he meant before but I think I understand now."

"How do you think it's changed you?" Alaric asks genuinely curious

Clara studies her glass and answers him, "I'm ruthless... I was never like that as a human. What if he can't love that side of me?"

"Damon's not exactly an alter boy, and you love all of him."

Clara looks to Alaric letting him see how vulnerable she is now, "Then why do I feel like he's judging me... its not fair, Katherine is evil, I made sure she would never be a problem again, so why do I feel like they are waiting for me to feel guilty over this?"

Alaric shrugs feeling bad for the vampire, "Maybe its not guilt, maybe their just upset because you were strong enough to do something they weren't."

They down another shot and order more drinks,

Back at the abandoned house:

Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and flees when Damon tries to follow her Elena asks him just to let her go.

She runs down the stairs into Stefan's arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He asks so thankful to have her safe in his arms,

She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome"

Back in Mystic Falls:

Clara says goodbye to Alaric and makes her way over to the tomb

Katherine hears her come and asks, "am I in hell?"

"Not yet, but soon."

Katherine rolls out of the dirt to look up at Clara, "Come to gloat I see, well go on then."

"I brought you a change of clothes, baby wipes, a mirror, a brush, and some blood."

Katherine is shocked and very suspicious, "Why would do that?"

Clara explains, "Well, its not like your gonna tell anyone, you'll be dead soon, here just take them."

she uses a stick to slide them pass the barrier and Katherine immediately tears into the blood bags before disappearing deeper in the tomb to change and groom.

When Katherine saunters back towards the entrance she looks more like her old self,

"I hope your not expecting a thank you." She tells Clara,

"I hope your not expecting an apology." Clara counters,

"No, if anyone was going to take down the legendary Katherine Pierce, I have to admit I'm slightly glad it was you."

"Why?" Clara asks puzzled,

Katherine explains, "Because you're not some love sick fool, or a pathetic human, your strong, formidable, even as a human you stood up to me, and while I hate you and will do everything in my power to haunt your ass, in some way I guess I respect you."

Before Clara goes she does one more kindness for Katherine she gives her a stake, so she can end things on her own terms instead of waiting for the bites and hallucinations to get any worse.

Clara leaves and even tho she doesn't hear anything its like she can feel the shift in the world when Kathrine does it and pauses absorbing the moment.


	31. Rose

**A/N: Slight re-write I forgot Rose can't get in the house unless she's invited by Elena, thanks AnimeLover229 for bringing it to my attention.**

* * *

 **Bennett Residence:**

Elena is dropped off at Bonnie's needing some girl time after her kidnapping, Jeremy is also there and the two help her put her head right again.

 **The Boarding House:**

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks it.

"Where's Elena?" He asks as he hears Stefan arrives.

"She's at Bonnie's." His brother explains,

"And you're here why?"

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy."

"Here" Damon passes his brother a glass of scotch.

"Thanks. Listen, um, what Rose told Elena about the curse..." Stefan starts to say,

"I know, we'll keep her safe." Damon says cutting to the chase.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting with each other. I don't love what Clara did but we let Katherine come between us once let's not do it again. Or else we're not gonna be able to protect Elena."

Damon turned around and faced Stefan, "Why do assume I don't like what Clara did? Maybe I love it,"

"Do you?" Stefan challenged, "Because we almost died today going up against an original and yet you came home and ran into the arms of your bourbon... not your wife."

Damon looked around, "I don't happen to see her around anywhere do you?"

"I'm sorry." Stefan tells his brother.

Damon squints his eyes confused, "About what?"

"When you first got her back, I was so jealous of you, your relationship seemed to be effortless. I don't love watching it struggle now."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Enough Stef, it's late, it's been a long day and couples counseling with my brother isn't exactly how I would like to end it."

"Fine, I'm gonna go say goodbye."

Damon stopped, "To who, Katherine?! Why the hell would you do that?"

Stefan shrugged, "Don't want to have any regrets, leave anything left unsaid."

Stefan and Damon hear a noise and go to the front door to investigate what the heard, they see Rose on the ground.

"What the hell, why are you here?" Damon asks.

"I was going to zoom in show off a bit and announce I wasn't here to hurt you, but turns out a human must own your house because I bounced off the barrier really fucking hard." She says still sore.

"None of that answers my question, why are you here?" Damon asks again.

Rose turns to Stefan, "Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

"You knew Lexi?" and just like that Stefan stops seeing her as the enemy, Damon shakes his head at how easily manipulated his brother is.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan says surprising Damon, maybe Steffy had grown a backbone.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose warned getting Stefan's attention.

"What do you mean it's not over?"

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." She says cryptically.

"For who?" Stefan asks.

"Klaus."

Caroline pulls up dropping of Clara before peeling out to meet Elena at Bonnie's. Clara walks towards the house carrying shopping bags,

"Who's Klaus?" She asks hearing the end of the conversation.

"Who are you?" Rose asks, immediately turning Clara off towards her.

"You're at my house, you may want to adjust your attitude." Clara tells her.

Damon clears his throat, "She's a bit older than you dear, you might want to adjust yours." He says pulling her past the barrier where Rose can't reach her.

Clara rolls her eyes and leaves them to sort whoever this is. Damon tells Stefan and Rose this is To be continued and follows after her.

 **Upstairs:**

Clara is putting away her new clothes. Damon walks in.

"Cute PJ's." He says making awkward conversation.

"Caroline and I did a little retail therapy... once we knew Elena was safe... look I'm tired, Damon."

Damon nodded, "I understand why you did what you did. You thought I was choosing her over you, I promise you I wasn't"

Clara stops and turns to Damon

"You think that's the only reason I'm upset with you, because you didn't immediately support me with what I did to Katherine?"

"What else is there?" Damon asked not getting it.

Clara throws her arms up exasperated, "Everything! It's everything, I wake up and you're not human, not sweet chivalrous Damon, you are darker harder... but I immediately loved you anyway. But you see changes in me and it takes you so long to decide to keep liking me. It's not fair, I deserve better!" She screams at him.

Damon is silent thinking about what she has said.

"Your right. I see changes in you and I pause, but not because I have to decide if I love or like you still but because..."

"Because what?" Clara asks desperate for some other explanation.

Damon sighs, "You were my best friend... my favorite person, but lately I feel like I don't even know you. And I miss knowing you better than anyone else, I miss us always being in sink but more often then not now I never even know what your thinking from one moment to the next."

Clara sits down on the bed, "So, what do we do?"

Damon looks pained and joins his wife on the bed, "Maybe we postpone the wedding for a little bit, try dating..."

Clara looks skeptical, "Dating?"

"Yeah, like courting, we never really got to back then. We can get to know each other again, who we are now." Damon suggests,

"What if..." Clara starts to ask,

"I'll still love everything about you... I just want to be the one that knows it best." Damon says interrupting her not liking where her train of thought was leading her.

"Promise?" She asks.

Damon leans forward and gives her a gentle kiss, "I promise."

Clara rests her head on Damons and just stills in this moment. She decides to try and make more of an effort to communicate with him so he can know how her mind better, how it is know anyway.

"I went to see Katherine." She tells him.

"You did?" Damon asks not understanding why.

"I brought her a change of clothes and things to clean herself with... some blood."

"Why would you do that?"

Clara looks up to the ceiling, "I don't know... I hate her I do. But seeing what was left of her, I guess I felt a little bad, I don't regret anything I just..."

Damon finally is able to jump ahead and get on the same wavelength as her, "Wanted to show her something she never gave you, compassion?"

Clara looks up happily surprised at Damon, "yeah."

"See, you're still my Clara."

Clara nods, "Always."

She looks down again. "I'm guessing there's something else?" Damon asks,

Clara reminded herself she was trying to be better at communicating and pushes through her natural desire not to talk when things are difficult or complicated, "I also gave her a stake, she used it on herself... she's gone."

Damon is slightly alarmed about what could have happened, "That was very risky what if she had thrown it at you, I could have-"

Clara gets up and startles him, "Hey, its okay... I'm here, I'm fine, I promise."

Damon looks up at her and holds her waist, "She really killed herself? That so... unlike her."

"Is it? She got to go on her own terms."

"Yeah I guess." Damon said he brings Clara forward and kisses her forehead.

"So... wanna tell me who that bitch is downstairs?" Clara asks causing Damon to chuckle a little.

 **The Next Morning:**

Elena is asked to get to the Salvatore house before 6am, not sure why but considering the two brothers did risk their lives to save her yesterday she agrees. She's there not so bright but very early knocking on the door. Damon opens it, "Hello, Elena."

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important."

Damon gestures inside, "Right this way but first let me say I am completely against this idea."

"What idea?" She enters the house and Stefan arrives from the kitchen, "Hey."

"What is this about?" Elena asks,

Stefan looks uncomfortable knowing its a lot to ask, "I need you to invite someone in.

"There's another vampire here?"

"Hello." She turns around and sees Rose outside the front door nervously watching for the sun.

"You!" Elena spits out she spins to Stefan, "Why would I ever invite her inside?!"

"Because Katherine said you were in danger, then you were kidnapped, and Rose says the danger is still a threat to you but we can't go and ask Katherine because... she's dead."

"Wait what?"

"Please, I need you to trust me on this, I promise I am just trying to protect you. She knew Lexi... she didn't want to kidnap you she was desperate and her only friend in the world died... maybe we could give her another chance? Especially if it could help us better protect you."

Elena relents and as Rose inside.

They go in the living room where Clara is already waiting. Elena sits next to her on the couch.

Rose takes command of the room, "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asks,

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon says

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan adds.

"Like this guy Elijah, who you killed?" Clara asks her husband but it's Rose who decides to answer her,

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Clara rolls her eyes annoyed at her unwanted house guest.

Stefan leans forward and explains more, "Klaus is known to be the oldest."

Elena nods, "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes." "No." Rose and Stefan answer simultaneously

Damon rolls his eyes, "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..."

"Which it is." Rose interjects,

As Damon keeps talking, "And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."

"Oh, I'm liking the sound of that." Clara says under her breath but still audible to all the vampires in the room.

"Which I'm not." Rose replies ignoring Clara's jab,

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon finally concludes.

Stefan sighs, "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose adds,

"That's not helping." Damon tells her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan says.

Rose shakes her head, "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon tells her.

Elena gets up and starts walking away,

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"School. I'm late."

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." He offers

"It's okay, I know where it is." She says leaving.

Clara tells Damon, "she's in denial."

Stefan turns around still trying to adjust to what Clara did the other day, "She just needs more than a minute to process, that's all." He says tersely.

Damon frowns not liking his brother's tone towards his wife, "Did someone forget their folgers this morning?"

"Oh I do hear it is the best part of waking up," Rose adds joining Damon in a little flirty banter,

Stefan leaves not feeling up to sparing with Damon this morning.

Clara turns to Damon after Stefan is gone. "He's still cross with me over Katherine isn't he?"

Damon rubs her back, "No...no he just needs more than a minute to process, eventually he'll see you did that right thing." He tells her.

"The right thing and Katherine, what could that possibly be?" Rose asks.

"I orchestrated her death," Clara tells her bluntly.

Rose examines Clara and Damon's faces and sees their serious

"And you were successful?" She asks surprised.

Clara smiles, although it is completely false, "Yes, so I would try a bit harder not to step on my toes." She warns.

"I don't know what you mean..." Rose starts to say.

"I see how you look at my husband."

Rose looks back and forth between Damon and Clara, "Husband?"

Damon's eyebrows jump up, "Yup, and this husband is taking you out on a breakfast date right now before either one of you get blood on this rug, come on." he says and ushers Clara outside and into his car for date number 1.


	32. First Kiss

**Flashback 1860**

It had only been two years since Clara admitted to Damon she liked him, he remembers being flattered but not being able to see her in that way with her still being so young. But suddenly it was like she grew into a woman over night and Damon caught himself thinking about her more and more... not always appropriately either. She was 15 now, only a year older than Stefan still but suddenly that seemed to bother Damon a lot less.

Damon was getting old he was already 18 and still no betrothal on the horizon and Giuseppe Salvatore was putting more and more pressure on him to settle down. Ever since his mother had passed almost a year and a half ago things had gotten increasingly worse in the Salvatore home. Damon was still able to shield Stefan from the worst of it. He had gotten pretty good at seeing when his father was going to lose control and become the monster he was, that he tried to keep hidden from everyone else. But Damon could always still see it no matter how far down his father was able to suppress it in public he saw the evil that lurked behind Giuseppe's eyes.

After his father was finished "disciplining" him peace and love would soon follow in the form of Clara. She would always find him and she never left him to recover alone. It almost got to the point where Damon would be happy to see his father lose control, knowing another intimate moment with the young woman who made his heart race so would soon follow. Clara would do her best to comfort Damon, tell him all the things his father had yelled at him and called him weren't true. She had gotten quite skilled over the years at patching him up too. Of course she would prefer Damon never had a scratch on him but she used her fascination in how the human body could heal itself with a bit of help to distract her from what she really wanted to do which was to march right up to Master Salvatore and instruct him to go to hell.

On a few really bad occasions Damon had to hold her back from confronting his father, he knew Giuseppe wouldn't hesitate at her gender or age, he would be just as harsh with her if he felt disrespected. Damon never wanted Clara to ever know first hand how brutal his father could be. So he would drop the tough act and tell her all the things that hurt knowing it would keep her distracted from doing something reckless. She had the gentlest most skilled hands from all the practice she got tending to his wounds, he was sure if given a chance she would run circles around the so called doctor in town.

It was after another of Giuseppe's particularly brutal showings of parental love that Damon and Clara finally crossed that invisible line becoming so much more to each other then they had previously been. It was difficult to imagine they could be any closer, they were already best friends, confidants, partners in crime, kindred spirits... but it wasn't until Damon dove over that line- kissing her for the first time that he realized how much closer he wished to be to her. He wanted to know her more intimately, how she felt, the taste of her lips... to even just smell her hair.

He started to recognize his desire for her, he wanted to see her changing body. To lay with her, to show her this whole new world he had only recently discovered the last few years. He was no longer interested in playing around with the girls... and a couple older women that fell at his feet over his good looks, he only wanted her now... he just hoped she still wanted him.

Damon had been out gambling and his father was embarrassed his oldest was acting like a drunken commoner. He waited for Damon to stumble home. As Damon got older he had started to fight back and had gotten more brazen with his disrespect and talking back. He waited that night for his son, to show him who was really still in charge.

He clutched the whip in his hand and when Damon tried to come trough the back door he pushed the boy out towards the stables. The first slash of his back sobered Damon up quick. His father was merciless, it hadn't mattered that Damon had won more than he lost, he disrespected the great Salvatore name by gambling anywhere outside of a gentleman's club... but really he knew Giuseppe was feeling like less of a man since he had started fighting back and he wanted Damon to feel like that helpless little kid again. Damon almost pitied his father for needing to hurt others to feel strong, he swore he would never be that kind of man.

Finally Giuseppe had exhausted himself and could no longer raise his arms to strike Damon so he left him bleeding on the floor of the stables. Clara was already getting together her supply of bandages and ointments she had squirreled away for nights like this. She had heard when Master Salvatore let the back door slam behind him as he pushed Damon towards the stables. She had snuck down and was hiding, her hand over her mouth as tears streaked her face, finally Master had enough and left her Damon alone... she was scared tonight he might have killed him and quickly ran over to him.

"Damon! Damon, please be alright." She begged his still body, she saw his eyes move behind his closed lids and her body sagged in relief.

"It's alright, I'm here, it's all gonna be alright... I'm gonna take care of you." she told him.

"You always do," Damon managed to croak out.

She cleaned and bandaged his wounds and had Damon sitting up forcing him to sip water, and not more booze as he wished. She was so close to his face now as she helped the liquid down his throat. All Damon could see were her pink pouty lips... why hadn't he ever claimed them before he wondered, no other set had ever tempted him so. They were perfect, he looked up to her eyes and saw she hadn't noticed his fixation on her pretty pout. His right arm stopped her from giving him another slug of water. She looked into his eyes to see why, and now she was able to follow his line of sight. Her whole face had started to glow a light shade of red as he inched his head closer to hers. He could see her lips starting to tremble and all he wanted was to comfort them.

His left hand came up and stroked her cheek warming her insides she leaned closer to Damon so now their noses were touching.

"Lady Bohn, may I kiss you?" Damon asked

She smiled at him, "I am hardly a lady."

"You are to me." he told her.

Clara nodded her head yes, not being able to form words at the moment. And then Damon brought their lips together, and everything changed.

 **"Present":**

Damon had driven Clara up in the mountains a bit. They had stopped at McDonald's and compelled the server to cut their wrist over some smoothies. It wasn't the classiest of dates but it fit them. They sat on the trunk of his car over looking the beautiful ridges and valleys sipping on blood-strawberry smoothies and munching on breakfast sandwiches and hash browns.

"What are you thinking about?" Clara looked over and asked him,

"I was thinking about our first kiss." Damon told her,

"Out in the stables?"

"yeah."

Clara looked down in her lap, "I was scared I lost you that night."

Damon reached out and wiped some blood from around Clara's mouth.

"I wasn't scared... I knew you would be there to take care of me."

Clara looked up and smiled, "Always."

He put his arm around her and brought her closer, "Actually I was thinking about how good you were, when you would bandage me up... is that something you might want to pursue now... medicine? Times have changed and you could always compel yourself into the finest medical school" he suggested wanting Clara to know he would help her achieve everything she ever wanted.

"No, I... the war was hard for me, I'm happy I went... I kept thinking that if I was helping those men it meant if you were hurt somewhere someone was taking care of you as well. But it was so horrible Damon, the things I saw..." She trailed off not wanting to think about it anymore,

Damon's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm sorry, I never thought what it must have been like for you. Will you tell me about it?" He asked.

"It's all a blur of death, infection, blood. I remember having to hold men down as a doctor would saw off various limbs. All I could do was pray they would pass out from the pain... It was all so senseless."

"Most war is." He agreed.

"I don't want to see suffering like that again, not if I don't have to." Clara admitted,

"Then you won't, I'll make sure of it." Damon told her.

Clara smiled and relaxed in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder and they both drew up their blood smoothies for a long sip.

 **Back in Mystic Falls:**

Jeremy and Elena called Jenna, she had texted saying she was worried and wanted to come check on them. They tried to talk her out of it but it seemed she was on her way home. Stefan stopped by the tomb and saw Katherine with a stake in her chest, she looked better... peaceful almost. She might have tried to ruin him and his brother but she was also his creator, he couldn't completely hate her and now that she was gone and no longer a threat to Elena it was easier to see her better qualities... even miss her some.

 **Back in the Mountains:**

Clara convinced Damon to so swimming in a nearby creak. They spent the afternoon splashing and playing around... they hadn't been intimate again, hadn't even kissed... it felt in a way they really were starting again and it just felt right to take it slow.

"I don't want to go." Clara complained

Damon smiled at her childish tone, "Sorry my beloved wife, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to stay here any longer all wet and cold, you'll catch your death."

"Too late, and you my dear husband are anything but gentle."

Damon smirked, "I am all man tho aren't I?"

Clara giggled and Damon moved on top of her.

"Perhaps you need a reminder, may I kiss you Ms. Bohn?" He asked.

"No, but Mrs. Salvatore would welcome a kiss."

Damon's face broke out into a grin and slowly he lowered his lips to hers taking his time enjoying the innocence two vampires were somehow able to find in this moment. Their lips met and their souls seemed to melt into one another. Clara held him down on her close, cherishing the feel of his weight on her body as she moved her hands into his hair scraping his skull a bit with her nails causing his whole body to hum.

Damon broke away form their kiss and looked down at his one true love he had an idea,

"How about this, I run back and get us some blankets and other supplies, we can stay out here tonight, hide from the rest of the world for a little bit, how does that sound?"

Clara eagerly nodded her head yes,

Damon chuckled, "alright I'll be right back... Wait for me." He tells her seductively

"Always," She replies.

 **Back in Mystic Falls:**

When Damon arrives home at the boarding house he walks in on Rose crying. Rose notices Damon and she wipes away her tears.

"Why are you still here, oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head."

Rose scoffed, "Stefan said it was alright if I stayed and have you've always been this sensitive?"

"Well Stefan is too forgiving and emotions are over rated, full vampire switch for this very reason."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Yeah, your wife feel the same? I seem to be able to get under her skin fairly easily."

Damon smirks, "Well, she caught you eyeing whats hers, can you blame her?"

Rose leans back on the couch, "I had heard about the Salvatore brothers... about you, never heard a word about you wife tho... makes me wonder what it took to tie one of the world's great womanizers down... must have been difficult."

Damon shakes his head, "I never understood that expression, tied down... ball and chain. It made me wonder if I was the first person to ever really be in love, because surely any one who would describe it like it was some sort of punishment or jail sentence hadn't ever really known love. Being with Clara doesn't limit me, it never has..."

"Something tells me your not talking about an open marriage?" Rose asks.

"What? NO, do I look like a hippie?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in a pair of bell bottoms," Rose flirts.

Damon tilts his head, "not likely, if you ever found the right person you'd know its not about stopping yourself from being with someone else, its about never wanting to be with anyone but them."

"Well, I wouldn't know... I've been running most of my life."

"and who's fault is that?" Not liking the pity part that was happening in his parlor..

"Katherine," Rose tells him, "and I salute your wife for taking the bitch out."

"I'll pass along your regards." Damon dryly tells her.

Damon heads upstairs and puts together supplies for him and Clara. He gets to thinking if Elena is in danger she might be forced to start running like Rose had to do, and if she had to run Stefan would likely go with her. On the way back out he stops in front of Rose again.

"How do I find Klaus? You know if I felt like helping my brother protect his girl, how do you find an original?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose tells him.

But Damon's not buying it, "Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close."

"Humor me." Damon says, "You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond."

Damon nods, "Perfect. Keep tomorrow open,"

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you can ride in the trunk, I'll even give you a juice box. No excuses I'll be back to pick you up at 8."


	33. Slater

**On the road to Richmond:**

Clara, sat in the front seat was not happy to be riding in a car with Rose, "Remind me again why we are on a road trip with the kidnapper?"

Rose having hear her from the trunk replied, "My friends call me Rose actually,"

"Precisely why I am calling you the kidnapper," Clara shot back.

Damon closed his eyes, "I understand we are in an enclosed space and tension are running high but can all play nice for awhile?"

"Whatever," Clara said crossing her arms,

"Fine," came from the trunk.

Damon opened his eyes to concentrate back on the road, "Splendid, and we are going to Richmond to see this Slater guy to find out how to get in touch with Klaus so all my brotherly bonding this past year doesn't go to waste if he is forced to go on the run with Elena and we need Rose to vouch for us so Slater will trust us."

"And that couldn't have been expressed through a text message?" Clara asks.

"This isn't exactly my idea of a great day either?" complained from the trunk.

"See how much you two already have in common, the bonding has already begun!" Damon said.

 **Back in Mystic Falls:**

Bonnie meets a warlock named Luka and the two start to bond,

 **Back on the road...**

"So how long have the two of you been married?" Rose asks, trying to make the time to Richmond go quicker with conversation.

"146 years this May." Damon answers.

"Hmm"

Clara looks back towards the trunk, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just remembering a conversation with Damon last night, what was that you said about not wanting to be with anyone else... so if you were always the faithful husband how did you earn that reputation of yours?" Rose asks.

Clara grinds her teeth, "I was indisposed in a tomb for 145 years, if you must know... Damon thought I was dead."

Rose is surprised to learn this and feels slightly bad for trying to get in between them,

"Katherine?" She asks already knowing the answer.

Clara faces forward again, "Who else."

"I'm sorry." Rose tells her sincerely.

But Clara isn't buying it, "Sure you are."

"No, truly I am."

Damon pulls into the underground parking lot, "Well, ladies... we successfully made it here with no one dying, I'm gonna put that in the win column."

after parking the car the three vampires exit and stretch their legs,

"Back entrance. How convenient." Damon remarks...

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose says.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Clara asks her,

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Is Roses reply.

"Good." Damon says as he pushes her against the wall at super speed surprising Clara,

"Just one thing. If you're setting me or Clara up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

Clara smiles lovingly at her husband but quickly the smile drops as Rose grabs him and pushes him against the car at super speed, twisting his arm behind his back.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

Clara shoves a stake she got off Alaric into Rose's back a breath away from her heart,

"And there are two of us... so don't get on ours." Clara warns.

She slowly pulls the stake out and in turn Rose releases Damon, she turns back to Clara,

"You can trust me." Roses stresses getting tired of how many hoops she is being made to jump through for these two when all she is trying to do is help.

They enter the coffee shop and Damon notices the big floor to ceiling windows,

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?"

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate." Rose explains, "You see the appeal now?"

Slater seeing his old friend joins them, "That and the free Wi-Fi." Rose smiles and embraces him.

Rose smiles at him, "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I saw you come in, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet..." Rose is about to introduce Damon but Slater beats her to it.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. And Clara Salvatore nurse who vanished in the civil war, I was unaware you were turned... So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip."

Slater looks at Damon, "It's nice to meet you, maybe."

He turns to Clara and blushes at her beauty, "You, definitely,"

Finally he looks to Rose, "What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Rose tells him what happened with Trevor and Damon fills in the spots about Elijah

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asks surprised the young vampire was able to take out an Original.

"Beyond dead." Damon tell him confidently,

Slater sighs, "Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD."

Clara rolls her eyes, "Kidnapped a teenage girl... knowledgeable on sexual deviants, sounds like a prince."

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose says ignoring Clara jab at Trevor not wanting to start something with the surprisingly formidable vampire.

"When I was turned ('74). I have 18 degrees, 3 master's and 4 PhDs." Slater boasts.

"The point?" Damon asks,

Slater leans forward, "Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me."

"Fall in love." Clara suggests,

Slater smiles at her, "Is that an offer?"

Damon drapes his arm around Clara, "Afraid she's taken."

He sighs, "All the good ones are,"

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asks,

Slater shrugs, "Craigslist."

Damon makes a face, "Really?"

"What's Craig's list? Is it like Jenny Craig?" Clara asks

"Uh no, I'll explain later," Damon tells her secretly wonder what the hell Caroline has been teaching her.

"Clara was in the tomb in Katherine's place... she's still new to this century." Rose explains to Slater.

"Seriously? Interesting... well, I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

Outside, in front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him $100 and takes some of his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand which is wearing a ring. It's Elijah. He looks at Slater, Damon, Rose and the new player Clara, who seems to be close to Damon.

 **Back in Mystic Falls:**

Jenna has arrived back and her and Elena are sorting through anything that could be salvaged from the fire Katherine set and moving it over to her Dad's old practice near the town square.

 **Back at the Cafe:**

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon wants to know.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater explains.

Clara follows along, "Meaning they could turn when ever they wanted... their bite would always be lethal."

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose adds.

Slater agrees, "True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..."

"Not such a rumor." Clara jumps in.

Slater is surprised, a little frightened, but fascinated at the idea, "Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them...

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon says refocusing the conversation.

Slater doesn't follow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how." Damon demands.

Slater looks at him like he's lost his mind, "You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keep them from walking in the sun?"

Clara jumps in seeing her husband's negotiating skills leave a lot to be desired, "What if there was a way for you to walk in the sun? I know a witch... we can make that happen if you help us."

Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Damon uses his body to shield Clara from the falling glass shards, once they stop raining down on them he looks outside but Elijah is gone. Slater runs. Rose's face is burned. Clara puts her jean jacket over Rose's face and helps her get out the back of the coffee shop. The other customers are also rushing out the back door into the parking lot.

"You're gonna be okay." Clara says surprisingly trying to comfort and reassure Rose,

"I know." She says back.

"Who's behind that?" Damon shouts,

Rose is shaken up and frightened, "I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." She tells Damon.

"Who did it?" He wants to know,

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose is spinning at the idea she has angered Klaus.

Damon and Clara share a look and Rose cries as her face continues to heal.


	34. Moonstone caper

Back at home Clara is upstairs soaking in a bath and Damon is drinking in the living room. Rose joins him.

"I'm sorry about today." She says, "I didn't know that was gonna happen."

"I believe you... So does Clara." he tells her.

"I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to for your brother,"

"And I will."

Rose smiles, "You remind me of Trevor."

Damon's not sure how to take that, "Why? Why him?"

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for, your lucky Clara is able to see through all that other stuff."

"And were you and Trevor every lucky?" Damon asks wiggling his eyes brows suggestively,

Rose shakes her head denying what Damon is implying, "no we never crossed that line,"

He gives her a glass of scotch, "And now your having regrets?" he asks

"No, I think I was right to fight it, the way you feel about her... Clara, we wouldn't have had what you two do."

"And why's that?"

Rose finishes her drink, "Because we cared about survival most of all, if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone else."

"Caring gets you dead, huh?"

"It might just be time to turn the switch off." Rose suggests,

But Damon's not tempted, "perhaps for you, see I have something worth dying for and that doesn't make me weak in fact its the opposite, it makes me very very dangerous."

He clinks his glass against hers and heads upstairs to join his wife.

He walks into the bathroom and just watches her for a moment,

"Did I get a chance to tell you how hot it was... you staking a vampire 4x your age to defend me?"

Clara smiles, "No, but why don't you come over here and show me?"

Damon saunters towards her and starts stripping,

Clara watches enjoying the show, she wonders how she ever got so lucky to call this man hers..

Damon sees Clara's eyes darken in lust as she rubs her thighs together desperate for something else to be between them.

He starts stroking himself, loving the effect he is having on her.

"You want it, baby?"

"Yes," She says breathless desperate for him.

"Tell me, tell me how much you want it."

She feels light headed with the amount of desire coursing through her,

"Please, I want it, I want it so bad." She starts to beg and whimper.

"Get out of the tub, and get on your knees in front of me." Damon orders and Clara is quick to comply.

She kneels before him,

He walks around her, the air between them is sparking in sexual tension one light of a match and this whole place would blow.

From behind her he kneels down also and suddenly he roughly grabs her hair yanking her head back causing her to yelp.

He speaks directly into her ear, his breath sending dangerous tingles down her body.

"You want to be fucked don't you." She goes to nod her head but his grip is so tight she can't move her head.

"Yes," she forces out.

He moves one of his hands around to her front letting a couple fingers drag along her skin from her collar bone to her belly button, never touch any of the sensitive areas that are calling out, dying to be touched and fondled.

"Damon, please!" She begs not knowing how much longer she can go without losing her mind.

"You would do anything I told you to right now, wouldn't you? That's how much control I have over you... how much you need me to take my cock and fill you like only I can."

"Yes, Yes, Yes, please Damon, please give it to me... I'll do anything."

"There's only one thing I want you to do,"

"What, please what is it?"

"Marry me, I don't want to wait or date or fucking court, I want to come home every day and do devious terrible things to my wife."

"Yes, Yes, I'll marry you but not if you don't fuck me right this fuc-"

Damon throws her down on the bathroom floor and grabs her waist to tilt her ass up before thrusting hard into her.

He grabs her hair again tilting her head back as he fucks the eternal life out of her.

"Oh, god. yes, Damon... fuck, don't stop. Please don't stop."

He yanks her by the hair up against his chest and his hands immediately go to her breast kneeding them hard.

"You're so fucking hot, I don't know how I ever have my hands off you." He tells her loving the feel of her pressed up against him writhing up and down desperate for release.

He's getting too close like this and wanting it to last longer he throws her off his dick and flips her around entering her missionary style. She is clawing at him, his back turning a bloody mess as they go at it like there is no tomorrow on the floor. Not caring if Rose can hear them or not.

"I love you" Damon tells her needing her to know that even when they are like this it doesn't diminish the love and respect his has for her.

She yanks on his hair now tilting his head to expose his neck. She bites into hit hard, painfully, nearly tearing out his Adam's apple.

"Just shut up and fuck me." She tells him, He loves seeing her like this, her vampire face out, mouth smeared with blood, naked, animalistic, He moves her hands over her head and continues to drive into her harder and harder. He brings out his own fangs and bits hard into the side of her neck increasing the ecstasy he is feeling right now.

Finally Clara has one of the most mind blowing orgasms of her life and pulls Damon along with her.

He collapses on her chest heaving to catch his breath.

Unfortunately they don't get to stay in their post coital bliss for long and Rose quickly bursts that bubble.

She shouts up for them to come down.

"Ugh, hasn't she gone yet?" Clara complains,

 **Downstairs:**

Rose explains she is on the phone with Slater, she puts it on speaker...

"Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging."

"what did you find?" Damon asks,

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." Slater tells him.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." Rose asks,

"Can your friends get the moonstone? You need it."

Rose looks at Damon. He nods his head affirmatively.

"Yes, we can get it." She tells Slater, "What next?"

"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."

He hangs up.

 **Slater's House:**

"Very nicely done." Elijah says as Slater puts the phone down.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"I'm a special vampire." Elijah explains,

"What, because you're an Original?"

"Hmm, now I want you to tell me everything you know about Clara Salvatore."

"Married to Damon Salvatore, was a servant for the family since she was a child, they married in secret before going to war... him to fight her as a nurse. Katherine sent her in her place to be locked under the church in the tomb for 145 years until Damon freed her... Rose said once she was freed she orchestrated Katherine's death with the help of a werewolf."

"Interesting..." Elijah says, "now, take this and drive it through your heart"

[He gives him a stake. Slater takes it.]

"But that would kill me forever."

"I know." He's compels him, "But it's necessary."

Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, dead.

Jonas can be seen behind Elijah, "Was it, really?"

Elijah looks unmoved, "It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now."

 **Back in Mystic Falls:**

Damon Stefan and Clara are outside the tomb starring in trying to see where the moonstone is.

"Anyone know how we're going to get it out?" Stefan asks for ideas.

"Draw straws?" Damon shrugs,

They return to the Boarding House and invite Bonnie over to brainstorm, Jeremy comes along with her.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for one of you to get in there and grab the moonstone."

"How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her." Jeremy says concerned about Bonnie.

"I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things." She tells him.

"Bonnie... just let me go in and get it, Katherine's dead and the seal won't affect me, I can get in, get out, no spells necessary."

"He has a point." Damon says liking not having to risk any of them going in to a vampire lobster trap.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, it's too risky... this is Katherine we're talking about, she would have known the moonstone was her last piece of leverage and eventually we would need to retrieve it, and a human would be the most obvious solution. Do you really think in her last moments she was just making peace... going quietly? Because I would bet anything she rigged something in there with her to have the last word even after her death."

"Fine I admit Katherine is an evil genius but your forgetting about a very convenient Gilbert ring." Damon tells him.

Stefan sighs, "That only works against supernatural deaths... not preplanned booby traps."

Bonnie looks over at the vampires, "How else will you get it?"

"I'll do it." Stefan volunteers,

Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie, "my brother the hero"

Clara is concerned, "Are you sure Stefan?"

He nods, "I'm sure... just promise me if anything happens you'll do everything in your power to protect Elena."

"I promise." Clara tell him.

Stefan looks over to Damon now, "Ugh, fine I promise... let's just get this over with."

"Wait should we, pad him up or something" Clara asks,

Bonnie looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know some kind of armor... I mean who's to say any Katherine level hijinks could only hurt Jeremy, it just seems like we should be on the safe side."

"She has a point."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Great so he'll wear a cup, let just go."

 **Meanwhile Elena has convinced Rose to take her to see Slater**

Back in Mystic Falls, outside the tomb...

Stefan is wearing his football helmet and protective gear,

"you sure this is how you want to do this? Just saying if this is it your last moment will be you dressed like the dorkiest quarterback in history. Your not even showing off your hero hair."

"just make sure to pretty me up for my coffin" Stefan tells his brother,

Damon scoffs, "you think your getting a coffin? Please, I'm cremating your ass."

"Even better, just remember your promise." Stefan says reminding him he swore to protect Elena.

Damon give him a stoic nod and Bonnie begins the spell to lower the seal into the tomb

Once Stefan is able to walk inside he slowly steps over Katherine's body and starts looking for the moonstone.

He sees it on the ground and despite promising to be careful he walks right up to it but the ground gave way causing him to fall into a pit filled with iron spikes from the chamber gates. Stefan is stuck on one of the spikes and Bonnie is struggling to hold the seal for him.

Her nose has started to bleed and finally Jeremy forces her to stop the spell leaving Stefan trapped inside.

Damon is about to go in after his brother when his phone rings...

It's Rose and apparently Elena has done something monumentally stupid.


	35. Elijah

**The Tomb:**

Stefan's gear only managed to protect his upper torso and head from getting a iron spike rammed through but his lower abdomen and upper thigh weren't so lucky.

Outside Damon was debating if he should go in after his idiot brother when his phone rang. He pulled up his text messages and saw Rose needed his help, apparently Elena tricked her into some suicide mission.

"Why is Rose texting you?"Clara asked from behind Damon, She didn't like seeing another woman's name come up on his phone.

Damon sighs, "Its Elena. Stay here with Stefan, I'll go take care of it."

"No you stay here with your bother." Clara grabs the phone out of Damon's hand "I'm gonna take care of this."

 **At Slater's:**

Elena is gazing out a window. Suddenly, she sees Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window. Elena gasps and turns around. She sees no one else in the room with her. Confused, she turns back and looks at the window and back into the room again.

Elena walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water trying to calm her nerves from earlier. She looks over at Alice, then turns around and gasps because Clara has snuck up from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks startled,

Clara narrows her eyes at her, "Think maybe you stole my question?"

Rose enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at her angrily, "You called her?"

Rose shakes her head, "No I texted Damon..."

Clara sets her eyes on Rose now, "Yeah about that," Clara suddenly has a gun pointed at Rose and shoots her full of vervain causing her to collapse.

Shocking the hell out of Elena, "What was that for?"

"For trying too hard and being too damn eager to try and bond with my husband, it was annoying me. Now are you going to come with me like a good girl or foolishly annoy me into reloading this thing with tranquilizers?" Clara asks intimidating Elena.

Elena gulps afraid of this side of Clara but still is determined to stand her ground as Alice walks into the room,

"Who are you, are you a vampire? OMG what happened to Rose?"

Clara rolls her eyes takes some tranq pellets out of her back pocket and quickly loads them before shooting Alice.

Elena huffs, "Can you please stop doing that?"

Clara tilts her head to he side, "Would you rather I got rid of her by snapping her neck?" Elena doesn't have anything to say to that.

"Come on. We're leaving."

"No." Elena says being stubborn.

"I said we're leaving!" Clara tells her getting angry.

"I'm not going with you!"

Clara points the gun at Elena, "You do not get to make decisions anymore."

That set Elena off, "When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan and Damon do that for me! Now this, this is my decision."

Clara shakes her head, "Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" She asks.

"You're not listening to me, Clara. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

Clara stalks towards Elena gun still drawn and backs her up against a wall, "No YOU are going to kill every single person you love if you continue to martyr yourself."

Elena looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

Clara rolls her eyes, "Let's play this out shall we, you have all so nobly sacrificed yourself to Klaus, do you really think that ends with the rest of us living happily ever after? NO it doesn't. It will only lead to more death pain and torment. Stefan will either kill himself out of self hatred for failing to protecting you or worse he will turn his switch off and go on to kill countless innocent people. And what about your brother? Going to have him bury another family member before he's even 18, what do you wanna bet he turns to drugs again and this time the hard stuff only his over protective pain in the ass big sister isn't there this time to pull him back. This sicko wants to make a human sacrifice to some ancient sun and moon thing that will ultimately give him more power... someone like that doesn't deserve more power... he doesn't get to win and you handing your self over is letting him win. I know how scary it is to decide to fight for something you think you have no chance of winning but if there ever was a time to draw a line in the sand it is now!"

Clara has to take a deep breath after her long winded speech/smack down, "Now, get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

 **Back in Mystic Falls:**

Stefan finally got free of the pit and was able to toss the moonstone outside where Jeremy caught it.

Damon looked at his brother, "We'll find a way to get you out... I promise."

Stefan nods, "Just work with Bonnie on the moonstone figure out how to de-spell it, I'll be fine in here."

Damon smiles tightly signaling his annoyance, "You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful."

 **Slater's:**

Clara has carried Alice and Rose over to the bed and laid them down. She opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom ready to head back to Mystic Falls with Elena,

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping... hopefully she won't remember much."

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Clara turns his head to look at them as Elena stands up.

One steps forward, "We're here to meet the doppelgänger."

Clara nods, "Thank you for coming." She says stepping forward as if she's the doppelgänger,

But Elena can't let her do that, "No Clara, don't!"

Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Clara speeds over and pushes Elena behind her.

"I will break your arm." She tells her deadly serious.

She looks at the men, "There's nothing here for you."

The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other and then over at Elena and Clara.

"Who are you?" The man called Cody asks.

"I'm Elijah." Mr. hot as sin in a suite says, Clara's eyes widen recognizing the name.

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

Elijah nods, "Does anyone else know that you're here?" he asks,

Cody quickly tells him, "No."

Elijah relaxes some, "Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful."

Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampires' chests. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. His eyes flash back to Clara's.

"I thought my husband killed you?"

"Only momentarily, You must be Mrs. Salvatore... pleasure." Elijah after wiping the blood off his hand with a handkerchief brings Clara's hand up and places a kiss on her knuckles.

Clara is a little thrown and has to take a moment to get her emotions and hormones under control again.

"Right, well sorry for any confusion but Elena no longer wishes to turn herself over to you... or anyone." She says looking past Elijah to the men on the floor.

Elijah is unbothered, "That is perfectly fine with me, I was only here to ensure Miss. Gilbert didn't do something ill advised and reckless."

Clara is confused, "Then why on earth did you commission her kidnapping, if you don't wish to see her sacrificed?"

"I apologize she was ever put in that position but I assure you Rose contacted me after the deed had been done, I never requested it... speaking of Rose she seems to be waking up in the other room. Perhaps it's best if we continue this conversation at a later date. Until then." He nods respectfully to both women and then in a flash he is gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Elena asks,

"Honestly, I haven't a fucking clue... let's just go before he changes his mind." Clara tells her.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rose?"

Clara sighs, "Fine, but I'm in Damon's car with no UV protection, so she's riding in the trunk again."

"Again?" Elena asks.


	36. Grounded

**3rd Person POV:**

The girls arrive back from Richmond. Rose speeds in to Damon,

"Your wife is INSANE!" She screams out

Damon is unbothered and doesn't even look up from his book, "Yeah but she's hot, so it all evens out."

"Aren't you even curious what she's done to me now?" Rose says frustrated by his relaxed attitude.

Damon rolls his eyes and sets his book down, "You're over 500 years old, are you trying to tell me you can't take care of yourself?"

"Against your wife, I doubt anyone can."

"Oh thanks doll, I'll take that as a compliment." Clara says as she and Elena have now caught up. Elena looks around.

"Where's Stefan?"

Damon flinches, "About that, you might want to have a seat."

Elena studies Damon trying to figure out what has happened from his face, "Damon, what happened to Stefan?" she asks.

"Well good news is we have the moonstone and Bonnie is currently working on de-spelling it... bad news Stefan is trapped in the tomb with Katherine's rotting corpse."

"WHAT?! How could you let this happen?" Elena shouts,

"Oh I'm sorry but we were all a bit distracted finding out you were on a martyr tear to rival Stefan's greatest hits." He yells back at her,

"To be fair, Stefan was already trapped before Rose texted." Clara says.

"That's hardly the point, she needs to stop acting so impossibly stupid and impulsively. Can't have Steffy mad at us when we inevitably get him free only for him to find out you ms. dangerous has gotten herself killed. So from now on you will be assigned a babysitter who will report everything back to me."

"I'm not a child, Damon." Elena stresses,

"Then stop acting like one, Elena." Damon says back,

"He has a point, you lead with your heart before your brain and logic has a chance to catch up. perhaps this will be a good thing." Clara says deciding to back her husband on this.

Damon turns to her, "Glad you think so wife, because you have the first shift." he finishes by bopping her on the nose.

"What? How is that fair I just saved her skinny ass from an Original." That gets his attention

"Come again?" he asks.

Elena explains, "It turns out Elijah isn't as dead as we thought, apparently Orginials can only be killed momentarily."

"Well that's just fantastic." Damon says sarcastically.

"On the plus side he seems to not be as interested in Elena as we previously thought." Clara says trying to offer Damon some comfort and a little hope seeing he is close to his breaking point.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks confused,

She explains, "He killed the men who showed up on behalf of Klaus and asked Elena not to do something so reckless again, seems he isn't interested in sacrificing her."

"Did he say anything else?" Damon wants to know.

Clara shakes her head, "No he heard Rose waking up in the next room and suggested we continue the conversation at a later date."

"Great so we can expect an impossible to kill suit wearing original to drop by any day now, anything else I'm expected to deal with? No? Good. I'm getting a drink no one follow me."

Damon met up with Alaric and got blissfully drunk, he needed it not used to having so much responsibility on his amazingly muscular broad shoulders, it was a drag... he needed to find a way to free Stefan asap so he could go back to being the carefree one.

 **Elijah POV:**

I had to admit I was quite taken with Clara Salvatore, she was beautiful yes but I was more impressed with how someone so young in their eternal life was able to do what my brother and I continuously failed at... kill Katerina Petrova.

I met the newest Doppleganger again briefly, she seems innocent but so did Katerina at first, the eyes they have are a dangerous weapon capable of disarming any man.

My phone buzzed in my suit pocket... it seems Luka was able to successfully introduce himself into Miss. Bennett's life without arousing suspicion. Now we just needed her to trust him enough to ask for help with the moonstone and I'll be that much closer to avenging my family from the monster my brother had become.

I was currently outside the Dr. Gilbert's old offices where Jenna Jeremy and Elena were currently residing after Katherine had burned down their home... that was cruel even from Katherine.

I developed a cover story so Jenna would think she was helping me with research for a book.

We were getting along swimmingly when Elena came down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asks her aunt curiously,

Jenna smiles, "Perfect timing, I'd like you to meet someone,"

I step forward relieving myself to her, "Hey, I'm Elijah." I have to hide my delight at seeing her dangerous doe eyes widen in shock and fear, behind an impassive mask.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna explains my cover story.

I move closer to the doppelgänger,

"It's a pleasure," I tell her.

I shake her hand feeling her nervous pulse beat through her palms.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna suggests

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

she seems pleased with that idea, "Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena..." I tell the ladies,

Jenna looks around at tarps and power tools crowding the place, "Oh im just sorry its still in such a state, everything is still under construction, we had to move her after we lost our old house to a fire."

I nod, "I'm sorry I can only imagine the pain of losing so many cherished memories."

"Yes, its been hard but as long as we stick together... we'll be alright." the young woman who had to go from college graduate student to parent of two teenagers overnight bravely tells me,

I give her a gentle smile, "A wonderful attitude to have, ladies have a good day, I hope to see you again sometime soon."

I pretend to leave but secretly rush upstairs to interrupt Elena from warning Jeremy. We move instead to her room,

"What do you want?" She asks immediately,

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm. I think it's time you and I finished our little chat."

She shifts her weight on her feet uncomfortable under my stare, "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" She asks,

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So, what is your goal?" she asks not understanding,

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" I get my first glimpse of the pertrova fire... it's definitely in her.

"Not anymore." I tell her.

She studies me for a moment, "You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

I am slightly impressed with her, "Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" she asks cautiously

"Do nothing." I tell her, "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him." I say plainly,

"Just like that?" She asks warily,

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Yes, this is the difference between her and Katerina... she seems to have many people in her life she cares just as much for if not more than she does herself.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches."

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" I ask.

But she hesitates, "I need you to do one more thing for me."

I can't help the smile that comes, "We're negotiating now?"

She wanted me to free her boyfriend, Luka and Jonas together would be able to handle lowering the barrier and it would mean more eyes on her to keep her from doing something foolish again.

Yes, Stefan Salvatore would soon have his freedom.


	37. Tying the Knot

**Flashback- Mystic Falls 1863:**

Damon and Clara had long since declared their feelings to each other, but it wasn't as simple as both admitting they meant more to each other then best friends. He was still a Salvatore and she was still a servant. Every time there was a ball or town event Clara either had to stay home or was forced to work it and stand by and watch while Damon danced and flirted with other more appropriate ladies. When Damon refused to make any dance partners his wife he found out how right his mother was, he was forced to join the army. Virginia had already succeeded from the union 2 years earlier and it seemed the war was only just beginning.

With death becoming an increasing probability for him what little he cared about obeying his father and being a dutiful son dwindled further. Even if he survived the war and was able to come back home he only cared about doing it if Clara was by his side.

He had planned to propose to her publicly, declare his love for her for all of Mystic Falls to gossip and judge so he could show them how little he cared about what they thought. He wanted to give her a Fairy Tale day but that would cost money, and as soon as they were out in the open he would certainly be cut off. So he was forced to stay in the army, it was his only means of supporting himself and his future bride, it was only $15 a month but they could make due on that, as long as they had access to a tree and some food in their bellies he believed they could be as happy if not happier than all those wealthy couples in their big fancy houses combined.

He still planed on asking her to be his wife but before he had the chance to plan anything amazing he got word he they were moving out, there would be a big battle in Chancellorville in the coming days and he needed to finally leave Mystic Falls to join his regiment.

He wasn't a coward, he would fight no matter how scary it was, but a big part of him wanted to take Clara and run... what if he never got the chance to marry her, he worried. What would this all have meant then?

He knew what he had to do.

Clara POV:

It hadn't been as difficult to persuade the town doctor as I had worried it would be. All I needed was to tell him I was concerned with doing my part for the confederacy, if war came here I wanted to be able to help our brave young men. He ate it all up and allowed me to shadow him when ever I could get away teaching me as he went along.

From what I could gather the south hadn't thought to organize a nurse/medic regiment. They were asking wounded soldiers who could no longer fight to tend to the wounded. It was a very flawed system and soon towns were being flooded with wounded soldiers, houses were turned into makeshift hospitals with no one really knowing what they were doing.

Therefor the way men thought about women in war actually women in general had to be put to the back of their heads as it was getting increasingly hard to deny they needed us. Dr. Barton was pleasantly surprised at my ability to learn, especially for someone who hadn't received any proper education. When he told me there was a woman named Sallie Tompkins who was turning her 22 room Richmond house into Military hospital and was looking for other women to volunteer to care for our wounded men I eagerly asked him to write to her for me.

It had been a relief when Damon decided to go against his dying Mother's wishes and hadn't followed through with marrying one of those stuck up girls, I was so thankful for that... I loved him with all my heart if I had to see him love another I think that would break me. But now the other side of that choice was approaching, I knew he would be leaving soon and now it seemed so would I. If the thought of loosing him to another woman was heartbreaking I don't know if I can adequately describe the fear when it hit me that I might lose him from this earth completely.

It was why I was so sure of my decision to travel to Richmond the second Damon left. If I was left here to worry about him I would go mad. I did feel slightly bad I hadn't told Damon I'd been moonlighting, I didn't want him to talk me out of it. It's not that Damon thought women were weak or incapable he was actually very progressive in his views on the opposite sex but like how I wish there was something I could say or do that would keep him from risking his life he would do the same for me... and I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to deny him anything.

I knew we wouldn't be able to be together even away from Mystic Falls, there would surely be little time to rest let alone for Romance at war and most likely we would rarely be at the same place at the same time but I hoped the universe would be balanced. I convinced myself me taking care of a wounded man here meant somewhere someone would be taking care of Damon if he needed it.

 **3rd Person POV:**

As Clara left Dr. Barton's for the night Damon came racing up to her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, no one knew where you were I was worried... wait why were you leaving Doc's? Are you sick what's wrong?" He asked worried looking her over.

"No, no, Damon I am not sick everything is fine." She tells him strongly.

Damon thinks why she would need to see the Doc is everything is fine and what he concludes makes his eyes bug out of his head, "Oh God, are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Damon I am not pregnant... I, I've been working for Dr. Barton... learning from him."

"Learning what?" Damon asks

Clara huffs, "What do you think? Medicine... Triage."

"why would you need to know triage?" Suddenly panic takes over him worse then when he thought he was going to be a father, "No absolutely not, Clara tell me you are not-"

"I can't stay here without you, Damon..." She interrupts his freak out, "What am I supposed to do? Just wait here and drive myself crazy worrying about what your going through, if your going to come home or not. I can't do that, Damon, so please don't ask me to. You think I haven't thought thousands of times to beg you not to go yourself. But I know sooner rather than later you'll be leaving, leaving for war. You are going to be in constant danger, going to be shot at... and the thought of it makes me sick but I understand it what you feel you have to do."

"About that..." Damon says looking forlorn.

Now its Clara's turn to panic, "What? No, NO! its too soon, you only just joined."

Damon sighs hating he has to leave her soon, "I know, I'm sorry and your right its not for me to tell you what to do I'm just worried and I wish that someone was going to be here to look out for Stefan."

"He's old enough to look after himself, he has to learn how to sometime."

Damon takes a deep breath trying to let himself believe what she says, "I know, I just feel like I'm abandoning him."

Clara tilts her head sympathetically, "Come on, you know that's not true."

"I know its just feel that way sometimes."

"How long do we have together?" She asks him.

"Tonight." He tells her regretfully.

Clara feels the tears come... so much for being strong, she can't believe how fast this has all happened.

Damon feels his heart starting to break looking at how upset she is, "Please don't cry my love... dammit this is so not how I saw this going."

"Saw what going?" She asks confused

Damon brushes her tears away, "I love you Clara Bohn. And I will come back to you I promise. But I don't think I can leave this town... let you leave this town without making you my wife."

Clara is taken completely by surprise, "Wife?"

Damon smiles, "Marry me." He tenderly brushes some of her hair behind her ears, "I'm sorry I wanted it to be more special then this, I wanted to find my mothers ring and make a big spectacle with flowers and music... horses even."

Clara laughs, "You're ridiculous."

Damon smiles down at her, "Be ridiculous with me, be my wife."

"Yes." She tells him.

"Yes?" he checks with her.

Clara laughs again, "Yes! I will be your wife you ridiculous man!"

He nearly devours her in the kiss he springs on her, so full of love and passion and hope.

Damon immediately takes Clara to the Preachers house. He starts banging on the door incessantly no doubt interrupting dinner.

Preacher Paul Young was very surprised by Damon's request, he always thought the boy was happy to keep chasing skirts until he was an old man, he never saw him settling down. But he knew Clara worked for him and his father, a respectable but very tough man who he didn't want to anger.

"Is she with child?" He asked assuming that could be the only feasible reason for the urgency.

This offended Damon but he bit his tongue needed this guy to marry him, "No, I am leaving for war and I won't go... I will run and hide like a coward and ruin my father's name and standing unless you agree to make this woman my wife tonight."

Young did not like being threatened but saw there was little he could do to change Damon's mind so the pair were married in the pastor's front room with his large stuck up wife as a witness angry at the young couple in love for spoiling dinner.

When it came time to exchange rings Damon produced a piece of twine, "Sorry, it's all I could get on short notice."

He took her delicate hand in his and tied the twine around her ring finger, literally tying the knot.

After signing the necessary documents Damon celebrated his union with Clara in a long inappropriate kiss that got them booted out of the Pastor's home.

They laughed full of happiness and love all the way to their secret place and spent the rest of the night trying to communicate with their bodies just how much the other meant to them.


	38. 3rd time the charm

A/N: In the timeline of the series this would take place around 2x12, for anyone wondering but because Mason is alive and Tyler hasn't triggered his curse there is no werewolf drama which leaves more time for Damon/Clara romance. Enjoy!

 **3rd Person POV:**

It was early, the sun was only just starting to rise. Clara woke up and stretched her arms over her head, when she turned to snuggle back into Damon she saw he was gone... but look towards his side of the bed she saw something else, candles and white rose petals on the floor, it led up to the door of their room where a sundress was hanging. She got up to examine it and noticed a note in Damon's writing,

 _I'd prefer you naked, but guests will be in attendance, please join us outside for breakfast at your earliest convenience - D_

Clara scrunched her nose up confused as to why Damon would go to so much trouble for breakfast... actually she was more surprised he voluntarily invited company over. Too curious she slipped the dress on and quickly ran a brush through her hair.

When she opened their bedroom door she was met with more rose petals that made a path down the stairs, she followed, and followed, the candlelight and flowers took her all the way outside just on the brink of the woods. There was a breathtaking set up of food, flowers, candles, breakfast... there were even chandeliers hanging from the trees, she didn't understand what was happening but loved it all the same. She saw her delicious husband, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, even Tyler and Mason, and... wait Stefan?

"Stefan?" She asks surprised to see him out side of the tomb.

Stefan raised a mimosa in a hello, she looked to Damon to explain.

Damon walked towards her as the rising sun flooded the sky with purples blues and yellows,

"Since I was insanely lucky enough to get you back, I feel like we've been constantly pulled in a million directions, always having to face a new obstacle. I rushed this once, and blurted it out another time, so hopefully third times a charm." He tells her,

"Third time?" She asks confused.

Damon turns and nods to the group behind him, suddenly music is playing and sparklers are out. Clara watches as first Caroline and Jeremy spell 'Will' Bonnie seems to be doing some magic to keep the twinkling sparks in the air so the word hangs magically suspended, then Tyler and Mason spell 'You' and then Elena and Stefan spell 'Marry'

Clara looks to Damon and he is now on his knee with a gorgeous diamond ring out.

Clara brings her hands up to her mouth completely blown away by all of this.

"Me." Is all he says... it's all he needs to say.

Clara can feel the tears escaping down her cheeks, "Yes, you ridiculous man, yes I will marry you."

Damon slips the ring onto her finger as the gang behind them applaud.

He lifts her up and spins her around. Bonnie sends the sparks to encircle them, they pull apart just enough to meet again in a passionate kiss.

The rest of the morning is spent eating breakfast and celebrating as the sun finishes rising.


	39. Tyler, Caroline, and John

Damon and Clara had been even more sickeningly romantic with each other since the proposal much to everyone's annoyance... it was sweet at first but it was getting to be way too much now.

The gang learned there was a link between Bonnie's new friend Lucas and Elijah, after more digging they found out Elena would have to be sacrificed to Klaus, that Elijah's plan involved letting her die.

Elena told them that she had made a deal to keep the rest of them safe but no one was satisfied with letting it go down like that.

Mason decided to hang around after the proposal and help out, although it also might have had something to do with a sudden budding romance that was happening with him and Rose.

Tyler and Caroline were getting closer as well but still hadn't crossed that line yet. Caroline was hesitant to get involved with someone "normal" she didn't want to drag him in to all this supernatural drama if she didn't have to... he argued his uncle was a werewolf so he was in it anyway but she was still struggling to keep him at arm's length.

Stefan desperate to try anything to help protect Elena calls Isobel, well the last number Alaric had for her anyway.

 **A few days later...**

Elena walks down stairs happy to see the construction on the kitchen is almost done. She hears the TV turn off and looks around to see who else is up...

She's shocked to see its John

"Morning," He says,

Elena looks around as if something will explain his presence, "What are you doing here?"

"Coffee?" He offers.

"Why are you here?" She asks again,

"I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment."

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" She asks already annoyed with him and his reappearance in her life.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you."

Jenna and Alaric enter the room. Jenna notices John's presence before Alaric does.

"What the hell?" She says just as surprised as Elena had been.

John seems pleased how easily he is able to get under everyone's skin, "Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric..."

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." Jenna asks

"Well, I got in late last night. Was shocked to see my brother's house no longer stood but it wasn't hard to figure out where you would all go, the place is really coming along..."

Alaric desperate for an exit of this excruciatingly awkward meeting makes his excuses, "You know, I'm uh, probably just gonna take off."

Alaric leaves shooting a text off to Damon and Clara giving them a heads up.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna says after Alaric has left.

John pours himself more coffee and explains, "I decided to come back and stay for a while."

"Not here, you're not." Jenna says stealing the cup he poured for himself for her.

John tightly smiles annoyed, "Actually, you can't stop me from living here."

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna says thinking she has gotten one over on him but John remains cocky,

"Yeah, about that...um, Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?"

Elena looks horrified that Jenna would be told like this but can't see a way to shut John up.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asks, Elena quickly jumps in trying to at least let it come from her and not asshole John,

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but-"

But John interrupts not letting her finish, "I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know."

He walks away, leaving Elena alone to deal with a confused and hurt Jenna.

 **Boarding House:**

Damon baffled by Stefan's actions, "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big Save Elena move?"

Stefan is quick to defend himself, "I went to go look for Isobel, and I got John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate."

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to kill Damon!" Clara argues not liking having John back in town at all.

Stefan sighs, "Clara, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!"

Damon steps towards his brother, "Hey don't take this out on her, she's just pointing out that John mother fucking Gilbert isn't the answer."

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan says,

"And how do we do that?" Damon wants to know.

Stefan looks away, "He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

Damon scoffs, "Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if we didn't have enough problems."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Oh please, you guys live in a constant sex bubble, I'm surprised you came up for air long enough to notice he was in town."

"Alaric texted," Clara explains, "Stefan I know how much you love her... if it was Damon I would be trying everything too but John Gilbert? I don't trust him anymore than an Original in fact if its possible I may trust him less."

Stefan is silent knowing Clara has raised valid concerns,

Clara's phone buzzes with another text... it's from Caroline

 _911! - C_

Clara and Stefan head over to check on Caroline while Damon decides to keep an eye on Uncle John.

 **Forbes Residence:**

Caroline lets them in,

"Hey what's going on?" Clara asks her concerned,

"I think Tyler is going to try and trigger the curse." She tells them shocking them both.

"Why would you think that?" Stefan asks unable to fathom a reason.

Caroline groans, "We kissed okay? and it was good and hot, oh god it was so hot."

"Caroline, sweetie focus." Clara reminds her,

"Right, well after I got a handle on my hormones again I told him it was too dangerous, and he reacted badly... he was angry and frustrated, he threw a punch through the wall... he said... he said, 'He was sick of me being so afraid of hurting him and If he wanted to be apart of our world there was nothing I could do to stop him.'"

Clara tries to remain calm and manage the situation, "Okay, it's going to be okay... I'll call Mason I'll let him know what going on."

Stefan starts to leave,

"Where are you going?" Caroline shout out

"I'm going to go find him before we have one more problem on our hands." He tells her letting the door slam shut.

 **Dr. Gilbert Offices/Elena's new residence:**

Damon arrives, and Elena lets him in.

"Where's John?" he asks straight away

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?" he asks,

"Apparently" Elena says still furious John put her in that position this morning,

Damon squints his eyes and studies her, "Are you okay?"

Elena lets out a deep breath and tries to stay strong knowing the gang is facing enough problems with out adding her emotions on top, "Yeah. Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay."

"He say what he was doing here?" Damon asks,

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me." Elena says unconvinced,

Damon must pick up on her apprehension, "Do you believe him?" he asks,

Elena shakes her head, "No, I don't believe him for a second."

"Neither does Clara, me either."

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asks

"Kill him." Is Damon's brilliant solution to everyone's concerns,

He turns to leave and Elena shout after him...

He turns back around to assuage her fears, "I'm joking. Okay... I'm a little serious."

"Damon!" Elena scolds,

Damon rolls his eyes, "I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. Well, too much anyway but he'll still be breathing... but him and me need to have a conversation."

 **Elsewhere...**

Jonas approaches Bonnie and walks alongside her.

"Hello, Bonnie." Lucas' father says greeting her.

Bonnie refuses to even look at him, "I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin, or your son."

"You must be feeling very confused about us."

Bonnie shakes her head no, "There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka, and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah, so don't lie about it."

"I won't, but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you."

Bonnie almost laughs, "Spare me the witch loyalty crap."

"You might not want to believe this, but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected."

Bonnie stops and turns to face him now, "You're right, I don't believe it."

Jeremy approaches them, "Is there a problem here?"

"Not at all." She tells him still Jer puts his arm around her and the two walk off leaving Jonas behind.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asks,

"More lies." Bonnie tells him.

 **In the Woods...**

Stefan finally locates Tyler and approaches him, he steps on a branch making it snap getting Tyler's attention, he quickly jumps up.

"I just want to talk." Stefan says with his hands out so Tyler can see he won't try anything sneaky.

"Caroline send you?"

Stefan nods, "She's worried. She didn't choose this life, she was weak in a hospital bed and Katherine came in and murdered her, took away her whole life. She as adapted amazingly... she has grown stronger than any of us could have predicted but if she could go back and change it, doubt she'd hesitate for a second."

Tyler sits back down, "It's just... I've always felt like I was different from everyone, richer, angrier... hotter. I never had a lot of deep connections just Matt, my mom... Vicki, and now Mason is here and we're getting closer but he's one of you guys now... practically anyway he's busy banging Rose every chance he gets. Caroline means a lot to me and it just seems stupid that I have the solution so we can be together and I'm not doing anything about it."

"You'd have to kill someone, have you thought of that?" Stefan says,

Tyler tilts his head, "Who said anything about choosing to be a werewolf... there are other options available to me."

Stefan's eyes widen, he hadn't considered that possibility, "You mean becoming a vampire?"

"Get to join your exclusive club and don't have to worry about accidentally killing my girlfriend or going through a excruciating change every month, seems like a no brainier." Tyler shrugs standing up now putting himself literally on equal footing with Stefan.

"Tyler with your werewolf genes we have no idea how you would react to vampirism, it heightens everything, it could multiply the rage you struggle with now times 10. This is not some easy fix!"

"Yeah, well it's not up to you." Tyler tells him.

And Stefan quickly looses his cool, "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life, can't you see that?"

 **Back in town...**

Damon finally locates John, he walks up to him

"So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything."

John smirks more then ready to verbally spar with Damon again, "How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. You could be working for Klaus and not even know it."

"What are you talking about... vampire can't be compelled, we do the compelling." Damon stresses,

John's smirk grows, "Why do you think Katherine was drinking Vervain.. it's delightful flavor? She was protecting herself from compulsion, from the Originals."

Damon's eyes widen at the implications

Quickly he schools his features, "Then we'll start drinking it too and then you are going to tell us everything."

"Oh, I will, will I?" John asks amused Damon thinks he has any control in this especially over him.

Damon moves closer speaking lower, "Yup, I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." He threatens,

John shakes his head at Damon's impulsive hot headed behavior, "Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk, oh by the way give my best to the Mrs's."

He walks off leaving Damon fuming.


	40. Daddy dearest

**Forbes Residence:**

Clara was siting with Caroline both waiting to hear back form Stefan about Tyler.

Clara had something to discuss with Caroline and she was unclear how to go about bringing it up... she decided to channel her husband and just jump in.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

Clara looks down at her lap nervously, "I know this isn't the ideal time... not that anything really slows down here enough for there to be an ideal time, but well there was something I wanted to ask you... and I completely understand if you say no, you and Damon don't exactly have the most pleasant of backstories..."

"Clara! Just say what you want to say 'cause I am not following your rambling."

Clara looks up at Caroline and quickly blurts out, "Will you be my made of honor?"

Caroline hadn't seen that coming, sure she had come to really like and admire Clara and she'd definitely considered the two of them friends... but this was like bff territory. Yes Damon had treated her horrendously when he first arrived in town but the two were both such different people now and besides that wasn't Clara's fault...

"I would love to!" She shouts happily,

Clara is pleasantly surprised, "Really? 'cause I would understand if you wanted more time to think about it"

"Well time is the one thing we really don't have, if you guys want this to happen on your anniversary that leaves us with only a month... OMG we have so much to do there's flowers, guests, THE DRESS! not to mention location, color schemes-"

Caroline is cut off when Clara tackles her in a hug, "Thank you." She whispers to the blonde,

Caroline smiles and hugs her back, "You're welcome."

Clara gets an urgent text from Damon about John and Caroline tells her to go.

"Are you sure?" Clara asks feeling bad leaving her when they still don't know if Stefan or Mason was able to reach Tyler in time.

But Caroline measures her, "Yes, I'm a big immortal girl, I'll be fine."

Clara say goodbye and exits the door.

A minute later there's a knock,

"Did you forget something?" She asks assuming it's Clara again, but when she opens the door it's Tyler she sees. "Oh.. hi, is everything..."

Tyler shrugs, "Still human, for now. We need to talk." Caroline nods and lets him in.

"Yeah, we do. Listen...I've been thinking about it, and I don't want to over analyze. If you say that you can handle this, I believe you... there is something between us and if fighting it is going to endanger your life anyway then I say we try... really give this a chance, but please can you promise me you won't trigger and curses, or at least tell me so I have a heads up if its something you are seriously considering?"

"It's okay you don't have to talk me out of anything... Stefan already got to me... I wasn't thinking clearly."

"So if I was to ask you out on a date you'd say..."

Tyler's eyebrows raise in surprise, "You want to be boyfriend/girlfriend? That would mean telling Matt, he's still confused why things ended between you too."

Caroline nodded, "I know and I don't care, I'll talk to him just tell me I'm not too late, that I haven't completely blown this."

Tyler smiles and walks her back against the wall.

"You haven't" He kisses her neck, "Completely," he moves and kisses the other side of her neck, "Blown," he kisses her lips, "This." He finishes saying and pulls back to admire her dazed face, proud he can have such an effect on a vampire

 **Elsewhere...**

John spots Jeremy and jog over to him, not having had a chance to talk with his nephew yet,

"Jeremy, there you are."

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming." Jeremy remarks not looking too excited to see John

John nods, "You didn't miss much. Let's say that no one's happy to see me would be an understatement."

"Look, things are different now. You can't come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff."

John sighs, "I have no intention of doing that. How's that ring been treating you?"

"Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go."

He offers him the ring, but John doesn't take it, "What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You want to go grab some lunch?"

"I think I'll pass." He leaves and John realizes he has more work to do on his family then he realized.

Clara heads to the **Mystic Grill** and easily finds Damon at the bar.

When she approaches she notices a woman trying to hard to get her husband's attention

"Can I buy you a drink, Damon?"

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." He sees Clara standing behind her and smirks,

"I could you a tall glass of you tho," He pulls her past Andie, much to the news reporters disappointment, and brings her in for a long slow kiss during which Andie takes her cue to leave. "Hmm god, I needed that." he says resting his forehead on hers.

"Things with John not go well?" Clara asks

"Not exactly, seems we will all need to start drinking Vervain daily?"

"How come?" Clara asks,

"Not here, I'll explain later." Damon says as he sees John enter the Grill.

Clara looks behind her to see what soured her husband mood, and instantly felt her own spirits drop at the sight of John.

John tho, rarely letting people's displeasure at the sight of him stop him from going anywhere, walks right up to the couple.

"Do you mind?" Damon says wanting to get rid of him.

"What's going on?" John says acting oblivious,

"A private conversation between husband and wife, now scram." Responds tersely

"Ah yes, I heard wedding bells were going to be ringing again for the both of you, congratulations." Clara rolls her eyes not buying whatever act John is trying to put on. "You know, Damon, We didn't get to finish our conversation earlier."

"And I've been miserable counting the seconds until you graced me with your presence again."

John smirks at Damon, "I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, I think the both of you along with Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena."

Damon narrows his eyes at John, "I agree with that statement."

"So I come bearing gifts." He opens a folded cloth, which holds a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.

"What is that?" Clara asks,

"This," John explains, "is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart."

Damon takes the dagger.

"How do you know all this, John?" Clara asks suspicious over his sudden helpfulness.

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that."

"Where is Isobel?" Damon asks

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, the two of you and I are on the same side."

 **Back at the new Gilbert residence/Greyson's old offices**

Elena takes a bottle of water in the fridge and when she closes it, John is waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He tells her.

"Enough, already. I don't want you here. and I can't make that anymore clear." Elena exclaims,

John's shoulders slump, "I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena."

"Yeah, I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line."

"I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." He says handing her a bracelet.

"Isobel?"

John corrects her, "No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box, with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now...

Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena, and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things, but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you, but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family."

He leaves and she breaks down crying. She turns her head and sees Stefan and quickly rushes into his arms.

"Elena." He says sounding heartbroken at seeing her so upset, "Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?"

"It's fine for now, we'll have to keep our eye on him but Tyler agreed not to make any hasty decisions."

 **Elsewhere...**

Isobel is waiting in the woods for John, she sits on the ground staring into the tomb that Katherine's body still lays in, she gets up when she hears a noise and sees that John is there.

"I know you were expecting someone else."

John is a bit surprised to see her here but also slightly relieved, "I wasn't looking forward to meeting with Katherine it was only out of necessity."

Isobel nods, "She got your message. She just can no longer respond," She nods her head towards the tomb, "She's rotting in there, Clara Salvatore and Mason Lockwood killed her."

"What? How is that even possible she's older than both of them put together!"

She shrugs, "Goes to show you, never underestimate you enemy." She turns to look at John, "Does anyone know that you're here right now?"

"No. No one does. This is between you and me"

"Good, because I want Damon's bitch wife dead for this."

John nods, "Her and Damon are already in possession of the dagger, it won't be long until she's no longer a problem... either through crippling grief or her own end."

Isobel smirked, "Good."


	41. Dinner Party

Elena was emotionally exhausted from all the family drama with John so Stefan and here were escaping for a couple days to her parent's old lake house.

 **Back in Mystic Falls-** **At the Grill**

Alaric is talking with Damon and Clara and filling them in on how he spent the morning with Jenna and Elijah...

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked wanting to skip the drama and get to the relevant parts of Alaric's morning.

Alaric sighed, "No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming."

Damon smirks picking up on some tension, "You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" He asks Clara for her input

Clara tilts her head at Damon, "Leave him alone," she weakly chastised him.

Damon pouts, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Looks like the fun just walked in," Damon looks over to where Clara is staring and sees Elijah and Jenna enter the Grill.

"Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon announces.

"Hi," he says when the two walk up to their table.

"Hey, guys." Jenna says attempting to be polite.

Damon leans back in his chair a bit enjoying how uncomfortable this grouping was with each other, "So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today."

Jenna nods, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Alaric can't take round two of this so he starts to get up, "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade." He puts down some money and gets up from the table.

Damon is about to say something snarky about Alaric turning tail and running but he's thrown off when he notices a look come over Clara's face... _oh no,_ he thinks, having come to categorize this look as meaning she has a plan cooking. Try as he might he had been unable to curb his wife's penchant for secret agent like behavior... truthfully as long as he wasn't the target he found it hot.

Clara leans forward and eagerly starts chatting up Elijah and Jenna, "You know what, Caroline has been bugging me to sort out the catering for the wedding, how about we continue this later tonight? You both can come around to our place for a tasting menu of sorts, what do you think? Let's have a dinner party, Alaric can come as well."

Damon smiled and put his arm around Jane Bond, "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas," he says deciding to play along and get the angle out of her later.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric was quick to try and find an excuse but Jenna cut him off,

"Yeah, I'm free."

After Jenna agreed Elijah was quickly on board as well, "It'd be a pleasure."

"Great." Clara smiled in victory.

 **Later that Evening- The Boarding House**

Jenna has come over a little early to help Clara set up. She was surprised to see Clara and Damon had hired staff but even with the extra help there was still tons to do before everyone arrived. The two were moving chairs outside where they would be dining later.

"So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension." Clara asked sensing Jenna needed to talk.

Jenna sighed, "I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

Clara frowned a bit, "Like what?"

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth."

Clara had to bite back the expletives that came to mind at John's name, "Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship... And if its coming out of John's mouth the only thing you can be sure to trust is that he has completely twisted it to serve some nefarious secret plot."

Jenna was a bit surprised by the passion in which Clara spoke, clearly she must have exchanged some words with him herself, "I wasn't aware you and John had gotten to know each other."

"Let's just say we've had a few run ins."

 **Inside**

Damon and Alaric are selecting different bottles of wine and liquor for the night

"This is a bad idea." Alaric says voicing his concerns.

Damon rolled his eyes, "There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here."

He hands Alaric a bottle of scotch,

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

Damon sighs, "Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

"Just a fact-finding mission?" Alaric asks skeptical.

"Yeah." Damon says trying to reassure him but not really caring either way.

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Okay?"

"Scout's honor." Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder.

Alaric looks at him, still suspicious.

Clara walks in,

"Hey, Jenna needs some help outside."

Damon looks at Alaric, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks outs leaving Damon and Clara alone.

Damon waits a few extra seconds to make sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Clara walks over to him,

"So, gonna share your secret agenda for tonight, dear?"

"Just hand it over, and don't worry your sexy as sin head about it."

"Ah, so I'm just a piece of meat to you." Damon says moving his body closer to hers tempting a response from her own.

"Absolutely." She replies a little breathy.

He hands over the dagger and ash,

"You better know what your doing." he warns.

"Try having a little faith, have I ever let you down before."

Damon sighs letting his cocky mask slip and showing his worry about tonight, "Elijah's stronger than you. Faster than you. what ever you do It's has to be all about the element of surprise."

Clara nods taking Damon's concerns seriously, "I'll be careful I promise. _Monkey-Slut_."

"Fine, monkey-slut. I trust you." He tell her.

Clara smiles, "Thank you," she tells him and leans in for a deep reassuring kiss.

 **A little while later...**

The bell rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asks bluntly

Damon narrows his eyes not appreciating the surprise, "John. Surprised... Leave."

John seems unfazed but their mutual hate, "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric warns.

[John looks back at Damon.]

Damon keeps a serious face, "What he said."

About 20 minutes later Elijah arrived, he rung the bell and is waiting outside. Damon opens the door.

"Good evening." Elijah says civilly.

Damon smiles, "Thank you for coming. I'd invite you in but the technical owner of the house isn't here, but if you want to make you way out back we have dinner set up outside."

Elijah nods, "That's fine...just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you and wedding planning."

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah pushes himself off the door frame he turns his back to Damon but quickly turns back around again facing him needing to add one more thing, "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Technically everyone will be outside the house but yes, we're clear...Crystal in fact."

Elijah nods satisfied for now and makes his way towards the back of the house.

Elijah sees Jenna, smiles, and walks over to her, "Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

"Nice to see you."

Elijah looks around surprisingly impressed by the effort, "This all looks incredible."

Jenna agrees, "Yes, I don't know how they pulled it off so quickly, they even hired staff for the night."

Damon, Clara, Elijah, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table. Clara pours some more wine from the "special" bottle for Elijah.

"Thank you all so much for coming and helping us tonight... and also John is here. But yes, Damon and I have only been able to agree on two things about the wedding, location and date... thats it. So please through tonight give me your thoughts, there will be 5 courses, each course we'll change up the table setting and floral arrangements, there's still a lot to decide."

"Sorry if I'm not dying to wear a pink tie." Damon remarks.

"It's pale pink, Caroline says it classy."

"Ugh, so regret introducing the two of you."

Clara scrunches her face, "You didn't introduce us."

"You know what I mean."

Jenna interrupts the couples bantering, "Why the rush if you don't mind me asking."

Clara turns to her, "Oh of course not, we want our wedding date to remain the same and are both to impatient to wait a whole year before we get to renew our vows."

"Well that's very sweet." Jenna comments,

John rolls his eyes, "Yes, it's practically giving my a cavity."

Jenna decides to head off anymore snarky John comments by changing the conversation

"Oh Damon, I hate to break it to you but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

"Hmm, do tell." Damon asks Elijah,

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

Jenna nods finishing another glass of wine, "Hmm. Because they were witches."

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..."

Clara sees what he wants and passes it down the table, "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society."

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John remarks.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asks.

"You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah explains mostly for Jenna's sake.

Damon grinds his teeth, "Of course." He goes to pour more wine but they've finished the bottle, "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages."

[Damon gets up from the table and heads inside.]

Alaric shakes his head, "None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

Damon comes back from the house bottle in hand.

"Well I think us ladies should go in, start helping the caterers clear all this away plus I'd love to get some more of your thoughts on options for the wedding, Jenna." Clara says,

She and Jenna stand up from the table, Elijah does a half raise like a gentlemen and bids them farewell.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company, I'm sure no matter your selection your wedding will be beautiful."

Clara smiles at him, "Thank you Elijah, I'm so pleased you were able to come tonight."

Clara and Jenna move inside

Alaric shifts in his seat uncomfortable being left with Damon, John, and Elijah.

"You know, I'm just gonna see if they need any help in there." Alaric says following the girls inside.

Inside Alaric starts helping clean up, Clara can feel the tension between Jenna and Alaric and makes her excuses leaving them alone for a moment. She starts to head back out and secretly takes the dagger with her.

Clara gets back outside

"Everything alright?" Elijah asks,

Clara smiles, "It was just a little tense in there with Jenna and Alaric."

John seems a little pleased, "I suspect that might be my fault."

Damon narrows his eyes at him, "What did you do now?"

John shrugged, "I merely mentioned that Alaric might not have been completely honest with her about his dead wife."

Damon whistles, "wow and Jackass of the year goes to..."

Elijah interrupts sensing something is off about Clara, "I can't help but notice your holding something in your hand there Mrs. Salvatore."

"Oh silly me," She says bringing her hands forward, producing a couple cigars, "I brought out some cigars for you fellas."

Elijah nods still skeptical but willing to let it go for now, "Your a lucky man Damon."

Damon agrees, "That I am. So now that its just us in the know out here... let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelgänger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground."

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asks,

Damon looks off, "Maybe. Tell me why it's so important."

Clara moves behind Elijah and hands him a glass of scotch. He takes it and nods in thanks.

"We're not that close."

John leans forward, "What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?"

Elijah has had enough of being needled all night by these underhanded comments and decides its time to set everyone here straight, "Gentlemen and lady, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again."

Upon finishing his sentence Clara stabs the dagger into Elijah's heart while whispering so only the supernatural could possibly hear her that he should play dead.

Elijah screams and falls forward onto the table "dying." Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Clara pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. She looks at Damon.

"Darling would you mind helping me move him into the bushes for now... wouldn't want Jenna to see."

"All right." Damons says accommodating his wife's wishes.

As the pair move Elijah Clara slips a note into his jacket telling him when its clear to steal away to the slave quarters on the Lockwood property.

Alaric and Jenna come back outside.

"Where is Elijah?" Jenna asks looking around

Damon raises his eyebrows, "Uhhh he had to leave suddenly."

Alaric doesn't buy this and angrily whispers to Damon

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence."

"Hey _I_ didn't lift a hand to anyone." he says in his defense.

Alaric scrunches his eyes and looks to Clara but she only shrugs.

"Perhaps we should call it a night, I'm not feeling too well all of the sudden."

John hides his smirk and says goodnight to everyone.

 **Lockwood Property**

Elijah is pacing waiting for Clara to show, finally he hears someone.

"You better have a damn good reason for all this!"

"Relax," Clara says holding her hands up, "I didn't dip the dagger in the white oak ash."

"How did you even come across it?" He asks angrily.

"John," She tells him, "he gifted it to Damon and I so we could kill you... but considering the little weasel that he is would want to take any glory for himself I suspected there was a reason he wanted either Damon or I to use it... plus if it takes a whole white oak stake to kill you I would assume this would be like giving you a roofie... might incapacitate you momentarily but eventually you'd be back for vengeance."

"I assure you the effects would be much more significant than a roofie!"

Clara remains calm even as Elijah continues to work himself up, "I'll take your word for it. Now I hope this has proven how strategic and wise I can be, I know you and Elena have a deal but I'd like to strike one of my own."

Elijah almost finds it comical that she would think she could negotiate with him, "Your out here alone with me, an original... and yet you stand there as if you have all the power... that doesn't seem so wise."

Clara nods "I assume you want the dagger and ash handed over? if I make it home safely tonight, I will tell you their location... and don't think you can just compel the answer out of me, we've been drinking vervain."

Elijah takes a deep breath and tries to look at the situation from a less emotional place. "I can admit you are very cunning for a vampire your age. I was particularly impressed with how you eliminated Katherine Pierce... perhaps we could work together, what did you have in mind with this deal?"

"For starters, tell me the real reason for the sacrifice... because this whole sun and moon thing isn't cutting it with me."

Elijah smiles impressed with her again.

"Its a long story." He says.

Clara raises on eyebrow, "I have all night."


	42. Know Thy Enemy

**3rd Person POV:**

Elijah had told Clara all about Klaus and the real curse, it was morning now and time for them to go. Clara gave her word as soon as she was home she would text Elijah the location of the dagger and ash.

"I'm curious Mrs. Salvatore, how is it you are so skilled at reading people... seeing several steps ahead?" Elijah asked

Clara thought about it for a moment, "Growing up as a servant you are always present to serve but you also need to disappear, to blend into the background... only seen when someone needs something. I've seen people's many faces, the ones they show to company, the ones they show to family, to lovers, and the one's left when they think their alone. I'm just a good observer."

Elijah nodded understanding how she was able to use those skills to help her in her vampire life,

"You know your plan to avenge your family won't work, right?"

Elijah looks confused, "And why is that?"

Clara answers simply, "Because I will wreck it, and if not me Damon, and if not Damon, Stefan, and If not Stef-"

Elijah stops her, "I understand the friends Ms. Gilbert has that will do all they can to protect her... I was going to tell her later but I suppose telling you now won't hurt anything, there's a potion, I had it made originally for Katerina, it will revive her after the sacrifice."

"A 500 year old potion, is what you expect us to rely on? No, I'll work on coming up with something more reliable, I may need to consult your witches."

Elijah smirks, amused by her presumption, "And you assume I'd make them available to you, why?"

Clara tilts her head, "Because if not Stefan, than Mason, if not Mason then RO-"

Elijah sighs pitch the bridge of his nose, "Alright! I understand your point... I suppose we could collaborate on a more reliable way to insure Ms. Gilbert's survival."

Clara smiles, "Good, I'm glad we were able to reach an understanding."

"One more thing, Mrs. Salvatore." Elijah says pausing before he leaves, "I need you to promise not to tell anyone what I have told you here, not even your husband."

"You have my word... I won't speak of it to anyone." She promises,

"Thank you."

A little while after Elijah left Mason appears.

"Did you get it?" Clara asks.

Mason brings up his iPad and shows Clara he was able to record her entire conversation with Elijah due to secret cameras placed around from when he needs to lock himself here during a full moon.

Clara relaxes, "Good, I was worried it went too long and it'd be too much memory."

"Why'd we need this again?" Mason asks not understanding the point of this home movie.

"You heard him, he made me promise not to tell anyone... now I don't have to utter a single word." She explains,

"you're kinda scary." Mason remarks,

Damon suddenly appears, "Believe me she only takes that as a compliment."

Clara sees Damon walking down the stairs and runs to hug him.

"I missed you," She says as she leaps into his arms,

"It's only been a few hours." Damon says amused, but flattered.

Clara pulls back to give him a quick kiss, "Still missed you."

Damon smiles "Missed you too." the pair started kissing more passionately,

"And that my cue to leave." Mason says uncomfortably but Damon stops him,

"Not so fast there's something you need to know."

"What's that."

"Stefan called right after you left." He says to Clara, "Apparently Elena found an old Gilbert journal... the reason Uncle John wanted you or me to use the dagger... it's fatal if another vampire uses it."

"He wanted one of us dead?" Clara says already suspecting it was something along those lines.

Damon nods, "And the other too heartbroken to be of any real help. so in other words Don't trust anything he says."

"Got it." Mason says and starts walking up the stairs to leave, Clara calls after him,

"Give my best to Rose!"

 **Elsewhere...**

John is relaying to Isobel what happened and that Clara will soon be dead but it seems he is celebrating prematurely,

"No, she won't" Isobel tells him

"What?" John asks confused, Isobel turns to him furious over his stupidity,

"No SHE WON'T! It should have killed her instantly... they played you!" She tells him bluntly,

John shakes his head, "No, that's not possible, I saw Elijah go down."

Isobel rolls her eyes, "Did you see him grey and desiccate?"

John pauses and realizes she's right they did play him, now he's furious

"I'll take them out another way." John says trying to make it up to her but she's no longer interested.

"No, I never should have counted on you to get the job done... it's time for mommy to take care of this."

 **The Boarding House:**

Everyone has seen the Elijah video and been caught up to speed on John.

Stefan's broody forehead is more scrunched then usual, "There's something I don't get..."

Damon's eyebrows raise, "Just one thing?"

"Why would Klaus throw his siblings into the ocean?" Stefan asks,

"You telling me you weren't tempted a few times over the years, brother?"

"That's my point as angry as I've been at you... even when I hated you, I could never bring myself to truly end you... something doesn't add up here."

Clara sees Stefan's point, "You think he lied to Elijah, that he stored his siblings somewhere else?"

Stefan nods, "I do."

Elena chimes in, "But that's his whole reason for helping us, revenge... if that's gone then he won't work with Clara to find a way for me to survive and still protect everyone I love from Klaus."

"Then he can't know what we suspect." Damon says to everyone,

"What if he finds out..." Elena asks still concerned, "what if in the last moments before the sacrifice Klaus tell him and Elijah switches teams?"

Clara gets up from her seat and paces a bit, "Then we'll need to find them ourselves."

Stefan looks up alarmed, "Find who, his siblings! no thats crazy... that'll make him want to beat Klaus to it and kill us himself."

Damon doesn't love his wife being in danger but sees her point, "No, she's right... right now Klaus has all the leverage, if we just found one coffin... we could have a little insurance incase Elijah gets cold feet."

 **Later at the New Gilbert Residence**

Jenna's enjoying the newly redone kitchen with a bowl of ice cream when the door bell rings,

"Who's that?" She goes toward the door and opens it. It's Isobel.

Isobel smiles, "Hi. You must be Jenna."

Elena is walking behind but stops dead in her tracks when she sees who's at the door.

"I'm...Elena's mother." She says taking glee in Jenna's shocked and betrayed look.

She looks back at Elena who is equally horrified,

"Isobel." she says in shock, her heart breaking for Jenna.

"Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again."

Jenna spins around looking at Elena, "Again?"

[Elena doesn't know what to say.]

Isobel clears her throat getting the attention back on her, "So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in?"

"N-n-no. Don't...don't invite her in." Elena tells Jenna panicking

Isobel tries to speak to her, "I need to talk to you, Elena."

"No!" she shouts and slams the door in Isobel's face. She turns and looks at Jenna, who's crying.

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?"

Elena takes a deep breath, "I can explain everything, Jenna."

Jenna shakes her head knowing no matter what Elena says next she won't trust anything out of her mouth, "No."

"No. Jenna, please."

Jenna runs upstairs. Elena calls Alaric and asks him to come over and then runs up to Jenna's bedroom,

Elena is outside, at the locked door, "Jenna, you have to talk to me. I...I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please."

Jenna is sitting on the other side of the door on the floor, crying.

Alaric arrives and rings the bell, Elena hurries down to open the door for him needing all the help she can get with Jenna.

[Elena opens the door to Alaric.]

"Hey." He says coming in.

"She won't come out of her room." She explains to him

"What'd you tell her?"

"Nothing. She won't talk to me," She says sounding distraught.

Alaric put this hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, "We're gonna have to fix this, Elena."

[Jenna comes down the stairs.]

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go."

"Okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now."

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." She coldly tells him.

[She puts on her jacket and takes her bag.]

"Where are you going?" Elena asks,

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house."

Alaric looks heartbroken thinking this is all his fault, "Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on."

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the Historical Society's check for your mom's foundation."

Elena nods "Okay, but, Jenna, please just..."

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna tells her before walking out and closing the door firmly behind her.

But Elena can't leave it like that and open the door to go after her "Jenna, just..." but instead sees John.

[John comes up the steps into the house]

"Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..."

Alaric punches him in the face.

"Sorry, Elena." He says before stepping over John to leave.

"You know this is your fault, right?" She asks John happy to see him in pain.

"Right."

[She heads upstairs.]

John calls Isobel back over and invites her in.

When she discovers Isobel has been allowed into their home Elena calls Stefan who is racing over,

Isobel tries to explain, "I asked John for a do-over."

Elena remains silent.

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?" John tries to sway Elena,

"Not until Stefan is here, I don't trust either of you."

Isobel rolls her eyes, soon Stefan is here and they all begin to talk,

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan says wanting to see if they know anything that could be useful in protecting Elena.

Isobel steps forward, "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you."

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asks,

"Keeping Elena alive." John explains setting off Elena,

"You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done."

Stefan hold her back some and changes the topic, "Were you able to find Klaus?"

Isobel shakes her head, "No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists."

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John says trying to impress how serious this is to Elena,

But she looks unbothered, "I'm not buying any of this."

[She looks at Isobel.] "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those doppelgänger rumors to reach him and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls."

Elena turns to John now, "Don't trust you either, if you were so concerned about keeping me safe, you would want people around, strong... immortal people around to protect me but just last night you tried to sideline two of them."

John looked down and had nothing to say to that.

[Isobel gets up and moves towards Elena.]

"I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help?" Elena asks, "Then get the hell out of my house. you think you're the only one smart enough to think of a safe house, news flash we already have one, the boarding house is in my name no one but the people I trust can get in. now once again GET OUT!"

Elena takes Jeremy to stay at the Boarding house telling him that Jenna went to work on her Thesis and she didn't want it to just be the two of them in the house.

Truth was she didn't want to be anywhere Isobel had an invitation into.

After Jeremy has gone to be Elena, Stefan, Clara and Damon are in the library

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asks

Stefan moves closer to her, "Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning."

"You know, Elena, with Jenna gone, maybe you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep safe by keeping you and Jeremy close." Clara says,

"She's going to come back." Elena says not willing to accept she may have lost Jenna.

Clara nods, "I know, I'm sure she will she just needs a little more time, do you want me to try and call her?"

Elena looks up hopeful, "Would you?"

Clara smiles, "Of course."

Damon jumps in, "Well, then I guess the Gilbert's are staying, should I break out 'smores?"

Elena rolls her eyes and ignores Damon, "So this is really the plan? None of you will let me out of your sight again?"

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon says,

Elena sighs, "Fine. Then one of you 3 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon."

"That'd be me." Stefan says volunteering,

"Technically we have two that will already be there." Clara reminds them.

"Right, Mason and Rose."

Get's up to refill his glass, "Well not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie."

Elena looks pleased, "Does that mean that you two are finally burying the hatchet?"

"Let's just say something along the lines of the Enemy of my enemy has brought about a new understand between us."

Clara nods, "Alright, that leaves me on Elijah and Originals duty, Damon you should take Jeremy with you and Bonnie."

"what? Absolutely not."

"We can't risk someone falling through the crack right now, Jeremy is vulnerable we need to keep him close."

Damon rolls his eyes, "Fine, but the witch is on babysitting duty I just get to be the hot sidekick."

 **Elsewhere...**

Alaric goes to his car. Isobel is there.

"Hi, Ric."

"Isobel. What do you want?"

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." She explains

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends."

"You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you." She tells him.

But Alaric doesn't want to hear it, "It's a little late for that."

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me." She admits,

Alaric studies her not believing this act, "Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested."

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours."

[A man is behind Alaric he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. He falls on the floor, unconscious. Isobel leaves, looking pained.]


	43. Mother of the Year

**A/N: This chapter and the next move very fast im trying to set up the what's necessary plot wise to get to a couple bigger** **more important chapters, so I apologize for the frantic pacing, there's just a lot to get through in the next 3-4 chapters to be where I want us to be.**

 **Lockwood Mansion:**

Elena is there to accept the donation for her mother's charity,

Carol steps on the raise stairs, "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert."

[Elena smiles and joins Carol.]

John is upstairs when Isobel approaches him,

"What are you doing here?" He asks sensing something off about her,

She saunters closer to him, "I'm creating a distraction." suddenly her face changes. She rushes over to John and bites him hard.

Elena is downstairs beneath the stairs accepting the check, "The Historical Society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift."

Suddenly John Gilbert thrown and now is falling down the stairs. He lies unconscious on the floor. Everyone has heard is shocked and disturbed, Stefan goes over to him while everyone else clears the room.

Sheriff Forbes moves through the crowd and crouches down next to Stefan.

"Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he okay?" Stefan asks sounding concerned,

Sheriff Forbes believing only Damon is in the know tries to cover, "Yeah, I got it. I got it." not explaining anymore knowing this is something for the council to deal with.

[She looks at John and turns to the crowd.]

"You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine."

Stefan calls Damon and tells him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body.

When Damon gets there he goes straight over to the Sheriff,

"He's dead." She tells him

[Damon looks at the body, picks up John's arm with the ring, and casually throws it on his body.]

"He'll be fine in a couple hours."

Carol whips her head towards Damon, "What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead."

Damon winces, "Well...Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity."

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol says still not believing how someone dead can come back and not be a vampire.

[Damon grabs John under the armpits and starts dragging him away.]

"He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story...epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here."

[He leaves with John's body.]

[Sheriff Forbes goes out. She's on the phone with one of her deputies.]

"Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Okay. Good. Thanks."

As Elena is making her way over to the Boarding house after leaving the Lockwoods she is taken by Isobel.

 **Cemetery:**

Isobel's car drives inside the cemetery and stops. Isobel's minion gets out of the driver's seat, and opens the side door. Isobel gets out of the car but Elena stays put,

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me."

Elena reluctantly gets out of the car, "So is that what happened? You were compelled?"

Isobel sighs, "If I was, I couldn't tell you."

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena asks.

[Isobel doesn't answer but instead walks to a tombstone and crouches down in front of it.]

"What is this?"

[Isobel clears some leaves from the tombstone. It reads "In loving memory - Isobel Flemming - Jan 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007"]

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter."

"What?"

[Isobel shrugs.]

"And instead you got to meet the other part...The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Isobel tells Elena sadly,

[Isobel phone rings. She answers. It's Klaus' warlock, Maddox]

 _"I have the moonstone. Is the doppelgänger safe?"_ Maddox asks.

"Yes."

 _"Then let her go."_ He instructs

Isobel seems nervous, "Let her go?"

 _"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do."_

Isobel knows what has to be done now, "I'm done?"

 _"You're done."_ Maddox tells her trusting she'll follow through.

"Who was that?" Elena asks.

Isobel turns to Elena and tells her daughter she's sorry, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I was such a disappointment to you."

She starts to pull off her necklace that protects her from the sunlight but suddenly Rose is behind her snapping her neck she falls to the ground in front of her grave. Elena's shocked.

"Clara thought it'd be a good idea to keep an extra set of eyes on you... so what'd you do to make her want to kill herself?" Rose asks

Elena shakes her head, "I don't think it was me... I think she was compelled by Klaus."

They bring Isobel to the Lockwood cells and lock her in there so she can't try anything again.

 **Back at the boarding house** Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan walks in.

"Is that Isobel's?" he asks,

Elena nods, "She tried to kill herself today... right in front of me, I never thought I would feel bad for her but..."

"It's okay she is your mother. Right now Clara and Rose are working her to see what she can tell them about Klaus, this could work to our advantage."

[John suddenly gasps for air and sits up. Stefan rushes over to him and lifts him up by his collar.]

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Stefan, let him go. He and I need to talk." Elena tells Stefan having nearly already lost one parent today.

 **At the Lockwood Cells**

Clara and Rose are outside Isobel's cell looking in.

"What kind of sick woman would try to kill herself in front of her daughter?"

"I don't know... what kind of suicidal woman would purposely trick an original?"

Clara rolls her eyes, "You wanna talk about that now? Fine look Elijah used semantics and how he specifically worded things to 'off' Trevor, right? Well I'm just giving him a taste of his medicine."

"Right, because if there's one thing ancient vampires love its being taught a lesson." Roses sasses back,

Isobel moves on the floor groaning, "Uggh would you both just shut up!"

"Aw look who's awake, mother of the year." Clara says causing Isobel to glowers at her.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"Oh that wasn't me... that was her," Clara motions to Rose,

Rose steps forward and introduces herself, "Hello, I'm Rose."

"Now, I'm assuming you were compelled to never say anything directly about Klaus so we are going to have to get creative with our questioning." Clara thinks out loud.

"I won't answer anything you ask, I wasn't afraid to die, what makes you think I'm afraid of you?" Isobel questions Clara.

Clara cue's Rose, "Rose?"

Rose bends down to speak directly to Isobel,

"Because if you don't tell us what we want to know I'm gonna call my boyfriend, who's bite is much worse than his bark."

Clara smirks, "Its a very painful way to go, just as Katherine... oh wait, you can't."

 **Back at the Boarding House:**

John and Elena are talking.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends. That's why she wanted Clara dead, she blamed her for Katherine's death."

Elena is getting frustrated, "If that's what you thought of Isobel, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?"

John sighs, "Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe...I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go."

[She doesn't answer so he gets up. He looks sad.]

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left...so maybe I can learn not to hate you." John starts to have some hope but it quickly vanishes,

"I wouldn't get too attached," Luka and his father walk in since Elijah still can't enter without being invited in

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks not being able to handle anymore big revelations today,

Marcus steps forward, "we're here on behalf of Elijah, together we've been trying to find a way to spare your life... we have a solution more reliable then the potion," He turns his attention to John.

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Maddox is casting a spell there are two vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side.

"Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum, Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum,Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum"

Alaric is in a chair in front of him suddenly he opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow.

A smile crosses Alaric's face. An evil smile, one that doesn't belong to him... it belongs to Klaus.


	44. Freaky Friday

**The Boarding House**

Clara is back from another enhanced interrogation session with Isobel,

"Any luck with mommy dearest today?" Damon asks,

Clara sighs frustrated, "No, I'm starting to think its a dead end. How are things going on your end?" She plops down next to him on the sofa

"Bonnie is all juiced up and ready now we just need to find one boxed up Original, not to mention convince Elena to let us tie her life to John's." He says moving her legs to drape over his lap,

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that... we might not have to."

"What do you mean?" Damon asks as he starts messaging her legs,

"Well we could try tying her to Isobel... she's a vampire, it's not like being drained of blood will _kill_ kill her." Clara explains,

Damon thinks for a minute, "Hmm 'could work, plus Klaus won't think to look out for her, he thinks she went ahead and killed herself."

Clara moans her muscles sore and loving the attention Damon is giving them, "All this plotting is exhausting, a part of me just wants this all to be over already."

Damon hates to see how stressed she is, "I know, hey I have an idea... it's the 60's decade dance thing, everyone will be at the school which mean you and I will have this big empty house all to ourselves... what do you say we have our own party?"

Clara nods enthusiastically and then dives on top of Damon, he quickly flips them around and pins her under him on the couch. Quickly the two are grabbing at one another desperate to be as close as possible. With everything that has been going on it's been almost a week since they've been together and for them that was a long time.

Clara hooks her legs around Damon's and starts moving her hips in a circular motion. Damon has her hands above her head and is grinding hard into her as his lips assault her hard nipples through her shirt. His vampire face comes out and he tears a hole through her shirt giving him better access.

Unfortunately the two are interrupted by Elena, who screams and covers her eyes,

"What was the rule about keeping your activities to your bedroom!"

Damon covers Clara with a throw pillow, "Hey, don't get mad at us, aren't you still supposed to be at school?"

"No, it's already 3:30 school is done... you guys better make yourself decent everyone is coming over to strategize, Klaus made his first move."

"Wait what?" Clara asks alarmed, so much for a fun night in.

"Yeah apparently he wants me to save him a dance tonight." Elena tells them.

"look at you getting a new crush." Damon teases her.

Elena rolls her eyes, "Just get dressed, now."

 **Later everyone is over and gathered in the living room...**

Damon is recapping, "So we go to the dance, we find him."

"Elijah will point him out?" Stefan asks considering no-one else knows what he looks like,

Damon nods, "Yeah, Clara called he'll be there."

Stefan doesn't look to reassured tho, "Its not just him we need to look out for though, he already compelled somebody at school, there could be more tonight."

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" He says looking at Elena and Bonnie.

[Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters.]

"There you are." Damon says,

AlariKlaus says, "Sorry I'm late." thoroughly enjoying how he can just walk into enemy camp with no one the wiser.

"Hey, I need you to put me and Clara down as chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." AlariKlaus nods,

Elena steps forward, "Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack? Do we just let Elijah handle him?"AK perks up a bit learning his brother will be in attendance tonight,

Bonnie shakes her head "No, it's me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

AK raises his eyebrows in amused disbelief, "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

Clara speaks up noticing something is off with Alaric, "Since when are you his personal cheerleader?" He ignores her question and Damon soon distracts everyone else from it.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..."

Damon rushes at Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

Stefan is amused, "Well, I was impressed."

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie tells Elena and the group confidently causing AK to narrow his eyes at her, something else Clara catches.

 **Later Everyone is getting ready for the dance...**

Clara is applying some heavy eye makeup while Damon is squeezing into some tight leather pants.

"Hey, did Alaric seem a little off to you?" She asks,

Damon frowns, "No, why?"

"I don't know I just got a weird feeling from him earlier."

After finally getting the zipper up he stand behind his wife, "You need to relax, he's on vervain, everything is going to be okay." he tells her kissing her neck to relax her,

Clara takes a deep breath and exhales, "You're right, I'm just being paranoid." Clara tries to shake off her concerns but something is still nagging at her.

 **Later at the Dance...**

Klaus compels Dana to make a song dedication to Elena.

A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned.

But Damon's not impressed, "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us."

Clara spots Alaric from the corner of her eye actually smile over it, he seemed pleased even.

"I know everyone here." Elena says not knowing where else to look for Klaus.

Stefan rubs her arms, "Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is."

Clara excuses herself needing to call Elijah something about this just isn't sitting right with her, "I need to check something, I'll be right back."

Damon claps his hands together to get everyone's head back in the game. "It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us."

Bonnie nods, "Good idea."

Clara goes outside and calls Elijah, she tells him about this feeling she's been having and how it seems something is off with Alaric.

Back inside Damon sees Alaric/Klaus and walks over to stand next to him until Clara comes back in.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." AK says,

Damon scoffs, "I'm not impressed."

Alaric/Klaus looks disappointed and looks at Damon, "No?"

Damon's not paying attention tho, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." he says before he walks back off to mingle.

Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing and so are Elena and Stefan. Elena sees Caroline and Tyler arriving.

"Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her."

Stefan nods, "I'm on it."

Damon over hears Jeremy and Bonnie talking and learns there's a 50/50 chance she's die if she goes up against Klaus, Soon it gets to Stefan and Elena and everyone is out in the hall arguing over what to do.

Jeremy is in the hallway. Chad and two other students are waiting for him to start a fight,

"Dude, seriously? Wrong day, wrong guy." Jeremy says and they start fighting. The two other boys grab Jeremy while Chad punches him in the stomach a few times. The other boys throw Jeremy to the ground and they all start kicking him. Stefan and Damon run over.

"Hey idiots!" Damon shouts,

One of the boys pulls out a crossbow and shoots a stake at Damon and it hits him in the shoulder. The other boys pull out weapons.

Damon groans, "Let me guess...Klaus says hi?"

Stefan rushes over to the boys and hits them. Damon grabs another boy and holds a stake up ready to kill him.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled." Stefan tells him

"So?" Damon asks not bothered.

Stefan sighs exasperated with his brother, "So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go."

Reluctantly Damon throws the boy against the lockers, knocking him out. Damon runs to look for the girls,

 **Elsewhere...**

Alaric/Klaus runs up to Bonnie and Elena outside, "Elena!"

"What is it?" She asks concerned hearing the panic ins voice,

"He has Jeremy." He tells them and both girls scream, "What?!"

But suddenly Clara is behind "Alaric"

"Actually Jeremy's fine, I just talked to him, you must have seen someone else."

Elena is so relived, "Your sure he's okay?" She asks making sure,

Clara nods holding up her phone, "Promise he's with Damon and Stefan, So Alaric tell us what does Klaus look like, I mean you saw him take someone who looked like Jeremy right?"

"Alaric" looks annoyed and is clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I only saw him from the back I guess my adrenaline got the better of me."

"Ah," Clara says, "'cause I hear he's not such a looker... even has a wonkey eye, so unlike Elijah I mean, I'm a happily married woman but wow. Hard to imagine the two of them being related I mean one so noble and handsome and the other no better than a 6."

"a 6?!" he asks offended.

"yeah plus with his whole obsession of this stupid curse, I mean come on after 1,000 years you think he would have gotten a life. But you know I can't help but feel a little bad for him, killing all your siblings but one... who in turn hates you... I guess creating a whole other species so your not so pathetically lonely is all that's left. it's just tragic."

Alaric/Klaus is glaring at her, vibrating with rage.

"Any thoughts... _Niklaus?_ "

Alaric's scowl turns into a demonic smirk and then laughter.

"Brava," He claps, "that was quite the little performance I must say, no doubt my brother helped coach you, is he lurking somewhere around here? Come on out Elijah show yourself!"

"Actually, I'm right here, brother." Clara says shocking everyone.

"What?" Alaric/Klaus asks

Clara/Elijah responds now much more poised sounding eerily like the man inhabiting her body, "Yes, Mrs. Salvatore called earlier told me of this feeling she just couldn't shake, but I remembered this is one of your favorite tricks, hope you don't mind I copied a page for tonight."

Alaric/Klaus tries to look unbothered, "Well imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

Elena's mind is doing somersaults trying to keep up here, "Okay, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Clara/Elijah steps a little closer, "Yes, of corse Ms. Gilbert, you see I am Elijah as Alaric is Klaus, it's a form of possession a favorite trick of Klaus's. Perhaps you and Ms. Bennet should run along this is between me and my brother."

Elena and Bonnie run off leaving the body snatchers to hash it out.

"So what's the brilliant plan... going to try and fight wearing heels, I must say that is a first even for us." Alaric/Klaus says,

Clara/Elijah smiles, "Actually I just needed to distract you long enough for my witches to defeat yours, I believe they should be in possession of your actual body now."

Alaric/Klaus's amused look drops to anger and irritation, "Holding my body hostage... isn't that a bit beneath you?"

"No worse than you holding our sibling hostage for centuries only to throw them away like they were trash!"

Alaric/Klaus moves closer trying to intimidate his brother, "And what's to stop me from injuring this body so severely the doppleganger and her friends force you to hand my body back over."

"Oh I believe you took care of that for me when you had your warlock put a protection spell on you. and once again you are your own worst enemy Niklaus. Call me when you wish to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

"Never." Alaric/Klaus tells Clara/Elijah

she/he shrugs, "I guess we'll see. Hope you enjoy the rest of the dance... although you never did care for the 60's did you?"


	45. Light at the end of the Tunnel

**After the 60's Decade Dance- Martin Residence:**

"Get out of my wife, NOW!" Damon screamed at the imposter possessing his wife.

Clara/Elijah sighed, "Relax Mr. Salvatore, the Martin's are already preparing to switch us back, tonight was a success with Klaus's body in our possession he can't preform the sacrifice which means Elena will be safe."

"Wait, your just gonna leave Klaus in Alaric's body" Elena asked concerned, "...that's not a permanent solution, what about Alaric... the real Alaric?"

Cara/Elijah turned to Elena, "I understand this might not be ideal but -"

Damon interrupted not being able to handle another personality coming from his wife's body it was too fucking weird, "Sorry, can't hear anything you say when your speaking through my wife!"

"Can you please just switch back, so we can talk about what we do next." Stefan pleaded with Elijah and thankfully the original agreed.

Clara and Elijah were placed next to each other and the Martins preformed the spell to return them to their right bodies. Elijah awoke first... Clara needed a few extra minutes to come around.

"What... what's happening, where are we?" She asked confused why everyone was just standing around her.

"The Martin's" Stefan told her gently helping her sit up.

"Elijah's warlocks?" She asked to clarify.

"Yup," Damon said, "seems your new buddy decided to take drag to a whole new level tonight."

Clara scrunched her eyebrows confused and still a little dazed, "what are you talking about?" She asked, "... the last thing I remember was waiting for Elijah to arrive in the parking lot, he told me to wait for him there after I confessed my suspicions over Alaric... and then suddenly this large van was there."

Elijah now back in his own body approached, "I apologize for the theatrics, but you did video me relieving my family's backstory to show to all your little friends, perhaps we should just call it even."

Clara was surprised Elijah knew she had recorded him, "How did you know?" She asked not allowing her nerves to show through.

"Lucas learned of it from Ms. Bennett" Elijah explain studying Clara for signs of remorse, "... going to try to explain?"" he prompted when he found none.

Clara got off the floor and looked him straight on, "Explain what? I gave you my word I wouldn't speak of what you told me and I didn't. Just like you gave your word to Rose she would be pardoned and then decapitated her only companion and friend in life right in front of her. You want more trust you should give more trust... I was only following your example of what it means to give your word to someone."

Elijah looks frustrated to be called out like this in front of everyone and changes the conversation instead of responding to Clara.

He clears his throat, "As I was saying without his original body Klaus will be unable to preform the sacrifice and Ms. Gilbert will be safe. I understand this leaves Mr. Saltzman trapped but I gave my word to find a more reliable way to spare Ms. Gilbert's life and contrary to what Mrs. Salvatore thinks as long as someone doesn't grossly betray me I do everything in my power to keep my word. So till Elena agrees to tie her life to John's or the Martins think of another way I'm afraid Alaric will be stuck in limbo for a while."

"Not necessarily" Damon says remember what Clara had suggested earlier, "...Clara had a different idea."

"And what is that?" Elijah asked.

Clara explained, "We could tie her life to Isobel's she's a vampire it's very possible she'll come out unscathed and Elena is protected."

Elijah looks to the Martins

Jonas looked impressed, "She's right, that will work."

"Alright, after it's done I'll speak to my brother about returning his body and this can all finally come to an end." Elijah said agreeing with the plan.

"And you still think you're gonna be able to go through with it, killing your own brother?" Stefan asked still worried Elijah wouldn't be able to follow through leaving them with an unkillable monster to deal with alone.

Elijah remained unfazed, "It's what's necessary, sometimes there is honor in revenge."

 **Back at the Boarding House:**

Damon and Clara are talking in their room,

"You sure your okay?" Damon asked being very attentive to Clara since getting home.

She snuggled up to him on the bed relieved the day was over, "other than feeling vaguely violated... yeah, I'm okay... I'm better than okay actually, it's starting to seem like we all might make it through this alright."

"Well if that's the case that puts wedding planning back to the forefront. Plus with your brains, my dashing good looks and Stefan's hero complex we're bound to come out of any confrontation victorious."

Clara giggled, "you know, I think you just might be right about that... I love you."

Damon gazed at her still amazed he was lucky enough to get her back, "I love you too."

 **Elijah POV:**

I had a problem, I wanted to kill my brother and the best way to accomplish that was when he was at his weakest during his transition after he preformed the sacrifice. But what reason would he believe for me willingly handing his body back to him so he could carry out his plans?

No I needed him to come to me, for him to think he has won therefor he won't be expecting anyone to fight back against him when the time comes to preform the sacrifice.

 **Klaus POV:**

I was furious, trapped in a pathetic human body... my brother acting all superior and a witch with the power to kill me still walking around. The only thing going for me was Greta... Elijah and his cronies only got Maddox, Greta hadn't arrived in town yet. I could use her for leverage, have her pretend to be a frightened wilting flower and promise to return her safely to her family in exchange for my body. I would love to see the look on their faces when they realize exactly who Greta is. She is not some prisoner I've corrupted or brainwashed... no, she is deliciously devious all on her own and has voluntarily been helping me... it certainly doesn't hurt that I'm incredibly easy on the eyes but there's not much I can do about that.

 **Boarding House- Damon POV:**

Clara was asleep next to me but I could hear my brother moving about downstairs. I disentangled myself from Clara, careful not to wake her... she's been so stressed lately she really deserves some rest.

As I make my way downstairs I see Stefan hitting the booze, which is very unlike him.

"Something troubling you, brother?" I asked.

Stefan doesn't turn around but finishes pouring himself another drink, "just this thing with Klaus, it all just seems too easy." he says with his back still to me.

"easy!?" I exclaim, "What the hell's been easy about any of this?"

Stefan turns around with the mother of all sour puss' on his face, "I'm just a little underwhelmed... I mean this is the big bad we've been waiting for?"

I sigh, "imagination and anticipation have a way of making things more scary then they really are."

"I get that" He tells me, "but still, this epitome of evil was essentially bested single handedly by Clara?"

"I would argue it was more of a team effort but so what? My wife is very impressive."

Stefan sighs, "I know she is it's just-"

I cut him off not wanting to deal with the party pooper, "Stefan, for once ignore your impulse to brood, we're gonna win... Elena will be safe and you two can live a long life together and Speaking of long life's together there's something I've been meaning to ask you... how would you feel about being my best man?"

I could see I caught him off guard with that one but quickly he smiled and embraced me in a hug... I'm gonna take that as a yes.


	46. Double the fun

**Boarding House, Damon/Clara Bedroom...**

Damon was still half asleep when he felt Clara start to rock back into him, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at her... she was still sleeping,

 **Damon POV:**

I felt Clara move, but when I checked she was still sleeping, I heard her murmur my name... hmmm must be having one hell of a dream. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back closer to me, pressing her amazing ass right against my hardening dick. Her breathing was picking up and I wanted to know what I was doing to her in her mind, so I could best my self in reality... not a lot of people can compete with me, with my prowess... but I think I'm up for the challenge, at least the lower half of me definitely is.

I close my eyes and concentrate on entering her mind, I see us. She has has us in the Lockwood cells, she's chained up against the wall completely naked... damn I love how kinky my girl can be. But now I'm in the odd position of being jealous of my dream self for getting to have his wicked way with her. I slowly approach the couple and come up behind myself, she finally spots me and her face is adorably confused.

"Damon?" she asks tentatively,

"Think you can handle the both of us?" Now she has a seductive smirk on her face more than ready to accept my challenge.

She licks her lips looking greedily at me, "Oh yes, please." she says almost begging.

I take over slightly and change the scene, we are now in our bedroom only she is suspended from the ceiling only her toes barely touch the floor. It allows me to move behind her, tracing her delicious curves. Dream me is attending to her front while I grab a belt from the closet and start teasing her backside.

Dream me is on his knees pleasuring her with his tongue and I wrap the belt around my hand keeping the buckle safely in my fist I lash out and strike the leather against her pert bottom causing her to cry out. Every time Dream me is getting her close to her release I start inflicting more pain, causing her body to become so confused she can't tell the difference anymore between the two sensations. She is so desperate to cum, she is losing her mind. I control Dream me to stand up and I lift Clara from behind, with both me's in position I quickly bring her down on both of us, DM (dream me) in her soaking cunt and me in her tight little ass.

She immediately detonates and DM and I continue to pound away furiously into her.

When I find my own release I start to come out of our shared dreamscape into reality... we somehow made it onto the floor, I'm on top of her from behind. I move the hair away from her face to check on her.

"Are you okay?" I ask

She's still catching her breath but tells me, "More than okay, why have we never done that before?"

"I don't know but feel like repaying the favor tomorrow night with a fourway? Me and three yous?" I propose

"hmm, I think that could be arranged." and luckily she agrees... _Damn it's good to be me._

I turn her around and we continue to make love all morning, on the floor in the shower and again in bed.

Starving we finally leave our sex oasis in search of blood and food.

Suddenly a bag is placed over my head and my neck snapped.

When I come to, I'm tied in a chair. The bag is ripped off my head and in front of me stands Stefan, Tyler, and Mason... "Happy Bachelor Party!" They all scream at me.

uh?

 **3rd Person POV:**

After Damon asked Stefan to be his best man Stefan dived right in, getting together with Caroline the two went into planning overdrive. With the wedding getting closer and the Klaus situation relatively handled the two decided to kidnap the couple separately for surprise Bachelor/bachelorette parties.

Klaus used Greta and had gotten his body returned to him so Alaric was able to make it as well.

It was hard to get to the couple bc they were at it for like a day and a half straight but finally they came up for air.

The boys took Damon to the Lockwood Mansion and the girls stayed at the Boarding House.

Even Jenna had made it back into town. Things were still tense with her and Alaric but her and Elena had almost finished patching things up much to Elena's relief.

The boys had filled the Lockwood's with booze, strippers, and more booze. Caroline had the Boarding house transformed, there were spa stations, fancy cocktails, dancing, and of course a handsome fireman that happened to need help out of his clothes.

The gang was partying their hearts out relishing being able to blow off some steam and also celebrate the commitment Damon and Clara would soon be making to each other again.

 **The Boys:**

Stefan stands in the middle of the grand staircase and whistles to get everyone's attention, "all right all right, I want to make a toast... to my brother, the wildest man I know who found someone not to tie him down but who can keep up with him and have his back for the rest of his life, your a lucky man... I love you."

Damon raises his glass, "Love you too, brother."

 **The Girls:**

Clara pulled Elena to the side when she finally got a chance, "Hey, sorry it's crazy in here, I've been trying to find a time to talk to you though."

Elena looks a little concerned, "Oh? What's up is everything okay?"

Clara nods, "It's great, all of this is incredible."

"All from the mind of Caroline Forbes." Elena tells her,

"There is something I want to ask you, can we go outside for a minute?" Clara says motioning towards the back door.

"Oh, uh sure."

outside the girls sit on a stoop.

"So what's up?" Elena asks a little nervous.

"Well..." Clara starts to explain, "as you know Caroline is my maid of honor and Stefan is Damon's best man, but there's still one part of the wedding party we need filled..."

"Are you asking me to be your flower girl... because I think I might be a little to old for that." Elena jokes with her.

"No, no, its not that. I want you to officiate the ceremony."

Elena is shocked, "Wait, really? you want me to marry you guys?"

Clara nods, "You may not see it Elena but the reason we're all here, that we're all in each others tangled lives is you. Your the glue, your what binds all of us together... what makes us a family... I can't think of a better person to do this for us... will you?"

Elena can feel herself getting choked up, "I... I would be honored."

The pair hug and soon Caroline and Bonnie are outside joining in a group hug.

"This doesn't leave me as the flower girl, does it." Bonnie asks.

The girls all laugh and head back inside to enjoy the rest of the party.


	47. KLaus

**3rd Person POV:**

Damon shuffles downstairs midday suffering from all the partying he did last night, "Ugh, is it possible for a vampire to be hungover?"

Stefan is pouring himself some coffee and looks up, "Well if it is I'm sure you'd be the one to find out."

Damon is having trouble keeping his eyes open but asks, "Where are the girls?"

"They cleared out, Elena has decided to tell Jenna the truth... she wanted Clara for backup and then Caroline is taking her for her final dress fitting."

"What about the two big bad's that are still in town?" Damon says coming around a bit more.

"I don't know... I haven't heard anything... it's been kind of quiet on that front since we got Alaric back."

"Yeah well I don't trust either of them so let's not take our eye off the ball now that we're in the home stretch." Damon warns.

 **Bridal Shop:**

Clara studies herself in the mirror as people fuss about her, "I don't know Caroline, don't you think the crown's a bit much?" she asks

Caroline huffs, "It's a tiara and no, it finishes the look perfectly,"

"I happen to agree love, the tiara looks divine on you." Says a handsome man from behind them, the girls look to each other but neither recognize him,

"Oh, thank you... " Clara says, "I'm sorry have we met?"

Klaus smiles, "Yes, but don't worry neither of us were quite ourselves at the time..." He steps forward and shakes her hand, "Klaus Mikaelson."

Both girls go still with fear.

"Thank you both for having the decency to be afraid. I must say Caroline was right, you look absolutely glowing in that dress, I wouldn't change a thing... it's almost too bad you won't get to put it to use."

Suddenly one of the shop workers shoots Clara up with vervain until she passes out. Caroline tries to help but is held back by Klaus.

Klaus tuts at her, "Now, Now, they are all compelled, nothing you can do love." He tells her and quickly snaps her neck.

 **Gilbert Residence**

Elena has finished telling Jenna everything, Clara only stayed long enough to flash some fangs and then her and Caroline left them to talk it out.

Jenna has been silent for a while trying to absorb everything her niece has just told her. Elena can't take it anymore and tries to talk to her again, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Jenna is still reeling, "When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true."

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you sooner... I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and now everything is coming to an end... it seemed too dangerous for you not to know."

"Who else knows? Jeremy?" Elena nods

"John?" Elena sighs, "We were just trying to protect you." she tries to explain.

"Protect me?" Jenna asks baffled,

Elena shakes her head. "I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Jenna melts a bit, "No, Elena...of corse I don't hate you... but I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy."

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it..."

"No, this is- this is so...I don't know how...it's..."

[She cries.]

"I know, hey." Elena sits down next to her and comforts her as she cries.

Later Stefan stops by to check to see how it went, Elena opens the door with tear stained cheeks and Stefan's heart breaks a little that Elena's had to do this now but Damon was right now is not the time to be taking their eye off the ball they need to take every precaution.

He bring her into a hug and rubs her back resting his head on top of hers. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asks.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena explains still feeling awful she had to expose Jenna to all this.

Stefan hates seeing her like this, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this."

"It's not your fault, Stefan... now that Klaus has his body back we need to be as prepared as possible... all of us."

Stefan nods agreeing, "Where's Caroline and Clara?" He asks,

"Oh they already went ahead to the bridal salon, after the initial bomb I felt it better for it to be just the two of us, it was probably a little too quick to expect her to be cool with hanging out with vampires."

"Maybe just a little." He tries to joke with her.

Suddenly Stefan's phone rings, he picks it up...

Its Rose, and she's talking frantically.

"whoa whoa whoa Rose, slow down I can't understand you."

 _"It's Klaus!"_ Rose scream, _"he's here he has Mason... we tried to fight him, Stefan it's happening tonight, the sacrifice."_

Stefan looks to Elena "Get everyone to the Boarding House, NOW! GO!."

Elena starts getting a bag together for her Jeremy and Jenna and tries calling Caroline and Clara but their not picking up.

 **The Boarding House:**

Every one has gotten frantic messages from Stefan, Rose, or Elena and has started gathering at the boarding house. Rose, Stefan, Elena, Jenna, Tyler, Bonnie, and Elijah are already there. Damon comes downstairs and stops seeing Elijah he turns furiously to Elena,

"You've invited him in now!?"

Elena sighs, "Klaus took Mason and plans to do the sacrifice tonight, we need his help!"

Damon narrows his eyes at her, "If he crosses us, thats on you."

Elijah steps forward, "None of you will come to any harm at my hands."

Damon scoffs, "We'll see, you are still the devil's brother."

"Damon, now's not the time we need to get a plan together." Stefan says trying to calm his brother down.

Damon looks around and sees Clara isn't here yet... "Wait, where's Clara? If we're making a plan shouldn't she be here?"

Elena pulls out her phone, "I've been calling her and Caroline but no one's picking up..."

Damon is scared now and pulls out his phone and starts calling her.

"Let's not panic," Stefan tells everyone, "maybe they just have their phone's on silent in the bridal shop." Trying to supply a reasonable answer as to why they are not calling back.

Damon shakes his head, "She's not picking up, when was the last time anyone saw them or spoke to them?"

Elena looks to Jenna, "uhh, I think they left me and Jenna around 1"

"I don't like this, she wouldn't disappear this long without checking in." Damon says getting more and more panicked.

"I understand you are worried about her but we need to all get on the same page about Klaus and how tonight will unfold." Elijah tells Damon.

"Bonnie could you do a locator spell?" Elena asks.

"No one here is a blood relative... I guess we could ask the Sheriff so we could preform one for Caroline but she might be a bit suspicious."

"It's Klaus," Rose exclaims standing up, "can't you see, he has them.. he has Mason... we are all going to die!"

Damon rolls his eyes, "Can someone please calm her the hell down before I snap her neck!"

"She's just scared Damon." Elena chastises him slightly for being to hard on Rose,

"So am I, Elena. But freaking out isn't going to help anything." He counters,

Suddenly Caroline stumbles through the front door.

"Caroline!" Elena says relieved but worried all at once,

Damon races over, "Hey, hey, where is Clara? where is she?!"

"Give her a second!" Tyler shouts at him pushing him away form her to give her some space.

"He has them... Clara, Mason," She looks to Elena heartbroken... "He has Jeremy." The gang look around the room... no one noticed before that he wasn't there. "Klaus says, if you don't turn yourself in without anyone trying to stop him... He'll kill Jer... Elena I'm so sorry."

"Oh my God." Elena says terrified.


	48. Sacrifice

**Unknown Location:**

Clara is slowly coming to, she looks around her but doesn't recognize anything, someone next to her moves and she turns over quickly ready to defend herself... but relaxes when she sees it's Mason.

"Mason? Hey, what's going on, are you okay?"

Mason looks defeated... broken.

"Klaus came... we fought, Rose tried to help... but it being the full moon tonight I didn't have as much control as I usual do... I didn't mean to I was focused on fighting Klaus... I didn't see it was her until it was to late."

"Mason? what did you do?" Clara asks frightened of the answer,

"I bit her, Clara, I bit Rose."

He breaks down and starts crying, Clara just holds him having no words that could possibly make this better.

 **Boarding House:**

Damon is pacing, "What are we still doing here?! We don't need to go through the pretense of this stupid sacrifice, we find him we kill him with Bonnie, everyone comes home safe."

"Damon..." Stefan tries to talk to him but Elena jumps in,

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon says unbothered by that outcome as long as it saved his wife.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena tells him firmly,

"The hell it isn't, this is my wife Elena!"

"And it's my brother!"

Stefan steps between them, "All right, all right, attacking each other isn't going to help get Clara or Jeremy back," He turns to Elijah, "how do we break this curse?"

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone..." Stefan guesses,

Elijah nods, "A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"Clara and Mason," Rose speaks up looking forlorn.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asks.

"The final part of the ritual, Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger...to the point of your death."

"And that's where you come in?" Elena asks Elijah,

"My Warlocks, but yes, with your life tied to Isobel's you will survive."

"Slight problem with your plan, Elena might get to die and come back but Clara will stay dead if we let Klaus go through with this, so no this is not the plan, keep brainstorming or I'll go find Klaus and kill him myself!" Damon shouts,

"I am sorry but this is the plan, I am fond of your wife, but this is bigger than just her. Klaus needs to be put down... it's for the greater good." Elijah says hoping reason will get through to Damon

But Damon is unmoved, "I guess I'll be taking care of this myself then,"

Damon starts to leave but Elijah snaps his neck, Stefan goes to defend his brother but Elijah throws him across the room.

"This is our one shot, I'm sorry but I can't risk having your brother running around messing it all up, he'll be returned after tonight."

Elijah zooms out of the house taking Damon and leaving everyone else in shock.

With what little time they have left Stefan takes Elena up in the mountains and gives her a little bit of normal, a bit of romance and a bit of hope before tonight... She doesn't know this is how he's saying goodbye... he just hope's she'll understand what he has to do.

They get back to the Boarding House and Stefan feels something. He puts himself in front of Elena and they both turn their heads. Klaus is there.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe the lovely Caroline hadn't properly delivered my message...you ready, my dear?"

"I want Jeremy back first." Elena demands trying to sound brave,

Klaus is not amused, "You don't get to set the terms here."

But she doesn't back down, "I have a house full of people behind me that will do everything in their power to sabotage this for you, but all I have to do is ask and they'll respect my wishes to stay out of it..."

"Ugh fine," Klaus pulls out his phone and texts Greta who quickly brings Jeremy over.

"There, now shall we be going?"

She starts walking toward him but Stefan stops her, "No."

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Klaus warns him.

[She turns around and looks at Stefan. He can't stop staring at Klaus.]

Elena puts her hands on his face to get him to focus on her and not Klaus, "No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. Elijah's right too many people have gotten hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt too. This needs to happen."

She kisses him, "I love you."

Stefan melts at her words, "I love you." He says back and they kiss again.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes." She tells him,

He closes his eyes. She lets go of his hand. When he opens his eyes, she's gone.

Stefan enters the house. Alaric's there,

"There you are. I got here, the house was empty, where's Damon?"

"No idea, Elijah has him stashed somewhere, didn't trust him not to interfere," Stefan walks over to the bookshelf and grabs something, it's 3 letters, he hands them to Alaric. "I need you to give these to them after it's over."

"What are you going to do?" Alaric asks warily,

"I can't let him sacrifice Clara, I'm gonna volunteer to take her place."

"Whoa Stefan... are you sure?" Alaric asks

But Stefan's mind is made up, "Yeah, just make sure they get those."

Alaric nods solemnly, "I will, good luck man."

"Just keep everyone here safe, no one leaves until it's over." Stefan instructs,

Alaric nods.

 **The Quarry:**

Elena and Greta are walking in the dark through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Elena asks scared,

"This way." Greta responds tugging her along,

"You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were so excited when they got you back, but you just threw their love away like it meant nothing."

"I never asked them to search for me for years, I wasn't lost."

[Elena trips on a rock.]

"God, I can't see anything." Elena complains,

Greta lights fires all around them. Elena sees two people lying on the ground. She rushes over, It's Clara and Mason

"Clara, Mason? Hey, hey, Clara! Clara!"

She can't wake her up, it looks like her neck has recently been snapped, She looks at Greta.

"Please, she doesn't deserve this can't you use someone else? Please, I did everything that he asked."

Clara wakes up and sees Elena, "Elena?"

Elena turns to her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were going to take you-"

"Elena, stop, it's not your fault." She tells her.

"How can you say that, your going to die and your supposed to be getting married tomorrow, for crying out loud your in your wedding dress!"

The previously immaculate white gown is now dirtied and torn.

"Yeah well it's a bit ruined now, looks like we were going to have to postpone anyway."

Elena looks to Mason now, and sees how terrible he looks,

"God, Mason I'm so sorry."

Mason doesn't turn to look at her still too full of self loathing, "Don't worry about it, was gonna kill myself later anyway, Klaus is dong me a favor."

"What? What are you talking about?" Elena asks,

Clara fills her in, "He accident nipped Rose in a struggle with Klaus... Rose is dying."

Elena is shocked, just when she thought things couldn't get any worse they someone how did.

Greta approaches them; Clara and Elena look up at her from the ground. Elena sees a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying backwards. Elena lands painfully in the dirt. Greta waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena, Clara, and Mason. Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames, but finds that she can't escape.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do." Greta tells them,

"Greta...Please, just- just let her go, let Clara go."

"Klaus chose her." Greta explains

"No. Please" Elena still begs,

 **Witches Massacre site/House:**

Jeremy and Bonnie are down in the basement, still flipping through the pages of old grimoires trying to find someway to help Mason and Clara.

"This is useless. All these grimoires. There has to be something in here" Jeremy says frustrated,

"And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute." Bonnie tells him.

[Outside, Elijah, Tyler and Stefan arrive and walk across the yard towards the house.]

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf-"

Tyler cuts off Elijah to remind him that's his uncle and he has a name, "Mason."

Elijah nods and carries on, "is killed, then the vampire-"

This time Stefan cuts him off, "Clara."

Elijah sighs, "Yes, and Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid."

"So when do we attack?" Tyler asks,

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah explains,

"So Mason and Clara have to die, there's no other way, fuck this I'm with Damon let's just go kill him now." Tyler says ready to fight,

"The only way Ms. Bennet survives this is if she can deliver him to the brink of death, during his transition and allow me to finish the job myself. If she attempts to kill him now all by herself she will die." Elijah tries to explain to the overheated young man,

"And what makes her life more important than Mason or Clara's? As far as I see it it's one life for two."

Stefan stops Elijah from replying, "I don't like this either Tyler and right now Jeremy and Bonnie are trying to find another way."

"Whatever," Tyler says walking off

 **At the Quarry:**

It's night now and the Moon is getting higher, Elena is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire. Clara is kneeling in hers trying to comfort Mason who has started to transition, plus it helps distract from her own fears... she does't want to leave Damon... she does't want to die.

In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Mason's groans are getting louder, Elena's head snaps towards the sound... Greta has come back

"What's happening to me?" Mason grunts out

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

Greta says and moves away, unbothered by Mason's agony.

Elena is sickened by how uncaring this witch is, "Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." She responds heatedly,

Klaus arrives, "Glad to know I still have a dance partner."

He looks at Elena, Clara and Mason, "Hello, my lovelies... and mate, your not looking so well over there," He turns to Greta, "are we ready?"

Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the moonstone from his pocket,

"I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this I, almost hate to part with it."

Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky,

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" She checks,

"I remember." He replies,

Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin.

Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Mason still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Clara.

"It's okay, I'm right here, your not alone... just keep looking at me." She tells him.

"Shall we?" Klaus asks as if this is a formal occasion and he's asking for a harmless dance,

The ring of fire around Mason disperses. His eyes turn yellow and he uses his werewolf speed to rush at Klaus more for Clara then himself. Alas, Klaus gets the upper hand and pins him to the ground, plunging his hand into his chest and ripping out his heart. The sight nearly makes Clara sick and she breaks down crying no longer able to keep up her strong facade.

Mason takes a final breath, tears streaming down his face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Elena and Clara look on, horrified.

[Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Mason's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.]

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asks,

Greta nods, "It's working."

[Over in the rings of fire, Elena watches Klaus and Greta in the distance.]

 **The Witch House:**

Stefan is standing outside the house. Elijah approaches him,

"Bonnie was able to use Jeremy for the locator spell now that Elena is with them. They're at Steven's Quarry."

Stefan nods, "I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time."

"Just as the moon hits its final phase." Elijah says,

Stefan begins to walk away when Elijah calls after him having guessed his plan to save Clara,

"You're very honorable." He tells Stefan, impressed with the young vampire.

Stefan turns back around, looks at Elijah, and walks back towards him,

"Are you?" Stefan asks, "Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah."

"I won't fail you." He tells Stefan,

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to."

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother," Elijah tells Stefan letting his grief and anger show through,

Stefan nods, "Yeah I remember _there's honor in revenge..._ just please end this."

Elijah understands what he must do, "Stefan, I won't fail you." He tells him.

 **The Quarry:**

Klaus approaches the ring of fire containing Clara, "Hello, Clara"

Clara and Elena get up and look at Klaus, no matter what Clara said Elena still feels awful and tries to get Klaus to spare her,

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena says walking closer to the flames, causing them to flare up,

She is forced to retreat.

"Careful." Klaus warns,

Clara looks over to Elena appreciating the gesture but knowing it will do no good, "Elena, don't." She tells her,

Elena shakes her head unwilling to accept this is how it ends for her, "No, Clara! If you die, Damon won't survive it! [to Klaus] I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"Well, well." Klaus says looking up at the top of the quarry, "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Clara and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan tells him in a strong voice,

"Very well, then." Klaus looks at Clara, briefly, then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

Stefan and Klaus are still conversing on the cliff top.

Elena turns to Clara, "What's going on? Can you hear them?"

Clara closes her eyes to focus on what their saying,

 _Stefan: "You don't need to kill Clara. I'll take her place."_

 _Klaus: "Oh, I don't know. She's warrior at heart, I think I deserve nothing less for my sacrifice."_

Elena leans over whispering, "What are they saying?"

 _Stefan: [turning around to face Klaus] "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way."_

 _Klaus: "You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you."_

 _Stefan: "Just make the trade. Me for Clara."_

Clara opens her eyes, "Oh, my god."

"What is it?" Elena asks,

Clara turns to her, "He wants to take my place."

[Elena looks at Clara horrified, then looks up at Stefan.]

 **At the Boarding House:**

Elijah has retrieved Damon and had Bonnie put a barrier spell on the house,

"It's time." he tells Bonnie,

[Bonnie kisses Jeremy goodbye. She pulls away and Jeremy smiles at her. Suddenly, Jeremy looks at her, confused, and starts to fall to the floor. Jenna grabs him and leads him back to a chair.]

"Easy, easy." Jenna says turning to Bonnie, "Just go. I'll stay with him."

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy one last time before exiting the boarding house with Elijah]

 **The Quarry:**

"Elena..." Clara says trying to pull Elena from her own self destructive thoughts,

but Elena isn't listening, "I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it."

Clara looks at her with sympathy, "It's not a crime to survive, I told you last night how important you are to all of us, I meant it... but you need to believe it too."

Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach Elena and Clara.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus says throwing his weight around,

Elena looks to Stefan understanding what he's about to do but still heartbroken, "Stefan..." she says sadly,

Stefan looks to her trying to communicate the love he has for her through his eyes, "It's okay."

"Well." Klaus says pointing a stake between Clara and Stefan, he turns to Elena, "Who's it going to be, Elena?"

Elena looks horrified that she would have to choose, "No."

Klaus let's her off the hook, "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice."

[Klaus vamp speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.]

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena shouts,

[Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.]

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive... Whenever you're ready, Greta."

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Clara. Clara looks on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watches on.]

Clara looks to Stefan speaking directly to him, "Stefan, you need to tell Damon..." She is crying now and tries to choke back her sobs, "Tell Damon that I love him, that I will always love him... I tell him that I was brave," She takes a break again not being able to stop her cries, "that I wasn't scared... that it was quick and painless, okay?"

"No, Clara" Stefan hates this, he's completely useless laying on the ground unable to stop any of this from happening,

"Please, Stefan... prom- [crying] Promise me you won't give up on him... that you won't let him be alone... please, no matter what promise me." She asks him

Stefan is crying now too but nods at her, "I promise." he tells her meaning it 100%

Klaus approaches, "Your turn." He tells Clara.

After a moment of shared silence between Clara and Elena, Clara vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously claws both her eyes out, Greta screams. Klaus vamp speeds over to Clara and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor. Clara gasps and Klaus releases her.

She falls to the ground as Stefan looks on helpless,

"Clara, no!" he shouts,

Clara looks up at Stefan, tears in her eyes, she turns and looks to Elena silently saying goodbye,

"Just turn it off Clara, turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." Elena tells her but Clara shakes her head no,

"Any last words?" Klaus prompts,

Clara looks to Stefan, "Goodbye brother."

Klaus flips Clara over onto her back and hunches over her and stakes her in the heart.

"Noooooooooo! Clara! No!" Stefan is full sobbing now completely devastated he wasn't able to save his sister in law... no that doesn't accurately define her... she was his sister fully, his friend... his brother's one true love... and she's gone.

[Elena cries in earnest now too. Clara's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grasp and stands up. Clara lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart still wearing her ruined wedding dress.]

Greta had to pick up her dirty eye balls from the ground and save them to try and regain her sight at a later time but know's Klaus needs her to push through the pain and fear right now, she begins chanting the next part of the spell, Klaus is by her side.

Stefan no longer caring about the pain tries to reach the stake in his back but is not flexible enough to do so. Stefan looks up at Elena and sees her tear streaked cheeks. He looks over towards Greta and sees Clara's dead body with the stake in her chest, he closes his eyes to full of pain to see her like that.

Greta pours Clara's blood into the ceremonial bowl.

"How am I supposed to tell Damon?" Stefan asks not expecting an answer,

Elena looks down sadly

Elena whispers to him, "Are they going to kill him?"

Stefan whispers back, "Yes." It's all he has to hold on to now, that soon Klaus will be dead.

Klaus approaches Elena, "It's time."

The circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. Elena gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Clara's body. Klaus follows her up to the altar and grabs Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground. Klaus turns Elena's face so she is looking at him.

"Thank you, Elena." He tells her sincerely,

"Go to hell." She tells him, her words dripping with pure hate.

Stefan continues to struggle up, but falls back to the ground, too weak to move. Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watches on, helplessly. Klaus holds Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.

"I can feel it. It's happening." Klaus says excitedly,

[Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he stil has the veins under them, like a vampire.]

"Yes, yes!"

Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta who can't see but can only feel the heat coming off the flames that nearly took her head off. Greta hears Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Tyler sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck, she falls to the ground dead. He goes over to Stefan and digs out the chunk of wood from his back.

"Phasmatos Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te." Bonnie continues to chant,

"No!" Klaus cries seeing Greta killed and the one with the power to kill him show up,

[Bonnie continues to chant her spell. Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams.]

Tyler sees Clara and Mason... he knows he just activated his curse, but he's going to need all the strength he can get, Klaus isn't the only one who needs to pay for this.

Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.

"Elijah?" Klaus asks,

"Hello, brother." he says,

Stefan has gotten up and walks over to Clara holding her to him silently asking for her forgiveness,

Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart, "In the name of our family, Niklaus..."

Elijah starts to twists Klaus's heart,

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus quickly shouts,

"What?" Elijah asks stunned,

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus tells him,

Stefan puts Clara down and steps up behind Bonnie, "Elijah! Don't listen to him." He tells the "noble" Original.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother." Klaus says playing on Elijah's devotion to family... _always and forever._

Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother, Bonnie sees it in his eyes and warns him,

"Do it and I'll take you both out." She tell him,

"You'll die." He says to her,

"I don't care." she fires back,

Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan, "I'm sorry."

Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus, "No!"

Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus.


	49. aftermath

**The Quarry:**

Stefan and Bonnie look around at the devastation left by Elijah and Klaus. Neither say anything... there are no words for this.

Tyler comes and takes his uncle's body to his car, he doesn't want to leave him out here like this.

Stefan goes over to Clara...

He brushes her hair back,

"I'm so sorry," He tells her.

Bonnie calls Caroline and the two get Elena back to the Boarding House as Stefan carries Clara.

 **Boarding House:**

Rose was deteriorating, becoming harder to deal with. It was putting Jenna in danger. And Damon was so upset about being sidelined while his wife's life was on the line he snapped and staked her rather heartlessly. He could feel Alaric judging him, but he didn't care, its not like there was a cure for a werewolf bite anyway he was just speeding things along.

He had gotten Stefan's stupid letter, of course his brother the Martyr was going to sacrifice himself...he didn't know how to deal with this, it was all so fucked up... he didn't want to lose either of them.

They heard a car approach. Damon got up and saw Caroline carrying in Elena, followed by Tyler and Bonnie with Mason...

He look to the door expecting to see his wife-

But what he saw broke him.

His legs gave out under him, "no... no no no no."

Stefan looked sadly down at him, "Damon, I'm... I'm so s-"

"No!" Damon shouts standing up, "don't you dare say it Stefan, she's fine... she'd going to be fine... right? Please. Say she'll be alright?" Tears are falling from his eyes now breaking Stefan's heart.

"She wanted you to know, that she loves you... she will always love you, and that she was brave... it was quick and-"

Damon interrupts him, "Stop, just stop talking."

Damon takes Clara from Stefan and walks upstairs with her, Stefan tries to follow but Alaric stops him.

Stefan shrugs out of Alaric's hold and goes up to Damon's room...

The door is ajar and inside through the mirror on his wall he can see into the bathroom, he has her in the shower and is cleaning the dirt and blood off her... just like he did that first night.

He quietly closes the door and gives the couple there privacy tears streaming down his own face. He goes and sits by Elena waiting for her to wake up.

The rest of the gang all sit around mourning for everything they lost tonight.

 **Upstairs:**

Damon takes off the ruined wedding dress and finishes cleaning Clara. He dresses her in one of his shirts and lays her down in bed. He sits by her side just petting her hair, wishing she'd wake up just like she did before... but knowing she won't.

He struggles through tears and gets up from her. He walks around to the other side of the bed. He grips one of the bed posts hard splintering off some of the wood... Elena was right Damon wasn't going to survive losing Clara again.

He lays down next to her, wood grasped in his hand, he raises it above his chest ready to plunge it down into his own heart unable to bear the pain her loss has caused him. Just as he starts to bring it down, a hand reaches out and stops him,

He looks over stunned, it's Clara.

"Clara?" he asks in disbelief,

Clara opens her eyes, its a struggle at first, but finally Damon comes into focus,

"What are you doing?" she asks seeing the splintered stake in his hand, she looks around, "Is this the other side? I thought it would look different..."

Damon is still shell shocked, "No, no its not the other side... you died, Klaus he killed you... how are you here?" He decides he doesn't care and smashes his lips to hers.

Suddenly the door bursts open, Damon looks up and sees Stefan and... the Martin witches, he thought they had cleared out after Greta chose Klaus over them.

"How?" He asks all of them, Stefan looks to Jonas,

"You weren't able to find where Klaus had the other Originals... but we were. After we saw how Elijah minced his words with Rose we were inspired by Clara and came up with a contingency plan incase he doubled back again. We tied her life to Kol Mikaelson, Stefan's to Finn and Bonnie's to Rebekka's there weren't enough sibling to cover everyone only the those of the most value,"

"No offense taken," Damon cuts in.

"We also found John and tied Jeremy to him... just in case, soon Klaus and Elijah will discover they are responsible for killing their own brother... we could think of no better revenge." Luka tells him.

Stefan nods, "Sometimes there is honor in revenge." he says using Elijah's words.

Damon holds Clara close, too scared to let go of her,

"Thank you... thank you." He tells them, never having meant those words more.

Jonas moves towards the door, "We're leaving now, you won't be able to reach us... we just wanted to say goodbye,"

Stefan shakes their hands, "Goodbye, and thank you again."

They nod and leave.

 **Downstairs Elena is waking up:**

Jeremy, Alaric, and Jenna all keep staring at Elena willing her to wake up. Behind them, John comes up from the basement where the Martin's had him stashed, suddenly, Elena gasps back to life-

"Elena!" Jenna exclaims,

"What happened?" Elena asks looking around at everyone's faces, knowing something didn't go according to plan,

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asks distracting her for the moment.

Elena's quiet for a second checking in with herself before telling everyone, "I feel fine."

John sighs relieved and goes down to check on Isobel, when he find her she'd greyed and decayed... Clara was wrong she didn't make it but he thinks the real her, would have been proud to give her life for her daughter's.

Outside Caroline is comforting Tyler who is broken up about his uncle and only now realizing he finally got his wish, he's part of the supernatural now... only he never wanted it like this.


	50. Chapter 51forgotten chapter

A/N: sorry I was recently re reading this story and realized I skipped a chapter so here it is, hopefully now it will feel more complete

 **The Boarding House:**

Clara's been making phone calls all day,

Caroline comes up to her, "Hey what are you doing?"

Clara: "Calling everyone letting them know the wedding has been postponed,"

Caroline: "What? No!"

Clara: "Caroline, no one is in the mood for a wedding, everyone is in mourning, Mason, Rose... Isobel."

Caroline gives her a look.

Clara: "Okay, maybe no one's mourning Isobel but still... plus I don't even have a dress anymore, it's just not going to happen today."

Caroline: "Yeah, alright I guess I understand."

Clara: "How's Tyler holding up?"

Caroline: "Not good, ugh I don't know what to say to him, how to make it better."

Clara: "There's nothing you can say, just be there with him, let him know he's not alone."

Caroline nods appreciating the advice, she takes the numbers still left to call and splits them with Clara so they can get it done quicker.

Caroline notices something, it's a nanny cam.

Caroline: "Wait, are we being filmed by that creepy bear?"

Clara: "Oh yeah, sorry. Damon had to go, he needed Bonnie's help with something but he's not ready to let me out of his sight just yet, the feed goes directly to his phone."

Clara looks at the camera lovingly like it's sweet but Caroline's whole body shudders grossed out by the creepiness.

Caroline: "Are you and Elena okay with having to hide out here for while... until we're sure Elijah and Klaus are gone?"

Clara: "Elena's going a little stir crazy but honestly I'm just happy to be alive."

Caroline: "I'm happy your alive too." Caroline gets up and gives her a hug, which Clara is happy to reciprocate.

Clara: "So Stefan and Tyler figure out what story to sell your Mom?"

Caroline: "Oh yeah they told her that Mason and Rose had a car accident, both dying on impact, she was a little suspicious about there being no autopsy or investigation into the crash but John helped to sell her on it, turning her attention to Isobel... he had this whole sob story about finding Elena's birth mom only to discover she was a vampire and having to stake her, so now she's busy helping John 'cover up' Isobel's death while we work on covering up Mason and Rose's."

Clara: "Never a dull day in Mystic Falls, uh?"

Caroline: "Nope."

 **Old Salvatore Property:**

Stefan finally finds Damon and Bonnie out it the woods behind the ruins of their old house,

Stefan: "There you are, what are you doing way out here?"

Damon: "That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

Stefan looks to Bonnie who also offers no explanation,

Stefan: "Fine whatever, but we're going to head back to the house, we did to figure out what to do now."

Damon: "And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother? Not to mention what'll happen when they find out what the Martins did."

Stefan: "I have no idea. Let's just get through today, get through burying the people we lost and we'll figure something out... we always do."

Damon: "Rock solid plan there, Stef."

Stefan: "I'm all ears if you have something better."

Damon didn't, not yet, so he kept quiet and followed Stefan back to the Boarding House.

 **Boarding House:**

Everyone is getting ready to say goodbye, the graves are ready and it almost time to go.

Upstairs, Elena is placing her earrings in. She looks at the pictures surrounding the frame of her mirror, which include one of her parents and one of Jenna. Jeremy walks into the doorway and raps his knuckles against the wall. He enters the room as Elena finishes putting her earrings in.

Elena: "I'm almost ready."

Jeremy: "Yeah, take your time."

[Elena exhales.]

Jeremy: "It's okay to be sad about Isobel, I know she was kind of a nightmare, but she was your birth mom."

Elena: "Jeremy... I'm just sad about Mason and Rose."

Jeremy looks at her not quite believing that.

Elena: "Thanks for checking in on my tho."

Elena smiles at him and places her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace. They pull apart and look at each other for a moment before Jeremy leaves the room and goes downstairs.

 **Graveyard:**

Stefan, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, Jenna, Clara, Tyler and Jeremy walks across the graveyard.

They each put a rose down for those they have lost, most skip Isobel's grave though but John steps forward to give a eulogy, needing to pay some tribute to his first love, the woman who brought Elena into this world.

John: "It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. Isobel failed in that task, as did I... and because of our prejudices, we failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things... to trust those you trusted to help more... maybe she would have gotten another chance to make things right, I know that deep down that's what she really wanted... it's really all any of us really want. She's not here now to ask for your forgiveness... and I don't want to ask for it for her, but please believe that she loved you... that I love you."

Tyler goes up next to speak for his uncle,

Tyler: "I didn't always have the best relationship with my Dad, he was kind of an asshole. But I always loved it when my uncle Mason came around... the black sheep of the family, he always looked so damn happy, I wanted to be like him but I was filled with this rage and anger I couldn't understand or control. When Mason got here he helped me, he showed me how to not let my anger define me... how to open up and let people in, how sometimes the family you choose is just as important as the one you are born with. He was both to me, my blood but more than that he was my friend... I will miss you Uncle Mason but I'm gonna try like hell to make you proud of me."

Tyler walked back over to Caroline who wrapped him up in a hug.

The gang all looked to one another not sure who should say a few words for Rose...

Stefan and Elena both looked to Damon,

Damon: "Don't look at me, I'm the one who killed her."

Surprisingly it was Clara who stepped forward.

Clara: "Rose and I had a rocky relationship... she had the hots for my man and I constantly tried to injure and maim her. But somehow we ended up respecting one another... even becoming friends, she lived a long colorful life and she managed it while being mostly limited to the darkness. I hope wherever she is now, she can feel the sun again. Goodbye Rose."

 **Sheriff Forbes Office:**

Liz played along when they tried to sell her on how Mason and Rose died but she knew when something was fishy. John was actually being pleasant... this had to be a trick. She remembered Mason tell her Damon, Clara, and Stefan were vampires... but Clara was able to drink vervain... Maybe it was just the brothers then... did Mason confront them, did they kill him? Whatever was going on she was going to get to bottom of it.

She tailed the group to the graveyard... she watched as workers dug the graves no questions asked, no paperwork or anything, like they had been put under a spell.

She was alarmed to see her daughter was among them, after they cleared out she waited awhile more to make sure the coast was clear and then walked over to the fresh graves.

She picked up a shovel and started digging.

When she got to the bottom of the first grave she saw Mason... it looked like his heart had been torn from his body, what kind of animal would do this... only a monster.

The next grave she saw Rose... it was clear to her Rose had been a vampire, why wouldn't John tell her, he was covering for them... working with them.

She knew she could no longer trust any of them not even her own daughter. But she would get justice for Mason. That she promised herself.

 **Elsewhere...**

Klaus wakes up naked in the forest. He looks at the sun and smiles. Someone throws him some clothes. He turns his head. Elijah's there.

Elijah: "You've been busy." He says in a disapproving tone.

Klaus: "That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus ask euphoric,

Elijah: "Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."

[Klaus gets dressed.]

Klaus: "I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill."

Elijah: "Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way."

Klaus: "Just like old times, brother."

Elijah: "You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain."

Klaus: "That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

Elijah: "You gave me your word, Niklaus."

Klaus: "What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me."

Elijah: "I could have. But I didn't."

[Elijah helps Klaus put on his jacket.]

Klaus: "And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven."

Elijah: "Where are they?"

Klaus: "You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough."

 **The Grill:**

Liz had been hanging out there a lot hoping to catch Damon but he hadn't shown his face, to her this was more proof, he was hiding.

Alaric was there with Jenna so she decided to see if she could shake anything free from them.

Jenna: "Liz, Hi."

Liz: "Hi, mind if I sit?"

Jenna: "Oh uhh not at all," she turns to Alaric, "Right?"

Alaric: "Right."

Liz can tell Jenna is nervous and she's making Alaric uncomfortable which means they know something.

Liz: "So shame the big wedding had to be postponed... did they give you two any reason why?"

Alaric: "The bride tore her dress."

Liz: "That's a shame, but I know my daughter was maid of honor hard to imagine Caroline throwing away all that planning over a dress."

Jenna: "Yeah well you know brides everything has to be perfect."

Liz: "Right, You know it's strange I haven't seen Damon around here recently."

Alaric: "That is strange."

Liz narrows her eyes at him but he's not giving anything else away.

Liz: "Be sure to pass along my best to the couple, hope to be invited again if they can ever solve that dress problem."

Jenna: "Yes, of course."

Liz Leaves but lingers outside by the window hoping to catch what they say.

Jenna: "Okay, what was that? Does she know?"

Alaric: "No, there's no way."

Jenna: "Then why did a friendly sit down feel like we were in an interrogation?"

Alaric: "Look, I'll get Caroline to keep an eye on her but how could she know, John said she bought the car crash there nothing for her to get suspicious over, just a wedding that fell through."

This confirms things for Liz and now she knows Caroline is in on it too.

 **Alaric's Apartment:**

Elijah is waiting on Klaus who is taking his time packing up a few things he left behind in the history teacher's apartment.

He feels terrible that he broke his word and that Clara died but hopes somehow Stefan is able to understand, he did it for family... speaking of he was getting tired of waiting on Niklaus.

Elijah: "Niklaus enough stalling, you gave me your word that you would reunite me with our family."

Klaus: "And so I shall."

He stabs a dagger through Elijah's heart shocking him, Elijah falls to the floor dead... at least as long as the dagger is left in.

Klaus: "Now, I'm off to make me an army. Just have to drop you off first, don't worry Brother I already have your coffin all picked out and waiting."

 **The Boarding House:**

Caroline came racing in to find Clara,

Clara: "Wow where's the fire?"

Caroline: "Under your butt lets go we have a wedding to re-plan."

Clara: "What are you talking about?"

Caroline: "Guess who was seen leaving with a big moving truck no doubt filled with dead originals?"

Clara: "Klaus? He's gone?"

Caroline: "Yep, Alaric officially has his bachelor pad back, so come first thing on the agenda is dress shopping."

Clara smiles and gets up following Caroline.

 **The Bridal Salon:**

Clara is almost decided on a replacement dress when Liz bursts in.

Caroline: "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Liz: "Testing a theory..." Liz pulls out a gun with wooden bullets and fires one right into Clara's heart.

Caroline: "What the hell! That is not how you test a theory!"

Caroline rushes over to Clara, but she seems fine.

Caroline: "It went right though your heart... I don't understand."

Clara: "Oh my god."

Caroline: "What? what is it?" Caroline follows Clara's line of sight and sees that when the bullet went through her it went through the window outside hitting someone.

The girls and Liz rush outside... on the ground dead is,

Jeremy.

Liz: "I... I didn't mean to, I was aiming for Clara."


	51. At Last

A/N: And so it's here, we've come to the end. There might be a sequel but it won't be for a while, I want to give myself the chance to focus and flush out my other stories. I have loved writing this one and creating Clara and Damon's relationship I hope you like how we say goodbye to them... at least for now.

* * *

 **Boarding House:**

Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen cooking dinner when they hear a thud. They come to the living room to see what the noise was and they see John on the floor.

Elena rushes over and tries to wake him but she can't... he's dead.

"I don't understand he was fine why would he just collapse like that?" She asks looking up at Stefan.

Stefan thinks for a moment about what this could mean, "Jeremy... the Martin's tied his life to John's for the sacrifice they must've have not lifted it."

Elena's eyes grow wide, "wait but that means... oh god, Jeremy!"

Elena quickly grabs her phone and starts calling him,

 _Caroline answers, "Hello."_

"Caroline?" Elena asks, "What are you doing with Jeremy's phone, is he okay... John, he... he, he's dead and we thought since he was tied to Jeremy."

 _"Yeah, my mom knows or think she knows, she came into the bridal salon and shot Clara, the bullet went through her and out the store window, it hit Jeremy. My mom called the paramedics but I just compelled them away, he has a pulse and the wound is gone but he hasn't woken back up yet... Elena she took Clara in to the station I'm waiting with Jeremy now I don't know what to do." Caroline says sounding increasingly upset,_

"Oh god."

Stefan over hears and runs to get Damon, Damon makes his way to the Station and Elena and Stefan race to get to Jeremy.

 **Sheriff's Station:**

Damon is in the sheriff's office. Sheriff Forbes opens the door and enters.

He surprises her, and he can see the fear in her eyes, she knows all right.

She goes to reach for her gun but he's too quick and grabs it from her,

"Where's my wife? What have you done to her?" He demands to know,

"Why do you even care? I know what you are, a monster... monsters don't love." Liz says,

Damon tilts his head, "You only know what prejudices you were taught, you know nothing about what's in my heart and you certainly don't know a damn thing about my wife... now I'm gonna ask again, where is she?"

"She's a murderer and she's going to pay, as are you." Liz tells him strongly,

Damon steps closer to her, "First, she's never killed a human,"

Liz interrupts, "You expect me to believe that,"

Damon takes another step, "Second, if one hair on her head has been harmed, the only one paying for anything will be you, if not for Clara certainly for Jeremy.. I hear you shot him."

"I was aiming for Clara, I'm still waiting to hear from the hospital... I may have killed him," She says looking down guiltily.

"He's fine, John Gilbert's dead tho, long story." Damon tells her putting her out of her misery.

Sheriff Forbes lets out a sigh of relief. There are tears in her eyes, "you sure he's fine... I thought for sure I killed him."

"You did." Caroline announces herself walking into her mom's office, "But thanks to witches he got to come back to life."

Liz looks confused, "I don't understand."

Caroline stares at her mom and crosses her arms over her chest, "And in stead of trying to understand you literally went in guns blazing! I was so afraid of you finding out... judging me but now...I don't wanna lie. I'm not gonna be afraid of you anymore."

"They killed Mason, you helped to cover it up." Liz argues,

Caroline shakes her head, "No, a guy named Klaus Mikealson killed Mason, but your right we did help cover it up but that's nothing you haven't done a dozen times... Vicki Donovan ring a bell?"

Caroline takes her mother's hands in hers, "I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore. I'm still your little girl. Clara is a good person and she saved Mason's life when he first got here, she hasn't harmed anyone whatever you've done to her or are planning to do she doesn't deserve it. The fact that she went with you, didn't fight or kill you when she easily could have... I mean for crying out loud a wooden bullet went through her heart and it didn't phase her-"

"I'm sorry what was that?!" Damon jumps in alarmed to hear what Liz did to Clara.

Caroline keeps looking at her mom and presses on, "That should tell you how different she is then what you think of her. Please mom just give us a chance to explain."

Caroline embraces her. Sheriff Forbes is stiff and doesn't return the hug but Caroline keeps trying to get through to her, "It's me. It's me, mom, I'm not a soulless monster... please I swear."

The sheriff breaks and starts to cry and embraces her tool

"As touching as this mother daughter moment is, I have a bride to save" Damon tells them try to speed this up,

Liz takes them to where she is keeping Clara, Damon quickly undoes her chains and pulls her to him,

"Stop getting kidnapped!" He yells at her,

Clara nods and kisses him firmly, "I'll try."

 **Boarding House:**

Jeremy had finally woken up but something felt off in him. He was reading grimoires trying to make sense of what he was feeling,

"Hey. What are you doing?" Bonnie asks coming to sit down next to him,

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird."

"Yeah, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal." Bonnie tries to tell him but Jeremy shakes his head,

"No, it's more than that..."

"Well whatever it is I'll help you figure it out... but first we should lay John to rest." Bonnie tells him,

Jeremy nods, "Right, another Gilbert funeral... we're running out of room in the family plot."

Bonnie smiles sadly at him and reaches over to hold his hand.

 **3 Weeks Later:**

The day has come for Clara and Damon to finally have the wedding of their dreams. They talked about waiting till next year but thought maybe a new anniversary date wouldn't be a bad thing... considering their old one was technically the same day Clara died by Klaus' hand, not exactly found memories.

Nothing had been heard from Klaus or Elijah but it would be a long time before the gang let their guard down again.

Caroline and her Mom still had a long way to go to repair their relationship but things were improving and no one was getting shot or dragged down to the station for supernatural crimes.

The gang investigated why the wooden bullet didn't kill Clara and discovered when she was tied to Kol Michealson and died she came back with the powers of an Original. To test the theory Clara successfully compelled Stefan to get up on stage at the Grill during an open mic night and sing Mase's "Feel so Good"

Something he never would have done if he hadn't been compelled, it definitely qualified as epic and everyone had their camera phones ready to capture the moment.

Stefan's still sore over it.

The wedding was taking place on the grounds of the Old Salvatore Estate, The couple was able to compromise with a small intimate ceremony with only close friends and family for the ceremony and big blow out that Damon had wanted for the reception.

The woods were filled with decorated branched arches, orchids and freesias handing from the trees along with chandeliers and the ground was almost completely covered in white rose petals, it looked enchanted.

Damon was anxiously waiting by the coupe's childhood tree for his bride to walk down the aisle.

Stefan leans over towards him, "Don't worry she's coming." he tells his brother,

Damon doesn't look so convinced, "Yeah as long as she's not kidnapped, or sacrificed on an altar, or arrested..."

Stefan smiles, "You guys have survived more than most small countries have had to face, trust me nothing will keep her from walking down that aisle to you."

Just then the music started to play and Damon looked back to see Elena walking down the aisle.

Elena wore a large red flower print over a navy gown and took her place next to the boys ready to officiate.

Next was Caroline who wore a strapless ruby gown, the same color as the flowers in Elena's dress, and stood to the side as Maid of honor, The music changed and finally Damon was able to see his bride, not dead in a torn dress, or one with a bullet hole through it but as she was always meant to be, perfect and his.

She wore a figure hugging white lace mermaid gown with a long train and long sleeves with a plunging back.

and she practically started glowing when she saw Damon's face.

It seemed to take forever but finally she was there handing Caroline her flower bouquet and taking Damon's hands in hers.

Elena started by welcoming everyone, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Clara and Damon Salvatore in Holy Matrimony. Their love inspire's all of us, and it is a great honor to stand before you all today and officiate the renewing of their union. You both decided to write your own vows, Damon do you want to go first."

"Yes, thank you." Damon takes a breath to steady himself suddenly nervous. "Clara, It was under this very tree almost a century and a half ago that I first fell in love with you. You were the first person to show me love and genuine kindness could exist in this world for me. I knew what it was I had seen my parents show it to Stefan but I never thought anyone would consider me worthy of it myself. People question how I suddenly stopped my womanizing ways, as if it was a big sacrifice to commit myself to one woman... but that's not the case at all, you have been my best friend since I was a child and I have never in my existence felt more alive then when I am with you. I could be trapped in a tomb under a church and as long as you were with me... I would be free... YOU are my freedom, and I will love you with everything I have until time ceases."

Clara can feel the tears running down her cheek and it's a struggle to breath after everything Damon just said but she has to pull herself together in order to say her own vows.

"Clara, your vows to Damon?" Elena asks,

Clara wipes the tears away from her face, "Your gonna have to give me second," the crowd chuckles understanding why the bride needs a moment, that was emotional for everyone.

After a few deep breaths she is ready to make her vows to Damon,

"Damon, loving you has been the greatest honor of my life. You aren't just my best friend, you were my first friend. You say I showed you love, well you showed me everything. You showed me how to play, how to get away with things, you showed me how to climb trees and skip rocks... when we were older you showed me passion and how to believe in myself to fight for what I want, but my favorite thing you showed me was your heart... you think I did some miraculous thing choosing to love you but, loving you is the easiest thing in the world to me. All my life I have been thrown from one thing into the next, from my mother in to servitude, from the Salvatore home into war, from war into a vampire infested town, from mystic falls into a sealed tomb, from a tomb into the future... I feel my life as been spent in a constant whirlwind that would make a tornado dizzy, but every time I look at you, I feel still, I feel grounded and safe, I may be your freedom but you are my home. I love you Damon Salvatore and I will love you until time ceases."

Now it's Damon's turn to be choked up.

Elena nods to Stefan and Caroline letting them know its time to pass over the rings, "You each have rings to exchange to one another, Damon please take Clara's ring and as you place it on her say, with this ring I thee wed."

Damon produces a simple band and places it on Clara's finger repeating the words, "with this ring I thee wed."

"Now Clara please take the ring you have for Damon and as you place it on him say, with this ring I thee wed," Elena instructs,

Clara places a simple band on Damon's hand and repeats the words, "with this ring I thee wed,"

Elena smiles, "These rings are a symbol of your love, never ending... with no end and no beginning, You have declared your vows to each other in the presence of family and friends and it is now my great honor to pronounce you once again husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Damon practically lunges at Clara and twists her around dipping her into a long searing kiss as everyone applauds and throws flower petals at them.

Bonnie breaks through the noise and gets everyone's attention, "If everyone could follow me to the reception area the other guests should be arriving soon and I think the bride and groom could use a moment alone."

Everyone starts following Bonnie down the aisle and towards the reception leaving the lovebirds to themselves.

Finally the two break for air, "I have something for you," Damon tells her

Clara smiles seductively, "hmm I can't wait,"

Damon cracks up, "I wasn't talking about that although I like where your heads at... look up."

Clara looks up and is blown away... surrounding the couple in nearby trees are elaborate adult luxury tree houses.

"Oh my god, what did you do?"

Damon is savoring her reactions loving how happy he's made her, "Remember our first fight after I got you back, you said I needed to make it up to you... well-" Damon gestures around them, "I've been working on this ever since, Bonnie has been helping me magically enhance it, it's only visible to us via our wedding rings, and I also had her soundproof it so we can be as loud as we want, you always wanted to runaway to our tree and never come back down... now we don't have to."

Clara looks to Damon, "If it's possible I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

Damon brings her close, "It's absolutely possible... I do it every time I see you."

the two melt into each other in another passionate kiss more happy and in love then they thought possible.

 **The END.**

EPILOGUE:

Jeremy is upstairs asleep, Jenna and Alaric are passed out on the sofa downstairs exhausted from coming home from Clara and Damon's wedding at 3am.

Jeremy is awoken around 5am, feeling something cold come over him,

[a shadow crosses his face with a noise. He gets out of bed and sees a shadow move on his door accompanied by a creaking sound.]

"Alaric?" He asks tentatively,

[He gets up and walks sleepily out of his room.]

"Alaric? Jenna?" He calls out again trying convince himself what he's feeling and seeing is just his mind playing tricks on him,

[Someone is behind him. He turns around but no one's there. He goes down the stairs. A familiar silhouette is walking behind him silently. He passes Jenna and Alaric passed out on the couch.]

"Long time no see baby Gilbert." A chilling voice says,

He turns around quickly his heart racing, he is squinting trying to focus his eyes in the dark to see who it is,

"Elena?" he asks.

"Try Again." now he feels his blood run cold,

"Katherine." He says,

Katherine smirks, "Miss me?"


	52. skipped chapter

A/N: hey guys sorry I was recently re reading this story and realized I skipped a chapter between 49 and 50, it's been posted before 50 as chapter "51" hopefully the story will feel more complete now


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I have started a sequel, called You are my Home, only one chapter up so far but hope you will all check it out.


End file.
